The Outcasts
by novasupernova
Summary: Pairing SANDOR CLEGANE X OC Lady Leana Stark. She is a Lannister and a Stark. The Hound thinks killing is the sweetest thing, but someone will prove him wrong. Romance, angst, humor. Mentioned of GENDRYA and heavy smut at the later chapters. Enjoy. Special thanks to the best Beta: Dalia Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Title: My outcast

Pairing: Sandor Clegane & Leana Stark (fictional character of my own)

Rating: M

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: Dalia – Inuyasha

Chapter 1

She was borne out of hatred and love. Her parents loved her but not the village; they hated her with a passion. From the age of nine, she wore a mask - leather with coloured triangle actual glasses sewn to it. It covered her entire face, excepting her hair, eyes and mouth. Until today she didn't know the reason why she had to wear it but, after all, she is both a Stark and a Lannister.

The young Stark had a delightful childhood, living amongst people who adored her. Then, at the age of nine, she was taken away from her sanctuary and thrown into the lions' den. They glare at her like a plague. She is Lady Leana Stark. They called her "Glass Face" to "The Ugly Stark" among many others. For her parents' love are forbidden. Her father was an enemy called is Benjen Stark and her mother is Cyra Lannister, died at childbirth.

Leana studies her reflection at the mirror. She sees a woman with a mask. Raising a finger to touch the cool glass, and she can only glimpse her eyes and lips. She remembered the fateful night.

Young Leana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and jumped down from her tall bed, her cousin Arya slept soundly. She approached the great hall and witnessed the row.

"You cannot do that to her!"

"I have no choice."

"How can you do that to her, Benjen? We love her like our own daughter," Ned was clearly attempting to keep his voice down.

"This is what her mother wanted and is necessary to avoid a war. The Lannisters are..."

"Her mother is dead! This is not what she wanted! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY WILL DO TO HER!" Ned lost all semblance of control.

"Please think about it, I am begging you." her aunt Cat was crying.

"You cannot do..."

"Auntie Cat," Leanna called for the woman she considered her mother. Both of the men stopped shouting.

"My dear child, what are you doing out from your bed at the hour of the wolf?" she quickly picked her up.

"I want to practice my bow with Bran."

"Tomorrow child, tomorrow," and Catelyn Stark took her to her bed and cried. She thought her aunt cried because she has done something naughty.

"I'll be good auntie, I promised."

"Leana Stark, you are so special; we love you and you are a good girl. One day you will come home...remember, you are a Stark. Never forget that."

The next morning she didn't get to practise her bow with Brann. At dawn,Benjen roused her. Her Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat was stoodat the door while her father packed few of her belongings.

"Father, where are we going?"

"To see your other family" He stated simply.

At her look of concern, Benjen Stark realised the small child needed some comfort. "You will have White with you," He promised. Leana was still sleepy and she was hugging her dire wolf pup.

"And I want you to wear this mask, alright child?" Her father had tears in his Uncle Ned and Auntie Cat hugged and kissed her before her father took her away from their embrace.

Leana looked at the shiny mask with awe, "Because this will save your life." That was the last she saw of her father and everyone else. All that she knew and loved disappeared that day. For the next ten miserable years she lived with her mother's family, the Lannisters. She was abused. Her cousin Joffrey told her that she that she has to wear the mask because of how ugly she must look. She learned that her father told the Lannisters that she face was scarred from an accident.

The only person who was kind to her was her uncle,Tyrion. He was a funny man and they call him the imp. Only her uncle Tyrion knew about her face, she was too young to understand so long ago. She always took off her mask when she slept. It was too hot at Casterly Rock, unlike Winterfell.

"Leana!" Her uncle called her.

"Uncle Tyrion...I am sorry...I am sorry...I am hungry," She was hungry because she was sent to bed without supper. Her aunt Cercei said she misbehaved. She couldn't sleep, so she slipped into the kitchen to steal some food. Her uncle looked at her for the longest time before he took her back to her chamber.

"Never take the mask off," He urgently whispered.

"But it's so hot..."

"Listen to me Leana - your mask saves you from..." What the hell was he thinking, talking to a 9 year old girl she'd be better off ignorant about?, So instead, he said "Every time you took off your mask...an angel dies."

"Noooooo," Leana replied in fear; she didn't want any angel to die because of her.

"Yes, so promised your Uncle Tyrion never to take off your mask."

"Yes uncle, I promise."

Since then Tyrion acted like a father to her. Everything she is, everything she knows is from the small man. Under Tyrion's care and love, she continued her archery lessons. Her uncle Tyrion said that she is fucking amazing for no one in Casterly Rock could beat her in archery - and yes, she also learned to curse from her uncle. Lady Leana Stark was a slave to the Lannisters, but her uncle and White, her dire wolf made life a little bit easier.

"Heyscarface!" Joffrey called - mocking her while she picked weeds in the garden.

She looked at Joffrey - how she wished she could pummel him to the ground. She ignored him.

"I wonder how ugly you are."

The girl backed away from Joffrey, just like her uncle taught her, "Just walk away Leana, just walk away; the little shit will only be here for a couple of months."

SandorClegane stood a few steps away behind Joffrey. He was a new employee for the theLannisters and Baratheons. Plenty of gold and freedom to kill, but it came at a price, he had to be able to stand little lords like Joffrey.

"I wonder if your father and mother are as ugly as you," Joffrey laughed and glanced back for a second, looking at the hound, his new bodyguard.

Swoosh, and a scream from Joffrey. A small arrow graced Joffrey's right cheek. The hound did not see that coming. The girl was good. He saw the girl already started running toward the courtyard.

"Dog! Get her!" Joffrey bellowed. Without hesitation,SandorClegane ran after tiny Lady Stark. He felt sorry for her; having seen how she was treated. The imp was not at Casterly Rock to protect her this time; this is bad.

Leana was already sprinting for her life towards the old stable where White was tied up. She needed to get to the stable, released White and run. She was unsure where she could go but anywhere is better than here. She might hide somewhere until her Uncle Tyrion returns. She ran so fast she can hardly breathe... all of a sudden she felt something grab her neck, and she was suddenly walking on air.

Too late, she was grabbed by Joffrey's bodyguard - the guy with the melted face. She was a skinny lass, 10 years of age. SandorClegane was an impressive man in his 20's. All he had to do is grab her by the collar.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere... Nowhere," She lied.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Let me go Sandor!" She kicked and screamed.

"I am sorry Lady Stark, I can't do that."

The Hound swung her to his shoulder and carried the little lady. She was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for Tyrion."

"Your uncle is not here, little girl. He can't protect you. But that was a good shot – you might not need protection much longer." The Hound knew what was in store for her. He dropped her unceremoniously in front of the Queen and Joffrey.

That night she was locked in the dungeon where everything was pitch black. She cried her heart out, calling for her father, Uncle Ned, Aunt Cath and her Uncle Tyrion...and no one came to rescue her. Her body was bruised, there were cuts on her hands since the queen ordered the Hound to beat her up.

Not a shimmer of light made its way to the dungeon. She heard rats scuffle around her feet but she was unable to see anything. She heard a loud clang of metal at the door and a burst of light shone in.

"Please ser don't hurt me," She was sure the queen was not done with her and sent someone else to beat her up. She could not see properly; she saw a big shadow and she recognized the voice "Here is water and light...if you are truly scared of the dark, just close your eyes girl," and he left.

Since then Leana feared the dark. Tyrion returned home three days later. Her uncle slapped Joffrey; the Queen screamed at him and there was a fight. But she was shielded from all that, waiting in the dungeon for her uncle to rescue her. That day her uncle brought home a man named Bronn, and they become fast friends.

The following month her aunt Cercei and cousin Joffrey left for the capital. Her nightmares were over...or so she thought. Tyrion asked Bronn to teach her how to wield a sword. She didn't like it because she was bad at it. She wanted to quit learning and just practice her archery, but her uncle was having none of that. He just said because you can't do something well doesn't mean you can quit!

He said he is a dwarf; he didn't like being a dwarf but he couldn't quit being a dwarf. So, she wasn't allowed to quit just because she was no good it at it or because she was lazy. She would look at her feet guiltily every time she was reprimanded by her uncle.

Leana stark grew up to be a street smart woman who was kind hearted and brave. She lived well and for a while she was happy. Her uncle was a wealthy man and she could convince him to get whatever she desired, but all she really wanted was her freedom. Tyrion loved her like she was his own daughter. Sometimes he regretted that she was a little bit wild, but it was his doing. As soon as she came of age, he let her follow him around. He wanted her to learn about the world, books, life and people, not cooped up in her cage. For many years she was bullied by the Lannisters, so she hated bullies. Many times she defended the weak. Many times Bronn had to deal with her fights in the market.

"What is it now?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

"Same thing...as usual. It's Leana," Bronn wiped sweat and blood from his face.

"Is she alright?"

"Of course she is alright! The butcher's boy on the other hand... Well, he has a pretty little hole in his hand now."

Unfortunately Tyrion's favourite activities were drinking and whoring. Leana saw all that and was not bothered at all. Tyrion made sure she is untouched but the girl can swear like a pirate. Under Tyrion's watchful eyes and Bronn's, help Lady Leana Stark grew up...away from Winterfell.

She jested that she was her uncle's bodyguard."You are no bodyguard, you are my beloved niece; beside, you can't wield a sword. Bronn is my bodyguard."

"OI! I thought I was your friend!" the sellsword protested.

"That too!"

It was very common to see the glass faced girl waiting for her uncle and Bronn whoring away through the night. She would roam around the city when she was bored and then waited while reading a book at the whore house.

"Are you guys done?" She rolled her eyes and asked. "Don't be smart, Leana," from her uncle or "don't be a smart arse, glass face," Bronn would retort.

On her 18th name day, Tyrion gifted her a beautiful bow made from Blackwood. It was unbelievably beautiful and handsome. She was so happy she picked up her dwarf uncle and swung him around. Tyrion often said that his niece is the best archer in the whole Westeros, and now she had a bow to match her skill.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why the hell are we going to this forsaken shit-hole that you call Capital?!"

"Leana...language."

"But why?!"

"I have my orders."

"From who?"

"From the queen and king."

"Fuck the queen," she murmured.

"OI! Lady Stark! Glass face! Language!" Bronn bellowed.

"I am no lady."

"Oi...I give up," Bronn smacked his palm on his forehead.

"Remember what I told you last night?" Tyrion reminded her.

"Yes."

"It is different there, Leana. You can't behave like how you have been behaving here at Casterly Rock,"

"Fuck the capital."

"LEANA!" Tyrion shouted, "This is serious! Remember what we talked about and what we rehearsed when you meet the king and queen,"

"But why?! Why do we have to stay in the capital and for how long?"

"I don't know how long we have to be there…"

"I hate the queen; I hate Joffrey! They are bullies," and the furious girl walked away.

Tyrion sighed, re-reading the scroll which arrived few days ago from King's Landing. He needed to be ready for his sister; she was a cunning woman and she wanted _something_ from the Stark girl.

"She is right you know...Fuck the capital," Bronn added.

"Don't you dare back her up. You know how dangerous that place is for her."

Bronn just shook his head and made his leave, searching for whores to fuck and ale to drink before the journey.

**The capital.**

Tyrion Lannister had heard enough by the time he reached the capital. For most of the trip, Leana and Bronn refused to shut up! And, Bronn planned on visiting the brothel as soon as he reached the city gate. Tyrion thought, _Why not?_

Arses pained from the ride, they walked pass the city gate and were welcomed by the Kingsguards. The Clegane brothers were waiting for them.

"It looks like the whores will have to wait," Bronn signalled Tyrion.

"My lord, the queen expects you in the throne hall," Ser Gregor the Mountain barked his order.

Leana was in a very bad mood and couldn't stand the way he talked to her uncle, "Ser, please excuse my uncle. He needs to visit the brothel first before he sees the queen. It has been a long journey. Especially for these two men."

The Mountain looked at the girl in mask, _Is she insane? And who the fuck is she? _The Hound's mouth gaped open, recognizing her. She had grown and was bold. She had long black hair tied up at the top of her head, and, un-ladylike, her bow and arrows were strapped to her back. Her dire wolf grew too; it used to be no bigger than a weakling pup. He used to secretly feed and pet the pup when he was at Casterly Rock; it was now full grown handsome dire wolf, as tall as the girl's waist.

Tyrion cleared his throat," This is Lady Stark, my niece."

"Scarred face Stark," she added as she rolled her eyes but she noticed Bronn glaring at her, warning her, and she shut up. She was in a very bad mood and annoyed with the rude welcome. She didn't notice the Hound until he instructed them to follow him. Leana thought he looked surlier than the last she saw him ten years ago.

Leana shivered when she reached the Iron Throne - its presence dark, grim and menacing. She hated it.

"My King, My Queen...nephew," Tyrion greeted. Leana and Bronn stood behind him. The mountain stood aside while the Hound stood behind the king and queen.

Bronn nudged Leana and she followed her uncle's lead. _This is hell,_ she thought.

"Ah Leana, you've grown," The queen smiled at her.

"Thank you my queen," she said, purposely saying my queen instead of auntie.

"You are still wearing that mask?!" Joffrey snidely commented.

"Yes, my lord. I am still ugly," Leana replied, but she couldn't help herself. "Not all of us are as lucky as my lord. I noticed your scar has healed well," she reminded him of the scratch she gave from her arrow which had caused her being beaten and locked in a dungeon.

"Shut up!" Joffrey snapped, and then realized his father was present. Bronn could have sworn the Hound smiled, but because of his melted face it looked like he was sneering instead. _Boy, the man is ugly._

King Robert laughed, "You are one hell of a girl! How your uncle Ned would be so proud of you! You sound like the imp! With the Stark's height and spirit of course," The mention of her Uncle Ned's name cut deep into her heart. It has been a long time but she was still hurting.

"Welcome to King's Landing, lass,"

"Thank you, your grace,"

"So, do you want to be handmaiden at the court?"

Leana thought there was nothing worse than being a handmaiden. She had rehearsed this moment with her uncle. "Your grace, I am afraid I am too clumsy and ugly for such an honour; with your blessing I would like to stay with my uncle and learn from the council, library and Kingsguard."

Robert leaned and called her closer, Leana kneeled in front of the king. "How bad is it my child?" he was referring to her face. "Worse than the Hound, your grace," she smiled at him, deciding she liked King Robert.

"Your grace, if it pleases you, grant me the freedom to learn from your council and men...I hope one day I can serve you and the seven kingdoms better. I hope I can be more useful that combing hair and emptying chamber pots."

Robert's laughter could be heard outside the Throne hall, "Granted." Right before Robert stood up, he held her masked face and kissed the top of her head with sadness that she couldn't comprehend, then walked pass Tyrion and said, "Well done."

In Tyrion's quarters

"The girl did well," Bronn gulped his wine, _what a day._

"She was amazing in front of the king, but I am worried about my sister."

"The king is nice," Leana interjected.

"He is not a cruel man, the king." Tyrion said.

"But still, be really careful with..." then there was a loud knock.

A squire announced, "The queen."

"Hello, sister. King's Landing suits you," Tyrion greeted his sister.

"Leave us," The queen commanded.

Bronn made his way out while Leana hesitated for just a second. Cercei noticed, "You have the masked Stark girl as your guard now?" She mocked them.

"Do as you were bid, girl," The Hound said to Leana. She glanced back at her uncle and walked out as she glared at the Hound. She was curious and wanted to know what was going on. Outside, Leana turned around at the door wanting to listen but she was blocked by a massive figure guarding the door.

"A lady does not eavesdrop."

"I am not a lady," The Hound looked at her with fascination; the little twit had courage- not many people in the Kingdom dared talked to him that way, let alone looked into his eyes. Most of them would avoid looking at his scarred face. Most people turned away and avoided him.

"Are you not scared of me?"

"I am not little anymore; you don't scare me Sandor." She remembered his name. He liked hearing his name from her lips. It had been too long since someone called his name- it was always either "Dog" or "Hound."

"But then again, I was never scared of you...and your scar! You think it's scary? It's not! Mine is worse, and if..." she was interrupted.

"LEANA!" Bronn bellowed. She realized she went too far, "Good day, ser." and she ran toward Bronn.

Sandor Cleagane looked at her as she walked away from him, being told off by Bronn. He was admiring her, her hair, long and luscious and as black as the night, tied in a ponytail at the top of her head; usually ladies in court had their hair braided. Her handsome bow was strapped to her back. Her stride was sure but still very feminine. Her waist was small, and her bottom was perky; he bet he could span her waist with his hands. He felt a discomfort in his breeches.

"Hell," He swore. He was losing his mind; he should visit the brothel where his brother and all the Kingsguard went. He tried to avoid going to the brothel, unlike most of the Kingsguard and knights. They cherished and boasted about their trips. He only went there to satisfy his animal urges once in a while; he would rather drink himself into a stupor.

The following day at the Iron Throne

"What the hell are you arguing about woman?!" Robert had enough of Cercei and her schemes.

"You are too lenient my King," the queen replied.

"She is your niece! She is _our_ niece."

"My King..."

"She is Lady Stark, and also a Lannister! She is Ned's niece! Do you want her to sleep in the stable?!"

"No, your grace; that is not what I meant," the queen smiled.

"So what do you suggest, woman?! Out with it!"

Meanwhile Tyrion and Leana were just waiting for the verdict. They were summoned by the mountain to the Throne Hall.

"Leana does not wish to be a handmaiden like a normal lady in court. Instead she wished to learn from the council, Maester and the Kingsguard. You granted her wishes. I think she should reside in the Kingsguard quarter."

King Robert looked at his wife like she was insane and wondered how the girl was treated when she lived with the Lannisters at Casterly Rock.

"Have you lost your mind, sister?" Tyrion couldn't help himself. "She is a lady!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your queen!" Cercei shouted at him.

Meanwhile Leana just listened to the banter; she thought it could be worse. She was used to being treated as a slave anyway.

"ENOUGH! All of you! Seven Hells!" the king bellowed and all went quiet.

"Leana..." Robert looked at the girl who stood in front of him, calling her closer.

"Your grace, I am very grateful for your hospitality. The queen is right- I do not wish to be a handmaiden. I want to learn from the council and Kingsguard. I shall live like one." She continued, "If it pleases your grace and my queen, I will reside in the Kingsguard's tower or the Knights' quarter."

"You don't have to, child."

"I want to, Your Grace. The queen is right."

Robert looked at his wife again with hatred and disgust, "Are you happy now?"

"Your Uncle Ned would be horrified, child," Robert wondered what kind of hell Ned Stark's niece went through. The girl stood proud in front of him, no tears, no fear, unmoved by all of it.

Robert sighed, "My decision is final! Lady Stark will reside in the Kingsguard quarter, in her own chamber along with her dire wolf or... dog...may I say child, a dire wolf is no pet."

Robert pointed at Bronn, "She will reside closest to him! And she has the freedom to go anywhere in the castle and anyone who touches her will have his head on a spike." Robert went down from his throne, having had enough of this shit. "Hound, see that she is taken care of," was the last thing he said before he exited.

Sandor Clegane did as the King instructed; he was standing behind Leana and Tyrion when the queen blocked their path. She grabbed Leana's chin, which was covered by her mask, "What a pretty mask...I wonder what horror lies beneath..."

Leana looked at her aunt, she only hoped that her mother was not like that, "Thank you, Your Grace. If it pleases you I would like to move my belongings to my new chamber, as I am expected to be with my uncle; he wants to go whoring."

"How dare you!" Queen Cercei glared at her.

"She speaks the truth sister," Tyrion stepped in

Leana curtsied, "Your Grace." before leaving...mocking Cercei.

Tyrion was not happy but he had no choice; his sister looked like she was about to eat them alive. He let Bronn stay with Leana. "You need to learn how to shut up, girl," Bronn warned her as they exited the hall.

"That crazy wo..." She realised they were not alone; the Hound was with them, leading the way to the Kingsguard quarter. It took less than two hours to find rooms for both of them and to move their belonging. She wanted the brightest hallway and brightest room, never mind its size- who cares as long as it was well lit? She found the room that suited her need, but the bloody Hound said no, kept walking until the end of the passageway and showed her a room.

"Why can't she have the other room?" Bronn asked.

"Because this room has a stronger door and bolt," the Hound looked at the bolt that locked the door safely.

"But...it's dark," Leana peeked into the room, not wanting to go in.

"I agree with the scary guy," Bronn pointed at the Hound.

"You can take the room across from hers," Hound said to Bronn.

"Bronn...it's dark," Leana was unsure.

"You aren't still scared of the dark, are you?" Bronn looked at her.

She wanted to say yes but instead, "No...of course not."

"It'll be alright girl, we will get lots of candles- so many candles that there will be enough smoke to blow the queen's ar..." Bronn shut up as he realised that Hound remained with them, "Do you never smile?" Bronn asked the Hound, a question which was rudely ignored.

"Let's get your things; your uncle is waiting for us," Bronn ushered Leana through the door.

"Thank you, Sandor," Leana thanked the Hound.

"Thank you, dog." Bronn said to the Hound, who already walked away but could still hear them talking.

"Don't call him that!"

"What?! Dog?!"

"Yes, don't call him that; he is not a dog."

"Everybody calls him Dog."

"Are you 'everybody'?"

"No...I am special."

Sandor heard their banter as he walked away. Instead of going back to the king and queen to report, he found himself walking towards the pantry...for candles. She was still afraid of the dark...and he wasn't surprised.

TBC

Let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tyrion and Bronn went to the Baelish Brothel that night with Lady Leana Stark walking behind them with a bow on her back and a book in her hands. She was fascinated with the night life at the capital. People roaming around, children playing, things to been seen and bought. Leana kept stopping at every corner.

"C'mon now!" Bronn called her.

"Why don't you go ahead...I'll find you guys...as usual," she was looking at ravens being sold on the street side. Darn it, she should have brought White with her; instead she tied her up by the stable near the armory, she knew how White would get all excited about these animals.

So, while Tyrion and Bronn enjoyed their ladies of the night, Leana sat comfortably on a sofa in the waiting room. It was quite a private waiting room with luscious cushions and embroidered curtains. Incense burning, clean hallway, pretty fancy for a whore house, she thought. It was quite impressive. Food was brought in with wine; a naked red head brought her the meal, and she felt sorry for her...As usual, she read her book in peace, hearing some lewd noises here and there, but pretty soon she was bored.

Leana was a curious girl; her uncle always said she was too nosy for her own good. Apparently, this brothel was owned by Lord Baelish, the King's council man, master of the coin. This place catered to the Knights, Kingsguard and noblemen...'noble my arse,' she thought. Women were commodities. She'd seen similar things since she was young. She was familiar with the brothel houses at Casterly Rock too.

She walked through a passage way, a couple of the girls curtsied at her and she nodded at them, acknowledging their presence; she continued her walk and it took her to a large beautiful courtyard, where a flowing fountain sat in the middle. Flowers of all colours surrounded the space. Too bad the scenery was ruined by noises from behind all the windows and doors thanks to the whore house. 'Pity,' she thought, or she would be able to read her book here.

Leana saw another passage way. Curious of what was on the other side, she walked towards the opening but she saw something...someone, had left the wooden door ajar. A massive man mounting a girl from behind, like dogs. She quietly stepped backward. She gasped when she saw the man grab a rope and strangle the girl while he was fucking her from behind. She was choking! She wanted to help the girl but was frozen in fear from what she saw. Her right hand reached for the arrow..._slowly_ she told herself, quietly...she moved back to hide and assumed her position when she hit a brick wall...or she thought.

She gasped in terror when a large hand grasped her shoulder, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sandor Clegane shouted as he dragged her away from the courtyard.

"Are you looking for trouble, girl!" the man said in anger.

Leana was glad it was someone she knew, "Oh thank the Gods it's you," she clutched her chest. "I wanted to help that girl. He was killing her...with a rope." she walked towards the courtyard again but Sandor grabbed her, "That. Is. My brother!"

"Again...what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Must you be so rude, Sandor," Her arm started hurting, he was still dragging her away from the courtyard.

"You are hurting me."

"You should not be here!"

"I am here with my uncle and Bronn," The hound looked at the masked Stark with disbelief. They brought her along to the whore houses.

"It's not a big deal. I've been doing it ever since I can remember," Leana thought Sandor looked really pissed off, so she continued, "... I usually wait outside, but I was bored."

"This is not a place for a girl like you...DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Sandor got louder by the minute.

"I can take care of myself!" she didn't like being shouted at.

"If my brother saw you...he would rape you and kill you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Let me go! You are hurting me, Sandor!" She started squirming and kicking him, but it didn't look like he felt it at all.

"What's going on here?" Bronn walked out from his room, "I am not done yet and it's _already_ this noisy?"

"The Lady Stark was not minding her own business," The hound glared at Bronn while still holding his steel grab on Leana's arm.

"She knows what she is doing...let her go!" Bronn thought Leana looked pitiful, a wee lass standing up to a massive man, kicking and squirming.

"If you leave her roaming around in a place like this; she will get hurt, you fool!" Sandor couldn't believe how they let an innocent girl like her run around a whore house.

"Enough!" Tyrion walked towards them, "Bronn take Leana outside and wait for me."

"Dog, find a tree to piss on! And I will buy you a whore for your trouble," but The Hound walked away.

That morning, at the hour of the wolf, she was back at the castle in her uncle's room.

"Leana, you are better than this. What is going on with you?" Tyrion was scolding his niece; never once had Leana behaved so stupidly, wherever she was. The incident at the whore house never happened before.

"I don't like it here uncle...I want to go home..."

"Leana, please be careful. We are in a dangerous place. I have told you this. We discussed this."

"They hate me; they are bullies"

"Of course they hate you! You are both a Stark and a Lannister."

"Tyrion...I want to go home." Tyrion looked at her with sadness. He knew that she was crying...underneath her mask. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"Leana, I love you. You are not alone, you have me and Bronn here...and White is here," Tyrion held her hands.

"I don't have a home."

Tyrion stepped back to listen. "I don't belong here...I don't belong at Casterly Rock. I was taken away by my own father, practically discarded at your doorstep when I was nine and I've never seen them ever since."

Tyrion used to be able to make her felt better when she was a wee lass. Well, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was an adult, who was smart and missing something in her life. "I don't have a home," Leana repeated to herself.

"Leana..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Uncle." She'd had enough. She walked out of the chamber. She ran like she never ran before with tears in her eyes, looking for White. She needed to find White, her faithful direwolf.

To her horror, she could not find her White; she was nowhere to be found. "White! White!...WHITE!" She shouted for her. This upset her even more, what if White was gone? She would be all alone in this wretched world.

Bronn-she needed to find Bronn. He could help her look for White! Still panicking, she dashed to the Kingsguard quarter. Though it was almost dawn, she didn't care. She could not lose White, no way. She would not let this happen. The more she thought about White the more upset she was. Still crying, her vision blurry, she ran through the passage ways that she was unfamiliar with...everything looked the same.

"Bronn! Bronn!" She called for him, be damned with the noise, "Bronn...Gods, please." she was desperate.

"Well...well...well, what do we have here? Lady Stark," A deep voice greeted her. Leana did not recognize the voice, "Are you lost?"

"Yes ser," she was glad there was someone to help her, finally. Leana walked closer to the shadow. To her dismay, she recognised the man; it was Ser Gregor Clegane, the man who rudely greeted them at the King's gate, the man who she saw mounting a girl from behind at the Baelish Brothel earlier this eve. He looked menacing and cruel, the man was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I am looking for Bronn," she retreated her steps.

"Why don't you take off that mask..." he walked closer to her.

"I am afraid you would be disgusted, Ser," She nonchalantly answered him; the bloody Mountain did not scare her. She challenged him with her glare but she stayed polite.

Unexpectedly, a strong hand choked her and slammed her into the brick wall. She was about two feet off the ground, and both her hands were trying to force open Gregor's hold on her throat. "Disgusted?! You don't know half the things I've done to the lot of you!" He growled into her ear. "Your face might be scarred but I am sure you are still..." He stopped talking as he saw white luscious skin behind her top with a rounded mount of her cleavage.

Leana could smell his stinking wine breath. She kicked him hard with her knee, only to hear him laugh; the bastard was still wearing his armour. "I like a woman who fights back- not the same lifeless shit that I fuck all the time!" He tightens his chokehold on her; he crudely kissed her neck and pressed her breasts. He ripped her top open, showing half of her body. Leana continued to fight and kick; she could not breathe or scream as she was choking.

"Let her go!" She heard a shout and, as she fell to the ground, a gush of air entered her lungs...she could finally breathe. She saw Sandor shove his brother aside and they both were about to attack each other – so much hatred.

"She is Lord Tyrion's ward! The Queen's niece!" Sandor spat.

"She's a fucking Stark!" Gregor shouted at his brother.

"The king will have your head!"

"The Queen will make me rich if I rape her." Gregor looked at Leana with lust.

"The King or the Queen...You decide brother!" It seemed to wake Gregor up from his frenzy. He was not about to find out who was more powerful. King Robert wasn't a cruel man but his wrath was legendary. Ser Gregor gave his brother a vile look before he walked away.

Leana was clutching her gaping top. "You'll be alright, girl," Sandor gave her his hand.

"I lost White, I need to find Bronn, I am lost and I can't find my room..." She said in tears, it had been a horrible day for her.

"Your wolf is in your room," Sandor helped her up, making sure she was steady.

"How? How is that possible?" No one touched White and even she didn't know which one was her room yet. White tolerated Tyrion and Bronn but she only listened to her, so it couldn't have been them who released her.

"It looked upset..." The Hound explained to Leana as they walked through the corridors, "So, I let it go and he followed me back,"

"_She_ would never follow you back. That's impossible."

"Maybe the wolf knows that I am a dog," The Hound retorted as they stopped in front of her room.

"You are not a dog, Sandor. You are a person."

"I am a killer."

"You choose to be a killer."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. You do have a choice. We have all made our choices," she looked into his eyes, his left eye slightly drooping because of his scar.

"Sandor, don't let them bully you...I hate bullies. I won't let them," without realizing it she raised her hand to touch the scarred part of the face. "I promise."

Sandor Clegane was surprised by her gentle touch and the fact that she said she would protect him from bullies. For fuck's sake, he'd just saved her from being raped by his brother. She needed to be woken up; she needed to realise that she was not invincible. She had to know that she was a lady who people would take advantage of, but before he managed to say anything they heard a scratch and sniff from the door.

Leana opened the door and White greeted her with her cold nose, "Hi White. I missed you too. I am sorry I left you alone for so long. I promise I will not do that again," she murmured as she kissed and rub the direwolf

To her surprised, White approached Sandor and she licked his hand, "She likes you!" The Hound was surprised. Yes, it was true that he fed White when he was in Casterly Rock, but that was many years ago; the wild animal could not have possibly remembered.

Leana grabbed his hand and pulled him down, "Lower yourself, and let White come to you. Let her lick you. It's alright, she won't hurt you." She thought he was afraid of White. The second Sandor kneeled, White kissed and licked his face.

Leana giggled, "You have a new friend, White?"

"Stop it boy." The Hound gently spoke to White as her tongue was tickling him.

"_She _is not a boy. _She_ is a girl. White is a girl, Sandor," she laughed.

"I am sorry White," Sandor apologized to the direwolf. Never once he apologised to anyone; his 1st apology was to a dire wolf. White sat and used her paw to tap on Sandor's hand. Leana saw the tapping, and, in that instance, she knew, the man had played with her wolf before. White tapped on hands only if she wanted to play.

"Sandor...you played with her before..." she looked at him. He must be lonely, being treated like shit and called dog, and he mustn't have many friends. Sandor looked a bit unsure of himself being caught red handed.

"What do we have here?" Suddenly Bronn was leaning against the door frame, looking at them. Sandor brusquely stood up, his calm demeanour gone. "She was lost and she met my brother," and he walked away. Bronn nodded, he understood what he meant.

"You alright?" Bronn asked Leana who was still hugging White. She nodded.

"Can you please stop getting into trouble, glass face?" Bronn begged and she nodded again. They heard a door being slammed, which mean Hound's room is not that far from theirs.

"I need candles," she reminded Bronn.

"I'll get you some ca...Hey what's that there?"

"Candles...I have no idea how they got there." It was strange as there were about a dozen candles and matches in the table...

TBC

I truly hope you guys are enjoying these fics.

Cheers, Thank you for the support and kind words! You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night, well...actually just before dawn Leana slept like a babe, she was exhausted. With candles burning through the morning and White sleeping at the foot of her bed, she slept soundly until noon.

Unfortunately, not the same for Sandor Clegane; his mind was still haunted with Leana Stark's voice, _you are not a dog Sandor, don't let them bully you, I won't let them._ He can still hear her voice, her giggles. He growled like a dog when remember what his fucking brother did to her.

The Hound was no fool, he knew his brother, he was very loyal to the Queen, a Lannisters and he will try assaulting her again...just because he could and will be rewarded by the Queen. The fact that Leana was Tyrion's ward and his niece, it did not make a difference to Gregor or the other Lannisters, she was only half Lannister and a Stark, Lannisters' sworn enemies – they don't have love for each other.

Soon the sun was out and it was time for him started his day, thank Gods he will be with King Robert today. Sandor rubbed his face, stood up and made his way to wash himself and break his fast. There goes his sleep.

**Leana.**

There was so much to do, things to see, people to meet, lake to be swim at and arrows to be shoot. Leana was thinking about what she could do today. She had been avoiding the Queen successfully. She only met Tyrion and Bronn in the evening or when Tyrion was alone. She strapped her mask on before she and White made her way out.

Leana was immersed in her books, she was sitting for hours in the King's library, suddenly she saw White raised her head, looked out and cocked her head, someone was there – watching her.

"Are you checking on me?" She asked, nose still buried in her book.

"Aye, just making sure you don't put your nose where it don't belong," Bronn replied.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" She finally looked at him.

"I will tell your uncle, you are behaving beautifully!" Bronn smiled and walked away, each day he grew fonder of the girl behind the mask.

Before long, poor White was getting restless, whimpering and walking around the library and started tapping on her foot with her paw. "You are bored, aren't you White...c'mon." She closed her books and put them away.

COUNCIL MEETING

Sandor is shadowing Joffrey today, the little shit was in foul mood...picking wings of flies because his father commanded him to join the council meeting. Sandor stood behind the prince while he slouched, disinterested in the council meeting. He said he was not interested in taxes, agriculture, army and coins.

Out of the blue, a squire announced, "The King."

A uniform sound of wooden chairs dragged as they stood up and bow to the king as he entered the council room. They could not remember the last time King Robert attended the small council meeting...and they saw the masked Stark walking behind the King along with her white wolf. Sandor noticed that the Lady Stark bow instead of curtsying, "My lords, my prince." she greeted them politely.

Everyone in the room saw how proudly the King looked at the girl. She was dressed very modestly: no frill, no lace - actually she had breeches on instead of a dress, her top was made from pale blue muslin with a Stark sigils embroidered on its collar; leather strapped to her chest from her back which carried her bow and arrows. Her clothes were too tight and thin for the Hound's liking.

"Chair! You idiot!" The king bellowed at his squire who quickly ran for chair. Sadly for the squire he returned with one chair, just for the king, forgetting the Lady Stark. Leana saw the King was about to shout to the poor squire again, "Your grace, I'll be standing right behind you." and assumed position before King Robert started shouting again.

"My son and my niece in the council; this is going to be a great year." Robert slapped Joffrey's shoulder before he sat right next to his son. Leana stood right next to Sandor behind the king's chair with White sitting obediently between them.

The Lady Stark gave the Hound a quick smile and nod, acknowledging his presence. She noticed White was sitting between them and she was unsure if the Hound would mind it – not many people wanted to have a dire wolf near them, she tried to pulled white closer to her but she heard the him said "Let her be, I don't mind."

This morning, Sandor Clegane thought the meeting was going to be boring...but not today. After the first hour from the corner from Sandor's eyes he saw the Lady Stark was biting her lips trying to curb her tongue.

The King looked back "C'mon Stark! What do you think?!"

Leana took a deep breath before she opened her mouth, be very careful Leana she remembered her uncle Tyrion's advise. "Your grace, why would your bannermen fight if the King is not there - at the battlefield... who are they fighting for? And would they fight as hard if their homes and castles are not protected and ruined...their family destroyed, women raped, children killed."

She completely forgot that she was speaking in council, gone were all the nervousness. "If I can't keep my home safe, if I can't keep people who I care the most...why would I fight for my king? Coins and sigils can only do so much your grace."

"I think your bannermen and knights should be able to keep a small army to defend their homes while they are fighting for you...your grace,"

The Hound thought Joffrey was about to spew blood and fire because he didn't think the bannermen should keep an army, all of soldiers should be from the capital.

Lord Varys looked at the Masked Stark, "My...my...lady Stark...if you were born a man, you would be a Knight, serving the kingdom."

"You are too kind Lord Varys...for I have no interest in being a knight." Leana bowed to Lord Varys with respect, "Not only Knights with muscle and brawn can defend the Kingdom you know." She smiled at him which in return Lord Varys bow at her – smiling.

"She is just a stupid ugly girl!" Joffreys shouted, he forgot his father was there...right next to him. King Robert looked at his blond son, he looked nothing like him - cruel, handsome but cruel in his nature. "That is your respond? 'She is just a stupid ugly girl'? Instead of fighting for your belief, telling your council...you respond with her look?!" And Robert looked away in disappointment and repulsion.

He turned to looked at Leana again, "You sound like your uncle Ned, child. We are fast friend you know...your uncle and I - we went to war together." Robert seemed sad. Without realising, Leana reached out to touch his hand, "Your grace, there is no need for war to be with my uncle Ned." she said gently, how she also wished that her Uncle Ned or her father was there, things would be different, he would take her home – back to her Winterfell.

The King's laughter boomed. White was shocked with the loud noise. Tyrion who was clutching his chairs the entire time finally able to breathe, "Imp, I don't understand why you have hidden her all this time rotting away with the Lannisters!" Robert rose from his chair, council is over.

"You must join me and the queen for dinner." The King looked at Leana. _Shit_, she thought. The queen, her crazy aunt Cercei will be there. She looked at her uncle for help. It is imperative that she avoided the queen.

"Your grace, I am afraid that is rather difficult my lord," Tyrion tried

"What is difficult? Does she not eat? Look at her...she is a skinny wee lass!"

"She needs to practice her archery...without fail." Tyrion pulled shit out of his arse.

"Practising archery at dusk?"

"My uncle have me practising archery at every dusk - as it is dark, harder to hit my target" _remember Leana, in order to tell a good lie, you need to believe it yourself_.

The King was excited, "I want to see it!"

Sandor Cleagane thought Leana looked like she was about to cry, looking at the imp desperately. "Of course, your grace." Tyrion agreed...That's it she was doomed!

"Clegane, see to it." as King Robert merrily walked out council meeting.

"Uncle! Have you lost your mind? Can't you pull out better ideas than THAT?!" Leana loved her uncle but at that moment she wanted to kill him. Tyrion asked her to wait in her room and Bronn will get her at dusk.

**Later that evening.**

"Are you ready, Stark?"

"No."

"come now...you are fucking great with bow and arrows"

"Yeah...fucking great!" she mimicked him.

"Language..."

"I never shoot in the dark!"

"There's no real difference between shooting in the dark or at day light...just concentrate and show them what you got," Bronn nonchalantly advise her. "Get on it! Come on!" he hustled her. He explained to her what he had prepared for her at the courtyard.

"Have lost your mind?! Fire?!"

"To help you look better...oi, you never stop complaining, do you Stark?!"

Her palms are sweaty, her archery glove was not cooperating either, it didn't feel right; she was cursing, panicking when Bronn told her to calm down.

King Robert arrived with his Kingsguards. Leana prayed that this will be over soon. The cost of avoiding dinner with the King and Queen, this is shit she thought. She was really grateful Bronn stayed with her at all time, giving her instruction – tis the moral support she needed the most.

She dipped the arrow given to her in oil, it was heavier than her usual arrow, "Feel the weight..." Bronn told her, "and hit the fucking the target, don't doubt yourself." He said to her joyfully.

She lit the arrow on fire. She visualised her arrow and target, took her stance, nock the lighted arrow on the string, eyes on target and released her breathe and the arrow at the same time. Almost bull's eye, it hit the second ring. "Well done," he smiled proudly at her.

"You've done this before." She said.

"Aye...let's continue! Bronn winked at her and after her second arrow she forgot about her spectator, she was immersed in the moments, with Bronn giving her hints and all.  
"Well done, Stark."

Robert was impressed, the girl might be small but by she was tough as nail and a damn good archer. He noticed she was not wearing the normal dress which ladies of the court wore. She was wearing breeches and boots, it looks like boy's clothing. A fortnight ago he asked why wasn't she wore a dress like the other Lady, she said to him that she can't chased her wolf with a dress, could she?...that would not be proper, she said.

"Can you wield a sword, Leana?

"No your grace, I tried but I was horrid at it,"

"Show me." The Kind demanded

She looked at Bronn, _Shit_

"You should have been practising but you were lazy..." Bronn murmured while giving her I told you so look.

Ser Dontos gave her a sword, not too big but still too heavy for her and of course, she lost...gracefully and Bronn wasn't being easy on her. He hit her a couple of time with his sword, he was a seasoned killer.

King Robert felt sorry for her; he clapped his hands, "Well done my girl. You did well, you need to practise with your swordplay."

"Yes your grace,"

"With practise you'll get better,"

"Yes your grace, thank you your grace,"

She could not wait to ran to her room, locked her door and be done with it along with a couple glasses of wine. She thought she escaped from hell but King Robert stopped in his track.

"In fact..." he looked at Sandor Cleagane who was standing behind him. "Leana, you will have the best killer in Westeros teaching you," Leana was speechless, could it be any worse?!

"Clegane will teach you," The king beamed, "Clegane, see to it."

"Yes your grace." he bowed to King Robert.

"You are too generous my King, I cannot accept your generous offer," She can't believe her never ending bad luck, she was speechless.

"Nonsense! It is my welcome gift to you, Lady Stark"

"Clegane, work on her foot work and grip, she is a wee lass"

"Yes your grace." Hound replied. Satisfied, the King walked back to the castle, "within a year you will be formidable". Leana didn't think she will last a year here at the capital...for the queen will kill her first. She didn't belong here. She has to go.

TBC

Clegane will truly whopped Leana's arse – soon.

Hope you enjoy the fic. Thanks for the review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, Leana stormed to Tyrion's chamber. She gave a quick three raps on the door and entered without being invited, she knew she was being rude, but she couldn't care less anymore, she slammed the door shut. Her Uncle and Bronn were talking but stopped when Leana barged in.

Bronn saw the look that Leana gave her uncle, "I am gonna go, ale to drink, warm body to sleep with." he walked out of the war zone - it is going to be ugly.

The second Bronn closed the door; She roughly unclasped the small buckle and took off her mask. "What the hell are you doing?!" Tyrion shouted at her. Leana threw the glass mask to the table. The mask knocked some of his bottles of ink and scroll to the floor where they shattered.

"This is insane. I cannot do this anymore!"

"Put it back on!" Tyrion scrambled to grab the mask which was half shattered now.

"No, I will not! I have enough! It is enough!"

"Have you lost your mind, girl?!"

"I want to go home and NO I HAVE NOT LOST MY MIND!" She snapped. Tyrion placed the shattered mask in her hand which she chucked it again in fury.

"Put the mask on!"

"Aren't you listening to me, Uncle?...I cannot do this anymore!"

"YOU have no choice! Put the mask BACK ON!" Tyrion shouted at her.

"I am leaving King's Landing!"

"Oh...oh...and where will you be going, my lady?"

"Winterfell."

"Do you think you can just..."

"I AM A STARK OF WINTERFELL! I DO NOT BELONG HERE! Don't you understand?!"

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door.

Sandor Clegane heard a commotion in Tyrion's room, broken glasses and shouting between Tyrion and the Stark girl before he knocked. He was no knight but he respected Tyrion enough not to barge in. A rap on the door from him stopped all the commotion in a heartbeat – then silent.

Tyrion opened the door slightly, "What do you want, Clegane?"

The Queen requested your presence," Sandor has worked for the Lannisters and Kingsguard for many years, never once she saw the imp flustered and unsure of himself.

"Tell the queen, I will see her after my affairs are done." Tyrion pushed the door close, but to be stopped by Sandor's gloved hand, "Now!" He looked at Tyrion, no one told the queen to wait.

Seeing no other option, Tyrion closed his door behind him and made his way, he looked back to make sure the Hound was following him, he prayed that Leana had some sense and did what was right.

Leana made a mad dash to her mask as soon as Tyrion closed the door. She retrieved the shattered mask, some of the glasses were hanging off by a thread. The glasses might have shattered by the leather underneath was untouched.

She hold her mask in her hands and cried aloud as she crushed it with her hands, the glasses pierced her flesh, feeling the sharp pain somehow made her feel better, the physical pain numb her feeling. How much she missed her father and her family. Life is unfair.

Leana hardly cry because her uncle said crying is not going to solve anything, but this time she didn't care anymore; she opened her hands and blood dripped from them, staining the leather and wetting the ground... she did not feel anything. She walked to the table and drank her uncle's wine like it was water.

Feeling slightly calmer, she put on whatever left of her mask to her face, inhaled her sadness and decided to go back to her room. She picked some broken pieces of glasses from her palm as much as she could. Before she left she looked at the blood and the mess she created, she felt bad. She will apologize to her uncle tomorrow. She didn't want to risk waiting for her uncle in his room...just in case someone else decided to visit_. I need to get away from here, I have to make my way back to Winterfell, I am not a little girl anymore. I need to start planning..._

She opened the door, Leana almost died of a heart attack, she gasped in shock as she saw a dark massive figure stood on the other side of the door...waiting. Without realising, she touched her face to make sure the mask is on. She felt the soft leather on her face and she could finally breathe.

"Cleg...Sandor, what are you doing?" She was doom.

"Are you hurt, girl?" He asked.

"No." she shook her head, moved one step back, for some reason she was scared of him.

He looked into the Tyrion's chamber, saw the mess: the blood, broken glasses and finally looked at her tattered mask on her face and her hands. He gently held her hands; cut and bloodied, looked astonishingly vulnerable in his massive hands.

"I'll walk you to your room...and you need that clean, come now." He urged her. She lost her jazz and didn't have the energy to argue anymore, at least she was safe with him. Safe? When did ever feel safe in her entire life? The man who beat her up when she was a child; yes, under the order of the queen, but still.

Her head down in defeat and she was exhausted, they walked in silence. The Hound opened her door and walked away, only to come back few moments later with a basin of water, cloth and ointment, _must be from his personal stash_, she thought.

Sandor Cleagane, a taciturn man as he was, didn't say much. He lifted her hand and started cleaning the wounds, for a man his size, he was considerably gentle, Leana admitted. Not a gasp of pain comes from her lips, she cried in silence, her tears were trapped in her mask, until some managed to escape from her chin to her opened palm, Sandor noticed. All along, White placed her head on Leana's lap. He was jealous witnessing the love and loyalty White had for her mistress.

The heard a commotion from outside her door which was closed but left unlocked. She heard Bronn called her name but barged in without an invitation. Bronn entered and walked towards her bed where she was seated, saw her torn mask and bloodied palms, not a fucking word from Hound as he was putting some medicine on them. It was quite a sight Bronn admitted, he scratched his chin and "I'll wait outside."

The Hound, "You can't use your hands for weeks."

"I know... Thank you, Sandor." she thanked him politely.

"Do as your uncle asked, girl...avoid the pain." Sandor said as he stood up and walked out. She heard her uncle outside her room, "What are you going to tell the queen, dog?"

"Pissed off, Imp!" He barked back at Tyrion

That night her Uncle Tyrion sat next to her, "Don't let Cercei breaks you, Leana,"

"I want to go home."

Tyrion walked out the room like a man who just lost from war, looking dejected and sad. For the whole week she did not leave her room, her door bolted, mask off, all she did was crying. At the end of the week, her uncle came with her new mask, and she thanked him.

Tyrion sat at the edge of her bed. Quiet, too quiet, she had never seen her uncle this quiet, " I am sorry, I am so sorry," she asked for forgiveness, after all that he had done for her, " It's alright," and she saw tears on Tyrion's eyes, he looked scared and sad at the same time.

"Did the queen threaten you?" She asked in anger.

"Don't you worry about the queen, child,"

"But..."

"I'll handle the queen...have you forgotten that I am the smart one?" He looked at her smiling with dry tears on his cheeks.

"I am so lucky...I couldn't imagine my life without you, uncle." Leana hugged Tyrion and cried. They both cry that night; Leana cried with all the pain, disappointment, loneliness, being bullied by people who should love her the most.

Tyrion cried because he felt helpless and because he was a Lannister's dwarf but most of all they both felt lucky that they still have each other.

"I love you, uncle,"

"I love you too, child" he replied. That day Tyrion started his plan to best his sister, he needed the King to be on his side, that was the only way or Leana's fate would be at the hand of his sister. The Queen wanted to marry her off for allegiance...

For a while Leana Stark found safe haven with Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord Commander, she thought the season warrior was the sweetest thing alive; he let her choose any horse she wanted from numerous stables in King's Landing. Ser Barristan took her to the where the soldiers practiced archery. To better herself, she trained her archery on a horseback; Ser Barristan was impressed, "Very impressive, Lady Stark."

"Thank you Ser,"

"Where did you learned to shoot arrows on a horseback?"

"Winterfell," she answered with longing, how much she missed Winterfell. "My father and my uncle Ned would gather me and my cousins, we'll ride to the woods and we can shoot arrows."

On their way back to the castle, she would told him stories how apart from archery she was forced to learn histories of Westeros, how the Maester would rapped any of the kids fingers if they were slacked; and how her cousin Arya and her got into mischief when they had to do needle points - they were sent to bed without supper.

Ser Barristan, who had no wife or children looked at her with care, he felt sorry for her; he could see that the Queen and the Lannisters, except the imp, hated her. She bid goodbye to him and walked away with Bronn and Tyrion to the market, she kissed Tyrion's cheeks and hooked her hand to Bronn's – they looked happy.

**One month later**

Bronn and Leana were sitting at the common hall where they usually eat their meals. They were engrossed in their conversation – half whispering:

"It is my Uncle's name day next week,"

"Yes, yes...I know. This is not the first time you talked about it,"

"What can I get him?"

"What can you give a man who has everything? Your beloved uncle is filthy rich,"

"He doesn't have everything..." She thought really hard, what can she gave her beloved uncle.

"He doesn't have..."

Abruptly, Leana stood up, making Bronn choked on his food, "I know exactly what to get him! C'mon White."

"OI! Don't go out making trouble again!" Bronn managed to speak after he stopped coughing.

"Shut up," She shouted, as she already left the common hall. Several Knights were looking at Bronn.

"OI! Where are you going?!" He insisted.

"The Brothel." he can hardly hear her, "Did she said she was going to the fucking brothel?!"

Sandor Clegane was sitting in his corner, his back against the wall as always, he chuckled when he saw the incident and Bronn swallowing his food quickly so that he can ran after her. It has been a while since he last took care of her bleeding hands, she had been hiding, no doubt under the Imp's care.

Later on he saw her hands wrapped in cloth because of injury. They have not started their training as the King requested because she was injured and she could hardly hold a spoon without grimacing.

Lately he caught himself being eager going to the common hall to have his meal...hoping to catch a glance of her, rather than drinking into a stupor at a tavern. Sometimes White would come to him just for a little while, licking his hand and looking at him, mostly for food before Leana would call him and he would run back to his mistress in a heartbeat.

Tyrion's name day celebration was lavish but small, for he is the imp, a dwarf Lannister, the black sheep of the family, but still, lords after lords come bearing lavish gifts: precious stones, artefacts, and jewels, anything that they can think off to earn a favour from the Queen's brother.

After the feast, Tyrion walked in stupor back to his room with Bronn by his side, "I haven't seen our girl. Doesn't she know it is my name day? And...ahhh there you are girl...where have you been the whole night?"

He found Leana standing in front of his door along with White, "I've been very busy uncle,"

"Ahh busy...yes...yes. Too busy for your dwarf uncle, eh?"

"Busy indeed..." Bronn murmured.

"Uncle, I am busy...procuring you a gift." She replied and opened the door to his room. "There is no need for gift, girl..."

Tyrion stopped in his drunken track when he saw what was waiting in his room... a girl actually a young woman dressed in red silk dress. Leana kneeled to Tyrion's eye level, "Happy name day uncle, I love you. I hope you are happy."

Tyrion was speechless, looking at Bronn and Leana. _She got him a woman?!_

Bronn and Leana walked back to their own rooms, "You are a blessing to your uncle, you know that?"

"He is a blessing to me too and I can't stand him whoring his life away...It is a filthy habit...and you too, Bronn."

Bronn laughed and shake his head, "You picked well." He approved of her choice.

"It was no easy task, but thank you...and good night Bronn," she entered her rooms, but forgot that she needed more candles, "Damn it." and she saw...again five candles laid on her table. She asked the chambermaids if they placed candles on her table but they say no. Oh well, she decided to ignore it, no harm done; now she didn't have to walk all the way to the pantry.

TBC

Thanks for the review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following weeks, people were talking about Tyrion's name day. To be exact, they were talking about what the Lady Stark procured for her beloved uncle. Podrick, a squire to Lord Tyrion since he arrived in King's Landing had never been more popular, people had been approaching him from all directions for question which he smartly avoided; he'd been a squire for long enough to know discretion is paramount.

Besides, he enjoyed working for the Imp Lord, he was kind to him. The Masked lady Stark and his bodyguard were kind to him as well; very often they took him to the brothels – while the Lady and he waited.

That afternoon the King joined the small council; after an hour, King Robert had enough and when everyone left, he said to Leana, "Not you, Stark."

_Must be another schemes from the queen_, she winched - fearing the worse.

The King did not beat around the bush, "Leana Stark, is it true?" Leana didn't know what to answer.

"Don't you pretend you don't know what I am talking about, girl..." The King looked at her sternly while Sandor stood behind him. "Did you procure a whore for your uncle on his name day?"

"Oh...Yes, your grace." She was relieved, _is that all?_

Robert looked at her with fascination, Leana thought she better explain herself, "I thought what should I give a man who have everything, the only thing my uncle is missing in his life is a companionship... a woman, too bad Bronn is not a woman; and I am sick of him whoring his life away through King's landing, It's a bore your grace."

Robert's laughter could be heard through the hallway. He looked at the Hound, "Can you believe this?"

"Lady Stark, I have my doubt when I heard that you are under the care of the Tyrion the Imp. Your Aunt was worried...so she told me. I do not want you running around the Whore houses of King's Landing! You hear me?"

_That lying bitch_, Leanna thought.

"But I was wrong, you turn out great, child,"

"Thank you, your grace."

"If only you were born a man..." King Robert regretted.

The Lady Stark looked at Robert straight into his eyes, "I am a Stark of Winterfell." _It doesn't matter that I am not a man._

"A true Stark...Proud and loyal. I don't see any Lannister in you, child. You know, once I loved a Stark...my one true love - before they took her away from me..."King Robert seemed to be lost in his own world for a while.

"It's like they ripped my beating heart out from my chest...I kill him, every night I kill him in my sleep,"

She saw a raw sadness in his eyes and vengeance in his bitter voice, "I am so sorry your grace, for nothing could have filled the hole in your heart."

"I am travelling soon, girl. I might be going to Winterfell...and you don't have to tell me that you want to go back to Winterfell, girl. From the second I saw your eyes, I know you wanted out from this shit games they are playing,"

"Your grace, please... take me home." This was her last chance.

"Leana, I cannot take you with me now, but I promised you that one day you will go home."

"Your grace, you are the king."

"You are not the one who is sleeping with a lion next to you, girl. I cannot run the kingdoms if the Wolfs and the Lions are at each other's throats." _This girl is both a lion and a wolf. Which House will win her and at what cost? _He wondered. _How long can he keep her safe?_

"You've spent time with Lord Baelish? The master of coins?" He asked.

She nodded; the kingdom was badly in debt with the Lannisters and the Iron bank. "Money is power..." Robert said to her.

"Then how come you are king? Not the Lannisters?" She did not agree.

Robert looked at her, "I'll be damned Stark,"

"Money is not power, your grace. Loyalty and a common belief is power!" She spoke up before she realised she was rude, "Pardon me, your grace. I am sorry," she looked down.

"Why are you sorry, girl? Because you have a brain?" King Robert closed his eyes for some moments. He was weary, fucking weary with running his kingdoms. If only Lyanna was still alive – if only. _Could he be a better King for his people?_

Leana was worried, she looked at the Hound who was watching his King. The Hound touched the man's arm, "Your grace," which brought Robert back to reality.

"Clegane," The king called him, "you have not seen her – the love of my life,"

"No, your grace."

"She was the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms. Her aunt, she was everything to me,"

"What was the sweetest thing for you, Clegane?"

"Killing, your grace." Sandor answered him.

"You fool...you haven't lived yet."

That sentence ended their conversation about Winterfell, there was no way the Lannisters will let her go home with her head on. She understood not even a king can do whatever he pleased.

Trying to change the subject, "How is your training, girl?" He looked at the Hound.

"My lady was hurt, your grace," Sandor Clegane replied.

"I was clumsy in the kitchen, your grace. I am alright now." she quickly replied.

"We will start without delay." The Hound replied to King Robert.

"Do I have to, your grace? I am no good at it." She really hated the idea.

Sandor saw the pleading eyes she gave King Robert. _It might have worked on the imp, but not the King, you cheeky lass. _He couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

The king gave her a fatherly look, "I want you to be good at it...you can do it, child. Don't you give up before you started!" He knew she would try to get away with it. _This child needs to know how to protect herself. If she was in the care of the Stark, she would be married with babes already, Ned Stark and her father would made sure she'll marry well, either to the Dondarion, Tully or Bolton; unfortunately under the Lions, she was discarded like a rotten dog, lucky the imp took her under his wings._

"See to it, Clegane. I'll see the progress in a month or so," That was the end of the discussion. Robert stood up and walked towards the door, he stopped and murmured to her, "You don't want the Lannisters to best you...do you, child?!"

"Not in seven hells! Your grace."

From then on, everyday for two torturous hours - they practised. She was given a huge sword which belonged to Sandor. The first time she looked at the gigantic sword, "Have you lost your mind?" She looked at him in disbelief..._not a good start!_

"I can't even wield this...this...monstrous thing...that you called sword!" _This is not happening_!

"Use both hands." Being a man with few words. _He didn't even bloody hear me!_

On the first week, her hands shook. She couldn't even eat or write properly, her whole body was in pain. She moaned and groaned in pain even to lower herself to bed - she slept in agony. Shae practically had to help her took her bath. She looked like hell every single day covered in dirt and dust with, worse - bruised ego.

On the second week, her hands still shook as she did her daily chores, still as dirty and dusty as ever by the time she finished her training. All she heard from him was "AGAIN!" bellowing at her every time she fell. She managed to wield the sword and block Sandor's attack but for a few measly seconds.

On the third week, she fell flat on her face and arse, her sword was flung like it was feather by Sandor himself. She cursed like a pirate and went back to her room like a loser. Never in her life had she welcomed hot bath like those days.

_Once _she tried to skipped training but the bloody Hound found her with Bronn in the tavern and dragged her to the courtyard, it was really embarrassing, she'll never do that again.

She remembered; she was really in really bad shape from previous training and she was having her moon blood, her cheeky mind thought she can escape the practice; she followed Bronn to the tavern right next to one of the cheaper brothel.

"Aren't you training with the dog?" Bronn asked as he was picking his whore; he found it strange that Leana begged him to take her with him and she didn't care where.

"No, not today. It's a busy day." She couldn't even bother to give a proper lie. _I am smart!_

"Get on with it, I'm not going to bother you," she drank her wine and shook her head at Bronn who picked a brown beauty – she was use to this, Bronn and her uncle whoring with her tagging along, only this time, they were in a tavern. But since Shae arrived, her beloved uncle stopped going to the brothels anymore, so he stayed behind with Podrick.

She didn't care that Bronn had a naked lady on him; she sat comfortably in her corner, placed White on the bench between her and Bronn. Leana Stark was nursing her cool wine.

_If he can't find me, there's nothing he can do about it. I can do this more often. _She smiled victory! Berated herself, why didn't she think of this sooner!

She was happy as it was past noon – she was safe, so she thought...

Not long after, she felt sleepy from her wine and from the cool breeze away from the scorching sun. Her mask suffocated her a little bit, how she wished her face could feel the cool breeze of the wind, and then she felt White moved and got excited, _probably pigeon_, she thought.

"White! Stop it," Leana murmured – her eyes still closed, two cups of wine were all she needed to relax her – she was on her third cup. She felt White moving against her again, "Girl! Stop it!" she was getting annoyed as she was lulled into sleep.

Then she felt a shadow blocking her sun and breeze, she lazily opened her eyes and saw him - the bloody Hound, glaring at her and Bronn who was already fucking the whore next to White. The Hound looked infuriated.

Actually Sandor was pissed off because he was worried about her when he couldn't find her, he was always afraid that his brother Gregor would attack and rape the girl – and to found her in a tavern drinking wines and Bronn whoring beside her, pissed him off even more. _How could he let the girl follow him to tavern for a drink with the whores? Doesn't she know the type of men that hang around these places?!_

"Leana, you lied," Bronn pushed the whore aside and looked at her.

"I am sick," She ignored Bronn and looked at the Hound, giving him a weak 'sick' look. She saw his lips twitched.

Moments later, the crowd saw the Hound dragging the Stark Lady back to the castle, steel grip hand behind her back pushing her along with her wolf on her heel – it was the most embarrassing moment in her life, half way to the castle she must had said the wrong thing or struggle too much to annoy him. With no warning, Sandor Clegane picked her up and placed her on his shoulder – like a sack of potatoes.

On the fourth week, she managed to hit Sandor twice before she fell flat on her arse. She gave all her strength but all he did was hooked her legs and she fell. "You need to work on your stand" _that's all the bastard said._

On the fifth week, her hands stop shaking and she can lift the heavy sword, but she still couldn't touch him. One day, under the hot scorching sun, she dropped the stupid giant sword and rammed her shoulder at the Hound...not a flinch!

"I gave up," she said in defeat – exhausted, she sat on dirt, looking miserably dejected.

"A lost Stark...pity." The hound knew where to press her button.

In anger, she picked her sword and hit his leg. He looked at her, shook his head and shoved her down with the blunt side of his sword, "you need to use your size as an advantage. You are small, be fast and brutal!"

"It is easy for you to say, when you are bigger than most man, CLEGANE! You are a bully!" As she left with bruised body and worse, her fucking self-esteem.

He noticed that she stopped calling him Sandor and went with Clegane. Still, they continued the torture daily...for it was the king's command. All these time, her White would sit and whimpered whenever she was thrown to the ground.

She pondered if she could hide in her uncle's quarter but decided against it, her previous experience told her that he would find and drag her to training – without fail.

Leana had no clue that the Hound was doing his best to be gentle with her; Leana found herself groaning like an old maid in the morning as she woke up and fall flat on her face at night - she hated it. She was lucky Shae helped her.

Sandor Clegane found himself waking up happier in the morning – eager to start the day as he knew that he would spend time with her, not in the best circumstances, but better than nothing and sleep with a smile on his face – he loved his life.

**In the common room**

On her usual spot, Leana placed her head on the long wooden table, exhausted! She just finished her practice. Podrick felt so sorry for her, he brought her food to the table.

"Don't get up," Bronn teased her.

"Shut up."

"I like this...I like that you have your daily sparring with the dog," Bronn crossed his arms, looking down at beaten down Stark – mocking her.

"Shut up," not bothered to look up at Bronn.

"You are too...what's the word?...too beat up to get into trouble..." He laughed at her.

"Shut up,"

"You are not a sore loser, are you?"

"Would you PLEASE shut up!" she raised her voice – head still plastered pitifully to the table.

Bronn felt sorry for the girl who still had her head plastered on the wooden table. He sat in front of her, "Lass, why don't you show him a thing or two...with your bow and arrows?!" Bronn winked at her - she finally raised her head, looking at him.

"You are fucking brilliant!"

"Language, Glass face."

Her ego was hurt no matter what he told herself, practising with that buffoon was a lost cause. The Lady Stark stood up and walked toward a corner...the Hound's corner. The Lannisters' soldiers and some of the knights were looking at her in awe_, is she mad? _While Bronn sat back – looking at his art work.

People around Sandor practically shat in their pants or move further away. The Hound looked up as he was eating his meal and saw a sparkle on her eyes; how he wished he could see her face, touched her skin and kissed those lips, his day dream was disturbed by her incessant chatter.

"Sandor, about time I teach you a thing or two on bow and arrows." She crossed her arms smugly – looking at him.

"What makes you think I can't shoot an arrow?" He said dangerously - by now they have an audience.

"Because you are as stiff as a rock!" She poked the Hound's arms - it's like poking an angry bear, Bronn laughed, but the rest of the audiences stayed gravely quiet.

_How dare she? Didn't she know who he is?_

"I am not as stiff as a rock," he replied.

"Yes, you are!" Stating the obvious – looking down on him, gazing at his armour body, _isn't it obvious?_

"I am not..."

"Yes you are!" cutting him off.

"Seven hells!" Sandor swore and stood up as he didn't wish to argue like a silly girl with the Lady Stark.

Bronn followed them along with a small crowd to the archery field. He noticed Ser Dontos, Ser Ilyn, Lord Varys and Ser Barristan were amongst the crowd.

TBC

I wonder who will get their arse whooped, Sandor or Leana?!

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the archery field.

"ARROWS!" The hound bellowed and a sentry ran to him with arrows & bows, _Must he shouts?_ She thought as she flinched in annoyance.

Sandor promptly shot the arrow on target with no problem, but not a bull's eye.

"Come now, any boy can do that...even Podrick can do that!" She rolled her eyes at him, mimicking Bronn and nudged him nonchalantly to move aside as she took position.

Bronn was scratching his chin absentmindedly while looking at the pair, the rest of the crowds was betting between the tiny Stark and the Hound.

Podrick asked Bronn, "Would you like me to get Lord Tyrion?"

"What for?" Bronn replied while still looking at his girl.

"It's...him! It's him, Ser." Podrick looked at the Hound. _He is damn ugly and scary. How could the Lady Stark look at him in the eyes? And not be intimidated. _

"She can handle him," Bronn replied with confident. "I have no doubt," he murmured to himself and saw the scene in front of him. One thing Bronn loved about his girl was her bravery and loyalty. Perhaps he was wrong to think that Tyrion spoilt her rotten.

Because the way she was treated by the Lannisters, _like shit_, Leana was always kind to people and she never judged, she gave the same respect to whores at the brothels to the Lords and Ladies at the court.

Calmly and with confident Leana grabbed her bow, _this is what I am excellent at_. Swoosh...bull's eye! And Bronn smiled proudly.

"Again, Sandor." She ordered the scowling man next to her._ This is so good for my ego._

He did as bid, he was getting ready to shot when he felt her; She touched his arm, "relax your elbow...breathe slowly...focus!" _How the hell was he supposed to shot when she was so close to him, distracting him with her touches, standing so close to him, she smell of sweat and summer with a hint of...mint?_ His second shot was worse off. "Fuck," he swore.

Leana shook her head in disappointment; she picked her arrow and shot his arrow that it split in half. The Hound looked at her - stunned. He knew she was good, he'd seen the little twit grazed Prince Joffrey's cheek with her small arrow when she was a kid - but she just split his fucking arrow!

"You are not at peace, Sandor," she noted.

"Again," the same word he barked at her when they were training as she hit his armoured stomach with the back of her hand.

"She is not scared of him," Ser Barristan looked at Lord Varys who was perplexed; no one dismissed the Hound as Leana did.

Sandor tried again, concentrating, "Sandor, you need to relax, breathe - you are not a rock, you are as fluid as river," She murmured to his ear, "and think of your happy place..." she whispered in his ears.

Bronn saw everything, standing few steps away from them, Leana was standing on a wooden stool as she was almost two feet shorter than him, this time not touching him but was whispering and giving him instruction.

SWOOOSH! _Much better!_

"Yes! Much better, Sandor!" She looked at him proudly.

Again, she shot at his arrow which split into two, "My happy place was Winterfell...before they throw me to the lion's den – Winter is coming." she said to him before walking away towards Bronn. Seconds before she walked away, he thought she looked sad.

The Hound thought this girl was fiercely loyal to her family...unlike him; he hated his brother and the House Clegane meant nothing to him because of Gregor, but Leana was his complete opposite. She loved her family, away from Winterfell for more than ten years, but when she said 'winter is coming'; she spoke it like a true Stark, no one can doubt that she was a Stark. He met Lord Eddard Stark before and had heard him said those words; she sounded just like him – grim and vigilant.

"Lessons over...good day ser. C'mon White." he heard her calling her White who was sitting between them.

Sandor thought he had lost his mind, but he wanted to annoy the hell out of her – just for the sake of it, just to see the sparkle in her eyes...one more time. He knew exactly how to piss her off.

"Arrows are cowards' weapon." He said indifferently as she just started to walk away with Bronn and the squire.

Ser Barristan and Lord Varys looked at the Hound and then Leana who stopped in her track – But Bronn hold her shoulder and pushed her along, she walked away grudgingly...until Sandor continued, " I like to fight up close, I like to see a man's face when I put the steel in him." he handed his bow to the sentry. He sounded like a pompous ass.

Bronn closed his eyes in exasperation, as he felt Leana stopped in her track – again! _Shit_, he thought. The Lady Stark turned around and walked back to Sandor fiercely; Ser Barristan saw the motion and he came closer to the two of them, _he will strike her_.

Leana looked up at the mountainous man – hands on her hips, White the dire wolf on her heel "Why? So you can kiss him?" she replied rudely.

Sandor was so shocked he didn't say anything – a twitch on his lips. Ser Barristan smiled and Lord Varys laughed which he quickly stopped when the Hound glared at him.

Bronn grabbed Leana, "Come on, let's go!" managed to dragged the masked Stark few meters away from the Hound.

"He called me a coward!" She shouted at Bronn, still looking back at Sandor – wanting to punch him in the nose.

"My Lady...please," Podrick was scared for their life.

"Sometimes you forget your own size, girl." Bronn said to her, still shoving her away, "he can kill you! He can snap your tiny pretty neck in a single twist!"

"I dare him to try!" they heard her from far.

The Hound found himself looking at her walking away pissed off. He heard Lord Varys murmured to him, "That girl is no coward..." and he walked away.

_Aye,_ the Hound said to himself, _no coward dared looked at him in the eyes, let alone confronted him, wishing he could steal a kiss from her instead_. _But who would kiss a monstrous thing like him._ Sandor Clegane fucked whores but he never kiss a woman.

The following fortnight, the king was present at one of their practiced. Leana told herself she did her best; she stood patiently and was waiting for him to give her his massive sword which six weeks ago she could hardly lift. She felt she barely improved.

They both stood on near each other as they were getting ready:

"Here, use this." Sandor handed her a sword, she never seen that particular sword before, it was minute compared to his.

She held and looked at the exquisite sword, "It's beautiful,"

"It's yours," he brusquely answered and looked away.

"But...this is too much, I can't take this - It's castle forge sword!" looking at him in disbelief, _this sword did not come cheap_.

"I have you hold my sword because it is heavy and I know you don't have the strength to wield it," Leana was still looking at him, not expecting this from him.

"This is your sword, it's made for you...it's yours." He turned to bow at the King who just arrived, cutting their conversation.

He was right. She could finally wield her sword with ease. Since she had been training with the heavy sword, this is easy for her; she developed a good strength from her training. She still lost to the buffoon but the King was please with her performance, he said she was much better than before, he knew that she could do it.

That night, Sandor finished late, Prince Joffrey was at the market place with some of the knights, being a bully and strutting his way in the capital. He was amazed that someone that small can be that cruel and cunning... not a trait that King Robert possessed. His blond prince was a weakling and a bully – but he couldn't care less, the Royal made him rich with gold.

Sandor Clegane took his bath and sat on his chair against the window, feeling the cool night air, torches lighting the castle can be seen illuminating the shadow of the night. He was only donned in his breeches, eyes closed when he heard a knock from one of the servant.

"Come in," He growled, he hated being disturb and wondered what else was in store for him at such hour, it might be Joffrey and another of his antics; the king had a new bow toy.

The heavy stilted door opened gently... head with a mask popped in, it was no servant, it was the lady Stark. The realization woke him up from his stupor. "My Lady,"

"Sorry to disturb you, Sandor. I just want to thank you...for the sword." She explained, not bothered at all with the fact that he was half naked. She glimpsed of gnarly scars on him and winched.

"Sorry I didn't know you are about to go to bed..." and she quickly retreated her steps and about to close the door.

"All great swords have a name...have you named your sword?"

She stepped back in, one hand on her hip, "Do you think I was born yesterday?...Yes I have named my sword, Sandor. Good night, ser," she started walking out again.

"What's its name?" He asked.

Leana smiled at him and said, "Hound." As she left and closed the door behind her.

For the next couple of month, life at King's landing was fairly calm, no more incidence. Leana has mastered the art of avoiding the queen and Joffrey, after her talk with the King, she somehow become more accommodating to her fate at King's Landing. The King somehow made her feel...safer. She trusted him.

Her Uncle Tyrion was happy with the woman she acquired for him; she was a foreign beauty called Shae, Leana loved her jazz for life and that was the reason she picked her.

She saved her from Ser Boros who was about to slapped Shae for her insolence; Leana threw a pouch of gold coins to Lord Baelish, "I'll take her...it's more than enough there,"

She had been scouring the many taverns and whore houses for days before she found her.

By now the Lady Stark was getting use to the weather and the crowds at the capital; actually she loved the bustling crowds at the market. She often roamed the streets with White by her side or riding horse.

No one really bothered her. Bronn said no one bothered her because they know who she was: the Glass – faced Stark and _who in the right mind would attack a girl with her sword and bow buckled on her back – not forgetting her freaking dire wolf._

All was well, until the day the King and his entourage decided to leave for hunting beyond the King's Wood followed by Winterfell as he planned. It took about a month to ride from Capital to Winterfell, another month coming back home, no one know how long the King will stay up North. It could easily be three or four months or more until she would meet the King again. Her Uncle Tyrion was not happy.

After the King left the capital, Tyrion warned her repeatedly for her to make herself scarce from the Queen and Joffrey; for without the King, she was more vulnerable. Lady Stark spent more time outside the city gate with her dire wolf.

She stopped attending the small councils, less and less visit to the maester or even Lord Varys. None needed to be said, they know that she was avoiding the queen and the blond prince at all cost.

She keep practising her archery and went riding through the outskirt the King's wood – feeling as free as a bird, a bird with a broken wings. She often wondered how her life would turn out if her mother was still alive or she stayed at Winterfell with her families. The only way Leana could survive was by dreaming _what could have been? And when she will return home._

The only time she visited her uncle was at night with Bronn, she smiled when she looked at Tyrion who looked happy with his woman - Shae.

Unfortunately, it was a different story for Sandor Clegane, it was rather hard for him not seeing her. He missed her presence and her nonstop chatter and how she made his day bearable. The two hours daily he used to have with her was like water to his thirst.

Their daily practices were stopped because he was with the queen, sometimes Joffrey who kept him very busy and he didn't want to attract any attention to the Lady Stark who was avoiding them. The last he wanted to do was to get her in trouble with the Queen or Joffrey.

By the time he was back at the quarter, it was too late and there was no sight of her, either she was already asleep or away with Tyrion and Bronn. There were times when he went to the common hall hoping to caught a glance of her – but she was nowhere to be seen.

One day, when he was with Joffrey at the castle; from the corner of his eyes - he saw her! Sneaking away with the dire wolf; Lady Leana Stark was like a breath of fresh air to the Hound. He had no idea that very soon, for the first time in his life, he regretted taking a life.

All his life as a sellsword he had been killing with no mercy, no tear nor blood can move his cold heart, which he was about to found out that was not always the case. Amongst the hatred he had for his brother Gregor, hypocrisy and people, he was about to found out...the hard way.

The following day, Joffrey commanded him to be out of his sight, the prince was in vile mood. Sandor made himself scarce and stayed with the queen.

The Queen was in the Iron Throne, receiving lords but she was abruptly disturbed by a scream from Joffrey. The Blond prince stormed into the Throne hall clutching his left hand, "The bitch attacked me! The fucking bitch wolf attacked me!"

"The dire wolf does not attack unless provoked, nephew!" Tyrion stepped in.

"It's the fucking wolf! It's feral!" Joffrey looked at his uncle in rage.

"Ser Gregor, bring them to me." The queen commanded the Mountain. He nodded curtly and walked off to do her bidding.

Before dark, Lady Leana Stark and White were brought to the queen, seated at the Iron Throne, looking down at her as Ser Gregor had a steely grip on her shoulder, shoving her in front of the queen while White was on a tight leash, hold by the Mountain.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Your grace, I do not know what happened; she was tied at the stable and..." Leana tried explaining.

The Queen looked at Ser Gregor and Leana received a slap on her face. She could hear the lords and ladies of the court gasped in shock, but she stayed strong and stood up straight in front of the queen – quiet, not a cry and or a single gasp from her.

"My Queen, please..." She knew she was not supposed to talk before asked but she was so scared for White that she had to try.

The Queen looked at Ser Gregor again; Bronn looked away, not wanting to witness the Mountain beating his girl, Tyrion looked at her niece, desperate – not knowing what to do.

Sandor who stood behind the Queen and Joffrey looked away, he didn't trust himself to look at her being beaten by his brother, _she is a wee lass for fuck sake; a_nd Sandor saw Joffrey's wound, _it's a fucking scratch. It has stopped bleeding._ Ser Meryn Trant who stood with Sandor, just smirked without a care.

Leana was kicked repeatedly by Ser Gregor Clegane, she blasphemed as they were agonizing. Ser Gregor, not happy that he couldn't hit her back as her bow was strapped to it; with his small knife he brutally cut the leather strap, it cut her and she bleed, then he ripped the bow and continue beating her.

_Look away Sandor, look the fuck away!_ Sandor Clegane told himself, as he looked away and trying to deafen himself from her cries and screams.

The girl could only take so much, she lost consciousness. The Queen smiled as she witnessed Ser Gregor violently hit her. The Mountain stopped hitting as Leana passed out.

"Wake her up." She said, as Joffrey smiled cruelly.

Minutes later a squire gave Ser Gregor a bucket of water which he dumped on her. Sandor heard her coughing and moaning in pain.

"Have you learned your lessons, child?" The Queen asked her with spite.

"Yes, my Queen," Leana answered weakly.

"I'm merciful for I don't have your head on a spike...after all, your pet attacked the prince,"

"Yes, my Queen,"

"And... you are my niece, like your uncle pointed out to me," Cercei looked at Tyrion who was standing few feet away from the Lady Stark.

"I am sorry my Queen, It won't happen again," _It's almost over_, Leana thought; she didn't care much about the beating, she only care for White.

"You are right, child. It will not happen again,"

"Kill her wolf." She said with no expression.

"NO! Oh please my Queen, please," Leana was shocked, "My Queen, please, it's not her fault, it's my fault, please..." She begged as she crawled to the Iron Throne where Cercei was seated.

"I've never heard you begged before, child."

"Please my Queen, please. It's not her fault. Please." _Perhaps, if she pleaded enough._

"In fact, I have never heard _a Stark_ begged before..." She smiled at her.

Ser Barristan who stood in front of the queen, looked away in disgust, _poor child_. She was a pawn – in the queen's hand. If Lord Eddard Stark witnessed this, he will destroy them.

Meanwhile, White was on a short leash hold by Ser Gregor, the entire time howling and barking viciously at them, baring her fangs. Gregor had the leash so tight it was choking her.

"Ser Gregor," The Queen looked at the mountain. Swiftly Ser Gregor unsheathed his sword for White.

Leana panicked, she kept begging the queen. Ser Barristan and Bronn were holding her back, taking her away from the Queen's feet. _No, this can't be it_.

"Please my queen, kill me instead."

"Kill my own niece?! That would be wrong...isn't it? Brother?" she looked at Tyrion victoriously.

"Leana, stop!" Bronn told her as she struggled to break free from his and Ser Barristan's hold. "NO, please...please,"

Out of nowhere, "Let me, your grace," The Hound faced the queen. _ I can give you a clean death, wolf, for you deserved better than a butcher like my brother!_

The Queen looked at him, taken back – pleased and nodded her approval to the bodyguard.

Sandor walked to White, the dire wolf who he has grown to love. He took her leash from his fucking brother and pulled White few steps further. Sandor Clegane kneeled, facing White with his back facing the Throne. The Dire wolf stopped growling and started whimpering while patting her paw on his hand. He could hear Leana's pleads to the Queen behind them.

White the dire wolf was like Stanger his horse to him. He would kill anyone who touched or hurt his horse. He loved his wild beast of a horse. He could imagine how much this girl loved her wolf, the only one thing that was constant in her life, the only one thing that went with her since she was dumped at the fucking Lion's den.

Sandor Cleagane cupped White head and whispered to her, "I am sorry, girl. Leana loves you, I know you love her too. I'll take care of her for you...I promise."

He took his last sniff of the wolf that licked his face and then White looked straight into his eyes – calm and clear. No whimpering, no terror or anger in White's gaze.

The Hound stroked White's neck gently as he always did since she was a pup at Casterly Rock, he closed his eyes and snapped the wolf's neck in one quick twist. It's over; he tasted salt on his lips – for the first time in his fucking sorry life he felt anguish taking an innocent life – a life of an animal who had done him no wrong. Without looking at back, he gently picked up the limp body and walked out of the Throne hall.

Leana heard a yelp from White and her feet gave up, she felt numb - she fell to the ground, She heard from Ser Barristan, "It was a clean death, not a drop of blood spilled, girl."

"Ser Barristan, took her to the dungeon – the black cell." Queen finally spoke.

For two weeks Leana was locked up in the dungeon, Tyrion tried to visit her but he was refused entry – by the order of the queen. Ser Barristan placed his most trusted sentries at the door, he didn't want the Stark girl violated by the guards – he made sure of that.

Leana mourned for White, she cursed the gods, she cursed her fate and she hated her life, she wished she was never been borne. Sandor Clegane visited her often, she didn't know the difference between days or nights anymore.

He found her sprawled in a corner of the dirty cell, he told her that he buried White under a tree by the lake away from the city, before he left – Leana said nothing.

The following night he found her bread and water untouched, "You need food and water." He said to her – all she did was stare at an empty space.

Seeing her in a dungeon reminded him when he was at Casterly Rock, he beat her and placed her in the dungeon himself and heard her cries for her uncles and father and no one saves her - she was a child then. Now she is a young lady – not a word from her, just sprawled in her corner, losing the will to go on.

For four days her bread and water were untouched, all she did was sleep, sometimes she would woke up in the dark and panicked before she remembered everything – _Death don't be shy._

One night he witnessed three drunken soldiers bribing the sentries who guarded the black cell to let them in to have fun with the Stark Lady.

"We'll gag her mouth and it's so dark in there she can't see us. Come on! Don't be a sour pussy." One of the men slurred.

"They said she is a virgin...never know a man's cock, you know how tight her cunt must be – it's hard finding a virgin these days."

Sandor Clegane felt his blood boiled, thinking of their filthy hands and cocks violating her. He clutched the hilt of his small sword and pulled it half way from its scabbard as he waited for the sentries. He wanted to know how many men he had to dispose off.

"Fuck off!" one of the sentries replied and they ignored the shit heads. They wouldn't dare - after the strict instruction from their Lord Commander.

The second man banged on the cell door, "little cunt!" He shouted.

One of the sentries shoved him to the ground; a fight was about to break when the Hound stepped forward from the shadow that hide him.

Two of the drunken soldiers saw him and moved back. Sandor stalked menacingly toward the man sprawled on the ground. He stepped on the man's throat as he growled and with no mercy he crushed it with his weight. They could hear the cracked sound of a neck crushing under the Hound's boot and a knife plunged through the man's throat – they saw blood gargled from his mouth.

The two sentries guarding the cell were surprise but they didn't show it. It was the Hound, no one dared questioned him, and he was the Royal's Kingsguard – a killer. Sandor Clegane grabbed one of the men who scattered like bird behind him.

He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and placed the very tip of his knife on his throat, "I am going to let you fucking live. I want you to warn your friends what happened to little shits like you who dared touch the Stark bitch." With that he let go.

"Take your filthy friend!" he shouted before he left. As he walked out from the underground passageway, his heartbeats slowed down considerably, he never felt such anger when he was listening to those soldiers talked about Leana. He told himself he was protecting the Queen's interest and nothing more – before he hit the tavern.

On the fifth day, Sandor entered her cell still finding her bread and drink untouched. He saw rats scattered around them. He realised if he didn't do something, she'll perished. He gently sat her right up which shocked her a little bit, her eyes fluttered opened and looked at him, "You are not death." and closed her eyes again - she was tired.

"Drink," he pushed his water pouch to her lips, she moved away from it and he saw her empty gaze - she had lost the fight.

"I'll take you to see where I buried White...one day," He tried coaxing her to drink again; pushing his water skin gently to her lips. She refused to drink; he felt her cold fingers on his hand, trying to push him away.

Leana laughed in sorrow, "My White, my dire wolf...my poor White. I am so sorry." She cried bitterly. "She is the only thing I have left from Winterfell and she is dead. The Queen took her from me. I failed her."

This is the first time she cried out loud since she was thrown into the dungeon, Sandor pulled her into his arms as she cried for White and held her in his arms. Her hands gripped his chainmail, hopelessly searching for strength and comfort.

Before he left the dungeon, "Don't let her die in vain..."

**At the Throne Hall**

After two weeks of darkness, they dragged her back to the Throne hall where it all begun, she was so weak she could hardly stood up in front of the Queen and Joffrey. "Kneel child," Ser Barristan murmured, _the girl weighs nothing._

She kneeled in front of the queen and she looked around, everybody was there, including her uncle Tyrion and Bronn.

Tyrion was the first to approach her. He cupped her face, "Leana, do what she asked of you," He pleaded; she saw tears on his eyes. His niece looked gaunt.

"Over my dead body," She smiled at him.

"Leana...please,"

"I love you uncle and I thank you for..."

"Stop it child," Tears drops to his cheeks. "Do as you asked!"

"I'd rather die, I am not giving her the satisfaction," She hissed in anger.

"Do as you bid! You hear me! I've send raven for the King and Winterfell." He whispered to her.

"Help me...help me...send me home to my mother." She begged.

"What a sweet reunion." The Queen finally spoke up after seeing the sickeningly sweet reunion; her brother truly loved their niece.

Tyrion stepped aside, "How are you, niece?" The Queen asked.

"I am well, my Queen," Leana looked at Cercei straight in the eyes, how she loathed the woman – _Death, don't be shy._

"Would you like to go back to the dungeon, child?"

"If it pleases you, my Queen." She stopped caring for her life anymore.

"How dare you talked to the Queen in that manner!" Joffrey snapped at her, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am a Stark of Winterfell, the House who swore an allegiance to the King, I have been nothing but faithful to the Kingdoms, my father and his family has done no wrong to you!"

Joffrey grited his teeth in anger but he looked at his mother who was seated at the Iron Throne and he stepped back. Tyrion looked at his niece with pride but fear what will come to her.

Ser Barristan wished King Robert was there as he never liked the Lannisters much for they are cruel and without honor – the girl had done no wrong. She just happened to have an ancient and very powerful last name.

"I have done nothing wrong," The Queen heard her murmured.

"Your father and you – kill my sister. You! You ripped your way out of her. You kill your mother! My sister!" Cercei shouted at her.

Leana Stark looked at her aunt and said, "I wish I've never been born,"

"Leana Stark." The queen looked at her. Sandor felt a shiver down his spine, as he knew that spite tone very well.

"It's about time you do something for your King and Queen, Lady Stark," Cercei continues, "You have been let free for far too long...roaming around like a wild wolf – Feral! " She looked at Tyrion, "no thanks to my drunken lecherous brother, a lady should not walk out on the street alone, gallivanting - let alone the whore houses!"

"I did not harm anyone, my Queen." Leana replied weakly.

"Child, I have a proposition for you. Well, not really a proposition. It's more of, if you don't agree to it, I'll have your head on a spike as a traitor..." She smiled at her.

_Sweet death, I've been waiting for your embrace_, Leana closed her eyes.

"Tell me, how old are you, child?" Queen continued.

"I am nineteen, your grace." she replied.

"Nineteen! Leana, you've been too long under my brother's care. You are an old maid; your womb would shrivel and die – soon. The court would think I do not love and care for you."

"You will do your duty to me and your King. This is a time of war, it's a dangerous time...alliance is the key for our survival. You will marry into a family for alliance."

TBC

Thank you for all the reviews guys.

They kept me going and I need to thank all the guest reviews at as I can't reply personally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No, your grace." She did not care anymore; this is her only way out. The Queen couldn't force her!

"Ser Gregor," The Queen rested her back on the Throne, waiting for the beastly Mountain to do his part.

Ser Gregor Clegane walked to her, grabbed the scruff of her neck to raise her from the ground where she was kneeling; she was slapped and punched repeatedly. He had his armoured gloves on. Blood started seeping from her mask, dripping red to her white top, and he dropped her to the ground with another kick to her gut.

Tyrion saw it, he saw Leana eyeing Ser Gregor small knife_. No, this can't be it, this can't be the end of his girl who he loved and cared for more the best ten years of his life_. _She wanted to kill herself._

Leana was in agony, her head felt like it was split into two and her ears are still ringing from the slaps she got from Ser Gregor. She saw Ser Gregor's small knife, she wanted to reach it – but couldn't.

Prince Joffrey who had been letting the queen did the talking could no longer hold his tongue. He had to say his piece, since this was partly his idea, he despised the bloody Stark and humiliating her has been a pleasure for him.

"Who in seven hells is willing to marry a scar faced like you!? You low life Stark! Surely nobody! Let alone forming an alliance...and I thought of my dog, my equally scarred dog. A Kingsguard should not be married or have held any land, but surely the Queen can make an exception, for dog!"

Leana did not wished to prolonged this torture any longer, "Over my dead body, you little shit." she murmured. "No one can force me..."

"Ser Gregor, do me the honor." Joffrey joyfully commanded her beating.

Ser Gregor Clegane was only too happy to obey, somehow beating this girl was giving him a sexual satisfaction, if he couldn't fuck her, he could beat her to pulp, he felt an uncomfortable strain on his cock – lust for blood.

"Leana!" Tyrion warned her.

She refused to look at her uncle as it might be her undoing. She was scared - scared of the pain but there's no other way_._

She received another blow to her back, she cried in pain while Joffrey was enjoying her screams. She could hear some background noises, her uncle was arguing with the Queen, but she could not hear them anymore. _Kiss me goodnight, death_.

"Leana! Do as you are bid, child!" She heard Tyrion shouting at her.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She screamed as a loud as she could with whatever strength left in her beaten down body.

Sandor Clegane closed his eyes in disgust and anger when he heard her scream in pain. _Stop it, you fuck!_

"This Stark is stubborn," The Queen looked at Ser Gregor and she nodded at him_. I will break her._

With one single motion, Ser Gregor ripped her already tattered top. Leana screamed 'no' in anger and humiliation; Ser Gregor smiled and feasted his eyes on her body. He saw her bruised back, her breeches were loosely tied on her lower hips from the struggled, he could see her small rounded arse barely covered by the breeches.

Bronn looked away, her back is blue and black from the beating she received two weeks ago.

Ser Barristan shook his head in horror, "My Queen, please. Please consider the House of Stark,"

"Hold your tongue, Lord Commander, I did not ask for your opinion." She snapped at him.

Lord Varys walked quietly towards Tyrion, "Do something or she will die," he whispered.

Leana was screaming in pain as the Mountain continued to thrash her. She did not wear any corset because she wore breeches instead of dress; she clutched whatever left of her top on her breasts as tightly as she could, afraid that the Mountain might snatch it from her; she could not breathe. She was kneeling and was struggling with the pain, she was gasping for air.

Gregor Clegane wished he could fuck her right there and then, her scream of pain excite him. Her sobs fuelled his desires. He reached down to grab her tattered top which she clutched tightly to her chest, he saw her side breasts, but then he saw the Queen signalling him.

Ser Gregor pulled her hair, lifting her head roughly so that she was facing the queen, "You will marry to the Hound, House of Clegane – therefore forming an alliance amongst the Lannisters – Starks and Clegane."

"I am born a Stark and I will die a Stark." She hissed and spat blood to her aunt.

With that Ser Gregor smashed her face to the ground, causing the glass mask to shatter. The sound of broken glass woke Sandor up from his nightmare; it jerked him back to reality and looked at Leana being torture to death by his very own brother.

Joffrey realized that the Hound is now looking at the scene as he was previously looking at an empty space – trying to distance himself from the act of violence in front of him.

"Dog! Beat her! Your future wife – until she yield or kill her!" Joffrey commanded – looking at his dog smugly.

With heavy heart, he walked to the Stark, _what the fuck they want me to do, she was already half dead, unconscious half naked on the ground! _The woman was on the cold ground, sprawl with her top half naked. He can see cut and bruised back clearly and surely his brother would have broken some ribs.

"Wake her up," The Queen spoke. Soon Leana was awaken with another bucket of cold water.

Tyrion saw this chance to distract Cercei, "Sister, have you gone mad?! Do you want her dead? Do you want a Stark dead in your hand? What would you say to the King?"

The Mountain stepped back, giving his brother room to abuse the Stark. Sandor noticed the bulged on his brother's crotch_, fucking sadist, he had an erection from beating her._

In between his beating, "Leana, you have to yield or you will die!" Sandor hissed at her.

"I welcome death," She grunted, "I have not thanked you for burying White,"

"Leana, I promise that I'll take you back to Winterfell. Your home! I promised that you will see your family again...but I can't do that if you are fucking dead!" The Hound grabbed her hair roughly while talking to her, not wanting Joffrey to notice.

"Yield girl!" The Hound shouted at her repeatedly. Joffrey was smiling – enjoying his work of art.

The noise was deafening, her uncle with the queen and their screaming match. The Hound was striking her and yelling at her. She could not remember clearly, perhaps she dreamed it, or perhaps she lost consciousness; there was a sudden quietness, she heard nothing, and she saw White, sitting near the Iron Throne.

Her White approached her, she licked her fingers and her lips, the wolf gave her a sharp bark and trotted away from her_. I want to go home_.

"I want to go home," She heard her own voice.

"I'll take you home!" Sandor muttered. "I cannot take you home if you are fucking dead!"

"You said everyone has a choice! Make your fucking choice, girl!"

"I want to go home," She made her choice.

On the side line Ser Barristan stepped back, disgusted by what the Clegane brothers did to the Stark girl, she was a wee lass – he knew it's under the Queen's command but still have they have no pity? She is not going to last much longer.

"I yield...I yield your grace," She whispered before she fell unconscious. Sandor Clegane stopped beating her and looked up; the queen and Tyrion stopped arguing.

"Your grace, she yields!" Sandor looked at them with loathing.

"See brother, I told you she will agree to it...we just have to persuade her."

"Well done, dog!" Joffrey praised.

Joffrey was satisfied, "Take her back to her chamber and she is not to leave!"

"And if she still that that mask on her wedding day, I'll rip it off her face." The Queen looked at her imp brother.

Ser Gregor was about to drag Leana when Sandor Clegane stopped his brother, "I'll do it." glaring at his brother; they are both about to pull their swords.

"Let him!" The Queen bellowed and Ser Gregor stepped back.

Ser Barristan was about to pulled his white cloak but stopped as he saw Sandor pulled his cloak and draped it on the limp body on the ground. He wrapped her body with the cloak and gently took her in his arms back to the quarter.

"Get Pycelle," He barked to Bronn who was following him and did not need to be told twice.

Sandor kicked her door opened and gently placed her on the bed, he then walked to the door to grab any servant but was met with Tyrion and a young woman who he recognised as Leana's gift to Tyrion.

Within an hour, Leana was bathed and cleaned by Shae. The Grand Maester Pycelle arrived to see to her bruises and cuts. As soon as Pycelle left, as instructed Shae took off Leana's mask and gave it to Tyrion.

They were all standing in front of Leana's room.

Tyrion placed the mask on Sandor's hand, "She does not need this anymore...It's time she faced the world as it is...and now she has you."

"You talked riddle imp," Sandor looked at the mask in his hands.

"Let's hope our girl heal fast. Shae will stay with her at all time...my sister has set the wedding date – in two weeks."

The following week was hell on earth for Leana, She could hardly move, lucky for her she had Shae nursing her and she was given milk of the poppy which made her sleep most of the time.

The first week was a blur to her, she went in and out of consciousness from pain and fever, she heard people talking; she saw blur faces and touches on her body.

She was told that she broke some ribs which will take some months to heal, her bruises will heal soon and her cuts were not so bad. Even to walk was a painful effort for her, but worse of all, her life was about to go downhill, being married to who people called monster, not that she cared for his face – just his demeanour and he was a Lannisters' killer.

Leana felt naked without her mask, she kept touching her face, "Where's my mask, Shae?"

"Your uncle took it." She wasn't lying but she omitted the information that Tyrion had given it to the man with the melted face.

During those times Tyrion tried his best to postpone the wedding, but the Queen looked at him and said, "Do you think I am stupid, brother?"

"That is not what I said, sister,"

"You want to delay the wedding...for Robert to come back? Or for the Starks to march here to the Capital?" With that Tyrion knew there was nothing else he can do.

Meanwhile, the Hound had a plan, He will marry the lass and returned her to Winterfell as soon as he could. He is a sellsword pledged to the Lannisters and the King but surely he could do something to send her back home. At that time, he had no fucking idea that letting go was the harder than killing.

He spend most of his free time in the taverns, he heard whispers behind his back, talking what a dog he was, and how sorry they felt for the Masked Stark.

On his wedding day, he put on his Kingsguard's armour – polished, along with his white cloak, instead of his daily black ones. The Queen, wanting to further humiliate the Stark, she commissioned the wedding at the Great hall, followed by a feast. She wanted the Kingdom to see the Lady Stark married to the ugly dog.

**Leana's chamber**

"Are you ready, my Lady?" Shae asked her.

"Call me Leana, please," She insisted, "I am not ready..."

"Calm down,"

"Winterfell...Winterfell...Winterfell...Winterfell ," She said her prayers to gave her strength. She only had one week to prepare herself mentally for her wedding, she was pretty much knocked out on the first week.

"Your uncle has send raven to Winterfell, for the King," Shae reminded her, "It'll be alright."

Closer to her wedding hours, Leana thought she will drop dead and die, she was hyperventilating. Shae tried to calm her down, holding Shae's hands, but it didn't work.

"Breathe Leana, breathe! Look at me and say it,"

"Winterfell...Winterfell...Winterfell!" they both recite.

Her heart beats slower and calmer but the sudden knock at the door stressed her out again which pissed Shae off, "Who is it?!" Shae snapped.

"I can't Shae, I am not ready." Leana panicked and she gripped her hands.

Tyrion opened the door barged in, Leana was wearing white laced hooded dress, she was instructed to bow her head down while she walked down the aisle. Within minutes, Tyrion and Bronn dragged her to the hall as gentle as they could, it's a little bit difficult for Tyrion as he is a dwarf and he can't hold her up. She was still in a lot of pain and just refusing to budge.

Half way, Leana refused to move and fell down to her knees holding her stomach, she felt sick and she couldn't breathe – she cried. Bronn noticed that the passerby were looking at them...looking at the Lady Stark with pity: shaking their heads, feeling sorry, she was about to be married to a monster, the most infamous killer in Westeros – let alone his temper and brutality – not what woman dreamt of in a husband.

Ser Barristan stopped to help; he felt for the girl, what to come for her future – He met and grow to like the girl, what was not to like? A smart, happy and respectful lady. He hated the Queen for abusing her and now she was about to be married to the worse of all.

Ser Barristan took over Tyrion's place, with Bronn on the other side; they carried Leana who walked slowly_. The poor lass was shaking and she was so skinny_ – not surprising by how she was treated.

Then Ser Barristan saw her face, "By the Gods! Your face!" _She is a beautiful woman, no scar or warts like the rumors out there; _but what shocked him is that he thought he saw a ghost of Lyanna Stark.

"Please Ser Barristan, not now." Tyrion looked at Leana.

"Leana, look at me. I will be right there with you! I promise! Please don't cry..." Tyrion was wiping her tears from her cheeks but they were replaced by fresh tears and she was sobbing uncontrollably, the top part of her dress was half soaked with her tears.

"Please don't make me do this, please uncle. Please. I don't want to be married, please." She begged.

With no choice, Bronn pulled her up again, "come girl," he tried to distance himself from her cries of help – it was a sorry scene, two men dragging the bride with her dwarf uncle walking up front. The closer she was to the Throne Hall, the louder and harder she fought back.

Ser Gregor Clegane stood in front of the massive closed bronze doors – waiting. He saw the Lady Stark being dragged by the Lord Commander and Tyrion's bodyguard; he smirked viciously, not surprised - a woman in tears had to be dragged down the aisle for his ugly brother.

He didn't mind marrying the Masked Stark, although he preferred just fucking her after all he had three wives already; but Prince Joffrey picked his dog because of their scars.

"It's time!" His voice boomed, looking at the hooded girl in front of him. "My sister in law." he reached out to touch Leana's face.

Bronn grabbed his back knife ready to attack, leaning Leana slightly to Ser Barristan, "Careful now...don't want to bleed before the ceremony – its bad luck."

"Move!" Tyrion Lannisters ordered. Ser Gregor looked at the imp with loathing and opened the door for them...

TBC

_**The Dog will have the shock of his life.**_

Thank you for all the reviews guys.

They kept me going and I need to thank all the guest reviews (GOTfan) at as I can't reply personally


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

It seemed like an eternity. Her eyes closed in desperation, she heard murmurs around her. Leana looked like a prisoner on her way to her death, rather than a blushing bride on her walk down the aisle to meet her knight in shining armour.

She was still crying silently, "It will be alright girl," Ser Barristan murmured to her repeatedly. _What a lie_, he thought.

"Help me Ser, please, I don't want to be married." she replied piteously. _Should she run? How could she run? She could hardly walk from her broken ribs and bruises. _Ser Barristan felt a lump in his throat.

"Kneel girl," Tyrion said to her as soon as they reached the altar where the septum was standing, _not that she could stand much longer_. Tyrion took his place on her right while Ser Barristan and Bronn stepped aside. Tyrion could felt her painful grip on his hand.

Still kneeling with her head bowed, she opened her eyes and saw the Hound's boots – right next to her. She could not breathe, Gods helped her. With all her courage, not wanting to broke down and sob uncontrollably – she looked up at the man standing next to her, her future husband, her vision was still blurry from her tears.

Sandor Clegane was about to help the girl stand, he could hear her cries and pleads as she entered the Throne Hall. He looked down at the hooded figure and he was taken back, his mouth gaped open for a few seconds.

He saw her face; gone was the mask, he saw the same warm green eyes and sweet lips, her black hair braided - but her face...she was beautiful, his bride wore no rouge or any make up like any ladies of the court; even with tears streak down her face Leana Stark was beautiful.

There was no horrible scar, apart from the fresh cut on her lips, bridge of her nose and bruised cheeks, which she got from the beating. He had a sudden urge to take her away from this hell.

He reached down for her hand and pulled her up gently, he wiped her tears with his thumb; he felt her soft skin – his wife's skin. She swayed, she felt weak and was still crying. Sandor pulled out a small cloth and wiped her tears again.

The Queen was stunned when she saw Leana's face – along with the people in court, she heard a sudden increase in noise, people discussing her face. Joffrey was shocked, The Mountain looked like he was about to kill someone – The hound could not stop looking at his wailing bride. _I am a lucky dog._

"Is this a trick?" The Queen looked at Tyrion.

"No sister. This is Lady Leana Stark of Winterfell. She has been under my care since she was nine and yes I know what she looked like...and as you instructed, I took her mask off; you can see her bruised face and body_. This is_ Leana Stark."

"No scar." The Queen said to herself.

"Oh there was sister, but it had healed but we decided she should keep wearing the mask," Tyrion lied as he never seen her sister that angry.

Ten years ago Tyrion Lannister saw the little Stark's face and he knew there was nothing wrong with her, it's the opposite actually, she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Benjen Stark wanted her to wear the mask to avoid unwanted attention on his only daughter – and it worked. No one was interested in the girl because they thought her ugly.

Nevertheless, the Queen asked the high septum to start.

The ceremony was a blur to the Lady Stark; by the time the septum was done, she felt like dying. Her knees shook, her chest hurt, if not for Sandor's grip on her waist, she would have crumbled to the ground for he was holding her up.

The whole time she was crying – actually she was wailing! The septum had to stop a couple of time because of her wails.

She thought it was over, but then she saw Ser Gregor Clegane with his vile demeanour approached her. Sandor Clegane felt the woman fidgeted even closer to him, he saw Leana looked at him just for a few seconds as if saying don't let your brother hurt me again.

He squeezed her waist to comfort her, telling her that he was there to protect her before he had to receive the cloak from his brother. He liked that she trusted him enough to move closer to him.

Sandor Clegane received the yellow cloak from his brother and draped it over his wife. He commissioned the cloak himself, it has his House Sigils of three black dogs, but he had dire wolf embroidered at the cloak's nape in dark silver.

It was almost dusk when the ceremony ended, to be followed by a wedding feast. She wanted to go back to her room but they were expected to attend. Bronn stepped up to help her walk to the great hall for the feast, but he received a deathly glare from The Hound – _I can take care of my wife._

"Alright, calm down now. I was just trying to help – no need to be hostile," Bronn calmly rebuked Sandor. He was quite pleased that the ugly dog was quite protective of her.

"Are you in pain?" He asked her and she looked up at him and nodded.

With one swift swing, he carried her, she was as light as a feather. She was shivering in his arms, her head throbbed – just for seconds, she rested her head on his chest and for seconds she felt safe as perhaps no one could hurt her anymore. Her new cloak actually made her feel warmer and protected.

He gently lowered her unto the seat and he sat right next to her. Sandor heard a meek thank you from her in between her hiccups. She looked damn miserable. He noticed people were looking at her face and she was very conscious, he heard her asking her uncle about the whereabouts of her mask and the imp said it's been destroyed.

_Liar, her tattered mask is in his possession, he looked at it every night for the past two weeks in his drunken stupor before he slept._

The Queen and Joffrey did not attend the feast, leaving their seats empty. Long tables were laid filling the great hall, laden with food, wine and ale. Someone offered her wine and she drank it like which warmed her up, she pulled her hood back, exposing her braided hair and face even more, feeling a bit warm – rested her back and then she saw the Mountain, looking at her.

Without realising she grabbed Sandor's hand which was resting beside her. He noticed her grip and looked up; Gregor was staring at her as he drank his wine and with woman sitting on his lap.

"You are safe," he said to her, as he hold her hand.

The Mountain shoved the wench aside and he walked towards the couple. Tyrion who was seated next to his niece saw Ser Gregor approaching them, "What the hell does he want now?!" and Bronn stepped closer to Tyrion – ready.

The Mountain brought with him a jug of ale; he cheered for the couple and offered it to Sandor which he accepted, then he shifted his attention to Leana, "Cheers to you, Leana Clegane," a shiver run down Leana's spine, she did not like him at all.

"And how did you get so lucky, dog?" he looked at Sandor.

"He is not a dog." Leana spoke up.

Gregor looked at her, "I like a woman with spirit." And he walked away. His departure left her feeling more relax, she pulled her hand from Sandor's but he didn't let go.

The feast was a merry occasion, soon she was calmer and finally her face was dry from tears; She had one hand on Sandor's and the other on Tyrion's. Bronn who was drinking near the head table notice changes in Leana's demeanour, yes she was still uncomfortable and was probably still in shocked for being married to the brute but she looked much calmer_. The Dog was sitting really close to her._

The Dog could not stop looking at the woman next to him, how on seven hells he got that lucky!? She looked really sad and scared, her chest heaves up and down from the crying.

She was stunning though she looked damn pitiful and frail - his bride had been crying probably for weeks; eyes and nose swollen and red. Now that they were seated so close, he managed to study her face: her greenish blue bruised cheeks and split lips and cut, a rage overcome him.

"Sandor," she called him. He just loves hearing his name from her lips.

"Sandor...I want to see...White, please. You promised," she looked at him.

He nodded, "You will...I promise,"

"Tonight,"

"Not tonight," he looked at her strangely.

"Why not?" She insisted but he ignored her. It took her a good minute to understand him. Sandor thought she looked like she was about to faint; her face paled, fear in her eyes...she realised, the bedding ceremony! The poor lass was terrified.

Leana started drinking her wine like they were water to soothe her nerve, she was nervous and scared, told herself it was no big deal. She'll just have to lie with him once and then that's it. She could return to her old life, Sandor Clegane didn't look like a man who wanted a clingy wife anyway.

True, she had been to brothels numerous times, saw and heard all kind of stories but she was still untouched. She was reaching for her fifth cup of wine when a hand stopped her – gently, "I want you sober, Leana...eat," Sandor pushed a plate of food in front of her.

She looked at him and she ate the food given to her; Sandor Clegane smiled as he saw her eating. Gods know how many days she'd gone without food. Just for a while Leana had peace, he saw Tyrion hugged and kissed her forehead, _the imp loves her_.

Soon, the guests started making loud lewd jokes about the couple and told the Hound it was time to bed his wife. Some of them started howling like a dog, some of them started moaning and groaning. Leana missed the racket as she was talking to Lord Varys, he was asking how was she doing, he was very kind to her.

Sandor Clegane stood up, offered his hand to Leana, She looked at his hand like she never seen a hand before - regardless, but she placed her hand in his palm cautiously, she was confused.

"The feast is not over yet," she said meekly as he pulled her up to a stand. "Where are..."

She squealed in surprised when he scooped her up into his arms. The people cheered loudly and some of them followed the couple back to their chamber.

Sandor looked at his bride in his arms, he saw her eyes wide shut in dismay. He felt sorry for her, "I am not going to hurt you," he whispered to her, wishing that it is true.

Clegane kicked his door opened and stood Leana next to his massive bed, "I'll leave you...to get changed...I'll be back soon." As he walked out and shoved the hooligans away who followed them into their room and closed the door.

Seconds later, Shae entered the room. "Shae!" Leana was so happy to see her, she hugged her.

"I am here to help you get ready Leana, your uncle sent me." Shae smiled at her.

Leana looked around his room, it was bright and spacious with no clutter, she sat timidly at the big bed placed at the furthest corner of the area – she realised the bloody room was thrice the size of her sorry room. There must be dozens of candles burning, her heart warmed slightly, she'd been to his room to thank him for her sword and there were only very few candles. He did this for her...

She kept looking around while Shae helped her change.

**Shae's POV**

Shae noticed how the Hound looked at her Lady when he thought no one was looking. Most of the time Leana was too busy talking with Tyrion or arguing with Bronn to noticed anything else. She saw how The Hound's face changed when Leana smiled or giggled. Somehow he looked less scary and more of human when he saw her.

Her missus also never treated the Hound like shit or disrespected him like anyone else. Leana always greeted the man with respect if he happened to walk pass her, called him "Sandor," as she nodded to him or "Clegane," when she didn't like him; But Leana was never scared of him like others do and she'd told him off if he was rude.

Unfortunately Shae also noticed Leana was never around to notice how The Hound looked at her after she greeted him, as she was busy planning her day or running around looking for Ser Barristan Selmy or Lord Varys with her dire wolf by her heel. Leana was oblivious to the man's attraction to her.

Once, she was with Leana at the brothel looking for Bronn; Being her usual self, chattering, she didn't pay attention as she walked into Sandor Clegane on his way the brothel; Leana couldn't care less, she apologized for running into him and said good morning to him, but Shae could see the anger on his face to met her in such place.

He shouted at her, swearing and rudely asking her what the fuck she was doing there. The Hound asked her to wait outside while he looked for Bronn. Leana oblivious to how he felt about her, did what her lord uncle always does, she offered to pay for the Hound's whore as a thank you – and the Hound crudely ignored her and left the brothel. Her missus grumbled that the Kingsguard was rude and annoying.

Shae kept talking which Leana hardly hear, "You will be alright, Leana. I've seen how he looked at you...he cares for you, I am sure he'll be gentle with you..."

Leana saw a wardrobe, desk, and a large arm chair – finally her eyes centred on a big oak table beside the door. Weapons, to be exact, knife and swords were placed there – she thought they would be at the armoury – her fingers touched a black steel helmet - his dog helmet. The hound's mask.

It was actually a comfortable spacious room, "We'll move your belongings here – tomorrow," Shae continued.

"No, leave them be." Leana was looking at the black armour; it was full of scratches and minor dents – not like hers. Years ago, in a bid of spoiling her, her uncle commissioned armour for her, but hers was shiny, silvery and light, it was beautiful...unlike his, dark and heavy, it almost looked like it was covered with soot and grime.

Shae looked up and saw Leana touching the armour, "But, leana..."

"Leave them be...I am not sharing his bed or his chamber, just tonight. Or maybe he'll find me a bore and get himself a whore tonight..." She stopped looking at the armour and focus on Shae.

Shae was looking at the Leana with pity. She has no idea how possessive men can be, "as you wish Leana. Come, let me help you get ready,"

An hour later, a loud knock at the door; Leana jumped and looked at the door with trepidation. Shea hugged and kissed her, "It'll be alright, I'll be here tomorrow morning." She quickly unbolted and opened the door.

What a sight! The Hound was waiting by the door; next to him was Tyrion, Bronn and bunch of other Knights. She made her way to Tyrion and stood behind him, "I'll be here for my lady tomorrow morning, Ser." She curtsied to Sandor before he left them and entered his chamber.

Sandor almost laughed out loud when he saw Leana, sitting at the bed's end corner, like a caught rat. He had his bed tucked away in the corner of the room next to large window; the safest place there was, so he could be vigilant and defend himself from intruders.

His wife was sitting in the furthest corner, hugging both legs, chin on her knees – looking damn pitiful.

She was wearing plain white muslin overall, her black hair gleamed from the brushing, draped over her shoulders which almost reach her waist – enveloping her sad face. He had no fucking clue how to break the uncomfortable silence, he didn't want her to be scared of him but he never talked much.

He stood at the edge of the bed, started taking off his armour, "can you help me?"

He didn't hear her reply but he heard her coming across the bed to move closer to him and seconds later he felt her hands on his armour – she knew what she was doing – _well, she spend half of her life with Bronn the sellsword._

"You are good with armours," He felt like an idiot making a conversation.

"Yes," She replied, not as talkative as usual – gone are all the bravado.

"You are quiet, wife." The second he uttered the word 'wife' he realised that this beautiful good woman is his.

"Yes,"

Leana moved back in shock as he suddenly turned to face her, "Are you scared of me?"

She couldn't answer right away; she was scared of him but was too embarrassed to say yes, she was scared of no one! After a long while she just shook her head and kept looking down avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me, Leana." Sandor said to her.

"Look at me! Look at my face!" and he saw her eyes on him.

Leana looked up and saw his melted face, she did not see a monster. She saw a lonely man who was horribly bullied by his brother, burned by his own brother; she recalled the countless times people talked about it behind his back. He might be a big man now but Joffrey, the Lannisters and his brother still treated him like a dog.

She touched his scarred face, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," he rashly replied.

She could not imagine the pain and the horror. She slowly stroke aside his long thin hair which covered his scar and saw a hole which was his ear, her finger tips grazed his scars; "I am so sorry," her pain was nothing compared to his, she had her uncle Tyrion, protecting her, he had no one!

"How old were you?"

"Six...I think."

She imagined a six year old boy with his face stuffed to hot burning coals; she wondered what he looked like as a boy. She didn't know what she was thinking. Perhaps it's pity, or perhaps it's more... she kissed his scarred brow just above his left eye. Sandor felt her lips on his face.

He swiftly kissed her lips, she pulled back from the shock but he was faster than her, he grab her head with one hand to stop her from moving away from him.

Moments later she was drunk from his kiss, his tongue teased hers. Surely, their kiss went from gentle to urgent, he heard her moan into his mouth, he hurriedly took off his remaining armour with his other had while still kissing her.

He didn't want to break the kiss, he wanted her melting in his arms, willing as it will made things easier. Fuck his boots, belt and all other shit he has to take off. The moment Sandor dropped his armour and was reaching for his boots with one hand, Leana was jarred awake from the sweet surrender...

TBC

Reviews are loved! They are very important to me.

Thanks to guests reviews (anon & GOTfan)

Next chapter is smut guys!

Smut warning – smut warning – smut warning.

Please don't read the next chapter if you find fictional smut offensive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

Lost in his own desire and thought from the kiss they shared, Sandor looked down at his wife, she was desirable as hell, her face flushed pink, her lips slightly swollen redden from the kiss and his side whiskers. Sandor Clegane never kissed a woman before as he never kiss whores.

His lips gently kissed her split lips; but again he saw the fear and she started panicking. He kicked his fucking boots off. He held her and said, "I am not going to hurt you," Leana nodded – unsure.

"You promise," She wanted assurance.

"I promise...and I also promise that I'll take you home – back to Winterfell. I will do what I can in my power to make sure of that," his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile for the first time in a very long time – this was the first time he made her smile.

He cornered his wife and started kissing her again. There was not a single romance bone in him – he was a killer, not a Knight or a page boy; he knew no soft words for her, all he could do was be gentle with her, he promised to himself that he'll keep his desire in checked. He saw her eyes shone with passion.

He pulled his tunic off, not wanting to frighten her he kept his breeches on. Leana was on her knees, her hands was on his chest, but as soon as he tried to pull off her night shift she quickly grab the edge of her shift trying to hold it down – while they were kissing, actually he was kissing her now as the fear of the unknown scared her. _She is not ready_, he realised.

He started kissing her neck and her ears, her hands were still on his naked chest trying to create some distance between them, she could feel the muscle underneath the black coarse hairs, his tongue found his way into her lips again and he heard hear moan.

His palms grazed her soft thighs and he slowly lifted her white shift and this time she let him, a smile of glory painted his face.

Suddenly Leana was very aware of her nakedness and she quickly covered her breast as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _She looked delicious_, Sandor thought, ready to be fuck. But he hated looking at her bruises and cuts which was given by his brother and perhaps some from him.

"Don't," He said as he gently moved her hands away from her milky breasts. "Don't cover yourself in front of me again." His eyes feasted on her small breasts and their small pink nipples which never known a man's touch.

She had nowhere to go, Leana felt the rough corner of the wall on her back. She closed her eyes, as the Hound kissed her left breast and he heard her whimpered, he sucked her nipple while his other hand played with her other breast.

She felt like a frozen lava, frozen in place but molten lava seeped out of her womanhood, the sensation was making her crazy, her nipples were both hard and tight...almost to the point of pain, by the time Sandor got to the her other breast she was moaning shamelessly. But her hands are still bracing his chest, pushing him away.

Without warning, he swiftly placed his hands under her armpits and pulled her down, so she was lying on the bed instead of her back at a wall like a cornered rat. He used his hands to brace his body above her, he knew she had broken ribs and didn't want hurt her further. _Never again, he promised himself._

His wife was lying naked under him, she was so delicate, thin and frail compared to him. He roughly unlaced and pulled off his pants to free his straining cock, then he pushed her legs apart.

He inserted one finger into her womanhood which jarred Leana up from her pleasure haze. "Don't!" She started protesting, she grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her sex but he refused to budge. He kissed her to calm her down, she was like a skittish mare on their bed, unlike her usual fierce self.

"Trust me," He said to her.

He was being really careful not to pierce her maidenhood with his finger, he wanted his cock to pierce through her cunt where no man had ever been before.

_Fuck_, he thought, she was wet and ready, he pulled out his finger from her swollen slit and it was drenched with her sweet honey. He growled like a dog, his cock straining ready to pierce her maidenhead. Leana felt weird when he pulled out his finger from her, but she felt something else at the entrance of her womanhood; she looked down and saw his cock proud and angry with its swollen head rubbing her opening – she tighten in fear wanting to close her legs.

"Sandor...please," she looked above at him.

"It's alright Leana, please just...lie down. Trust me." He felt her legs putting pressure, wanting to close them to shy away from him.

With his thighs he nudged her legs wider, holding his cock, with one push he entered her half way and the movement was greeted by a gasp of pain which made her pushed him away from her, "Please, stop. You are hurting me, please," she kept pushing him off her. The head of his cock could feel the virgin shield.

He kissed her mouth but she refused him, closing her lips and facing away. He kissed her brow and cheeks, trying to ease the pain he caused – while gritting his teeth trying to control his desire to fuck her bloody. She was wet and tight like a perfect silk glove to his throbbing cock.

He took both her hands which were shoving him away and placed them on her sides while holding her down. "It's alright, wife. It'll be over soon," he managed to say to his sweet wife, he didn't know what else to say.

With another hard trust his planted his root deep to the hilt, he was buried all the way into her wet throbbing cunt, tearing the measly barrier. He heard himself groan in pleasure.

He never had a virgin before, all the dry whores he laid with were experience and ready for him to come fast so that they can have their coins and have the ugly monster made his leave...but not Leana.

This was his wife, she was his and his only. No one else had been there before. No one has seen her flushed naked before. He was her first and he'd make damn sure he's be her last. He couldn't hold it any longer; the pleasure and pain of waiting was driving him to madness. Leana gave a sharp scream when he entered her fully and gripped both his arms tightly, her nails digging into his skins.

"Sandor, you are hurting me," she said to him, looking at him with teary eyes.

"Please..." that is all the Hound managed to say as it was torture for him not to pound like a mad dog as he moaned loudly into her mouth. Then he kissed her tears; He cajoled his wife by his kisses and touch, he sucked on her breasts and neck slowly.

His patience was rewarded...she kissed him back. He started moving his hips back and forth very slowly – in pleasure and pain. It felt so good to made love to his wife.

Before long he heard her gasped and moaned, some in pleasure and some of pain. He pounded into her wet cunt faster and faster, he trusted in and out of her. He heard her gasps, then his name slipped from her lips, "Sandor," he cherished her call for his name. Then he grabbed her hips roughly and pounded like a mad man, _he is not going to last long at all._

Before long, "FUCK! FUCK!FUCK" He shouted, eyes closed in sweet agony, his head snapped back and he groaned loudly as he come, with a couple of savage thrusts he emptied his hot pearly seed in her wet hot cunt.

Leana could feel his brute strength under her hands and in her; somehow she felt powerful having to command such power, she felt him in her - hard and rough, all hot and slick. Trusting few final violent jerks into her, Sandor Clegane thought he died and went to heaven, he felt strong but weak at the same time.

They were both breathing heavily. The Hound, not wanting to crush her with his weight, held her body with his arms as he rested his forehead on her.

"Is it over?" Leana asked, she was flushed. He knew she didn't come.

He laughed at her innocence. He kissed her senseless and said, "yes, for tonight."

Sandor Clegane had the best intention of not bedding his scared wife on their wedding night, but the second he saw her - at the corner of his bed, all his best intentions were thrown out the fucking window. He had not been fucking whores since Leana arrived in King's Landing.

Every time he saw her at the brothels, he lost his desire to fuck whores; he ended up protecting her or telling her off, no fucking wonder that he was as horny as hell and didn't last long when he bedded her.

Surprisingly, that night they both slept soundly. He cradled her head on his arm, her hand lied on his naked chest - he felt at peace...with Leana asleep in his embrace, she was his to take care of. He made sure she was in deep sleep before he closes his eyes.

He marvelled why the Gods have given her to him, a scarred monster, he wondered whether they felt pity for the boy who was abused or for the dog who was practically a killing machine for the House Lannister - for he will kill the Gods if they took her away from him.

**Morning after**

Usually Sandor Clegane woke up after dawn in a drunken stupor, off from bed right away as much as his heavy head allowed him...but not anymore. This morning he did not want to leave his warm bed with his wife sprawled naked in his arms. He wanted to fuck her again – making sure she comes this time but she must be too sore from last night.

The sun peeked through the windows next to their bed, its light yellow and warm. His wife roused from her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Sandor was looking at her face, he moved a lock of her black hair – her eyes opened and suddenly she was very aware of their nakedness as the day they were borne.

She blushed; she was embarrassed and moved away from him, looking for cover, she couldn't find her night shift. He didn't seem to be bothered by their nakedness. He laid in his glorious nakedness, not an ounce of fat on him, but his body was marked by battle scars.

He saw her horribly bruised back, he was consumed with rage, he'll be damn to hell of the Queen and Joffrey abused her again. Then he saw it, the proved of their love making last night; he saw spots of blood on their sheet; over powering possessiveness washed over Sandor Clegane, she was truly his wife.

He grabbed and pulled her to him, kissed her until she moaned and he smiled, "Don't get into trouble today." he said to her.

Leana was about to told him that he sound like her uncle Tyrion when she was startled by loud bangs at the door – rudely disturbing their sated peace. _Who the fuck dared bother him?! _The Hound swore_._

"SANDOR! OPEN THE DOOR!"

It was his brother, Gregor. No doubt by the order of the Queen.

He stood up and quickly put on his breeches while Leana clumsily donned her nightshift which only covered down to her upper thighs. He could still see pearly traces of him on her inner thighs. "Stay inside," He said to her.

Sandor Clegane pulled the bed sheet with one yank. "What are you doing?" She thought her husband daft. Then she realised what Ser Gregor was there for.

The Hound opened the door rudely and saw his brother and of course, Lord Varys. "I know why you are here," He growled and shoved the sheet, proved of their consummation to Lord Varys.

His fucking brother looked at the bloodied sheet with a strange hateful expression on his face. Lord Varys bowed, satisfied with the proof that the marriage was consummated which he will report to the Queen.

Ser Gregor looked at his bare chest brother, "Where is the bride? The virgin cunt you fucked bloody like a dog last night. How was she?"

It was a blurred to Lord Varys as Sandor Clegane attacked his brother, "Don't you fucking talk about my wife that way! You fuck!" He growled. Ser Gregor retaliated, and punched Sandor in his gut and Sandor punched his brother on his face.

"STOP! STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!" Leana tried to pull Sandor away from the Mountain. Lord Varys thought it looked like a tiny lass trying to break up giants' fight.

"Stop this madness or the Queen will hear about this!" Lord Varys spoke up as he pulled Leana away from the brawl for he feared they might crush her or accidently hurt her, the girl went through enough pain already. They both stopped and Leana was hanging on to Sandor's arm – still pulling him away.

Ser Gregor looked at her like a piece of meat, ready to be fucked. He could have had the girl and fucked her bloody himself, she was a virgin.

Sandor did not like the way his brother was looking at his wife and not too happy with her short nightshift which barely covered her thighs, "Get back inside. NOW!" He commanded her. She wanted to told him off for his rudeness but she looked at the three of them and decided not to, she was about to walk into the room when Ser Gregor spoke.

"Leana Clegane," Ser Gregor called her, "You should have been mine."

Lord Varys exhaled in frustration, another cock fight was about to happened again as he saw Sandor's wrath from his eyes.

"Ser, you can call me Leana...I am a Stark and I will always be a Stark – I belong to Sandor now. Good day Ser. Thank you Lord Varys."

_A Stark and their loyalty_, Lord Varys smiled. _Even the one who had been abused by the Lannisters._

With that Leana pulled her husband into their chamber and bolt the door herself.

"What a morning," She murmured in disbelief.

Sandor was all quiet,still captivated by Leana's answer to his brother, _she said she was his!_ Her wit and loyalty are one true Stark and no even him can doubt it.

"Be careful with my brother," Sandor pulled her to him, kissing her to shut her up.

"I am not scared of your brother," she kissed him back and his cold heart warmed, _she kissed him back!_

"You should be," he insisted.

"Well, I am not!"

"I am not jesting. He is a force to be reckoned with!" He shook her as he growled at her.

"You are hurting me, Sandor," She looked at his grip and he let go.

"Avoid the Queen and Joffrey." he relaxed his grip on her arm.

"You starting to sound like my uncle and Bronn,"

"Leana..."

"I know...I know...please...I know. I have mastered the art of avoiding them." Suddenly she remembered - White is gone. "Usually she keeps me company."

"I'll take you to see where I buried her, soon. I promised."

She nodded, "Let me help you get ready and put on your armour. Your Joffrey is waiting,"

Shae was waiting in front of their room, quiet, not wanting to disturb the newly wed. She already heard about the brawl which happened earlier with Ser Gregor. Many witnessed the incidents and walked away quickly but news spread like wildfire.

Then she heard an argument from inside the room; truth be told, Shae saw how her Lord Tyrion spoilt the girl, she voiced her opinions and he valued them, making her bold and reckless sometimes. And Bronn practically clean up all her mess when she got into trouble.

They all loved her dearly. But she was worried she'll get into trouble with her husband because she was daring and not afraid of him.

She leaned closer to the wooden door to eavesdrop, seconds later the door was yanked – By the Hound himself, walking out...pissed off!

"You will move _your_ belonging to my room today! We will not live in separate chambers, wife! That's final!"

"Must you shout?"

"And must you be so rude?! You'll be surprise with...Oh Good morning Shae." Leana noticed Shae as she walked out the door.

"Shall we move your things, Leana?" Shae tried.

"No, he can't tell me what to do!"

Shae looked at the girl, it will take time for her to adjust and she was hoping that it won't be that hard.

"Where are you going, Leana?"

"Out – anywhere, I don't care." She had enough. She was really frustrated because Sandor had not agreed to _anything_ she wanted! She could usually convinced her uncle for anything she wanted.

"Leana...please, your uncle is expecting you..."

She sighed – she didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Let's meet your uncle, then you can do whatever you want..." Shae tried.

Leana nodded dejectedly.

TBC

Reviews are loved!

Thanks to my Guest reviews (GOTfan)

I hope you guys enjoyed my 1st smut chapter of the Outcast.

Many more to come. Please skip the chapter if you found it offensive. I'll post enough warning. Cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Leana Stark spent her morning with her uncle Tyrion and his usual company. They broke their fast together in Tyrion's quarter – they were _all _looking at her.

Her uncle was glad that she survived her wedding day and his sister insane scheme. Leana could felt their eyes on her while she was eating – for once in a _very_ long time she was hungry – actually she was starving!

"Are you alright, girl?" Tyrion asked with concern.

She nodded whilst continue eating, not wanting to discuss anything. Last night was awkward and she was still very sore between her legs, she was really too embarrass to discuss anything to do with her and Sandor on their wedding night.

Since the age of twelve she had been to brothels, she heard those moans and groans and felt nothing. Last night she felt something and she moaned for Sandor. She thought he'd be rough and crude with her but he was surprisingly gentle and somehow kind to her, which was a surprised to Leana.

It's true, he was not a stranger to her; but to open her legs and let him in her, in the most intimate way was awkward and embarrassing for her. What's worse, she fell asleep in his arms, how _could she fell asleep in his arms?! _She planned to return to her own room after he bedded her, she was sure he'd look for a whore after he was done with her. But no, this morning she woke up in his arms and she never felt safer...

But they kept staring at her which made her even more uncomfortable, "He was good to me, uncle." She sighed and spoke, this made her blush as she recalled how wanton she was last night, how right and how powerful she felt when he come in her.

"Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Well, I am glad to hear that – truly," Tyrion looked and smiled kindly at her.

"Don't push your luck with the dog," Bronn had to put his two cents worth.

"I am not...and he is not a dog! He was a little bit rude but he was alright."

Satisfied with her answer, Tyrion started eating his breakfast, "spend your day well, girl. Shae can stay with you...take a walk. Move your belongings to your new room, get..."

Shae was looking at her half man Tyrion and she wondered whether he could change Leana's stubborn mind.

"No. I am NOT moving to his room! I like my small room," Leana realized she raised her voice.

"When are you going to learn, Stark...or should I call you Clegane now?" Bronn looked at the hard headed girl.

"I am not losing my independence. I am still a Stark." They were all looking at her, when was she going to face reality? She was no longer a Stark by name.

"I am going back to Winterfell... I am still going back home – nothing has changed," She looked up and saw their sceptical faces.

"Yes, I am married. The Queen made me...but so what?!" She was losing her patience; she didn't felt like they understand her anyway. She quickly excused herself as she refused to be drilled with another barraged of questions and mandate, Shae followed her.

"This is not going to end well..." Bronn looked at his lord, said jokingly, "The Hound will kill her,"

"What do you want me to do?" Tyrion was annoyed at Bronn.

"You spoil her, you know."

"What?! I do not spoil her!"

"From the day I step foot in Casterly Rock, I saw you spoil her! She can have anything she wanted, do whatever she wanted. I know you are rich; I have no doubt about that. But you hardly say no to the lass."

"I did not spoil her...she was a good girl! She is still a good girl."

"A good girl who had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, say whatever she felt, a good girl who went whoring with us...The Hound will not tolerate that. And you let bow instead of curtsying like a lady!"

"She knows how to curtsied, she just like bowing...better," Tyrion thought he sound pathetic.

"I know you love her...for fuck sake, I've grown fond of her myself!" Bronn admitted.

"She is like a daughter to me,"

"I know that...but her stubbornness will kill her...and I hope your plan doesn't back fire."

"Any raven from Winterfell yet?"

"No – nothing."

/n

**At the Queen's quarter**

"Clegane, are you satisfied with the match?" The Queen asked.

"He is our dog, he'll be happy with whatever we gave him," Joffrey rudely interfered, after all, the Dog and Leana was his idea as his mother was planning to wed Leana to Ser Gregor Clegane.

"I am a dog." Sandor nodded to his queen.

"Joffrey, don't you have to be somewhere?" Queen looked at her first born son – warning him. Joffrey wasn't happy but he left as his mother instructed. Sandor Clegane was about to walked out with Joffrey but the Queen said, "Not you," - he stayed with the queen.

"House of Clegane has been very faithful to the Lannisters. I never doubt you and your brother's loyalty to the family. But It is not the Cleganes that I am worried about, it's the Starks...they think they can do whatever they want because Lord Stark is friends with King Robert."

Sandor Clegane stood in front of Cercei Lannister, _finally he will know what the fuck she want from them, the woman could not stop drinking,_ the Hound noticed.

"The Lannisters and Starks...we are sworn enemies, we are cursed! My sister died giving birth to your dear wife. It almost killed my father. She died at Winterfell...I want the House of Stark gone!"

She continued, "Desperate time called for desperate measure. First, I want the Stark's loyalty and allegiance. That is where you come into the picture, Leana was a Stark, she is now a Clegane. Now the Stark would never rebel against us because I have your wife,"

She drank her red wine and looked at the scarred dog, she smiled as she imagined how disgusted Leana must be being fucked by him, "You are the only Kingsguard who is not a knight...you refused it. Kingsguard has no wife, land or sire any child – I will make that exception for you..." The Queen smiled, "...and I want your pup."

"Hound,"

"Your grace,"

"Leana would never step foot in Winterfell, that is a promise."

Silence - all discipline it took for Sandor Clegane not to throttle the Queen. She wanted his pup? His child, _over his dead body_.

"Take some days off – send your brother for me."

"My Queen." He bowed and took his leave.

-/n

Sandor Clegane looked for his new wife at the Kingsguard quarter, small hall, and courtyard – anywhere she usually were, not a sight of her. He looked for her in their room; he noticed she left her bow and sword.

It was usually fairly easy to find her, most of the time she will be...with White. But White was dead - he killed her. He closed his eyes for seconds trying to get rid of memories of White's last gaze at him; he could still hear her yelp as he snapped her neck.

The Dog had killed many men, women and children with no hesitation but never once he was haunted by guilt and regret.

/n

Meanwhile, at the King's gate, Leana walked by her lonely self today. White is gone, her mask gone. No one recognised her anymore. This morning Shae helped her get ready and she donned a dress. Shae said she was now a married lady and there was no White to chase after.

"These dresses are from your uncle and these are from the Queen," As Shae showed the beautiful silk and linen dresses to her. "Some other jewellery and stones in that chests over there – would you like to see them Leana?"

"No – and I am not touching anything from that woman," She refused and only looked at what her uncle gave her, they are mostly dark yellow, black and some light green dresses, she was not interested to look inside the big chests which were brought by Podrick moments ago.

At the end she picked a dress from her uncle Tyrion, a fitted yellow dress with a black silk belt resting low on her hips, she knew from her lesson of the House sigils. It's Clegane's color, stiches of three black dogs on her right sleeve.

_This is insane_, she thought, _dresses after dresses, most of them have some sort of Clegane to it, if not its color, it's the sigils. True, her uncle knew her well as he did not have anything with frill or laces except at the bottom of the skirt hem, _Leana shook her head in disbelief_. So now that she was married, she had to change the way she dressed too?_

Her uncle, blessed his heart spoilt her like she was his only child. Her clothes might be plain but it was always the best quality, He considered her as a Stark and when he bought her dresses or tops, they were always embroidered with Stark's Sigils, very discreetly – but she loved the gestures_._

"You look beautiful Leana..." Her flowing black hair worn loose, over the dark yellow dress fitted to her body, she was breathtaking. Shae couldn't believe her eyes, her mask was gone, her boys' clothing was gone, and there was no way in hell men did not found her desirable.

Leana Clegane was minding her own business, missing White and wanting to adjust to her new life – just to be away from the noise which she had grown accustomed to, she needed to get away from the city.

Few steps from the King's Gate.

"My Lady, what are you doing here? Alone?" Ser Barristan caught her.

"Ser Barristan Selmy, good morning," She smiled at the Lord Commander, she remembered he was very kind to her.

"Good morning my Lady – where are you going? And alone?" he was struck by how beautiful and regal Leana looked, a dead ringer of King Robert dead fiancé, apart from her Lannister's eyes – _what the dog had done in his life to deserved such woman?_

The gentleman also noticed the look guards and sentries gave the now Clegane woman, a lustful admiration but followed by fear as they saw the Clegane sigils of the three dogs stitched on her sleeves.

_Lord Tyrion is truly a man with a brain_, he admitted.

No one in the right mind dared evoked The Hound's wrath. Everyone in the capital knew that the Hound had taken a wife under the Queen's command. What they didn't know was what she looked like – and now they will know. And most of them were dumbstruck when they saw the petite Lady Clegane.

"Yes, my lord...hmmm...my dire wolf is...gone," she struggled to say that White was dead.

The Lord Commander nodded, "I am very sorry, my Lady."

"But you should not be out alone,"

"I will be fine, Ser. I just need to escape the city – clear my head, "

"Please my Lady, let me have two of my men escort you,"

"That won't be necessary, Ser, I just want to be on my own." She gave him sweet smile, he found no Lannister in her smile.

Ser Barristan touched her arm, "girl, it will get easier," He could not imagine how she felt, pain endured and lost mourned. Now married to the worse, a Clegane, considered a monster by the common men, a sellsword who refused a knighthood, now a Kingsguard.

"No, it won't Ser," Leana replied sadly, "It will not get better...but thank you for your kind words." And she left, the guards and sentries by the gate were still gaping at her – thinking of the fucking lucky dog who owned the woman - until the Lord Commander shouted them back to reality.

"You two, follow the Clegane Lady and keep your distance, she doesn't need to know," Ser Barristan barked.

/n

**Back at Winterfell.**

Catelyn Stark cried in horror and anger, her hand shook so hard her husband thought they would tore the scroll in her hands. "How could she?! How could she?!"

Lord Eddard Stark sat in his chair – quiet in anger.

"My girl, my sweet little girl, my Leana," She wept, "She was promised to Ser Beric!"

"Mother, please," Robb tried to calm his mother. Ever since his sister left Winterfell to be married with the Bolton, his mother hasn't been herself and this morning it was worse when a raven arrived from King's Landing.

Jon Snow, saw his step mother cried and he walked away from the hall, he was there when the raven arrived, in fact he brought the message to his lord father and read it in horror. His cousin was married to the Clegane. He remembered Leana well, he was only about two years older than her.

He saw Maester Luwin stood outside the hall as he walked out, the old man looked sad and frail.

"Ned..." She pleaded to her husband and she saw wrath from his eyes.

"The King is on his way here, Cat. He will hear about this."

"Our girl...our Leana, married to the Hound, to the Clegane – the monster. We should have said yes to Lord Beric when he wanted to take Leana from Casterly Rock!"

"Cat." Ned tried to calm her down; he _knew_ who the Hound is. The man who did the Royal and Lannisters' dirty works.

"We are going to wait for the King? For how long? One week, a fortnight, months? She will be with child by then...please, Ned."

"What would you have me do, Cat?"

"I don't know..." Catelyn Stark crumbled to her knees.

Ned walked towards his distress wife and hugged her, "It will alright Cat, we will make it right. I promised - I'll talk to Robert; we will have the marriage annulled. I have sent raven for Ser Beric."

"Bring her home, Ned,"

"It's been more than ten years she lived in a Lion's den – I'll bring her home, Cat." _She should have never left Winterfell, he should have stopped his brother. He would love the girl as if she was their own; marry her to someone strong, gentle and honourable - like Ser Beric. She was promised to him when she was five years old._

This is one of his regret in life; he failed the little girl, the innocent beautiful angel who loved to be cuddled by everyone. She now belongs to Sandor Clegane.

That night Lord Eddard Stark sat alone in the great hall of Winterfell. The Scroll still on the table in front of him actually what's left of the tattered scroll from Tyrion the Imp.

"Father," Robb called for his father. He looked at his son and smiled sadly. He saw Jon walked in with Robb.

"Lord Stark, do you want me to send a raven to the Night's Watch?" Jon asked.

"Your uncle Benjen had taken the vow. It is no use telling him. It will break his heart and it will cost him his head if he left the Night watch for Leana."

"So, it's true." More of a statement than questions from Robb.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Allegiance and the Queen know we hated the Lannisters and the Clegane is their vassal."

"Which one father?"

"They are both killers, Robb." Robb heard his father's frustration and agony in his voice. "The best in Westeros. The lannisters and the Royals only hired the best...It's the Hound."

"The one with the melted face," Jon said.

"We need to get her out of the Capital, father." Robb continued.

"HOW?!" Ned shouted in frustration. "Do you think I don't want her here in Winterfell? Do you think they will let us take her? It was the Lannisters. Now it is the Lannisters _AND_ the Clegane! Do you want to kidnap her?!"

"Have you forgotten? Gregor Clegane leading the Lannisters to sack Winterfell? Have you forgotten?!"

"Father! She is married to the Monster; it might be too late..."

Ned stood up, "We will wait for King Robert. We'll have the marriage annulled and I'll bring her home." The Lord of Winterfell made up his mind.

"Look, I know that you guys were close. You boys and Leana were brought up together. I understand your concern and anger. But above all, be wary!"

"What if she is with child already?"

Ned stopped in his track – weary, "Let's pray that she is not."

TBC

Reviews are LOVED! THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Kingsguard quarter**.

All hell broke loose when Sandor Glegane could not find his new wife. First thing that hit him was Gregor, but he calmed down as he remembered that his brother was with the Queen.

He made his way to the Baelish whore house to find Bronn. He barged in and found Bronn with a whore sprawled on top him. "Where's my wife?" his tone was deadly.

Bronn looked at the ravishing woman on top of him, "As you can see I am not with her..."

He decided not to bait the massive Hound, "Usually she would be with...White - which is White no more, because you killed her...yes yes. I know, on the Queen's order," He continued licking the whore's nipples.

"Dog...her life was turned upside down these past few days. Give my lady a fucking break. She might be out for a walk: courtyard, stables, archery, and common hall...her chamber?" Bronn said with breast in his mouth, as the whore gasped.

"You fuck! Do you think I did not looked already?!" and he stormed out.

_Finally_, Bronn thought, although he was worried about her as well. He'd fuck now and look for her later.

-/n

It was only a few hours later that the Lord Commander heard Sandor Clegane was on a rampage looking for Leana. The Hound was in extremely foul mood about to get his horse when Ser Barristan found him. "My Lady was outside the King's Gate when I last saw her, Clegane,"

The Hound turned away from his horse and faced the man, "and you let her go?" he asked menacingly.

Ser Barristan looked at the imposing man, "She is not a prisoner...is she?"

"She is your wife!" Ser Barristan stated the obvious looking at Sandor Clegane with anger, he was very fond of the girl.

"I know who she is." Sandor Clegane said dangerously as he walked closer to the Lord Commander, the man is not afraid of him and he knew that he was fond of Leana.

"Clegane...give her time, be patient – I have two men following her for her safety." And the Lord Commander walked away, he could not say anything anymore; being married to a Clegane, what a fate. He knew the Stark well, a loving family ruled by a wise man, he couldn't imagine how Lord Stark would react when he heard the news.

**/n**

**That evening at the King's Gate**.

Bronn thought that was the best showdown ever, he called it the Clegane Vs Stark; the Guards called it Dog Vs Wolf – _a really pretty wolf._

Sandor Clegane waited at the King's Gate with Stranger his stallion. After the very short conversation with the Lord Commander, he tried his best to be patient, but it would be dark soon and he didn't like that he have not seen Leana yet.

He told himself that he'd wait until sundown before he started searching and dragging her home, but he wasn't that patient, he decided he had enough.

He had a flashback, once he was at the whore house at the Twisted sisters, he was greeted by the owner and offered a row of whores but before he made his choices, he heard _her_ voice, talking to one of the whores.

Within seconds he lost his desires to fuck. _What the fuck is she doing here? This is one of the worse brothel houses. _He gave some coins and walked toward her voice. He saw Leana was cooing and aahing at a baby which is of course a bastard from the whore.

Only later, he found out that she was scouring the whore houses for her uncle's gift. But that's not why his blood boiled. One of the foreign customer, a braavosi, judging from his accent thought she was a whore.

Sandor Clegane saw him touched her arse and was about to grab her tits when she slapped him, but before he could step forward to fucking kill the man, he heard a growl, a fierce growl from her dire wolf who stepped between them and bared her teeth fiercely which made him smile and loved White even more, _she is a fucking beast_ and he loved her for it.

He saw Leana gave the man a smug look before she beamed at her White. This incident reminded him that her White was no longer with her – which means she is more vulnerable now.

The Hound realised that since the little twit arrival at King's Landing who is now his wife, he have not fuck a whore! He went to the whore houses alright, but he ended up not fucking them because of her interruption. _He wanted her instead..._

Finally he saw her silhouette, silently he thanked the Gods that she was safe, but minutes later he felt anger that she left without telling him or without anyone accompanying her. The closer she was to the King's Gate the more he could see her clearly.

He only had eyes for her, she was breathtakingly beautiful to him, she was wearing his color, he noticed. If he thought wearing her usual plain muslin top and breeches was bad – this is worse!

The dress was figure hugging, not tight and frilly but definitely figure hugging. Made her even smaller, more feminine and more vulnerable; her black hair worn loose almost reached her waist. He remembered seeing her sweet smelling midnight black hair spread like a fan under Leana while he was fucking her for the first time – which was last night.

He didn't like it one bit that everyone there were staring at his wife. _He needed to talk to her about her fucking dresses! _He felt a fucking strain in his breeches as his cock remembered as well.

/n

Leana was in a better mood, the long walk to the wharfs cleared her clouded mind. She was confused, only a few weeks ago she was brutally beaten and then she was forced to marry someone within a fortnight. She was supposed to hate the man. But somehow...he seemed different. Crude and rude, yes! But he was good to her.

Bronn saw his girl..._well not his girl anymore, she was married to the guy who was about to go mad waiting for her_. He saw her walked unhurriedly towards them.

Sandor Clegane stood fiercely in the middle of the gateway, he looked like he was about to pound on a fucking lion and cut it in half with a stroke of a sword. Even the guards were giving him some space – not wanting to be within the range of his rage.

Leana noticed both Bronn and her husband before she spotted the Lord Commander on the far left. She smiled at them, _poor girl_, Bronn thought as he smiled back at her...and so it begun.

"Where have you been, wife?" and guards instinctively stepped further away from Sandor Clegane.

"Out for a walk," she replied agreeably and noticed the guards standing further and further away.

"You will not pass the King's gate again." The Hound boomed.

Ser Barristan sighed with annoyance; _doesn't the man understand what patience is?_

"What?!" she couldn't believe her ears, "Why?"

Bronn sighed; this _was Tyrion's fault for saying yes to whatever she wanted. That's not going to work for the Hound._

"Because I said so," he rasped.

"Sandor, I am not your prisoner nor I am your slave," _the man is daft, how rude!_

"You will not leave the city." Sandor turned his back to walk to his horse.

"You cannot talk to me that way. I am not your prisoner! You can't tell me what to do or what not to do. I am not a child. Do you hear me? I don't care about..." Leana was pissed off, she rambled on.

She was embarrassed to be so rudely told off in front of so many people at the King's gate, how dare he humiliated her in front of the guards. They were all looking at her, she was giving him a piece of her mind.

Sandor Clegane decided he had enough, he never did tolerate insolence and there wasn't about to be any discussion.

Bronn always thought for a man his size; he must be slower than smaller men because of his weight, stance and heavy full armour – he was wrong.

Sandor turned to face Leana and Bronn saw him swiftly threw her on his shoulder as if Leana weighs nothing – then he dumped her on his horse. They only heard a yelp from the Clegane woman – it happened so fast.

The Hound couldn't care less, after dumping Leana on Stranger – he jumped on his horse with Leana in front of him and galloped his horse back to the castle. Leana was speechless from shock; within seconds she was unceremoniously thrown on his shoulder, arse on the air and dumped on the beast that he called Stranger and the man jumped behind her and galloped back to the castle. She was beyond angry, she was furious!

The black beast galloped to the castle stable, not once Sandor bothered to explain the way he behaved. She wiggled away as she didn't want to get too close to him she could felt his armoured chest behind her, arms around her - half enveloping her; but the more she wiggled, the more he tighten his grip on her, so she had no choice but to stay still.

Within minutes they reached the stables, Sandor jumped down and grabbed Leana from Stranger's back and stood her on the grass before he walked away, she started telling him off again for being rude and humiliating her in front of people.

But she was caught by surprised when she got too closed to Stranger and it neighed fiercely at her, then she saw Sandor stride towards her looking deadly - actually he was trying to still Stranger but Leana stepped back hurriedly and she loose her footing and fell to the ground and instinctively cower and protect her face.

Sandor was still fuming for her defiance at the King's Gate when Stranger's neighed at her for getting to close to him, lucky – usually he would bite.

He was striding to his wife as he saw her loose her footing – wanting to grab her hands, but she moved further back as she saw him angry - _she thought I was going to strike her._

He was disgusted by himself, was he that scary? Even his wife cowered at him, he saw her shutting her eyes – readying herself for the strike she thought she would receive from him.

He regretted shouting at her at the King's Gate in front of his men. He took off his gloves and kneeled to her level, placed his hand on her arm, "Leana...I am not going to strike you," She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I will not hurt you, wife." He said again.

Leana looked at him still – for the longest time.

"Have you forgotten?" she asked him in resentment. "You hit me! Do you think I forget?!" eyes glistened with tears_, I will not cry!_ Holding her tears back.

"I am Kingsguard and ..." Sandor replied.

"I know who you are! Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away as he was about to touch her chin. And she stood up and made her way from the stable, she just wanted to go to her room and bolt the door.

"Do you want to see where I buried White?" Leana stopped in her track – _bastard_, she murmured under her breath, he knew she would say yes.

"You know I do," She replied softly.

"Come,"

So, the couple quietly walked east for about half an hour or so, it was an awkward trip as she was still angry with him but she as they walked away from the capital, embracing the trees and natures around them she calmed down; soon she was mesmerised by her surrounding, there was lush greenery surrounding a small black lake. "I have never seen this place before," she murmured to herself.

He urged her to walk further past the lake and he stopped under a big oak tree. "I buried her there," he looked at the ground where White was buried.

Sadness overcome Leana, she kneeled in front of a mountain of rocks where White's body lied beneath. "My White," she whispered.

The Hound stood behind her just like the tree above them and she heard him, "I will take you back to Winterfell, I promised you that. I will be your dog, I'll take her place...by your side." He rasped.

Leana was stunned, looking up at him, this man was usually ruthless just promised her home and protection. He continued, "The queen will not stop until you cry blood, Leana. Do not defy me in public or I can't keep you safe."

The massive man dropped to his knees and touched her face, "Wife, I will never hurt you, I'll keep you safe – I promised White that before her last breath. He pulled Leana closer and kissed the top of her head, then her lips very softly, "You are my wife,"

"You are my husband," she looked into his eyes.

That was when they were truly husband and wife; they were married under the Oak tree in front of White's burial site – it was sacred, not in front of the Queen at court, like being taken to the death row.

"I promise you Winterfell,"

"I promised I will honor you,"

"I have nothing, I am a sellsword,"

"I don't care, Sandor."

The couple found solace in each other; the Hound found his mistress, and the mistress found a faithful man as her guard. Soon after, they walked peacefully back to the castle in hands, he noticed the closer they were to the castle, the more agitated she become. She murmured, "I hate this place".

"You'll be alright, Leana." He murmured.

She nodded as he pulled her closer to him which she welcomed. Then she realised they were going to the stables. He led her to his beast of a horse, called Stranger. Leana stepped back – uncertain.

"You can't be afraid of a horse after a fucking wolf?" Sandor looked at her

"This horse is a beast!" Leana was perplexed. She knew White since she was a pup and she grew up with White.

"His name is Stranger. He is the closest thing I have...before you,"

She looked at him - shocked; she was luckier than him, she have her uncle's love and protection, her family is still waiting for her – he had no one.

TBC

Reviews are loved!

THANK YOU TO **Lady Sierra, Lightan117, CaroH99, The truth never set me free, MelkS, GOTfan, Silver Katsuyami, NikeSS96, AlohaEme, 2L d'R, XxLostinthemusicxX, Anon, Eraya Selene, StalkingRory, Gardeniax, Pein'sKid, CherryBlossomTrinity, JoFrench22, Panda babii, Unicornrain, Irishmadhatter3 and all of the Guest reviews!**

I guess this chapter is a tad cheesy but I needed them to bond badly. I hope the scene under the Oak tree wasn't too much.

Smut warning – smut warning – smut warning for the next chapter.

Please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

Sandor grabbed her hand and placed it on Stranger's forehead, she tried to pull her hand away but failed miserably; she looked at the horse with trepidation, _he is going to chomp my fingers off._

"You'll get to know him," he said to her. She looked at Sandor – unsure. She looked at the stallion; he could kill her in seconds by trotting on her.

Sandor placed her hand on the horse's neck and covered her hand with his, guiding her caressing the horse; she felt the horse smooth hair but when Stranger move she could feel its muscle.

For a while she continued touching the horse, from his muzzle, neck to its back – pretty soon she didn't need his hand anymore, she smiled at him as she slapped his hand away and rubbed Stranger by herself. She could have stayed there till dawn if she was allowed to, how she missed her White.

"Come Leana, its late," Sandor urged her.

She was about to said no and went against his order, but she noticed it's getting dark and she decided to follow his lead. For some reason she was exhausted.

/n

It was dark by the time they reach their quarter, Sandor Clegane noticed how people looked at them on their way back; from the corner of his eyes he saw women whispering behind their hands, looking at Leana then at him with fear, and he saw men looking at his wife with lust and admiration. For the first time in his life people looked at him not just with fear but with envy and disbelief.

A couple of the guards turned their heads looking at her – as he placed his left hand on her waist as they walked. They knew who the masked Stark is, but never seen her without the mask.

There was a sense of pride and ownership that he owned her. Leana belonged to him; the woman was wearing his color and he liked it, he was surprised by how much he liked it because he never felt anything about his House, because of his hatred toward his brother who is the lord of House Clegane.

What shocked people the most were their differences! Their difference in their physique: He was a massive ugly scarred killer who was ruthless and brutal, a big monster with an infamous last name.

Leana was a Stark, an ancient powerful name; she was small lady, a happy gregarious girl who was beautiful, sweet and kind. People associate Clegane with death and destruction while Stark with honor and bravery.

They walked through a door into the Kingsguard quarter and a sentry politely greeted his wife, "Good evening Lady Stark," Leana thought he was about to pound the poor boy to death.

She entered her room but it was bloody empty – she was taken back and she felt him behind her, "I've the servants moved your things." He gently urged her to keep walking.

"You did what?" surprised by his act, she followed him like a lost dog.

"You are my wife."

"I know that, but...but...I like my room. We can both have our own rooms. There was nothing wrong with that..." She knew plenty of people with such arrangement. It was considered proper, she tried telling him that but he just looked at her in amazement and kept walking. _The hell we are going to sleep on separate chambers._

The Hound could hear Leana kept trying to convince him, even using the King and Queen as an example that they slept at separate quarters. _The fuck we have a marriage like them_, The Hound cursed. He witnessed numerous vile looks from the Queen when King Robert passed by.

"You can do whatever you want in _our_ room," he urged her forward as he listened to her relentless chatter trying to make her point. She walked into their room like a fool – _still talking! _He swiftly bolted the door and started taking off his chainmail – fast.

"Aren't you going back to your _sweet_ Joffrey or the..." she turned to face him, stopped talking for few seconds as she saw him took off his chainmail and started stripping until he was naked.

He was easily two feet taller than her, she saw his massive body gleamed by the candle lights, marred by numerous gnarly scars, his broad chest covered by dense black curls which tapered to his lower stomach.

She remembered their shared night, mortified she looked away, _and this is why I want my own chamber!_

"I'll come back, you need privacy," she tried to walk pass him to the door, only to be stopped by his hand, pulling her to him.

"I have unfinished matter with you," he growled to her ear before he started undressing her.

He swore he hated buttons as he tried to unbutton her dress, a long row of small buttons at the back of her dress. His big fingers and hands are great for wielding swords but they looked and felt fucking awkward unbuttoning small buttons. He thought of ripping them off with one yank but decided not to "I like my color on you, Clegane," he said to her.

Seconds later his patience was rewarded by the view of her naked back, tantalizing him. Sadly her back was marred by painful bruises; he vowed that he'll take great care of her, under his care she'd heal and blossom.

He ripped the stupid flimsy corset and started kissing her neck, tickling it with his short beard as he slowly kissed her from the top of her nape to her lower back, slowly making his way to her arse. He heard her moan softly, her dress pooled on her feet and he gently nudged her toward their bed.

Again, Leana tried to cover her bosoms, her nipples are hard and proud. She was self-conscious.

"Do not cover yourself," he pulled her hand away from her breasts, firmly but gentle and without warning he lapped and sucked her nipples. Leana gasped in pleasure and moaned as he bit one of her breast, his hands were busy stroking her body with hunger, his cock was already twitching in anticipation of burying himself in her wet honeyed cunt which he tasted last night.

Soon, he heard his wife calling his name like a prayer, "Sandor...Sandor...Sandor," Amongst her gasps of delight. He loved hearing his name from her lips. His long hard cock freed from his breeches twitches againts her thighs, few drops of pearly white liquid seeped through its slit. He couldn't have enough of her breasts, suckling and squeezing them urgently now.

He guided his cock and teased her opening with its plum tip, smearing her wetness around. Her legs opened for him willingly, welcoming him; he longed to bury himself in her opening.

Sandor slowly pushed forward, the mattress dent from his weight, He heard her saying 'yes' as he slid into her wetness where he finally embedded in her fully. It was fucking tight – still painfully tight. His instinct was to fuck her hard, he wanted to pound into her getting lost in ecstasy, but no - he wanted her to come, it's about her; he took his pleasure last night but not Leana.

His finger made a lazy circle on her pink rose bud; her moans told him that she liked it. With his glistening cock pumping in and out of her, finger rubbing her bud and his mouth on her, Leana was going crazy, felt like she will explode and burn. He heard her moaned into his mouth as he hungrily devoured hers.

He gritted his teeth, controlling himself not to be lost in her, he heard her moaning louder, her hands clutching his forearms.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Sandor...I don't..." Leana gasped. The sensation was strange for her

"Let it be, It's alright," he managed to speak, he wanted her to come.

"I can't wait much longer, wife." And he lost all control.

Her body arched in pleasure, wanting more of him. Her thighs started to quiver; her muscles gripped his cock in her, making lewd noises. She raised her body as she come hard, calling his name repeatedly as she moaned, shuddered and bucked under him as she gripped his upper hands.

Then, it was fast and furious for Sandor Clegane, he moaned her name as he screwed her deep and hard, fast and hard, like a drowning man searching for air, she was still painfully tight and wet around his cock.

He looked down and saw her cunt eating his cock, saw his manhood coated with her sweet honey. "FUCK!" he shouted before he violently piston in and out from her and he jerked hard as he moaned and emptied himself in her hot drenched cunt.

Leana felt his brute strength as he pulled her hips to meet his final thrusts at the same time Sandor felt her hands holding his arms for her dear life as she come. He kissed her hard and shouted her name amongst his moans into her mouth as he spent his last drop of seed in her.

Sweat covered their naked entwined bodies as they lay in bed – sated. No word was spoken, just soft gentle caress, her fingers on his chest and his fingers on her hair. He felt her limbs shivered from the aftermath and her eyes closed peacefully. He absentmindedly strokes her unruly hair then he noticed that she was curious.

He saw his wife peeked down at his manhood, which is now soft and asleep on his lower stomach. To him, fucking his wife is like small death, every time he come in her, he felt like he died and reborn again.

Traces of their love making still visible from his wet coated cock and her wet thighs; a musky scent lingered reminding them of their recent coupling, he kissed her forehead and heard her stomach grumbled - he laughed.

"I am hungry," she looked up at him and said innocently.

They got dress, with a small cloth he gently wipe the mess he made which made its way to her thighs. Leana thought it was the sweetest thing, she couldn't be bothered with her ruined corset and he helped her buttoned her dress and; then they made their way to the small hall for their supper, he noticed she walked gingerly and felt guilty and pleased at the same time - she was still sore from their fucking.

In the small hall, there were still Knights and guards having their supper after they finished their shift. The Small hall of King's Landing is never empty; the couple ate quietly at the Hound's usual corner.

This was the first time in more than ten years, the onlookers saw Sandor Clegane without his full armour or his heavy chainmail having his supper, for usually the massive man had his armour or chainmail on no matter what! Most of the people there did a double take on him.

What a sight to behold, he was only in his dark brown breeches and loose top, a leather belt along with his sword – he looked almost human with a lady seating next to him, obviously not afraid of him. Sitting very close together, touching each other clandestinely – she even smiled coyly at him.

_Engrossed in their own world they didn't realise...A pair of stormy eyes watched them. _

It took Sandor quite while to realise someone was watching them; usually he was very alert, only eating his food in his dark corner and very aware of what's around him, but not this time...

The hall was almost deserted, they were sitting really close to each other, trying to eat while he couldn't keep his hands of her; smelling her, he could still smell his scent on her, musky and hot. Her face was still flushed, how beautiful she looked and...she was his. He told himself he wouldn't give a shit even though she had scars on her face, he'd felt the same way about her.

She was teasing him, he noticed that she looked around and saw no one could see them clearly from his corner, then - she kissed his nose. Sandor looked at his sweet demure wife smiled at him and he kissed her lips lovingly.

Traces of sweat on her neck...he recalled that sweet neck of hers under his lips and how she moaned his name from those lips. He loved how he placed his hand on her thigh and she let him, it felt right, smelling her damp hair from their sweat, how he could ravished her over and over; he was intoxicated with her.

Until he felt uneasy, he looked up and observed their surrounding, the place was almost empty and he saw _him_; his brother who finished his supper and nursing his brown ale, watching him and Leana.

Leana Clegane felt her husband tensed, she looked at his face and followed his eyes and saw Ser Gregor, sitting at the opposite corner. She never liked that man.

"Hei, Sandor...Sandor. It's alright. Just don't look at him," she squeezed his hand which was on her lap.

"I will not let him abuse you anymore – you hear me," she pulled his face so that she could see his eyes.

"Let's leave," she nudged him, she didn't want them to fight anymore but he didn't budge.

"Please, Sandor." she whispered. She remembered the fights the brothers had yesterday morning. Finally Sandor stood up, he made sure Leana walked in front of him, protectively placed his palm at the small of her back. He could felt his brother's eyes boring into his back.

/n

**Gregor Clegane POV**

Ser Gregor finished his warm ale, looking at his dog brother, _he is fucking her and she likes it...You had what's mine, dog!_

He saw his dog brother kissed her lips and neck when he thought no one was looking, one hand on her waist then moved to her thigh – and she let him touched her, she was smiling at him, teasing him with her smile. His brother wasn't eating his supper; he was too busy with the woman next to him.

He knew his brother well, the Dog never had a proper woman in his life. He doubted that he'd ever be married if not because of the Queen's edict, which was why he wasn't surprised when he saw his brother looked like a fucking dog in love with the Stark bitch.

He knew his brother only fucked whores...a lot less than most Kingsguards he knew. His brother liked the taverns more than brothels - unlike him.

What actually surprised him was the way the Stark bitch looked at the Dog brother, she wasn't scared of him, his fucking melted face didn't bother her at all_. Is she fucking blind?_ What angers him the most is that they look happy...Sandor looked happy, he hadn't seen that expression on his face...since he stuffed his face on burning coals.

Gregor Clegane adjusted his breeches, as he felt an uncomfortable strain, it should have been him who fucked her bloody, and it should have been his cock in her wet tight cunt. Instead it was his brother's...

One day, he told himself, he'd fuck her whether she is willing or not.

TBC

Thank you for your review: CaroH99, MelkS, Frenxy In Delirium, Irishmadhatter, AquamarineGem & Atiketook.

Next chapter is also a smut chapter guys!

Smut warning – smut warning – smut warning.

Please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

People at court did not know for sure whether the Hound was treating his wife well or not, for he was still a brute and ruthless as ever. His demeanour did not change. Very often when Leana Clegane was at court he didn't even acknowledge her, like she meant nothing to him. He was still Prince Joffrey's dog who kills as commanded.

Leana would be standing with the Lannister's Imp and his bodyguard, Sandor stood with the Queen – not a fucking glance at his wife. Now they could see her beautiful happy face, she finally dressed as a lady with Clegane's color.

From the moment they stepped out of their chamber, they become different persons. She didn't mind the arrangement; he hated it even though it was his idea. At dawn whenever he had the heart to wake her up, he would drag her to the courtyard to continue her lesson with swordplay, he wanted her to be able to defend herself – she hated it! Only this time she had 'Hound' her sword.

Many times, as he tried to wake her up with the intention of dragging her for short swordplay training, she'd roll away from his hug and begged him not to make her do it and when she failed, she'd sulk. He only managed to mercilessly drag her _twice!_

"Sulk all you want! Come girl!" He insisted as she burrowed her face deeper into her pillow.

Then he lost his train of thought; when Leana learned that if she kept begging while kissing him – he'd give in. His erection would twitch painfully as she straddled him with her night shift that barely covered her thighs, he could fell her wet opening and heard her say that she was better at kissing than swordplay – he couldn't agree more. He growled against her neck, hands on her arse before he ravished her instead of dragging her out of their place.

Leana Clegane also spent plenty of time with the Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Varys. Sandor Clegane saw her speaking sweetly to the eunuch, he was making her laugh; how the Hound wished he could walked up to his wife, hugged and kissed her before continuing his day as a dog. Some days, it's hard to hide their affection to each other.

Their love and trust grew slowly but surely.

Every day they love each other more, trust and tolerate each other more. Leana found her protector and the Dog found his reason to live, _his peace_. Leana's affection, laughter and antics, slowly but surely seeped into The Hound broken soul, warming his cold heart.

Leana's body and mind healed from the abused received months ago, gone were the cuts and bruises, she was no longer thin; under his care and love she bloomed beautifully. Her body was filling in, soft luscious curves, skin butter smooth to his touch; he could have sworn her breasts felt fuller and heavier in his palms. Her hips are fuller and rounder.

He dismissed it, thinking that he'd gone fucking mad with his love for and desire for his wife – he couldn't get enough of her.

Things changed, he noted: his chamber is now clean, Bed made with fresh sheet, no more dirty sheets waiting for the servant to change it once a fortnight. He saw fresh cut flowers on the small table next to their bed. The room was somehow brighter now - just like his life.

He used to despise his room as it was a constant reminder how empty, low and dark his life was and he rather slept in a drunken stupor at the taverns. And he knew that if White was still alive, she would be a welcomed addition to their room as well. Most of all, he loved saying '_our' _rather than '_his'_ chamber.

Leana added a small cupboard of books in their spacious place. She loved reading and she'd read and made him listened while they were in bed. One thing she insisted that he found rather annoying was that she expected him to bathe everyday! Every single fucking day, but he did it anyway - to please her.

He didn't like strangers or some of the Knights who used to loiter in his place, while previously he could care less as he was hardly sleeping in his own quarter. Not anymore; he became fiercely protective of their chamber, especially with Leana in it.

He found plenty of her belongings in their private sanctuary – a happy reminder that he is now a married man, a status that he never dared dream. How he wished he could offer her more.

Every day he couldn't wait to finish his shift and ran into his Leana's arms; he was not coming back to an empty dark room anymore with a stench of sour wine and filth; she'd be waiting for him, sometimes if it was late she had supper ready for him in their chamber.

He didn't like it one bit, when he was back at their place with Leana gone. He wondered where the fuck she was, but told himself that she wasn't his prisoners and he'd make himself wait for her instead of storming for her – before long he found himself smiling when he heard her voice and her very distinctive footsteps by their door.

His wife looked at him with genuine affection and love; she loved kissing his scarred face and his gnarly battle scars all over his body. She counted them all as she placed kisses on them and Leana never finished her count – he made sure of that by ravishing her. She never counted pass twenty five.

Their love makings were sweet and passionate, she wasn't shy anymore and he loved that. They would lay sated in each other arms savouring the moments, she would slept soundly before he did and some nights he would spend hours just looking at her. This sudden possessiveness to other person was completely new and foreign to him.

Leana loved being outdoors with nature or even at the cramped market – he'd took her anywhere she wanted to go to make her happy. He thought she'd be asking for jewelleries and coins, but no, she wanted her freedom.

Sandor Clegane spent less and less time at the taverns as he rather spent time with her in their chamber – fucking. He loved listening to her incessant chatter. He wasn't a talkative man, but his wife _surely could talk_!

A couple of time, he found a message from her, telling him that she'd be with her beloved Bronn at the taverns. He closed his eyes in exasperation; she had a bad habit of going to the brothels and taverns with the Twat.

True enough, when he arrived at the tavern, Leana was drinking her wine with a book in her hand while the twat whored away, so do the Knights around them. He saw them approached Leana before they backed away when they saw his fucking dogs sigils on her belt.

But there were always some gnats who were too drunk to noticed and made advances to her; Leana looked at them before she looked the other way, ignoring them completely, they grew braver and he saw one drunk idiot was about to touch her hair. He was about to touch her fucking hair! _Only he could touch her fucking hair! _The Hound cursed before he stormed to them and crushed the hand that dared touch her.

She would squealed happily when she realised he was there and told him that she had been waiting for him and had wine ready for him. The Hound gulped his fucking wine and took Leana home.

He no longer needed the alcohol to dull his ache and fill the hole in his soul. He liked being sober. He said to Leana, "you are better than wine, I rather drink you," and she didn't know what to say to that – she blushed.

His wife was afraid of the dark; he already knew when she told him about her fear. He knew when he locked her in the dungeon when she was barely nine of age at Casterly Rock, it affected her badly.

He knew she was terrified of the dark, when she arrived at King's Landing; she panicked, lost in her new place, looking for White before Gregor assaulted her. He noticed she choose her old room based on how bright it was rather than how safe it was.

In the beginning of their marriage, at least half a dozen of candles and sometimes a lot more burned through the night, it was fucking bright for him but he said nothing. The light made her felt safe and he wanted her to feel safe – more than anything he wanted her to be happy.

Sometimes she'd wake up in sweats, panicking – before she found him in bed, he'd hugged her and said, "I'm here." He'd felt her nod before she dozed back to sleep.

Then he noticed there were less candles burning through the night. Finally she only lighted two or three candles instead of half a dozen. One night, he was about to light more candles when the sleepy head Leana looked at him from their bed mumbled that she didn't need more.

With matches in his hand which froze mid air, watching Leana dozed back to sleep. Sandor Clegane felt such happiness in his usually cold heart. She felt safe, Leana felt safe enough with him next to her, that she didn't need the extra candles anymore.

She told him about her wonderful childhood, how Tyrion loved and protected her and how much she missed her family.

He told her about his late father and sister, he never knew his mother. How much he hated his brother and what he represented.

She would told him that Gregor was only lost - brothers would never truly hate each other.

/n

One evening, Sandor couldn't find Leana. He was about to grab her for an afternoon ride as he bought new arrows which he knew would pleased her. He was imagining her cheerful squeal and face. He was even hoping for a quick fuck before they went for their ride; and if she'd wish it he'd take her to the market as well.

He searched high and low for her at places she usually visited; his frustration and anger were fast replaced by fear. The longer he looked for her the more he felt fear at the pit of his stomach; he even stormed to his brother's chamber – empty.

He saw Ser Barristan striding towards him with pity and angst on the Lord Commander's face, looking at him. _No no, don't fucking say it please._

"She was summoned by the Queen, there was a raven from Winterfell and ..." he didn't bother waiting for Lord Commander to finish his sentence.

"CLEGANE!" The Lord Commander shouted for him to stop running.

Sandor Clegane stormed into the Throne Hall, opening the massive bronze doors ajar with one push. The noblemen and ladies parted to let him walked to the Iron Throne, letting him passed with Ser Barristan behind him.

As he strode nearer to the Throne, he saw a pool of blood on the marble floor and everything else was a blur to him. Five Kingsguards stood in front of the Queen, his brother stood in the middle. He looked up to the Queen seated at the Throne. _I promised to keep her safe, I promised to take her back home. My Leana, I promised her._

"Ser Barristan, take the dog to see his beloved wife," The Queen finally spoke.

"Clegane, come with me now!" For the Lord Commander feared he might do the unthinkable.

The walk from the Throne hall seemed like an eternity, the quietness was deafening, _which fucking dungeon they put her in now? How badly did they beat her up? She just started doing so well and happy, bruises healed. I promised to keep her safe, and I was with fucking Joffrey when this happened. I'll fucking stay with her in the dungeon_, he decided right away. He knows how terrified she was of the dark. _Not again_.

The Lord Commander slowed his pace, Sandor was about to shout at him when he saw her – the love of his life, _his Leana_. Her head on a spike at the Castle's wall.

The head was dipped in tar, but he could still recognise her face.

It seemed like a dream to him, he didn't remember what he did or how he walked to the spike and kneel as he cried in anguish, the Gods were cruel. He saw red, he couldn't breathe, he felt such anger and sadness he smashed his head to the stone wall repeatedly, then he felt numb as blood trickled down his scarred face.

"No! Clegane! Don't!" Ser Barristan shouted at him.

He closed his eyes, pulled his small knife and slit his own throat with one sure movement, no fear, no hesitation - only waiting to see her again.

Shouting in anguish, he woke up sweating and he saw her face looking down on him...with split lips.

Leana was awaken by a loud guttural shout from Sandor, he sounded like a wounded animal. She was shocked and quickly woke him up and she was slapped by his hand.

"Sandor, wake up...wake up. It's just a dream," Leana knew he was dreaming; it happened quite often. His breathing was erratic. He hanged on to her arm for a while before he calmed down. He noticed her bruised split lips.

"What happened to your lips? Who hit you?" he asked in anger.

Leana laughed, "You did. When I try to wake you up,"

"I'm sorry," it felt so good listening to her voice.

"It's alright – you have your nightmares again," she saw tears on him, sweat covered his face, hair and arms.

"Sandor, it's alright. It's just a dream – nothing else, there's no fire." This was not the first time he had nightmares, the man was plagued with them. His nightmares were always about his face on burning fire. Her husband often woke up in sweat from his nightmares, but lately he'd been better.

He hugged her and held her tight for the longest time and said, "I will kill them, I will kill them all,"

"Who are you going to kill, Sandor?" she asked but was answered by silence. He was staring into empty space, breathing heavily still.

She was starting to understand him and she knew if he was quiet and didn't want to talk, there was no point pressuring him, she had to give him time – there was nothing she could do about it.

She kissed his forehead then his cheek and pulled away from him, wanting to give him space; only to be grabbed again by his hands, locking her and pulled her on top of him.

She was straddling him, he roughly pull off her night dress; Leana leaned down and kissed him, she tried to calm the beast in him; her breasts were tickled by his coarse black hair covering his chest.

"Shouldn't you get ready? It's almost dawn, you need to make your way...soon." she said in between the kisses, his tongue was ravishing her. She was trying to slow his ferocious pace and his anger but failed.

"The hell with Joffrey...I am going to fuck you," he growled fiercely as he kissed her neck and nipped her shoulder.

Without warning, he roughly positioned his erection at the entrance of her sex. His mouth opened as he groaned and shoved his cock in one stroke all way in her – to the hilt, his breathing hard. "You are fucking tight," he rasped.

Leana shouted in pain, she wasn't ready when he entered her, felling full of him in her sex. Sometimes their love making were gentle and sweet but sometimes, he could be rough – almost brutal, like now.

He guided her hips with his hands, up and down his hard cock; she was straddling him, her hands on his chests to brace herself. He raised his hips to met hers, his thrusts were deep, she cried out, overwhelm with the sensation, the delicious pain that spread through like wildfire from her core – fast, soon her gasps turned into moans of pleasure.

The Hound felt his seeds building at his stones; a shiver ran through his lower back, a very familiar notion before he surrendered himself to her.

Brusquely, without pulling out from her he flipped her to her back and he was on top of her, he wanted more of her.

"Raise your knees," he groaned.

She raised her knees he could fuck her deeper. He grabbed her hair like an anchor and started pounding at her like a savage animal. The inside of her soft thighs cradled his hard flanks.

He needed to feel her and alive writhing under him. Minutes later he grimaced and shouted her name, _Leana...Leana...fuck, _shut his eyes in ecstasywith a couple of violent thrusts he spilled in her womb as she writhed and cried out beneath him.

She hugged the man who crushed her with his weight on top of her, she cradled his neck and stroking his back – calming him down; her womanhood sore and bruised from their fucking. His breathing erratic.

"Sandor, it's alright – it's alright, please...I am here," she murmured to him, _what the hell did he dreamt about?_

"Don't leave me," he said to her.

"I am not leaving, I am not going anywhere – I am here..." She pulled his face up to looked into his eyes, his tortured eyes. "I love you, Leana...I love you. You are mine,"

She was confused, "Sandor..." what caused this violent lovemaking?

"Say it," he insisted

"I am yours, Sandor,"

"Promise me – you won't leave me!" he shouted at her.

"Hey," She cupped his face, drenched in sweat, "I promise. I promise I will not leave you. I am yours. Nothing is the seven kingdoms can change that,"

Satisfied with her promise, he laid sated on top of her, not in hurry to pull out from her. She kept touching his hair, stroking his back, calming his demons before dawn greeted them with its light.

Later, he withdrew gently and kissed her bruised thighs tenderly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Right before he left her for the day, she kissed his sad face and said, "I will see you soon, Sandor." And with that he walked out their chamber to guard the lions on the Iron Throne.

TBC

Thanks for the review posted: CaroH99, LadySierra, Atiketook, Lightan117 and MelkS.

This chapter is full on. Relationship between these two love birds and how they changed each other's life. Sorry that it's a bit cheesy, but I need it as a foundation to their relationship before I move forward...

Next chapter is smut guys!

Smut warning – smut warning – smut warning.

Please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

They had been married for more than three months, each day she learned about him. It's like the man had two personalities. Some day he could be accommodating, someday he could be demanding and crude – but one thing was for sure, he loved her and never touched her in anger.

Leana often wondered whether he still took other women in the whore house, because if he did, she would kill him for sure!

She still went with Bronn to the whore houses of King's Landing and she would jealously looked around, searching for Sandor, praying in her heart, _please don't let me find him, please don't let me find him_, over and over again.

Bronn would look at her like she was insane and told her the reason he was not married was because he didn't need a crazy meddling wife like her before Leana told him to shut up and get on with it!

One night, she nonchalantly asked Sandor who was eating his supper in their chamber, "Are you still visiting the brothels?"

His fork stopped mid air, he looked at her with a twitch to his lips, _why the fuck do I want to fuck whores when I have you,_ he thought; but instead he replied, "Why? Are you jealous? Should I not fuck whores anymore?" as crude as the Hound could be.

"No. I am not jealous!" She answered; slightly annoyed that he wasn't answering her.

She poured wine into their cups and said to him, "well, not that I've seen you there – anymore...I still see your brother and the..."

Suddenly her hand was snatched by his steely grip, "Don't go to the brothels anymore." He warned her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she retorted tartly.

"You can't tell me what to..." she was cut off as she yelped when she was lifted and thrown to their bed.

"Alright...Alright. I am sorry, Sandor." She replied as she tried to get out from the bed.

He stood at the edge of the bed, blocking her as she tried to escape.

"Girl, you have nothing to be jealous about. Nothing!" he answered her as he expertly started unbuttoning her dress _I am better at this now_; Leana shivered as she felt his callous fingers touched her skin, sweet memories of what to come overpower her senses.

She was seated at the edge of the bed, looking up at him and she looked at his strained breeches, she had a naughty thought as she unlaced his breeches. She heard him moan as she freed his cock from the uncomfortable strain.

Meanwhile his eyes were rewarded by her naked body; her breasts lush just for his eyes, he placed his hands under her breasts but he stopped and hissed as Leana closed her mouth on the tip of his cock.

"Leana..." He rasped in surprised, she had never done this before and he never asked from her.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently. She loved how he was frozen and rendered as she administered her mouth on his manhood.

"Fuck, yes." He groaned again as she become braver and took more of him in her mouth. She studied his manhood, it was long, thick and hard but silky and smooth at the same time. It stood proud from a thatch of black coarse hair. She could see the blue veins running down its length.

Her tongue followed the path of the blue veins, Sandor clenched and bucked; _to have such power_, Leana thought and she placed her hands on his arse and she swallowed more of his length until she almost gagged, but she could only took half of it. He gripped her hair in her hand as he groaned louder as she sucked on it.

By the time she looked up at him; he was clenching his teeth, his face red flushed with desired. His palm was on her head, urging her to take of him – lost in unthinkable yearning. Then he stopped her, "Leana, stop, please." He begged.

"Why? Do you not like it?" she thought she did it wrong, he thought she sounded disappointed.

"If you keep going I'll spend in your mouth," he rasped as he bent down to kiss her and he tasted traces of himself on her. _I'm fucked, _he thought.

He made her lie down on the bed and started ravishing her breasts, he marvelled on how womanly she looked and feel now. Her breasts weighed heavy in his hands, nipples puckered in his mouth. He started hearing her moans.

He smiled as she let out a moan of complaint as he left her breasts and started kissing her stomach down to her thighs. She was enjoying his ticklish kisses, her hands in his long hair when she suddenly jumped when his tongue touched her already wet opening.

"Sandor! No." She looked at the man eating her womanhood, trying to pull him away.

He ignored her plead, he started sucking her sweet musky honey until he heard her shouting his name, he couldn't care less who heard her as it was music to his ears. He inserted two of his fingers in her slit and she thrashed wildly under his mouth.

Moments later he felt her shivered and shouted his name louder and louder and she bucked under his tongue as she came hard.

"Oh Gods," she moaned.

"Not Gods. It's just me, your fucking husband." He smiled victory, looking down at her spent.

Her limbs gave up, her eyes were looking at him, glazed with ecstasy. He was sure the whole quarter heard her and they would be banging on their door and hooting if they didn't know it was the Hound's room – no one dared disturb him.

He looked down at his iron hard wet cock and saw pearly liquid on its slit. He held Leana's hips and flipped her so she was lying on her stomach with her legs hanging off the bed. He rained kisses on her back down to her arse.

And he heard her mumbled, "Sandor, I can't move anymore." He bit her arse cheek and growled, "You don't have to move, wife."

Sandor stood at the edge of the bed, Leana felt the tip of his manhood teasing her opening, making round circle and she gasped as he pulled her hips closer to him and thrust his entire length in her. He held her arse and started thrusting in her fast and rough. They could hear the bed creaking from his thrusts.

He groaned from the friction of her clenching honeyed cunt and his throbbing cock, thrusting into her and withdrawing. He looked down at their joining and saw his cock going in and out of her with white milky juices coating.

His head snapped back, his hand clenched on her arse, marking them red from the pressure. She heard him groaned from almost inaudible to loud groans of pleasure. Then he slammed into her with all the strength he could command. He saw her body twisted and writhed as he fucked her.

She could hear the racket they were making; the bedposts were knocking the wall from Sandor's thrusts.

"You are mine, Leana, you are mine," She heard him amongst his groans, she turned her head and saw his face shuddered, eyes closed, teeth clenched as he was at the brink of orgasm.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." he swore as he felt his seed at his stones about to be spurted into her womb.

He called her name Leana...Leana...Leana before as he shouted as he pumped furiously in and out of her, he slammed into her with savage strength and she felt hot liquid spurted deep into her womb.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, she could feel his heart beating fast. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she replied as he hugged her from behind. "You'd never hurt me," she said to him.

The Hound pulled out gently from her as he saw her winched. He joined her in bed, laid her on top of him. Her head on his chest, her hands on his shoulder – they are hearing and feeling each other's breathing lying on a crumpled damp sheet. The smell of sex and sweat permeate their room

His callous hands stroke her back absentmindedly; he kissed her head, "Don't go to the whore houses again, alright girl?"

"Not even with Bronn?" she asked dejectedly.

"Not even with Bronn." He answered.

"But..."

"It's not safe Leana."

Silence - no answer from her. He saw her pursed her lips, her fingers tapping on his chest. He needed her to obey him, he truly hated her going to the whore houses.

"Leana...please," he looked at her, "please..."

"I won't visit the brothel again." He hardly said please to anyone.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." she replied grudgingly, he felt her nod.

Satisfied with her answer, The Hound lifted her chin, making her look at him "Leana, I am not fucking whores. You hear me?" He saw her smile and she nodded gleefully.

The next morning when they both break their fast at the busy common hall, Bronn joined them, the sellsword looked at the couple and sat in front of them without any invitation. Leana smiled at him while the Hound continued eating.

Bronn was usually a chatterbox himself, but this time he just looked at the couple for the longest time, smiling at them while scratching his chin. Until Leana cocked her head, looking at her friend and mentor with curiosity and Bronn opened his bloody mouth! "_You two_ made a lot of noise last night."

Leana's mouth gasped opened, she was so embarrassed she wanted to hide under the table. She noticed people around them were looking at them - whispering. Even the servants were looking at her. She closed her eyes and squirmed.

"What? No smart come back?" Bronn asked her nonchalantly – usually she'd be telling him off.

Sandor Clegane was unaffected by all of this, he snorted at Bronn and he felt Leana squirmed uncomfortably. He felt sorry for her humiliation but he was not embarrassed at all. He was rather proud about it. She is his wife.

He looked at his wife and her face was as red as a beet, she looked like she was about to cry or perhaps pummel Bronn to the ground. He couldn't decide. He placed his hand on her lower back, as a way of telling her, don't worry about it.

"_You two_, made the brothels packed to the brim last night!" Bronn smiled cheekily at Leana but he decided to stop because she looked like she was about to cry in shame – but also because her husband was right next to her!

_The girl had no idea that it was a compliment more than shame. _But they were so loud last night. Bronn saw men looked at the Hound's door with envy and annoyance before they cursed and left for the brothels_._

The Hound remembered, "Don't take my wife to the brothels anymore,"

Bronn looked at the man, "Alright. I agree! It's not a place for a lady or a wife." He nodded his head in agreement.

Then without warning Sandor Clegane shouted to the common hall, "Anyone want to say anything about me fucking my wife last night?"

Bronn thought Leana would melt in the heat of shame and disappeared, but Bronn knew with Sandor addressing the public as Hound, no one would dared say anything to her.

The hall was quiet; no one said anything, "That's what I thought. Fucking gnats." The Hound growled as he finishes his breakfast.

=/n

After the humiliation from Bronn, Leana punched his arms hard a couple of time when they were alone in the courtyard. Sandor had started his duty with Joffrey – not before he planted a kiss on her.

"You humiliated me!" Leana punched Bronn's arm.

"You think I am the only one who heard you two?! People were standing in front of the door!"

"Enough!"

"The moans and groans from you two! The shouts! Fuck! The creaking bed...the fucking noise you made! You, shouting his name. The fucking Hound groaning your name..." Bronn continued, he never had a lot of opportunity besting Leana.

"Shut up!" She felt like crying.

"You forgot to shut up last night." As Bronn run away from Leana but she wasn't done with him, she grabbed some pebbles and started throwing them at him.

"Hey, stop it!" Bronn laughed at her.

"Look! I am sorry you are embarrassed but it was a compliment!"

"What compliment!? It was embarrassing!" She hissed. He saw her face beet red and she she was squirming.

"Come now...since you were married, I've never seen the Dog at the brothels anymore! That's a compliment for you. That means you are fucking him right..." Bronn mustered all of his energy to gave Leana a straight face as he smiled naughtily, typical Bronn.

"You couldn't possibly know that he does not visit the brothels, Bronn. There are hundreds of brothels in King's Landing!"

"I know! That's why I know...I go to brothels more often than you think...anyway, you are a married lady now...you can't go to brothels with me anymore, as your husband ordered." He winked at her as he mussed her hair.

Leana decided to ignore her friend, she had a meeting with Lord Varys; She could feel her face went hot and speed up her pace as she heard Bronn from a far, "The girl who made the Hound groan...the girl who sheathed the Hound's sword!"

_The man is bloody loud! _She nodded to handmaidens of the court who looked at her and giggled behind their hands. They might not say dared say anything to her or Sandor but they surely gossiped and looked at her weird. She was mortified, she could still hear Bronn, howling like a dog in heat!

Leana was no fool, she had been to the whore house plenty of time and she saw plenty of the men in court who she knew to be married took their pleasure at the brothels. Her curiosity was answered.

Lord Varys who understood her worries, "Leana, my dear. I have seen how looked at you and how he touched you. A faithful dog never strays,"

Leana laughed uncomfortably, _how the hell does he know what was I thinking?_

"Lord Varys...I didn't..." not knowing how to deflect the man who knows _everything_.

"Leana, you forgot who you are talking to, my sweet lady. I am the master of whisperer," he looked at her kindly.

"Sweet lady, my eyes are everywhere. I can _see_ how he loves you, looked at you - touches you when he thought no one is looking, of course," he smiled.

"Aaah, to be young and in love. Who would have thought, even the Hound could find his peace. Makes me wonder, there is hope even for the broken and crippled,"

He just heard about the noise the couple made late last night, he heard about it first thing in the morning from his spy and he smiled as he said to himself, 'young passionate love'

"Does the Queen know?" fear gripped her.

"Don't worry about the queen my dear, for these news do not concern her,"

She felt much better as it's been too long since the Queen made her life a living hell.

"But beware of a more ferocious kind of animal, the mountain that rides. He is a force to be reckons with,"

"I am not scared of the mountain,"

"You should. He wants you now that his brother had you."

"Ser Gregor is Sandor's brother..."

"I rather sleep with snakes than have him as my brother," Lord Varys looked at her.

Leana approached the Eunuch and kissed his brow, "You made me feel better and thank you for _watching_ over me," she whispered in his ears. "It's my pleasure, child." He whispered back to her.

=/n

Apart from her visit to Lord Varys, she also spent time with the Lord Commander if he was patrolling the outskirt of King's Landing and out from the capital. She found them by chance as she was spending more time with Stranger – who she fell in love with, she was sorry she ever called him a beast.

She started riding Stranger with Sandor, but soon he was comfortable letting her be on her on with the stallion. _At least something he trusted is with her. She begged him to let her rode Stranger on her own at every opportunity she had._

Leana was unsure of him in the beginning, but soon after spending time together, they bonded. Once he found her cuddling his black beast, feeding him apples and combing his mane. "Don't ruin my stallion, he is not a ladies mare!" he said condescendingly – teasing her.

"I do not ruin your stallion! He just needs love and care..." she looked at him annoyed and continued what she was doing.

_I need love and care, not the fucking horse, _he thought to himself. _Maybe I could just ravish her here on the stacks of hay before I go back for the fucking prince. _But his lusty thought was disturbed by a sentry summoning him to Joffrey. He gave her a long deep kiss which left her bedazzled before making his way.

"Keep that thought for me," He murmured before walking away.

He knew by the way she was dressed she'd go for a ride today with the Lord Commander, this morning he saw her with her breeches and white muslin top, "You are going with Ser Barristan," a statement not a question from him. He looked displeased but decided not to say anything.

"Yes, Sandor. With Ser Barristan – _not alone_," she rolled her eyes as she braced on her bow and arrow on her back, with 'Hound' on her hip. He knew how much she loved riding and Stranger was hers when he was not with the Stallion.

She met Ser Barristan at the King's Gate riding Stranger; She could felt the Stallion's strength under her, but with her slightest pull on his stirrup, he let her lead him. She never thought when she dismissed her husband this morning about going out from the gate, she would be in grave danger. It had been too long since she was in the woods.

TBC

Hope you enjoy the slight humor before things go downhill for the couple...

Cheers.

NF

**Thank you for the review posted: LadySierra, CaroH99, Atiketook, Lightab117, MelkS, Fenzy In Delirium.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Leana Clegane frequently rode along with the Lord Commander who every fortnight led Knights and soldiers patrolling within King's Landing himself. Yesterday when Leana was with Ser Barristan in his working quarter, he mentioned the forth coming trip, her eyes light up and she begged the gentleman to take her along.

Today was just one of those days.

"Very handsome beast there, my Lady." He greeted her.

"Ser Barristan, please stop calling me my lady and yes he is beautiful, isn't he?" She said proudly, stroking Stranger's mane with affection.

_Beautiful wasn't my choice of word_, he looked at the black beast of a horse.

Last month he witnessed the Hound trying to purchase a mare for his wife, he took her to the best breeder in King's Landing, but she blatantly refused! She looked at him incredulously and said they had Stranger, why would she want a mare? She told him she loves Stranger and didn't need a mare.

The Hound said that a mare was a safer choice and she told him off by saying how he could doubt Stranger. He tried telling her that he'd buy her whatever she wanted; all she did was shook her head and told him she wanted to go to the night market – it was the Spring festival.

They walked back empty handed and the fierce Sandor Clegane was dragged mercilessly through the market by his small lady wife. People moved quickly to gave way! They seemed happy, even though the mountainous man looked bloody uncomfortable amongst the crowd, The Lord Commander noticed.

The event made people flocked to the capital; the street was packed with noblemen and commoners; it was like a melting pot. Every brothels and taverns were packed and people got rowdy. Many soldiers were stationed but not nearly enough to contain the ruckus.

He saw the Hound protectively act like a barricade, he held her hand and walked in front of her like a brick wall, avoiding the ruckus and brothels.

Suffice to say, no men who was sane dared cross his path or touch his Lady wife.

Leana was all skin and bones before she was married to the Hound, _not surprised by the way she was mistreated and abused._ Now, she gained more weight, her cheeks rosy and she was back to her chatterbox self. The Hound who was crude and an aloof monster; now looked more like a man with Leana by his side. And by the way she touched him and stayed close to him, no doubt - she trusted him.

There were always gossips, but not once the Lord Commander heard that the Hound touched her in anger. Whenever he looked at Leana and he couldn't help himself but smile, she was truly a delightful lady. Especially when he witnessed her relentless babble trying to convinced Sandor Clegane to agree to something she wanted.

The Hound would shake his head, said 'no' and walk away – actually he _tried_ to walk away! But Leana would block his way; she would hold him back with both hands pushing his armoured chest...Like trying to push a brick wall.

Nevertheless, the Hound would stopped and looked at his wife, listened to her relentless talk, took a deep breath and finally...nodded his agreement and Ser Barristan could hear her squeal of happiness before she jumped to kiss him and finally left him in peace. He saw the man looked at his wife until she was out of sight, he was completely mesmerised by her...before he made his way.

/n

"Lead the way, Ser," she pulled Stranger back to give way to the Lord Commander as she smiled at him.

Soldiers greeted her politely as Lady Clegane, they thought she looked ravishing in her breeches and simple muslin top with a Stark Sigils embroidered at the collar and recently she had been wearing a Hound necklace, black valerian steel against her milky soft cleavage.

_They still can't believe she was the Hound's wife_ – they can't imagined Clegane's melted face against her soft milky skin, those sweet rosy lips on his gnarly lips, moaning his names. They heard the ruckus from their chamber fairly often.

They quickly looked away when their Lord Commander glared at them, knowing what was in their minds.

"We will be patrolling deeper into Kingswood today, Leana."

"Perfect," she replied happily and urged Stranger to gallop next to the Lord Commander, it has been a fortnight since she last ventured to the outskirt Kingswood.

"Does your husband know you are out gallivanting into Kingswood?"

"I told him it's with you Ser Barristan and yes he knew," She omitted the part that he was not to keen on it and the fact that he didn't know it was Kingswood. _What Sandor doesn't know won't hurt him, _she said to herself.

=/n

**KINGSWOOD**

Deep in the wood, after Ser Barristan gave instruction to the soldiers lead by Ser Ghant. The Lord Commander spent time with Leana. He noticed Stranger never gave her any problem and was very gentle with her.

He had seen numerous times The Hound on the Stallion, riding with the Royal or into the thickest of the battle; the stallion was as formidable and fearless as its master. He heard report that couple of stable boys were kicked and bitten by the bloody beast.

So, it confused him as he witness the Clegane lady with the stallion, apart from his colossal size, he acted like mare with Leana – a tamed mare for breeding! Especially when she was feeding him apples and carrots from her saddlebag. He laughed for it was a funny sight.

Leana looked at him as she heard the laughter_, what was funny?_

"Are you laughing at me, feeding Stranger...Ser Barristan?" She pretended to be cross.

"I am sorry Leana – but that was a rare sight,"

"Sandor said I ruined him...but I don't! He is the sweetest and most beautiful horse I've ever seen," she tapped the Stranger's neck lovingly.

The stallion snorted, wanting more apples and Ser Barristan heard her murmured to the horse, "I am sorry sweetheart, that's all I have. Sandor said I'll make you fat and soft – sorry,"

All of a sudden, they heard a shrill loud scream, the seasoned Lord Commander instinctively barked orders to their soldiers; grabbed Stranger's harness, "Leana! Follow me!" there was no messing around.

"What is that?" she took control of Stranger rein and followed the Lord Commander.

"Bandits. There were reports of them lurking in the woods, the festivals attracted them... causing problems..."

True enough, seconds later they saw a galloping horse with a soldier dead on its back, an arrow stuck to his head,"

Without warning a group of bandits swarmed toward them, like ants swarming honeyed water; some of them were riding and some were on foot. The first arrow flied between Leana and Ser Barristan.

He quickly dispatched one man for reinforcement and ordered the rest of the soldiers to attack and hold the line. For the seasoned warrior, this was nothing compared to the danger and gore at the battlefield, where he spend most of his life. But having Leana there changed everything; furthermore it was an ambush.

Ser Barristan cut down men who were stupid enough to charged near him, Leana wasn't shy with her arrows either, she felt nervous as she never shoot to kill any men, this was really different. Her hand shook as she released her arrows but soon they were outnumbered.

"LEANA. GO. NOW!"

Stranger galloped in great speed, as she was as light as a feather to him, in fact Leana felt like she was losing control over him as she was overwhelmed by his pace, but unwilling to slow him down as she was instructed to flee.

Satisfied that Leana was on her way; Ser Barristan followed her suit. She felt safer and calmer when she saw the Lord Commander behind her right flank, even thought it was still a long way back to the King's gate.

Stranger was running so fast she felt like flying and that was when she felt a sharp excruciating pain on her left thigh; it was like a hot knife piercing through butter.

She thought she would passed out from the sudden pain, first thing on her mind, _oh no, Stranger, it got to him too! _But the horse wasn't affected by it, he was still galloping hard, in fact he seemed to be gaining speed – if it's even possible. She stayed low to avoid branches from the trees after she received a blow on her arm from tree branches.

Blinded and shaken from the pain, she trusted Stranger enough as she lowered her body ever closer to him as he lead the way, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Ser Barristan behind her. _It's going to be alright._

It wasn't even long before reinforcement arrived, shooting arrows to the brigands who pursued them. "HOLD THE LINE! Shoot at will,"

She felt his gloved hand grabbing her hand which was still clutching Stranger's rein. "Slow down Leana, pull!" and she did, she pulled the rein to slow her horse down, she could hardly focus because she was in agony.

Ser Barristan thought Leana panicked from the attacked, so he slowed her down; he sighed, _thank the Gods she wasn't hurt or kidnapped, who on seven hells are willing to tell the Hound that his wife is hurt or kidnapped._

They rode at a slower pace towards the capital, he found it strange that Leana kept hunching over the horse, he moved closer to her and saw a single arrow pierced through her thigh; blood drenched over her pale beige breeches and started dripping over her boots.

He cursed as he realised what has happened. In fear, the Lord Commander took a closer look as Stranger slowed to a trot.

She raised her body to look at her wound and felt sick –she quickly looked the other way and refused to look at it again.

"Leana, are you alright," Ser Barristan touched her shoulder.

"Please tell me it's a paltry wound, Ser,"

It was not a paltry wound, but Ser Barristan said yes, as he didn't want her to faint on a horse, he could see King's gate and some of the soldiers were running toward them. "Don't move girl, It's alright. It's paltry. We are almost home."

As soon as they reached the Gate, Ser Dontos a newly anointed knight approached Leana to help her down by stopping the horse and pulling on Stranger's rein. Not a good idea as Stranger hated _strangers_ touching him.

He fiercely neighed and raised his front hooves wanting to crush the Ser Dontos. Leana screamed in agony, as the horse raised himself, her body weight shift and jarred the arrow, causing a bigger wound, she was passed being embarrassed for screaming and crying. She hunched and lurched her stomach content on the ground.

"Step back! Don't touch the horse! You fool! Step back!" Ser Barristan shouted as he dismounted from his horse and approached Leana.

He looked at the wound, an arrow pierce through her thigh into the thick saddle, missed the bone. He gently lift the saddle with his finger wanting to see if it pierce through the horse, he couldn't see as it was drenched by blood; but his move was rewarded by another scream by Leana, "Stop. Please don't." She cried.

"GET THE HOUND!" He shouted to his soldiers – for a second no one moved as they were not sure they wanted to get the Hound for this.

"NOW!" Ser Barristan roared and Ser Dontos ran for the Hound.

He grabbed Leana's hand and the girl hold tight to his hand, "It'll be alright girl, it's paltry, just look the other way,"

Ser Dontos thought he will lose his head few months after he was knighted. He heard of the Hound and had seen him at tourneys and matches. The man was an ugly monster, seen him beat men to death and heard stories that he cut down men in half.

Now, his pretty lady wife was hurt badly and he was supposed to fetch him. He was shocked when he found out that the beautiful lady was the Hound's wife, how could it be?

The Lord Commander might not fear him but he was scared of him; he shivered thinking what he will do to him. Ser Dontos found the Hound with the Queen.

Ser Meryn shouted at him, "Speak up!" as he tried to explain that the Hound was needed at the King's Gate.

"My Queen, Ser Barristan asked for The Hound...I meant...I meant Sandor Clegane to be at the King's Gate...his...his...his wife is hurt. His wife is hurt my Queen."

The Queen looked surprised, like her price pawn was about to slipped out of her hand, "Go," She said to Sandor Clegane who started walking towards the door in a heartbeat.

His heart sunk into his deepest fear, _no, she is hurt_.

Ser Dontos was flustered, he was short of breath following the Hound's long stride to the King's Gate, he tried explaining that the lady was hurt on her horse, he tried helping her and the horse was skittish and then Clegane grabbed his throat and growled, "No one touches my horse, you hear me! You Twat!"

"Yes...yes, Ser. I am sorry. I didn't know..." he apologized.

Sandor Clegane didn't even bother to ask him what happened to Leana. He released his choke on the idiot knight and kept going.

_It can't be Stranger! It can't be him! The horse wouldn't hurt her, he made damn sure Stranger was accustomed to her before he let her ride the horse or maybe he misjudged his horse in a bid to make her happy, she had been begging him nonstop to let her ride the horse on her own. There's nothing else he wanted more in his sorry life than to make her happy._

He heard from plenty of rich Lords who complained or sometime boasted about their wives, wanting coins, silk, jewelleries, bigger keep and more servants.

Leana and he lived in a fucking chamber, no jewellery, no fucking keep. He wasn't even a fucking Knight! All Leana ever asked from him was her freedom; to ride Stranger with the Lord Commander, basically to roam around King's Landing. How could he say no to that? This is his worst nightmare, his wife getting hurt.

=/n

**At the King's Gate.**

"If it's paltry, why do you call for Sandor?" She sobbed, still clutching her thigh; blood still seeping from her wound, half of her breeches is now soaked with blood.

"Don't worry, girl, it'll be alright. I need him for Stranger, that's all." he lied.

"Is he hurt?" She dreaded.

"I am not sure, Leana," Ser Barristan started to look at the arrow again. He didn't know how long it's going to take The Hound to arrive, he didn't even know whether he was in the castle or not. He needed to act before she bled to death.

"Look the other way, girl." He said to her. She saw her surrounding; people were looking at them but were warned by the guard not to come near because of Stranger as instructed by the Lord Commander. She hugged Stranger's neck and shut her eyes.

Slowly, Ser Barristan walked closer to Stranger's flank, he didn't want to lift the saddle again which will hurt Leana. Judging from the way the arrow was positioned, it didn't look like it pierces the stallion.

"I am going to pull the arrow as fast as I can," he warned her as Leana braced herself. He took off his gloves and threw them to his squire standing few meters away from him. He grabbed the arrow and pulled hard to dislodge it.

Leana Clegane screamed like she never scream before, her thigh felt like it was on fire. An unbearable pain radiated from her thigh to her stomach.

Ser Barristan hand was wet with her blood and the arrow slipped. "STOP! STOP! DON'T PLEASE!" She cried.

Ser Barristan realised the arrow wasn't about to move as it was lodged at the side saddle by the metal brace. There was no way it can be pulled without breaking the metal arrow head first. He needed her to be unconscious for that. He started getting worried as blood seeped even more from the wound, he saw pool of blood on the ground near Stranger's hooves.

A commotion signalled the arrival of Sandor Clegane who was striding to them and heard Leana's scream of pain moments ago which made his heart lurched. Ser Barristan said to him, "We were ambushed,"

He saw his wife on Stranger, breeches soaked in blood and arrow piercing through it. The Lord Commander's hands were bloody.

Sandor Clegane forgot their arrangement to not show any affection in public. He grabbed Stranger's leash closer to him, the horse was calm and quiet. Then he held Leana's limp body while making sure he didn't move her thighs, "It's alright. I'm here," as he tucked her head on his shoulder, she was drenched in sweat and shivering from the ordeal.

He stroked her hair as she cried, kissed her head, "It's alright, it'll be over soon," kissing her forehead, he heard her calling his name saw her pale fingers gripped his armoured arms.

He slowly let go of her arms around him and placed her back on Stranger's neck, "Hang on to him with all your might, you'll be alright, I promise." and patted his horse head a couple of time. _Good lad, you did not disappoint me._

He walked to the other side and closely inspected the wound. He didn't like what he saw, he had seen such injury at battlefield, it's not lethal but the he needed to act fast.

"Ser Barristan, I need your help,"

"The arrow is lodged in the saddle," Ser Barristan said to him.

Sandor quickly looked closer, blood still seeping out freely – he lifted the saddle side with his fingers to assess the arrowhead, the movement jarred the arrow, "Stop! Don't touch it!" Leana said to him. But she panicked when she saw that he wasn't listening to her.

"I don't think it pierce her bone," Ser Barristan wiped his bloodied hand with cloth, ready for another try, he knew what The Hound had to do – they needed to do this fast.

Leana started screaming when she saw him unsheathed his sword; she quickly grab his hand - begging him, "Please don't! STOP! What are you doing?! NO! SANDOR! STOP! Please...please...please" But he only gently grabbed her hand and placed it back on the horse.

She was really scared and frustrated because he wasn't listening to her, it seemed like she didn't exist at all. She was completely ignored.

"Hold the arrow," He gave cue to the Lord Commander who nodded and ready for it.

The Lord Commander gripped the arrow which caused Leana to start screaming in pain again. Sandor nodded at him and the Lord Commander said, "It's good,"

He swung his sword with a single stroke as close as he could to Leana's thigh at the gaping wound. She gasped in horror and vomited from the pain as the arrow moved violently as it was cut off, blood started pouring out instead of seeping now. She could felt the cold steel against her thigh as it cut the arrow.

Sandor Clegane calmly lifted Leana from the saddle, raised her thigh and pulled out the remaining arrow from her.

"It's alright...it's alright now, Leana. It's over...It's over," He cradled her, her scream muffled by his chest as he let Ser Barristan tied a cloth on her thigh to slow the blood flow.

The Hound never said thank you to anyone in his life, but that moment he was really thankful for the Lord Commander's aid, he nodded to the gentleman to thank him.

"I'll take your stallion to the stable myself," Ser Barristan said to the Hound as there was no one there who could do so safely.

He carried her in his arms, her face hidden at the crook of his neck with both arms circling his neck. The Lord Commander saw a scene which he never thought could happen in his life. He saw Sandor Clegane walked away, his lips on her head, whispering to her as he carried her in his arms towards the castle. Soldiers and sentries gave way as he walked through the gate back to his quarter.

_I'll be damn, by the old Gods and new. He loves the Stark girl, _and he smiled, like a father who knew that his daughter would be taken care of...

TBC

Sorry for the long chapter, but I couldn't see where I could chop it off half way. It wouldn't be as satisfying and I would have received lots of complaint in my PM (shudders!)

And not to worry, it will take a while before Gregor will finally sink his teeth on Leana.

=)

Reviews are loved!

**Thanks for posting your review: MelkS, CaroH99, LadySierra, Lightan117, (Guest: someone).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On their way back, she kept saying that she was thirsty. In desperation he shouted for water and an old crow on the street gave Leana water. By the time they reached their chamber at the Kingsguard's quarter, Leana was unconscious and Sandor was really grateful for that, the Grand Maester Pycelle was already summoned by the Queen and was already waiting for them.

Sandor laid her on their bed and simply ripped the left side of her breeches with one yank. The old Maester proficiently cleaned and dressed her gaping wound on her left thigh.

"She is a lucky lady, for it didn't pierce her bone," Pycelle said as he fussed over her but he seemed relief.

"She'll have fever for a week or so. She is strong and young – she will be fine."

Shae and Tyrion arrived; the imp walked to his niece, reached out to touch her hand and kissed her forehead as he saw the wound. Then he saw Pycelle looked resigned – a worried look on his face.

"What is it?!" Tyrion snapped. Sandor was standing at the foot of the bed – looking over Leana, not a word from him.

"I need to talk to Clegane – alone." The Grand Maester said, still concentrating on Leana, not looking at the imp.

Tyrion looked at the old man distastefully. "I am her uncle! She is my niece!" Refusing to leave as he angrily walked to Pycelle. Knowing her station, Shae excused herself and walked out the door without being told.

As soon as the door was closed, "What is it?" Tyrion asked impatiently.

Sandor saw Leana sleeping fitfully, she was in pain; he sat right next to her to wipe her sweat. Her lips were parched and she was pale like the dead.

Then Tyrion shouted at Pycelle, "Old man, stop this madness and give her the milk of the poppy already! What the hell are you waiting for?"

They saw a bowl full of the concoction still on the side table. Sandor Clegane walked towards the table and, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Pycelle spoke up.

"She is in pain!" Tyrion lost his patient, perhaps it was time for a new Grand Maester; Sandor just ignored the man and grabbed the bowl, his wife was shivering in pain. He lifted her hear and was about to let drink the mixture.

"My Lady is with child," The Grand Maester raised his voice. Both men stopped whatever they were doing. It was as silence as the grave apart from Leana's whimpers.

Minutes later, the Grand Maester broke the silence, "My Lady lost a lot of blood...as I said, my lady is young and healthy – I am sure she will pull through... we'll know within a week or so..." he sounded unsure.

Sandor Clegane felt like being strike by lightning, she was with child and injured badly. An overwhelming need to save her shook him to the core, a bitter and sweet moment washed over him, he was going to be a father, if his child and wife lived through the ordeal – then he heard the Queen's voice, _I want your pup._

He wasn't surprised that she was with his child, considering how they had been fucking and having his seed in her, but he was still shocked with the fact that they created this child, out of despair in their life and love they had for each other, this child was his atonement.

Since Gregor took his childhood away from him by burning his face, never once he thought he'd be married. Now he was married and she was with child, he was to be a father...a fucking status he dared not dream!_ Over my fucking dead body, Queen._

"Do you think she knew?" Tyrion looked at Pycelle then at Sandor.

"No I don't think so my Lord, It's fairly early to tell and she would have asked me questions," The Grand Maester answered. "Very often women have no idea that they are with child, especially their first."

Tyrion, knowing his beloved niece, he doubted if the girl paid enough attention to noticed when her body changed, she was too busy...too busy being happy and safe, with her Sandor. He had not seen Leana this happy and contented.

With Sandor by her side, no one touched her and the Queen who managed to acquire Leana as her pawn was sated. Sure, she was dragged mercilessly like a battered animal to be put to death, but...marriage suited her – his Leana was happy.

His heart melted when he saw the Dog kissed her head lovingly when she was upset and the man thought no one was looking. His duty as her uncle was almost done...almost.

Not a word from Sandor, he didn't think she knew or she would have told him and he wouldn't be so rough with their love making. She was always busy...too busy running around, delighting him with her antics and demands.

"Lord Tyrion, I have to tell the Queen as she..." The Grand Maester didn't know how to put it in words that he has to report her condition to the Queen.

"Leave the queen to me. I will tell her. You may leave now," Tyrion found his voice and wit once more.

Grand Maester Pycelle nodded and said to the Hound who paid no attention to him, "I will come and see my lady as often as I can," and he made his leave and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright, Clegane?" Tyrion asked.

"Am I alright? You asked," The Hound rasped. "You asked am I alright as if you cared little lord. Do you think I am alright?" He said with hatred, his voice venomous and bitter.

Before Tyrion could even said a word, Clegane stormed and cornered Tyrion; he roughly raised the imp to his height, pushing him against the wall, Tyrion's feet were dangling on air.

"They drag her by her collar! Treated her like shit, beat her till she was half dead! Lock her in fucking dungeon! She was a fucking child! Then again! KILL HER WOLF! I KILL HER FUCKING WOLF! Then, you drag her down the death row...to marry ME! A FUCKING DOG! With a scarred face! I fucked her bloody!" He showed his gruesome part of his face to Tyrion.

The Hound continued, "After all that...her spirit is still unbroken. SHE HEALED ME! LEANA FUCKING HEALED ME. YOU HEAR THAT DWARF!? SHE FUCKING HEALED ME!" He hatefully spit on the ground.

"Now, she is with child... MY CHILD...MY PUP. Little lord, the Queen wants my pup. I will slit her throat myself if she dared lay a hand on my pup! I will cross the seven hells to save my pup. I AM A DOG!" He shouted then dropped the imp callously to the ground and stride back to his wife.

Tyrion regained his composure and looked at the couple with regret. "I have done my best but..."

"I know...She loves you, you love her." Sandor cut him off. "Or I would crushed your neck already," he knew what the imp had done for her.

"No I am not alright...little Lord, now pissed off!" He just wanted to go into bed with Leana and took care of her – alone.

With the risk his dwarf neck being crushed by the Hound again...Tyrion opened his mouth, it's his duty, he needed to tell him...

"For your whole life, you've been a dog, an outcast and finally someone...somehow see you worthy of something good," Tyrion started, "I think you have grown to love your wolf, I know you will do everything in your power to save her and your child. You finally found peace, Clegane."

He needed to warn him, "Your peace is not going to last long Clegane, I am sorry... Soon there come the day that they will come for her and your child. That's when you have to make the hard choice, your peace or their lives... I am so sorry."

"I will kill them. I WILL KILL THEM ALL, "He roared in anger, "Who the fuck dare take my wife and child away from me?!"

"That's what they wanted, Clegane, a war!" Tyrion looked at the man in anguish.

_The lions and the wolves are at war and a dog was caught in the middle._

"I am not your enemy Clegane," and Tyrion walked out. He saw Shae and Bronn waiting for him by the door.

"You don't even come in to rescue me?! Didn't you hear when I was attacked?!" Tyrion asked Bronn his bodyguard with annoyance.

"You weren't attacked...maybe just a little scratch," Shae replied to her half man.

"You look fine to me...alive - no scratch, head still on your shoulder." Bronn answered him nonchalantly. He knew The Hound would not harmed Tyrion because of Leana.

"Where are we going?" Bronn asked.

"To see my sister,"

=/n

Sandor felt guilty, he should had been able to refrain himself from getting her with child. He should have the patience to wait until it was safer to plant his seeds in her. He was an experienced man, he knew how not to make her pregnant, he had been doing that to avoid bastards from the whores his whole life. Apart from their first night, his wife never said no to him.

This was greatly his fault. Since the day they were married, he had been acting like a fool, bedding her every chance he got. Very few days went without him fucking her, like when he had to be with Joffrey who went hunting to try out his new toys for four fucking miserable days.

Even then, as soon as the prince settled in his quarter, he would searched for his wife, taking her away from whatever she was doing, whoever she was with and took her to their bed and fuck her senseless. Be damned with the raucous they made from their love making at broad daylight, he wanted the whole world to know that she was his and his only.

Sandor Clegane stood vigil for his wife for over a week. Only Shae dared told the man off to take a break, to have his supper and washed himself while she stayed with Leana. No one else dared crossed the mad dog, not even Gregor.

Grand Maester Pycelle visited her twice a day as the Queen said Leana's well being was paramount. She was burning with fever but she said she was cold, how Sandor wished he can gave her milk of the poppy but she was with child at such an early stage.

It was hells on earth, he prepared himself that his child might not make it, every stir and whimper of pain she made while she slept he checked between her legs to make sure there was no blood as a sign of miscarriage.

Every night while he was the only one awake, he would place his palm on her belly and whispered, _"Hang in there, child. Hang in there, please. Your mother wants you, I am your father and I want you...I need you. Hang in there, I beg of you."_

Slowly but surely Leana got stronger, still as pale as death but she was more alert with no sign of miscarriage. Then he told her that she was with child.

She only looked at him before she held his hand and asked, "Do you want this babe?"

"Yes Leana, more than anything."

"I am scared, Sandor,"

"I'll take care of you, Leana. Keep you safe,"

"The Queen?!" She remembered her aunt.

"Shush, don't worry about her now. She knew, your uncle told her."

"What if she hurt the babe?" she started crying.

Sandor felt like a useless gnat, what kind of a father he is if he can't even protect his wife and child. "What if she takes it from us?"

"What can we do, Sandor? What if..."

"I'll take care of the Queen, stop worrying, don't cry, tis' not good for my child. I need you to take care of this babe in your belly. Let me worry about the Queen." He hugged her, her hugged her tight, so that she could feel safe...

=/n

Leana's wound healed well, she limped for a while but she was alright now - she hated the ugly scar. But her Sandor loved kissing her belly and her scar, soon she stopped being bothered by it, she was not a vain person anyway.

By the time her wound fully healed, Leana's belly showed, not a big swollen belly yet but a small bulge presented itself. She often caught Sandor looking at her belly with awe and pride and she would smile at him.

Ser Barristan Selmy refused to let her go with him patrolling any longer, even within the city; Sandor didn't have to worry any longer as he realised that her begging, incessant chatter and sad face did not work on the Lord Commander anymore; the old Lord Commander just said 'no' and walked away when she started begging again.

She was allowed to see Stranger but not rode him. Once, _only once_, Ser Barristan caught her on Stranger. He was furious! He immediately took her down and took Stranger away from her.

Sandor heard her complaint that night, all he said to her was, "Good! If it was me, I would have thrashed you first! The old man is too kind." and left her sulking, before she finally come to bed to join him – in defeat.

Sandor looked at his wife with an unknown pride and happiness, only to be tainted by the uncertainty of their future together. His heart dropped when she was summoned by the Queen. He was standing with the Queen when she commanded his brother to get 'your brother's bitch' to her quarter.

/n

Leana heard from Lord Varys that the King Robert will be home soon, his riders arrived moments ago, informing the King's arrival within a day. Her heart skipped a beat out of happiness and excitement, looking at the eunuch expectantly.

Leana stormed out from Lord Varys' quarter, she missed the eunuch worried looked on her. She could not wait; she was running for her Uncle Tyrion. She ran to Tyrion's quarter only to be greeted by the man her husband hated the most – Ser Gregor Clegane.

"Easy there, Leana." The man rasped and he saw her running toward him. She didn't like the way he said her name but she was too happy to be bothered by him.

"The King is arriving in King's Landing – with Lord Stark," She stated to him, ignoring him completely, she was there for her uncle, but he blocked her path. She looked up at him defiantly; the man was slightly taller than her husband.

"Do you mind, Ser Gregor, "Asking him to move from her way – he didn't budge. Until she finally looked up, the man was taller than Sandor and saw him looking at her belly.

"You are having my brother's pup,"

"Yes, I am carrying your brother's child,"

Ser Gregor raised one of his gloved hands to her belly but she instinctively covered her stomach with both hands and retreated few steps away. "What do you want from me, Gregor?!"

_I shall not show fear. _She told herself. Even though for the first time in her life she was really afraid of this man can do, not to her but to her unborn child.

"The Queen sent me – for you,"

Her heart dropped,_ no_

Leana straightened her back and walked like a prisoner to the Queen's keep. She ignored the Mountain, she walked faster and faster, wanting to get away from the vile man. She reached the keep's passageway and she yelped when out of a sudden, she was pushed to the wall.

"Unhand me, Gregor!" She looked at him in the eyes, hands covered her belly in fear.

"You like the dog fucking you? Stark bitch!"

"He is not a dog. He is your brother and he is my husband. Please – let me go!" she mustered all the courage she had in her bones.

She wished Sandor was there, she would feel safe with him. Then she saw Bronn – walking toward them; finally she was able to breathe better.

The mountain released his grip and Bronn hold her, "The Queen is waiting," and lead her on – followed by Gregor who entered the chamber with them and stationed himself by the door.

"Are you alright, girl?" Bronn asked her – she nodded, he could see fear in her eyes, "Not much longer, love." He cheered her.

The Queen was seated in her high chair, Joffrey by her side; she almost cried out of happiness, Sandor and her Uncle Tyrion were there. Although she found the audience rather different – What was the Grand Maester doing there?

"Child, come closer, don't be afraid. I don't bite," Cercei greeted her sweetly.

"My Queen," She curtsied.

"How are you child?"

"I am very well my Queen, thank you,"

"I am sure you have heard. The King will be home soon...with your beloved Lord Stark,"

"Yes, my Queen," She replied softly. She wanted to cover her stomach from her, as if she could shelter her child from the poisonous woman.

She stood few steps away from the queen. She looked at Leana's belly, "You are starting to show,"

"Yes, my Queen."

"I remembered when I had the Prince. It was a long labour, I screamed until I am sure the whole Kingdom hear me...you'll never be the same again after that."

"I am sorry my Queen," She didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't there when your mother died." Cercei touched Leana's chin. "When you tore your way out from my sister's womb." The queen looked at her, "But I am sure you'll be fine...very soon, you'll have a Clegane tearing out from you."

Leana stole a look at Sandor and saw his hatred on his eyes, looking at the queen.

Cercei let go of Leana's chin and rested her back on the chair. "How far along are you, Leana?" She asked for her wine from her handmaiden.

"I...I...I don't know my Queen. I am not sure, I don't..." she answered with fear.

"Pycelle," The queen summoned him.

"Yes, my Queen." The grand Maester Pycelle walked toward Leana uncomfortably. It took her a few seconds to understand his purpose there. She closed her eyes – resigned.

TBC

Again, thank you for the review guys; they gave me a sense of direction: melkS, CaroH99, Atiketook, Lightan117 and LadySierra.

Next chapter is smut guys!

Please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

Her eyes shut tightly not wanting to see Pycelle's hands reached for her stomach. She felt so low and violated by the act, in front of the Queen. She felt his hands closed onto her belly, rubbing and pushing, her breathing fastened, controlling her emotion.

"I am sorry, my lady." She heard him whisper to her, but it didn't make her feel better.

She couldn't stand this anymore; she opened her eyes and saw him. She saw her husband's wrath on his face, his hand clutched the hilt of his sword. She looked for him for strength and their eyes met. She had tears in her eyes but she smiled at him – telling him _I am alright, _to calm him down_. _Sandor felt like a helpless dog when his wife was humiliated in front of the Queen and her entourage and saw his brother sneered rudely at her.

Pycelle turned, facing the queen, "about four months, my Queen." and he walked away.

The Queen smiled, and looked at Sandor, "You did well, Hound...you fuck her right at the wedding night and here... we... are... today,"

"Do you want to go back to Winterfell, Leana?"

"Yes, my Queen, with all my heart."

"But, you are with child...Clegane's child." She eyed her belly.

"How would that make your 'Stark' family feel?" She expected Ned Stark would want an annulment which was now out of the question.

Before Leana could answer, "Your beloved uncle Ned has no idea that you are with child...The Stark and Lannisters are sworn enemies – The Clegane is a loyal vassal to the Lannisters."

"Are you going to _dump_ your baby at the Clegane's house – like how your father _dumped _you...at _my_ doorstep?

"No, my Queen," she choked on her tears. "Never." She protectively covered her small bulge.

"Cercei!" Tyrion warned her.

"Shut up, brother."

"Hound! Would you let the Stark take your child from you?"

"Not in seven hells, your grace."

"And what would you do?" she asked the Hound, but still looking at Leana with a smile.

"I will kill them all," he rasped.

Tears started running down her cheeks, she knew what the Queen was doing but she couldn't help herself.

"You may leave, Leana – Ser Gregor, escort her."

Leana made her way out, she didn't care anymore, she just want to ran to her chamber and bolt the door, from the corner of her eyes she saw Ser Gregor followed her.

The only thing that didn't make Sandor Clegane stormed out from the Queen side when he saw his brother with Leana was the fact that the Queen needed his wife and child alive as her pawns.

/n

What an evil woman, Leana thought, she was her aunt! She mentioned the good fuck Sandor gave her as if he was commanded to do so, to make her swollen with his child, a new pawn for the Queen..._no...Not Sandor_, _he is not like that, he loves me_. _And the House of Clegane matter; how could she? How could they?_

She lost any sense of control, she was furious at the Mountain behind her. Didn't he have a drop of decency? Didn't he have love for his only brother?

Leana stopped in her track and turned around. They were at the courtyard on their way to the Kingsguard quarter.

"How could you?" she hissed at him, "How could you do that to your brother? Your own brother?!"

The Mountain looked down at his sister in law.

"He is a dog!"

"He is your brother...SER!" she continued, "His face! He was just a little boy! You did that to him! How could you? Do you know how he suffered? And now...the Queen!"

"I did more than his face...my lady." The mountain growled.

Leana stepped back in shock, _what does he mean? _

"I have done worse thing than shoving his ugly face to burning coals – he had what's MINE!" he shouted, "Do you know how long he cried and screamed...kicking like a fucking little girl?" He growled at her.

"I kill my father...Sandor meant nothing to me. He was lucky," and he looked at her swollen belly, "he is still lucky he got to fuck a beautiful untouched flower like you." He spat in jealousy.

"How could you..." she stepped back in shock. He killed his own father.

"I'll rape you, I'll kill his child and I'll feed you to the lions." Leana was speechless.

"SER GREGOR!" she heard someone shouted his name. The Lord Commander saw everything; Ser Gregor walked away from her.

"Leana. Come girl," He took her hands, "I'll take you to your chamber." Ser Barristan cradled her head and he walked her safely to her room.

=/n

That evening, when Sandor Clegane finished his shift with the Lannister Queen, he ran to their chamber. The door was bolted. "Leana!" he called urgently. No answer.

"LEANA!" he called again, until he heard rustled of sheets and her footsteps. He waited patiently, he met the Lord Commander on his way and was told what his brother did to her and Shae told him that she refused to opened the door for anyone.

She found her in tears, eyes and nose swollen, donned in her night shift. He reached for her but she slide away. He bolted the door, they needed to clear the fucking shit and mud around them.

She sat at the edge of their bed, he raised his hand to touch her but she slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me,"

"Stop this!" He didn't want to be rough with her; he could easily overpower and touch her if wanted to.

"Is it true? What the Queen said? You only fuck me because she asked you to?"

Sandor Clegane laughed, "Have you lost your mind, wife?"

"Why are you laughing?" she found it offensive.

"You think...I bedded you on our wedding night because the Queen commanded me?" he looked at her sorry tears streak face.

"Come here," he pulled her closer, "I wanted you...the day you step foot in King's Landing, when you told me that your uncle and Bronn wanted to go whoring before they were called to the Queen...do you remember?"

"You are my life, Leana. You are the only decent thing I have in my life. The House of Clegane can rot in hell for all I care. It died with my father, that's why I left home."

"Sandor – your brother..."

"Did he hurt you?" she heard poison in his voice. When Leana couldn't answer him, the worst come into his mind.

"Leana! What did he do to you?"

"He told me...he told me he killed your father,"

The silence was deafening until he finally spoke up, "I always suspected it," he whispered. It was the house of death for Sandor Clegane; the darkness ate him alive, he found himself with dark thoughts and he left. True, he had the name Clegane but he was never loyal to it. He was damned to be borne into it.

"Sandor, you promised me, if I die during childbirth, don't give up this child...don't dump this child. You promised me and,"

"Hei...hei...hei. Girl, you are not going to die. Don't let the Queen get into your head,"

"My mother died," she reminded him.

"Leana, look at me. Look at me!" he forced her chin up, "You are not going to die – I won't allow it. You will be fine." He lied to her, he knew the grave danger of childbirth; many women perished leaving their children orphans.

"I am afraid,"

"Don't,"

"I am going home soon, back to Winterfell,"

"I know,"

"You will come with me" she stated.

He shook his head.

"Sandor, please,"

"All I care is getting you and our babe to safety. You are not safe here. I will come for you when I can," he promised her, although he knew, tonight might be the last night they lie together.

The King will arrive tomorrow noon and somehow he knew that Lord Eddard Stark will not go home empty handed. He would take the abandoned wolf home, where she belonged, as winter in coming.

Ever since Leana was hurt and they found out that she was expecting, he hardly touched her, he was scared of hurting his wife and unborn child. That night they made love, she initiated it, when he said that it was not a good idea, she started kissing him, starting from his lips, biting his ears gently and kissing his neck.

It might be the last time they lie with each other as husband and wife. Their love making was passionate but gentle. He laid soft kisses all over her body, he kissed her small soft rounded belly for the longest time, loving her, loving his unborn child who he knew, he'd never have the chance to touch and kiss.

Then he devoured her womanhood with his tongue which made her go wild. Her body arched upward, offering herself fully to him. The touch of his hot wet tongue shot like fire making her wet and hungry for him_. I have a wife, _he told himself.

He groaned as he entered her gently at one long trust to the hilt, savouring her enveloping his length. Her body arched even more as she felt him filled her. He shut his eyes tight as he moved back and forth. _This is the last time, this is the last time_ – he told himself. _She'll be gone forever, along with my child – safe._

She raised her knees, pulling him even deeper and she heard him called her name. Oh how much she loved him when he let himself go like now. He heard her whimpered, the pleasure was slow but intense, driving them both insane.

She saw him still with his eyes closed, his long hair half covering his face, his jaws hard clenched controlling himself "Sandor, look at me," she asked.

Sandor Clegane opened his eyes and she was under him, _all his for the last time_. Her eyes glistened with passion and love for him. No judgement, no fear_. My wife..._that was his undoing.

Moments later his steady thrusts became jerky and erratic, his rhythm changed. He clenched his jaws – trying to control himself but failed miserably.

"It's alright Sandor. I want you to come in me, please." She whispered to him.

He pulled out almost entirely only to plunged into her hard and like a man possessed he fucked her hard, he was aching with need, throbbing with seed; her moans and gasped only fuel his fire, he beat his body ferociously, pinning her under him and as she writhed and convulsed under him he cried out and let himself go, allowing his seed to spurted deep inside of her.

He heard himself called her name in desperation and pleasure, and he moved in and out of her sex, savouring it, for one last time before fate separate them.

He come so strong, he thought he died and went to heaven before he remembered that he was crushing her. He quickly raised his upper body with his hands, still panting and "did I hurt you?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head. She protested with when he pulled out of her – she felt empty...and sad.

That night sleep eluded them. She cried in his arms and there was nothing he could do or say to stop her from crying.

"Promise me...promised me that you'll come for me, Sandor," she said amongst her sobs, tears flown down her face.

"I promised," He lied to her. He knew that the Queen will never let him be with her. She will be angry beyond the seven hells that he was sure he'll lose his head – but better his head than her head. By that time she will be far away – safe with her family.

"I love you, Leana. Live for me...I promised we'll be together again,"

"You promise that you'll come for me," she repeated herself as she felt better listening to his promises.

"I promise and I'll miss my wife,"

"I'll miss you Sandor,"

"You can take Stranger with you," he said to her – expecting a smile from her.

His plan backfired. Suddenly she sat up straight, looking at him, "No! Why would I take Stranger from you?! He is your horse, Sandor!"

"You lied to me. You are not coming for me, aren't you? That's why you want me to take Stranger?!" she cried again.

He sat and pulled her to him, "Have I ever lied to you?!"

"No," she answered sadly, "never," he was always true to his words.

"I am not taking Stranger with me. You'll take him yourself when you come for me, do you hear me?"

"I heard you, wife," he resigned.

Just before dawn Leana fell asleep, for the second time in his life Sandor tasted salt on his lips as he looked at her face. He saw the Dog necklace he gave her two months ago.

It is a medallion like necklace with a black dog head made from Valerian steel, a miniature replica of his helmet. He went to best blacksmith in King's Landing to have it done for her. It took him a while before he had the courage to present it to her.

She was a Lady, who lived in luxury in Casterly Rock and usually a Lady loved to adorned themself with pearls, gold and precious stones, but somehow he wanted to gave her something different, something that reminded her of him. And he knew, his Leana was different front any other Lady.

He smiled when Leana squealed with joy and awe when he placed the necklace on her neck. She screamed in joy and told him that she loved it over and over again. She said that now she had the necklace to match his Dog helmet.

On his name day, apart from the best fuck he ever had, she gave him a ring with a wolf head with small green stones as its eyes. She kissed his brow and said "so you remember, you loved a Stark once in your life,"

All of those memories...he wanted to cling to them like a fish needing water, like bird needing air to fly.

All those time, all the people looking at them as a couple. He still remembered when he escorted his Leana to her Uncle Tyrion's chamber from the courtyard through the garden. The Knights, high Lords and Ladies who passed were looking at them.

All but the same fucking gestures: from his ugly face, to Leana's face, followed by her small bulge on her belly. They were judging the three of them.

In his whole fucking life, people had been staring at his scarred ugly face, the look of horror followed by them looking away. He was used to it, but he wasn't use to people looking at them as a couple, judging them – judging Leana and his unborn child. He wanted to stop and knock their fucking teeth.

Leana noticed their gazes and Sandor's vile look along with his tense demeanour. Then Sandor felt her small soft hand on his callous hand, he looked down and saw her eyes, it was not pity - it was affection and happiness.

Then with all the strength she could muster, she pulled him to the side, where she could jump on a stone bench. He almost told her off for jumping unto the bench, before he was stopped by her action.

Now that they were about the same height, Leana cupped his face, looked in his eyes and she smile at him, such a sweet smile - he bet he looked like a sad angry dog.

"You are the father of my child...you hear me? The day shit Joffrey and the Queen made me marry you, it was the old Gods telling me that they haven't forgotten me. My father would love you; my Uncle Ned, my Aunt Cat and all of my cousins would love you! You are the best thing that ever happens to me, Sandor Clegane." And without hesitation she kissed his nose then planted a light kiss on his lips, which he returned with fervour.

Bear in mind, this was in a middle of broad daylight at the Castle's garden. Sandor Clegane could felt all the eyes boring into his back from all of the fucking high born around them and his Leana didn't give a shit either. He heard a soft moan; fuck knows whether it was from Leana or him. He was a lucky Dog!

"Let's go Sandor, my uncle is expecting us – I am hungry," she said to him after she broke their kiss and he lifted her from the bench back to the grass and continued their way. Since that day, Sandor Clegane stood taller.

/n

Sandor Clegane rubbed his ring on his forefinger with his thumb...The Gods are cruel, but he was glad that he had the chance keep his wife and unborn child safe; he'd die a happy dog knowing that in his sorry miserable life he was a good husband and a father, not just a killer. Sandor Clegane had priceless memories that would accompany him to the grave in peace; for he knew the Queen would come for his head...he was about to betray a Lannister.

TBC

**Many thanks for the review posted: Guest, the unfamiliar, atiketook, LadySiearra, melkS, Lightan117, CherryBlossomTrinity and CaroH99!**

**You guys rock!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**One month ago at Winterfell.**

Lord Eddark Stark and King Robert Baratheon were seated at the great hall of Winterfell. It was grim. The King arrived in the morning and bad news already awaits him. The moment Robert saw Ned's face and his wife teary face, he knew something was wrong.

Still, Ned embraced him like a long lost brother; He then hugged Catelyn and found her crying in his hug. He looked at his friend's resigned face.

"Cat, come now. Let Robert rest," He pulled his wife from his friend. Their King looked confused but concerned.

"Winterfell is yours, Robert" Ned said to him as he passed his wife to their daughter in law.

Lord Stark knew the first thing Robert would do was to visit Lyanna's grave – always.

"What the fuck is going on, Ned?" Robert asked as they enter the Catacomb.

"Why don't you see Lyanna's grave and rest before..."

"Buggering hells! What the fuck is going on?!"

Moments later, Jon, Robb and Arya heard King Robert cursed like a mad man from the tombs. They were standing by the tomb's entrance.

"Arya, leave." Robb looked at his sister.

"I don't care if he swore. It doesn't bother me!" She said defiantly.

"Now!" Robb looked at her.

"Come Arya," Jon pulled her away.

"It's not fair, just because I am a girl! Leana is my cousin too!" Arya was really annoyed, she was the last to know about _everything._

_=/n_

**That night at the great hall of Winterfell.**

"I am going to wring that woman's neck!" Robert shouted.

Lord Eddark Stark, King Robert and Lady Stark were seated around the stone table. Candles were lighted; the servants had cleared supper.

"Robert, you know exactly why she did this!"

"I never thought she has the guts to do it!"

"We have to bring her home, Robert. Please. As a friend, help me. And for the love you once have for my sister..." Ned looked at his friend.

Robert was furious, "...for the love _once_ I have for your sister! How dare you! I still love Lyanna! I still love her as the day I met her!" he stood from his chair, his face red with anger.

"How dare you," he finally murmured, feeling emptiness in his heart – his broken heart. He wondered whether he could be a better King if he had Lyanna beside him.

The silence was deafening and painful. Catelyn Stark looked at her King whose heart was broken and never healed. "Please, your grace," she closed her eyes, tears fall from her them.

"When did you receive the first raven?" Robert asked wearily.

"About three months ago," Lord Stark answered.

"She married her off soon after I left King's landing," Robert rasped bitterly. "That Lannister bitch! And to the Clegane!" _the woman is cunning._

"Robert, you can have the wedding annulled." Ned looked at his friend.

"It's been three months Ned! Do you think the Hound didn't fuck her? She might be with child already! Have you not considered it?"

"Robert..."

"Fucking Lannister cunt!" he shouted and chucked his goblet to the ground.

He closed his eyes wearily; he remembered telling Leana Stark that she will go home – one day. In his heart he thought he could keep her safe there at King's Landing. In his heart he thought it was the best for her, his niece by marriage...by his side, safe_. He thought wrong._

Sandor Clegane, he was a Lannisters' butcher, he liked that he killed without question, fast and fucking efficient. So he used him more and more. The man was discreet, quiet and deadly. The perfect killer. Cercei married Leana to the scarred brutal man. He couldn't look at Leana in the eyes anymore, he failed her.

"The Starks and the Lannisters...South versus North. When is it over going to FUCKING END!?" Robert shouted in frustration.

"You did this to her!" Robert looked at Ned, blaming him. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

"My King," Catelyn tried to talk only stopped by her husband's hand, telling her to stop.

"Aye!" Ned Stark admitted his fault.

"The second your brother married the Lannister woman, they signed Leana's fate! You all failed her! You and your House of Stark fucking failed her! She should have never been placed with the Lannisters!"

"Robert..."

"Shut up Ned. I am not done!" Robert roared. Catelyn was sure the whole household was awake now – listening.

"Then you continued hating each other. The pride of the wolf against the strength of the lions! Fuck you all! I CAN NOT RUN THE SEVEN KINGDOMS WITH YOU GUYS AT WAR!"

"And this happened! An innocent girl caught in the middle of your war. She was fucking innocent. All she ever wanted is to be home! Look at her! Look at her now! Married to my killer! A CLEGANE! NARRIED TO MY FUCKING HOUND! Are you happy now Ned?! Are you happy?! Are you going. To. Stop. This. War!?"

"When are we going to learn? After what happened to Lyanna...you sister!"

An hour ago, Robb Stark was standing outside the great hall with Jon – listening. Now she saw his sister Arya, crying in Jon's arms, she cried for Leana, their cousin.

"Is father going to take her back to Winterfell?" she asked Robb.

Robb nodded at her sadly, "I am sure father will take her back. She belongs with us."

"Arya, get back to your chamber. Listen to me, sister." Robb said to his sister with a tone that she knew she had to obey, he was serious.

"Jon, call Jory...ready our men,"

Jon nodded; he knew Lord Stark would go to King's Landing, no matter what.

=/n

"Where is Benjen?" Robert asked as he drank his red wine.

"He joined the night watch as he returned from the Lannisters," Ned Stark remembered the day as if it was yesterday. His brother looked like a mad man when he arrived in Winterfell after he left his only daughter at Casterly Rock. He was found drunk at a tavern by one of the guards.

Ned saw his brother cried with grief for his dead wife and lost daughter – the following week he left for the Night's Watch. He came home once a year and when Rickon was borne. Not a day went by without Catelyn and he thinking about the little girl abandoned at Casterly Rock.

"Robert, please. I have to bring Leana home...before it's too late,"

"You want to bring her home...And if she is with child? A Clegane child?!" Robert looked at the Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

"It doesn't matter, your grace. We'll love them. We will raised the child as a Stark...it doesn't matter. We just want Leana back and her child if she has one." Catelyn looked at both men. She is truly sad and angry – Women hardly have a say, traded like cattle for alliance. She didn't have a say when her father marry her to the Stark.

"Ready your men, we'll ride hard in three days." Robert finally spoke.

"There is one more thing Robert..."

King Robert couldn't believe his ears, _what else?!,_ "What now?!"

"Leana was betrothed when she was five,"

Robert turned his head, looking at his best friend in disbelief, "Then why wasn't she married already? And why wasn't _**her betrothed**_ get her while she was on Casterly Rock when she was of age?! AND WHO IS IT?!" He roared.

He could felt his blood boiling. The Stark would obviously alliance themself with their bannermen or the Northerners, not the Southerners, which means more conflict will arise.

"Ser Beric Dondarrion, your bannerman, Robert." Ned Stark answered. "She was promised to him when she was five, he was barely twenty then,"

"Dondarrion..." King Robert knew the man well. He was a loyal bannerman to the Baratheon, a good honourable man; a good friend with Lord Stark, the perfect match for the girl. Even he would approve of the match.

"He was summoned by you and he was placed to hold Harrenhall for the uprising with your brother Stannis. He is back now." Stark continued, "When Leana was taken to Casterly Rock, he wanted to take her from the Lannisters, but Benjen said no, she was with her family and to avoid war, Robert."

"Leana never mentioned any of these...arrangements."

"She was a child, Robert. They met once or twice. She wouldn't remember."

"She was still sucking her thumb and wetting the bed, then!" Catelyn Stark lost her patience. _What do they expect from this girl?_ And she saw her husband's surprised face. But she was not done yet. She had been biting her lips and holding her tongue as a good wife of a Lord should be.

"Leana was taken from us when she was barely nine; she was taken to be with the Lannisters. Her father had no choice. If he did not, The Lannisters will start a war, between the South and North."

"Cat," Ned tried to stop her.

"Enough is enough. Leana is not a chattel! She is not a slave to be traded around to serve or to make people happy."

She looked at King Robert, she walked and kneel in front of him, "Your grace, I am begging you...please right what was wronged. I promised her mother...on her death bed...I promised her that I will love and take care of the little girl as she was my own, please Your Grace. I am begging you."

=/n

Sandor Clegane saw his wife's face one last time before he left her; he stood above their bed, just watching her... he saw his chamber for one last time with his wife in it. It looked very different then when he first arrived in King's Landing – all dark and grim, with a stench of sour wine.

Their life was about to change dramatically. He lay awake all night wishing that he wasn't borne a Clegane, wishing that he could keep his wife and child. But wishing was not going to make any fucking difference! He made his choice - his wife and child have to live.

The King would arrive soon and their fate was in his hands. All he ever wanted now was their safety. With his Dog's helmet in his hand, he closed the door and walked toward the castle in his full Kingsguard armour for his Baratheon King.

The second they were married and he placed a cloak on his woman, she was his. His to love – his to cherish and _his to protect_ and he will not fail her...just like everyone else who failed her. He might be a fucking Dog but he loved her more than his life.

Leana woke up alone in bed, she was awoken by the activities around the quarter. She felt happy but sad at the same time. She placed her palm on her belly and said, "It's almost time to go home,"

She quickly dressed herself, she donned a new dress because her old dress didn't fit her comfortably anymore now that she started showing. Her uncle sent her gowns one more beautiful than before befitting for her growing stomach. _Still the same Clegane color,_ she smiled and wore it proudly. She walked to her Uncle Tyrion's quarter, she wanted to be with him.

She was in her uncle's chamber with Bronn and Shae when her uncle was summoned by the King. She kissed her uncle before he left her, he gave her a knowing look and she saw his eyes glistened.

"My little wolf is all grown up, leaving me – as it should be." And the imp walked away with Bronn behind him. _I did not disappoint you, beloved sister_, _I loved your daughter as she was mine._ Tyrion remembered his sister smiles, her kisses on his stunted head, she was the only one who ever loved him - the Lannisters' dwarf.

The old crow who worked at the kitchen said that she was the one who took care of him along with a wet nurse when he was a babe even though she was still a child herself when he was born.

He saw his sisters green eyes on the little twit Leana when she was nine and he caught her stealing food in the kitchen, the little thing had forgotten her mask. That was when he felt his sister begging him to take care of her only daughter and he did. _I did not fail you sister..._

He remembered the little nine year old twit asking about her beloved mother, what was she like? Is she pretty? Can she shoot an arrow? Would she like White her dire wolf? The little girl could talk!

He told her that her mother was an angel who had the same green eyes like her; they both ended up healing each other's loneliness. He wondered what would become of him without Leana.

He was in the Queen's keep, he cringed in horror when he found out that his sweet Leana was to be married to the melted face Clegane. He was so worried for her safety and well being.

He felt a hell lot better after the wedding and found his niece intact without new bruise or cut from her new husband. Obviously he bedded her. He knew so from Leana's blush when he asked how she was the morning after. He thought blushing was a good sign from the new bride rather than tears of pain from being beaten up.

Slowly but surely, his niece gained weight, she smiled more often, started talking like a damn chatterbox again. Even Bronn reported to him that the fucking Hound no longer patronage the brothels.

No one dared touch her now that she belonged to the scarred monster...who worshipped the ground she walked on. The scarred man even paid Bronn to protect Leana when he was away. Bronn would have done it for free, but extra coins wouldn't hurt the man.

He often wondered whether his dead sister played a part with the fucking match, Cercei planned was to wed Leana to Gregor – until her beloved shit of son thought the scarred Sandor Clegane was a better match for the glass faced Stark. Fate and Gods played an important role on that fateful day.

_I did it sister. Your daughter grew up beautifully. I did my very best...She is leaving me now, just as you left me...to be with the Starks. I did not fail you, sister. You would have been proud of this Lannister Dwarf._

"What is it?" The imp was awaken from his day dream by his sellsword.

"She is leaving," He looked at Bronn.

"As planned...As you wanted it." Bronn replied as crudely as he could muster, reminding him.

Tyrion continued his walk to the Iron Hall..._Robert is going to be fucking furious..._

TBC

Things are about to go down hill for the next few chapters.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW POSTED: CaroH99, melkS, ErayaSelene, Lightan117, LadySierra, The Unfamiliar, Whogles1 and Guests. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read and posting your review. Much appreciated ;)**

**Cheers from the land of down under.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Leana stayed in Tyrion's Quarter until she was startled by knocks on the door; Ser Barristan called for her, "Leana, you are summoned by the King,"

The Lord Commander looked at the girl with fondness and worry, not knowing what was to be of her. The King arrived – furious, with Lord Eddard Stark in tow. He knew the King would have a shock of his life when he saw her face.

Ser Barristan was greeted by an embrace from a pregnant lady. Leana knew that it was not proper, but she didn't care. She was so happy and she was thankful that he was good to her. She was dreading that it would be Gregor again behind the door.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"It was my pleasure, Leana."

"Your uncle is here with the King and he doesn't look like a man who will go home without what he came for." Lord Eddard Stark face was sour and grim and it got worse as they walked closer to the Throne hall, he looked agitated.

The King didn't even bother with resting in his quarter after the long trip. All he said to him when he arrived was,"summon everyone to the Throne room, NOW...and get Lady Stark, last."

"He is taking me home," she looked at the kind Lord Commander, "Will you please take care of Sandor – for me."

"I will, Leana." The Lord Commander said to her and wiped tears from her eyes, "Don't cry, it's not good for the babe,"

They both walked briskly to the Throne hall; she was stopped by the Lord Commander before she entered the hall, "Child, listen to me. They are all in there; those who love you and those who hate you. They are all in there...are you ready?"

"I am Ser, I am going home. Winter is coming." Ser Barristan nodded and opened the doors, walked in behind her.

Leana Clegane walked toward the Iron Throne with the Lord Commander behind her but she searched for his hand, she wanted him to walk beside her, the man gave her comfort. One by one she saw them, she saw them all...those who loved her and those who hated her. _How she hated the Throne Hall._

The King, the Queen, Sandor her husband, the Mountain, Joffrey, Baelish, Lord Varys, her Uncle Tyrion, Bronn, the Kingsguards and then finally, her Uncle Ned; along with the Royals' bannerman.

The Hound Stood to the left side of the King while The Mountain stood to the right side of the Queen. She saw him with his full helmet on; he looked menacing, not like the man she knew. Her Uncle Ned stood near the King and when he saw her, he walked toward her and Leana ran to his embrace.

Lord Eddard Stark couldn't wait to see his beloved niece, he waited impatiently and looked for her when he heard the massive bronze doors opened. He saw her...he saw his Leana, his niece, she was like his own daughter. No longer a little girl who was donned in her night shift with tears on her face; gone were her chubby adorable face and black messy unruly hair who ran around with his own children in Winterfell, ten long years ago.

Ned Stark saw a beautiful young lady with long black hair which she inherited from his brother, Benjen – a dead replica of his dead sister Lyanna. Leana was slightly shorter and smaller than Lyanna, she was a true Stark with green eyes...then he saw it and his blood boiled; his niece...his niece was already with child. _No..._He thought_ what kind of life she suffered with the Hound as her husband?_

"Uncle Ned," She sobbed as she took solace in his embrace.

"It's alright girl. I am taking you home," he tried his best to hide his shock as he saw that she was with child. It didn't matter, what matter is that she will be home – soon. Ned Stark saw a glimpse of fear of rejection from her green eyes.

"It doesn't matter, girl. We love you and we love your child. Your aunt Cat can't wait to see you...She will have my head if I don't bring you back," he kissed her head and hugged her tightly as he tried to make her smile. How he wished Benjen was there, even though he was somehow relieved that he wasn't as he would definitely draw his sword for their Lannister Queen.

Leana looked at her uncle, he looked much older and weary, but still with the same kind loving eyes; he still made her felt safe and loved. "I failed you girl, I am so sorry. Your father is sorry. You hear me? He is sorry." She saw tears in his eyes and she nodded.

"I just want to go home..." she pleaded in her cries, "Don't leave without me, Uncle Ned."

Few steps away from the Iron Throne, Leana remembered her decorum, "My King, My Queen," She greeted them.

Robert was seething mad with the woman standing next to him – until he saw Leana without her mask. "You...you...you look like her. Ned! Her face..." King Robert was in shock, Cercei was looking at her King.

"Benjen decided on the mask, to keep her safe. She does look like my sister, your Grace...I haven't seen her for more than ten years," The more Lord Stark spoke the angrier he become at the woman standing next to Robert. His niece was treated badly, abused mentally and physically, forced to marry the Hound and pregnant with his child. She wasn't treated kindly too at Casterly Rock.

"Come closer, Leana." King Robert called for her.

She let go of her uncle and walked up the small steps to her King, "My King,"

All Robert did was looked at her face, then he closed his eyes and said to her, "You looked like your aunt Lyanna," He rasped.

"I don't remember my aunt, your grace. I am sorry." Robert nodded and he looked at her belly with pity..._The Hound's pup._

She saw the look of pity from the man, Instead of feeling embarrassed of carrying the Hound's pup, she smiled at him. She loved her pup, "Can I go home, your Grace?"

King Robert smiled at her. Lyanna's ghost will hunt him until the day he died if he turned his back on her.

"How dare you assume that you'll go home?" Cercei hissed venomously. Now that she realised her niece looked like Lyanna Stark, she hated her even more.

"Shut up, woman!" Robert warned her; his voice bitter and venomous. All the nobles and knights were shocked with how angry the King was. They could almost feel the wrath emanating from the man.

"I want the marriage annulled, your grace," Lord Stark looked at the Hound who stood behind his King.

"She is with child...are you blind Lord Stark?" Cercei looked at Lord Stark with hatred.

The court heard a sharp noise; and they saw the Queen stepped backward. King Robert stood and slapped his Queen – on her cheek.

Sandor Clegane felt a breeze of cool air to his fiery heart, he let go a breath of pleasure. He saw Leana and Lord Stark were taken back by the King's reaction. He smirked in satisfaction, it was long due.

"YOU! You marry Lady Stark without my permission! You marry my niece! Lord Eddard Stark's niece without my blessing! HOW DARE YOU!" Robert spat his wrath in his court. It was silence as a grave, no one dared talk.

"She is my niece!" Cercei fought back, her cheek was stinging red.

"YOU HATE HER! You abused her! You marry her out of spite! TO _MY HOUND_ OF THE HOUSE CLEGANE. Do you take me for stupid?! Woman!" He roared. He knew Clegane was the Lannisters' vassal but The Hound was his Kingsguard.

"You sided with the Stark?" she asked him dangerously.

Lord Eddard Stark said in anger to the Queen "You placed her in dungeons! You abused her! You married my niece to the Clegane! The House death of Clegane, a vassal to the Lannisters!"

"How dare you?! You never wanted Leana. She was dumped at my door step! Your brother married my sister without my father's blessing! She was to marry a High Garden!" Cercei pointed at Leana, "She killed my sister! And my father was never the same!"

"She was beaten! She was a child! Not even a Greyjoy in my house is treated that way! You married my niece to a killer! She is your own blood. She is a Stark of Winterfell! She is a Lannister too! How could you?!" Ned Stark shouted back at his Queen.

"I could have your head for..."

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Robert shouted and cursed loudly.

Sandor Clegane wished he could hold his wife, she looked lost and scared, covering her belly in a bid to protect their child amongst the fights and bickers. He saw his Lord Commander stepped closer to Leana in an attempt to make her feel safer, the man's loyalty was to their Baratheon King, not the Lannister Queen.

Moments after.

Stating the obvious, as he knew what his damn wife planned, "Ned, I can't have the marriage annulled. Leana is with child," King Robert decided, he saw Leana back in her uncle's arms.

"Leana, do you still want to return to Winterfell?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Clegane can't go with you...He is Kingsguard." Robert looked into her eyes after he glared at his Queen who broke the Kingsguard's oath. He still couldn't believe what she had done to them both.

"Yes, your grace. He made his choice," She looked at Sandor, who was unmoved by the incidents in front of him. He refused to look at her. His face cold with no expression covered with his opened helmet.

"Hound, are you letting your wife and unborn child walked away? You might never see them again. Your child will grow up without knowing his father. Your child might be given a Stark as a name..." King Robert wanted to be fair, this man needed to know the consequences.

"Your grace, she belonged in Winterfell," Sandor answered his Baratheon King saw his look on him.

A commotion grew amongst the audiences, they couldn't believe their ears. _He let her go? What kind of a father he is. The monster has no feeling. Good for her for getting away from him. _

Ser Barristan looked at the man's cold gaze, he knew he loved the girl. _For first time in his life the Hound learnt the meaning of sacrifice. The Lord Commander was sure that he man would rather have his face burn again than to let Leana go, but...this time he had no choice._

The Queen looked like she could spew blood and fire, looking at the Hound who stood still, emotionless behind the King. "You would let the Starks raised your child?!" She hissed to Sandor. "Take your wife?! You will NEVER see them again!"

King Robert looked at The Hound with sympathy – but this has to be done, he'd deal with him later, "Quiet woman!" He warned her.

"Ned, go before I change my mind," Robert said to his friend, "Leave before sundown, take Leana with you, she is free to leave."

"Thank you, your grace," Leana closed her eyes as her uncle thanked the King. She looked at her husband face – nothing...she was heartbroken.

As she walked out the Throne, she smiled sadly at Lord Varys who smiled and bow as she made her way, the eunuch was kind to her, despite what people said about him.

"Anyone trying to stop them will be branded as traitors and I will have their heads on spikes," King Robert's voice boomed as looked at his Queen.

Sandor Clegane could breathe better, his wife and unborn child were safe. He saw Lord Stark hugged his wife and took her with him, exiting the Throne hall; he saw her looking back at him. First time in his life, he knew the meaning of losing someone that meant everything to him.

He will never see her face or hear her laugh again, never touch her again; he'd never hear the first cry of his unborn child. _I am a husband...I am father_, he reminded himself like a desperate prayer...over and over and over again as he stood and watch her leave.

_You should have never been dumped at Casterly Rock...you should have never been dragged like a prisoner to marry me and bear my child...I am a dirty dog. I love you, Leana._

How many men, women and children had he killed without remorse? It is the price he had to pay for his sins. They are his atonement.

TBC

Sorry guys, things will go ugly, please don't hate me

**MUCH APRRECIATED FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED!**

**PinkiPanda, Guest, Frenzy in delirium, The Unfamiliar and Lightan117**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

There were sudden mad rush of activities. Out from the Throne hall, Lord Stark ordered his Captain of the guards to ready themselves for the long journey ahead of them as fast as possible. "We are to leave by sundown, Jory. Make it happen,"

"Yes, my Lord," Jory left to instruct and oversees his men; they were about twenty five men under his command.

Leana Clegane stayed with her Uncle Tyrion in his quarter saying her goodbye while to her uncle. Ned Stark oversees their supply the for trip back to Winterfell. Ravens needed to be sent to Winterfell and Blackhaven. He was very pleased with how things turned out, he was actually surprised with how Leana was let go without any incidents; but still very nervous and could not wait to get out from the capital.

Leana refused to return to her chamber as it might be too painful and hard for her. Bronn and Shae were packing and moving her belongings, passing them to the Stark's men who waited by the door.

"What are you doing? Bronn! Come on!" Shae urged the man, as she saw him looking at Leana's belongings instead of helping her pack. Shae was giving Bronn instruction, "No, leave that chest there; Leana wanted Sandor to have it. Took the one next to the bed..."

Bronn smiled sadly and helped_. She is going, back to where she belonged and she left a lot of empty holes in people's hearts_. Before Bronn closed the door, he did as requested by Leana; he found her glass mask in one of her drawer and placed it on the bed.

The Hound's chamber looked different compared when he first saw it six months ago, it was dirty, dingy and dark...The sellsword wondered how on seven hells the man would resume to his old life...

Lord Eddard Stark thanked the Imp for taking care of their niece, "You are always welcome in Winterfell, my Lord,"

Tyrion looked at him, "You took my girl away from me...as it should be, she is not safe here," and the Imp walked away, "Go, now. Lord Stark. I've done my duty to my sister...Leana is in your hands now." fucking lump in his throat.

"Leana, come. We have to go. We don't have much time."

All the way from Tyrion's quarter through the castle, she looked for her husband, hoping for a glance of him, just one last look, one last goodbye – but she did not see him.

Ser Barristan approached her, "He is with the King, Leana," She nodded sadly and tears flow down her eyes.

"Come, girl." Ned urged her, she was already in his arms.

She remembered him, "Uncle, please I need more time. It won't take long,"

Ned Stark didn't have the heard to say no; he was about to uproot the girl's life just like Benjen uproot her life ten years ago. His niece is not a little girl anymore, she had her life here, she had husband that she had to leave.

Leana ran to the stable which she knew by heart. She approached Stranger, fed the last apple she ever fed him, "Good bye Stranger, take care of him for me please," she whispered to him in tears as Stranger happily chomped his food away.

She wanted to visit White's grave one last time. She ran as fast as she could; she persisted, she was sweating profusely; she could hear her heartbeat beating fast; she knew they didn't have much time. And she stopped in her track just for seconds when she saw him – waiting for her under the Oak tree where White was buried.

She dashed to his embraced and cried like a child. "I thought you are letting me go without saying good bye,"

"Go and live, Leana! Take care of our child! Marrying you and fathering this child is my atonement for what I've done. I love you Leana Clegane," He knew she'd come to White's grave.

"I love you Sandor, I promise this child will have a better life than you and me. I promise,"

"Take this," He handed her his dog helmet, "Remember your dog," he had nothing else to gave her, he had given his soul to her. That's when Leana realized she'd never see him again that he had no intention to look for her.

He walked her to the King's Gate where Lord Eddard Stark readied his entourage. Ned Stark saw the couple walking toward him, saw the infamous killer of Westeros, the Hound, cradled his niece head in his embrace, kissing her head as they walked.

Before Sandor can argue, Ned Stark said, "We'll go slow and we have carriage for her," Sandor lifted his wife to mount her on the horse. Ned signalled Jory to start moving, the longer they waited the harder it would be for his niece. "I'll catch up,"

Leana looked back at King's Gate where Sandor stood until she could see him no more, and she started crying again.

"My lady," Jory called her, touched her arm. "Do you remember me? It's Jory."

"Jory, of course I remember," she smiled as she cried, she remembered him as a child, they played together. It was always Robb, Jon, Jory and her, later on Arya joined in. They used to mock Sansa and her embroidery.

"It'll be alright, my lady...or shall I call you 'stone head'?" he teased her calling her childhood name.

=/n

Ned Stark at the King's Gate

"Thank you for taking care of Leana. The House of Stark owes the House of Clegane,"

"I didn't do it for my house," Sandor spat, "My brother would rape and kill her!" as crude as The Hound could be.

"Do you love or even care for Leana?"

"Love can not safe her, Lord Stark." he rasped.

"Clegane, I am sorry that..."

Sandor Clegane growled with anger, "Lord Stark, you think she look bad now?! You haven't seen her when they broke her! You have not seen her when I have to kill her wolf! YOU have not seen her when she cried in the fucking dungeon. She was skin and bones!"

Ned Stark witnessed the furious man who looked mad enough to swing his sword at his head. He calmly listened to him. He owed him that much.

He growled his anger, "Where... was...her beloved father? WHERE WERE _YOU_ WHEN SHE CRIED AND SCREAM IN PAIN?! Where the fuck were the Starks when she was half dead in front of the fucking Queen?!"

Ned Stark could not answer any of the Hound's hateful but honest indictment. He did fail to protect the girl. The House of Stark failed.

"Fucking Starks, Fucking Lannisters. FUCK YOU ALL! You own her life to the Imp and the Lord Commande!"

Ned Stark saw the scarred man quite down, his eyes basked in angst and resignation. "She is not safe with me at King's Landing. Neither is my child. Send me raven when my child is born." Sandor Clegane turned his back and walked away – leaving Ned Stark looking at his back for quite some time before he finally urged his horse to join his men. _He was mistaken, he thought wrong of the Hound._

He knew that if The Hound refused to let Leana go, not even King Robert could stop the war which the Lannisters will start. It would start a war between the Lannisters, Clegane against Starks. The Baratheon King, his friend Robert would be stuck in the middle of the war. The whole seven kingdoms could collapse. The bloodshed would be devastating...And the winner would have sole control of Westeros.

After sending Leana off from the King's Gate, Sandor Clegane walked like a sorry son a bitch to his now empty chamber; when he turned his back to Lord Stark and walked away he felt a fucking lump in his throat. He felt a deep bottomless hole in his heart which was never there before. _So this is what they call sacrifice? Fuck it!_

He entered their chamber and saw it – Leana's tattered mask on their empty large bed. His chamber was fucking empty, gone were her belongings: her books, her clothes, her little things that made a difference. He grabbed the mask and slipped it under his belt and did what he always did best - hit the taverns hard.

Sandor Clegane drank ale and wine like he never drank before, until he passed out and felt nothing. He hardly touched his brown ale for the last four months and these nonstop drinking hit him hard. Then he would woke up and continue his drink. For three days he drunk and slept at the taverns, until Bronn found him and took him back to him chamber.

He woke up with a blasting headache, he breathes hard - trying to control the throbbing pain in his gut and head and...He thought she was next to him...he could smell her, he smelled Leana. He called her name...He opened his eyes, the sunlight was blinding him – he saw nothing, not a sight of her, was he dreaming? But he smelled her and he realised...he smelled her on their sheet.

He closed his eyes, burrow his face in her pillow, then he remembered: her scent, her face, her voice, her laughter, her face as they made loves, her touches, her caress – all just memories now. Their kisses were always special to him, he never kissed other women apart from Leana, and he never kissed whores.

He called her name and fell asleep, trying to find solace in his memories.

The next day he continued his drinking – no one called him for his duties, no knights, no Kingsguard dared cross his path let alone told him off.

That night, Bronn and Ser Barristan were with him, they drank and took him back to his place after he passed out.

/n

The next morning, all hell broke loose. It was the Lord Commander who witnessed the debacle.

Ser Barristan Selmy was about to start his duties with the King when he heard a door being slammed open and a man shouting, followed by the sound of broken woods and shattering of glasses – followed by a Sandor Clegane's angry roar, it was deafening.

"WHO DID IT!?" WHO THE FUCK DID IT!" he repeated the questions over and over again.

More Knights and servants come to the scenes only to back away as they saw him. His whole room was trashed. Armours on the floor, chairs and table splinters away, furniture turned and smashed; his face and hands are cut bloodied. He was plastered wet with his own sweat.

Sandor Clegane looked like a mad dog – gripping his torn bed sheet which was tainted by his own blood. It took Ser Barristan and four of his strongest men to bring him down.

"CLEGANE! CLEGANE! STOP THIS MADNESS! STOP! STOP! REMEMBER LEANA! REMEMBER LEANA!" The Lord Commander bellowed at him as his men tried to restrain him. The man was strong when he fought, at that moment he was inhumanly strong from all the rage in him. They could not contain him.

"CLEGANE! LISTEN TO ME! AS LONG AS YOU STAY ALIVE! YOU HAVE A CHANCE! YOU HEAR ME? STAY ALIVE! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO NOW! JUST STAY ALIVE! SOMEDAY...YOU'LL HAVE A CHANCE, BOY! IF YOU ARE DEAD...SHE IS GONE, CLEGANE! JUST STAY ALIVE! Listen to me boy!" The Lord Commander shouted at the man who was barely restrained with five men. He felt his rage subsided, like a soul leaving a shell. Replaced with sadness and lost determination.

Ser Barristan and his men dragged the defeated Hound to the dungeon, "This is for your own good. I promised Leana that I'll watch over you. Remember Leana, boy. Remember...it's not over yet." He left the drunken man in a solitary cell. Ser Barristan heard his roar of fury and cursing through the passageway, and the man shook his head and walked away. He saw his men bleeding; some of them got a broken nose and ribs.

One day later the Lord Commander returned, "Open,"

"Ser, are you sure, you want to go in alone?"

"Open the cell,"

Ser Barristan walked in, placed some torches on the wall and threw his wine skin to the Hound who was seated against the wall at the far end of the cell.

Sandor drank the wine and looked up at the man.

"Clegane, stop this madness. If the Queen or King heard about this..."

"Fuck them all!"

"Clegane!"

"FUCK THEM ALL!"

"Leana asked me to watch over you,"

Not a word from Sandor.

"Don't be a fool. It takes time, Clegane." Ser Barristan looked at him.

"From now on...you are not with the Queen or Prince Joffrey anymore. You are with me and the King – you are expected tomorrow. Watch yourself." As the Lord Commander walked out from the dungeon, he heard him...barely a whisper.

"I can't smell her anymore."

Ser Barristan closed his eyes for a second; he turned back and looked at the man who commanded fear just by name only in the whole seven Kingdoms, he had a break down because the maids changed his sheet.

He felt pity, it's not fear or death that brought the Hound to his knees; it's his wife. He had no word for him and walked away and left him basked in his angst, only time will heal.

He saw a glimpse of him, with the light of the torch allowed. Gone was the Sandor Clegane he knew for the past four months. Gone was the washed, clean and tolerable man that Leana made him to be.

The Lord Commander saw a dirty broken man, sitting against the wall of a dark cell; a shell of an angry man - a lost Hound. Only sadness and fury emanating from him, he didn't look human anymore...worse than before.

What had his Lannister Queen done to her leashed dog?! He was a Kingsguard! He remembered the scarred young man who entered the Lannister's service ten long years ago. He was quickly taken by the Baratheon King and later on placed as a Kingsguard. He heard the King's angry roar to the Queen and Joffrey, how dare they break the Kingsguard's oath. Sandor was not supposed to marry and sire a child. Let alone to a Lady Stark.

Ser Barristan Selmy stood at the end of the passage way, heard no more of the Hound's curse and angry roar. _The man is broken. Leana's love and affection healed him but fate cruelly ripped the Stark off him...the man is broken, The Hound is drown in his sorrow..._and he made his way toward his King.

TBC

**MUCH APRRECIATED FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED! Truly, you guys kept me going! I am sorry, my internet had been acting up, I will post next chapter ASAP.**

**Guest, the Unfamiliar, CaroH99, Nikess96, MelkS, LadySierra, Lightan117, RedSmileyFace, BlueRose22 and tmj10**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Eddard Stark

For the first three days of their Journey, all his niece did was cower in her carriage, she stopped crying but she refused to eat. She drank when she was told or given, but refused food.

Every time Jory or he tried to talk to her, she only cried silently – cowering in the dark confined place.

How he wished his wife was there. _She'd know what to do_. His wife Cat would know what to say to her. He was losing his mind. His wife wanted to come but he refused, it was too dangerous, never know what might happen at King's Landing.

He was prepared for the worse. He even called for his Castellan to guard Winterfell, there was no way he'd take his beloved wife to the bloody capital they called King's Landing, and it was a long journey.

He hated the capital, he didn't know why, he just hated it. The closer they were to King's Landing, the more wary and grim he became, even Robert noticed it.

Meanwhile...Leana was still lying down on a make shift hay bed.

She did not get out from her carriage unless she had to break water; and when she did, she'd looked down of the ground as she walked, refusing to see people, lost in her own world. He didn't see the happy and healthy Leana he saw barely few days ago. She lost weight and her small frame made her looked gaunt and sickly.

He regretted sending a raven to Blackhaven to inform Dondarrion of her whereabouts. He told the Lord of Blackhaven that Leana and he were on their way to Winterfell. _He shouldn't have done that._ But his friendship with Beric and his anxiousness before he left King's Landing made him sent the raven to Blackhaven. Beside the man had been waiting for fifteen long years for Leana.

He had no idea that Leana's condition deteriorated few days into the journey, his niece was in bad shape. He knew that Lord Beric would come for her and still wished marry her...the man had no idea that the marriage wasn't annulled and Leana was already with child. Not even his Cat knew that Leana was already with child.

Leana would be in shock when Lord Beric arrived and told her that she was promised to him since she was five. He also knew that the man would be furious to found his betrothed in such poor condition. They were both dead set against Leana in Casterly Rock.

Ravens after ravens from the imp, Leana's condition worsen, the imp couldn't keep her safe anymore. His heart dropped when he received a short message from the Lord Commander himself; even then he did not sent raven to Lord Beric.

_What's done is done_...Ned Stark told himself. He'd dealt with it the best way he could. Meanwhile, he must do something for his niece, Leana was a Stark with iron in her blood, she survived ten long years in the Lions' den. _She has to survive this._

He approached the carriage and he saw his boy squire stood in front of the carriage and the little boy shook his head at him sadly, _she refused food again_. He mussed the boy's head, asked him to wait and entered the closed carriage.

/n

Leana

In her mind, she had been dreaming of Winterfell her whole damn life. Every night when since she was nine in Casterly Rock, she'd get down on her knees and prayed really hard to the Old Gods as the Godswood as she remembered them.

She'd told them over and over again that she wanted to be home, she wanted to be with her family again. She said to the old Gods that she promised that she'd be a good girl if they took her back home.

For ten long years she prayed...until she was summoned to King's landing. And now that she was on her way back to Winterfell, _how could it felt so wrong? Why was she so sad?_

She felt a cold touch to her forehead, it was her Uncle Ned. He kept visiting her, many times she felt his presence and she pretended to sleep; she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to eat or drink, she just wanted to sleep...forever.

"Child, you have to eat," she heard him spoke softly, he was crouching in front of her.

She shook her head, "I have no hunger, Uncle Ned...I just want to sleep. I am tired." He felt her small cold hand on his.

"Leana, you might not be hungry, but your child is." He looked her belly, "You have to think for your babe in your belly, it's his child. This child deserved to live Leana and he can't if you are drown in sorrow."

She said nothing. He couldn't even see her breathing, just laying limp on the makeshift bed. Her cold small hand squeezed him weakly.

"Please Leana...It's his child you are carrying; if you love him at all, you have to live. You promised him that. Don't want to live for your babe?" Lord Stark took his niece small cold hand and placed it on her black dog necklace and kiss her forehead. "Don't you love Clegane, Leana? You owe it to him, girl." Her uncle spoke so softly to her.

He saw his niece nodded her head, as she closed her eyes a single tear dropped down her cheek.

She heard him whispered to her, "We are going home, back to Winterfell, where you and your child are safe...as Clegane wanted it."

==n

Like an empty shell, Sandor Clegane continued his miserable existence; he was few days in his duties, stationed with the King along with the Lord Commander. He stood guard in front of the King's apartments.

He spent a whole fucking day in a cell, which he then realized was the same cell where Leana was placed there by Ser Barristan by the order of the fucking Queen. He laughed bitterly. He remembered visiting Leana. He used to refer to her as 'the Stark bitch' cruelly, to hide his affection for her and to tell himself that he did not care for her.

Leana was broken and she wanted to die, just like how he felt now. He was never a good man, he was broken and angry person... and his battered wife healed him. The four months he had her, he was happy, he was truly at peace. When he found that she was with child, he was stunned but fucking ecstatic. Not even Gregor who was married three times had sired a child.

Trying to recall his Leana, just a ghost of imagination of his wife...he imagined her sat right in front of him, kissing his bruises and his nose, giving him a look of annoyance yet painted with affection before she finally kissed his melted brow, he heard her saying his name with such love, 'Sandor' – and she disappeared like a wisp of wind, far from his life.

Sandor Clegane laughed like a mad man until he tasted salt in his lips. _My child will live...my Leana live, I am a father, I am a husband...My Leana live...My child, I am a father..._over and over again, trying to hang on to bare wisp of his sanity - until the Lord Commander opened his cell and throw him a skin of wine.

/n

The King was drunk – as usual, with Ser Barristan who stood guard inside. Suddenly, he heard a shout and a squire ran out – facing him, the skinny blond Lannister shit looked like he was about to cry, "Ser, the King, ser, the King called for you."

"I am not a ser!" he growled – his head was still pounding as a result of last night stupor with Bronn.

His head was bruised from a brawl, a knight offered to bought him a whore to forget his wife's cunt and before Bronn could shut the man up, he brought the fucking Knight to his knees and was about to bash his head when Bronn knocked him out.

"I am sorry, Ser...Sorry, Hound." The blond squire stuttered.

Rudely, Sandor shoved the weakling aside and entered the quarter. He saw the King seated in front of his table, cups of wine on it and Ser Barristan standing close behind him.

"THE HOUND! THE DRUNKEN HOUND," King Robert shouted and laughed as he saw him entered.

"MORE WINES!" King Robert bellowed, "Bring cups for the Hound and the Lord Commander, you little shit!" He looked at his squire who ran to do his bidding_. The King is fucking drunk._

Soon the three of them drank. The King looked at the Sandor Clegane who stood in front of him drinking wine like it was water_; the man is in hell, trying to drown his fucking sorrow._

"You look like shit," King Robert said to the Hound.

He did looked and felt like shit.

The Lannister squire kept filling the King's and Hound's cup; Ser Barristan drank plenty but stopped when he had enough – watching the King and the Hound drank like they were in a tavern. He dismissed the squire and poured the King's cup himself.

"You know...your wife looked like the woman I love," King Robert was pissed drunk. "She was her aunt, Lyanna Stark."

"Ser Barristan! Do you remember her?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Like fools in love. I made any excuse to visit Winterfell. I rode from Storm's End just to see her...I'd come to her window, I fucking sing for her – hoping for a sight of her and hopefully she'd smile at me – I was drunk as a donkey! I had too much wine, you know - liquid courage." He laughed.

"And do you remember, Ser Barristan. Her brother Ned would joust with me or worse, we fought! He told me...'no sister of mine is marrying a drunk like you!' We brawled like fucking idiots!"

"They are Starks...you see...they are honourable men, they don't brawl! Oh no, they don't! Benjen and Ned took turn...on me!"

"Yes your grace. And the three of you woke up – drunk – in a pig pen. The courtyard was half trashed that morning." Ser Barristan laughed.

King Robert laughed until his tummy shook, "And we would stand in front of Lord of Winterfell. Explaining our self, actually it's Ned who did the explaining, Benjen was fucking grinning and I was busy looking at his sister who stood beside her father."

"You've never seen your beloved father in law, haven't you?!" The King looked at his Hound who was still polishing his wine.

"No...your grace." Sandor managed to answer his King.

"What the fuck Benjen would say when he knew his one and only daughter is married to THE HOUND!" Robert laughed as he saw the scarred man who stood in front of him.

"To be young and in love..." The Kings said melancholically. "I took Lyanna Stark to my bed and I never want any other women..."

King Robert looked at his Hound in the eyes, "I'll sell my fucking soul to the seven hells for her. She was ripped away from me and I wasn't there to protect her...Lyanna, my one true love..." he said in anguish.

"I would give up my seven kingdoms for her, just for one fucking moment of peace with her."

"Clegane...you think killing is the sweetest thing? And makes you a man?! DO YOU?! YOU FOOL!YOU FUCKING FOOL!"

"What's power compared to the touch of a woman you love in bed with you? What's killing and coins compared to the feel of your newborn in your hands?"

"She left me with a hole...every night I lay awake with tears on my face and anger that I will rip out my beating heart and sell it to the devil to have her in my arms just for one sweet moment..."

"Killing is the sweetest thing? YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU FUCKING STUPID STUPID DOG!" King Robert growled in anger as he threw his goblet at the Hound. Sandor saw tears of anger and pain in his eyes.

"My Lyanna would never forgive me if I don't do this," Ser Barristan heard his King murmured to himself.

"I am only going to ask you once, you stupid dog! Do you love Leana Stark?"

Ser Barristan already knew the answer before the Dog spoke up.

"More than my fucking sorry life, your grace."

"Smart dog," The drunken King slurred and gulped more wine. His Hound would perish soon if he did not cut his leash. He closed his eyes just for few seconds. He knew that he wasn't a good king. He drank and whored too much.

All he wanted to do was fuck, drink and kill, he didn't rule his kingdoms. He could be...aye, he could be, with Lyanna as his Queen..._I could be_. Sandor Clegane could be a good man, with his wife by his side.

Sandor Clegane decision avoided the war that his Queen wanted. He saved thousands of live, he saved his best friend's family...His decision was selfless, solely for the survival of his wife and unborn child - a rare thing, coming from an ugly dog with no title and land. His face might be as stiff as a dog, uglier than a dog!

He told the man that he'd never see his child, never see his wife again, and he still let them go...But he could see agony in his eyes as she walked away from the Throne Hall with her Uncle Ned.

Robert Baratheon made up his mind, he rested his back on his chair and spoke to his Lord Commander.

Sandor Clegane was amaze how a man this drunk and could appear astute and sober in a matter of seconds. His voiced boomed heavily.

"Lord Commander, I decree: I released Sandor of House Clegane from the Kingsguard. He is released from all duties...to the Baratheons, Lannisters, Royal and the Kingsguard. He is a free man – free to leave King's Landing. Any debts he has will pay in full from the royal treasury...Pay him his coins."

"Immediately your grace," Ser Barristan bowed and left the quarter. He turned his head and saw a stunned man who stood rigid in front of their king.

"Now, GO DOG! Before I change my mind! And take this to Lord Eddard Stark – _only Lord Eddard Stark!_ You owe me that much Sandor Clegane...Make sure it doesn't go to the wrong hands! Or we are all fucked!" He handed him a sealed parchment.

Sandor felt like he was fucking dreaming, afraid to be jarred awake, he touched the door to exited the King's chamber, he heard his Baratheon King, "You might find yourself useful and learn a thing or two from Lord Eddard Stark...not all knights and Lords are fake, Sandor Clegane..." He bowed to his King one last time and he walked out from the place as fast as his feet could take him.

The Baratheon King watched the free man stormed away from his quarter...He felt jealous... he was jealous of Sandor Clegane who was running for his wife. He closed his eyes in such despair, breathes hard and stayed in that state for a long while – trying to find peace.

Until he heard his Lord Commander, "Your grace." Announcing his arrival.

Robert opened his eyes and saw the man who was loyal to him, since the beginning, "It's done? Clegane is gone?"

He made sure the man leave the King's gate undisturbed, after the gate, the Hound was on his own. "Like the wind, my lord." Ser Barristan saw the man practically 'fly' with his beast of a horse.

The King nodded. "I need your help, Lord Commander...I need you to find someone for me..."

TBC

Can I hear a loud cheer from you guys?! After all the fucking tears, LETS CHEER!

Hip hip hooray!

**AGAIN! Thanks for the review posted, you guys made my day, I am still stuck to my beloved laptop, writing and typing away.**

**LasySierra, Suzy87, The Unfamiliar, Frenzy in Delirium, nikess96, atiketook, 2L d'R, melkS, Lightan117, Wartcap and Pinkipanda.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

King's Quarter

Sandor Clegane stood in front the King Robert like a bloody idiot when the King read his decree. He got an earful, the King was drunk and the man rambled on as he stood in front of him. He got cursed at, thrown goblet of wine and before he knew it...He was given his freedom before Robert Baratheon handed him a sealed scroll for Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell.

He bowed and thanked his King, wondered if he was fucking dreaming! He walked out from his quarter with a fucking song in his heart. He stormed to his own chamber, nothing interest him there apart from some weapons, supply and coins for the journey. He quickly packed his belonging. He grabbed what he could or cared for.

While guarding his King, he was wearing his golden Kingsguard armour with its white Cloak, he did not bother to change to his daily black armour, which was far less striking_. I don't have time for this shit._ He was rushing! Rushing to get out from the fucking Capital and made his leave for Leana.

He'd change later, when time permits. He was just too nervous to change his armour and he needed fucking help and time to do so. He pulled off his white cloak which put on his black cloak which would hide his golden armour quite well.

He bundled what he could of his black armour along with very little of his clothes, cloak blanket and went for his coins.

He had the shock of his life when he opened his wooden chest when he usually stored some of his gold coins. He saw and touched gold coins – maybe thousands of them, he didn't bother counting. They belonged to Leana along with his coins, it's their winning coins.

His sweet wife had a knack for taking bets at jousting and other tournaments just like her Lord uncle Tyrion; she learned from the imp. She was the only woman amongst the men, making bets and winning alongside the Lannister's imp.

While he stood guarding Prince Joffrey; Leana who was usually seated next to Lord Tyrion, made bets with wealthy Lords. There were times she returned with six hundred dragon gold coins from the bets. He frowned upon her side diversion, but she just shrugged her shoulders and smile.

Once his wife complained that she couldn't make any coins because when The Hound is jousting, no one dared to bet against him, she pursed her lips in slight annoyance but with pride in her eyes. He knew she was damn proud of him.

He told Leana that he was not rich but he had enough for the both of them. She didn't have to make bets because he had coins, plenty of gold coins from his winning money and being a Kingsguard; but she said she liked besting the pompous arse Lords. She told him that she enjoyed looking at them squirmed when they handed her or her uncle their gold coins or jewellery.

Since he was married he never looked into his wooden chest anymore. He took what he needed and would usually place his coins on the table or handed his money pouch to Leana.

She could have all of them for all he cares. Before he was married, he usually spent most of his coins in taverns and sometimes for whores. He did not visit the brothels anymore, he hated going to the taverns because Leana would want to come along with him, and he hated the way men looked at her.

He remembered one night in bed, Leana told him that Bronn made fifty gold coins from betting between him and her in archery, when he was pissed off because she said he was as stiff as a rock!

His wife never lose in archery, he felt a sense of pride when they called out her name to the archery field, 'Lady Leana Clegane of House Clegane'. There was a chill in the air and she was wearing the yellow cloak with his sigils which he gave her on their wedding day, as a sign that she was his to hold and to protect.

She'd looked at him and winked as she collected her fifteen thousand dragon gold coins with pride and a smile on her face. He could felt pride practically welt up in his chest as he saw Leana and moments later he could felt all eyes on him; the spectators saw her cloak and started murmuring amongst them before they looked at him with disbelief; he could felt their eyes on him.

He couldn't smile back at her while he was _the Hound,_ all he did was smile with his eyes. "Your wife is a rich woman, Hound." Ser Baelish commented after he paid her winnings, it was not her first win in King's Landing.

That night he told her that she was the best and prettiest archer in the whole fucking Westeros.

Every time he won in a tourney she gave him a treat. Things she did to him that made him groan in pleasure. Thinking about her made him happy, he could finally smile - he'd see her soon. He got rid of his lusty thought of her.

Sandor Clegane quickly emptied the chest and made his way for his stallion – he could felt their weight in his satchel.

He almost knocked over someone...someone very short. He saw the imp looking at him, "I heard the King released you from the Kingsguard."

If the imp was not Leana's beloved uncle, he would have toppled over him and left without a fucking glimpse. But no...he didn't. He owed the imp for his Leana.

So he stood in front of the imp, nod his head curtly. The imp smiled, "Love her for me, Clegane. Tell her I love her." The imp raised his short hand and handed him a small pouch, "These are her mother's." He was devastated when he realised amongst the tears and goodbye, he forgot to give his niece her mother's items which he had kept for her all these years.

Only minutes ago, Lord Varys stormed to his quarter, "The King let Clegane go!" That's all the eunuch managed to say. He knew the Lord Varys was quite fond of Leana, it was obvious that the Queen had not hear the news yet.

He was lost for words for few fucking seconds before he snatched the pouch on his table and run to the Kingsguard Quarter for the Hound, "Don't let my sister know until he left the gate!" he ran as fast as his stunted legs let him.

Sandor Clegane took the small red velvet pouch with fine stitch of Lannister's sigils on it and before he could say anything, the imp shouted at him, "Go! Go dog! Before my sister found out and she will...GO!" the fucking imp practically shooed him away from the passage way.

/n

He was caught by Ser Barristan mid way to the stables, "Your coins...have you forgotten, Clegane?!" the man looked relief that he found him in time.

This was the second time he thanked the Lord Commander with a nod of his head, "Go in peace Sandor Clegane. Send my love for my lady. Next time we met, you'd father a lot of sons and daughters. And Clegane...be vigilant as the Queen's wrath will follow."

He warned him. "The scroll for Lord Stark...be careful. I have a feeling it's not over yet Clegane."

Ser Barristan looked at the Hound made his way to the stables with his belongings. A smile broke on his age lined face. When he dragged the poor girl down the aisle to marry the Clegane monster; his heart bleed for the girl, under his better judgement, he sent a raven to Winterfell. He truly thought the Stark's days were numbered and he was mistaken. He had never been happier that he was mistaken.

Leana was loved, the girl was taken care of by the big brute. He might be rough and rude but he loved her fiercely– without a doubt. He practically nursed her back to health, the girl was returned to her Stark family whole; no cut, no bruise, as no one managed touch a single hair from her - she was his wife.

And he knew he couldn't keep her safe anymore – he let her go...he had no choice. To him, Sandor Clegane was no 'dog', he was a good man.

He saw his stoic face but his eyes told him everything when he watched his wife walked away from the Throne Hall.

_Not every man is as lucky as Sandor Clegane, he is given a second chance...perhaps the Gods felt pity when his own brother stuff his face to the coals, and they have mercy on him. They've given him Leana Stark and now they paved his freedom..._

His squire handed him his horse's rein and rode to the King's Gate...

-/-n

The Hound rode with Stranger toward the King's Gate, but he remembered someone and he made his way to the Tavern, he found Bronn, the drunken sellsword who accompanied him in time of sorrow.

The sellsword was one person he actually respected; he was a twat but a twat that he valued.

Once he was distraught as he had to go with the Queen to Casterly Rock for at least three weeks. Leana was already with child and he did not want to leave her on her own. There was no way in hell he'd leave her without someone making sure that she was safe, at least until he returned.

He hated that his brother stayed at King's landing. He'd seen the look he gave her when she walked pass him, he did not tell Leana about it. He was afraid that Gregor could hurt her when he was away.

He realized, just as his opposite - Leana never slept alone in her life. Since Winterfell, she had her cousins, from Casterly Rock until King's Landing, she had White, until he killed White – then she had him. He knew that she rather slept in the stable with Stranger than being alone.

Yet, she said nothing when he told her that he was to leave for Casterly Rock, he could see fear and uncertainty in her eyes but she said nothing. She only smiled and told him to come back safely.

As usual, he found Bronn in one of the whore house, with his crude self, without knocking; He barged into the chamber, while he was with his whores – there were two of them.

The Twat just looked at him, not upset as he was use to him barging in.

"Does Leana know that you are here?" Bronn asked him nonchalantly. The Twat knew he never set foot in brothels after he was married.

Sandor pulled out his coins pouch, "this is yours... if you don't fuck your bitches at the fucking brothels. Fuck them in your own chamber back at the quarter – while you keep my wife safe. I am leaving for..."

"Casterly Rock...I know...for three fucking weeks...I know." Bronn answered, as he looked at the scarred Hound_. He fucking loved Leana, who would have thought._

"Put it on the table." Bronn continued his lewd act. "...and leave me be..."

"You better be fucking real." Sandor growled as he chucked the pouch on the table and left Bronn.

He recalled arriving from Casterly Rock just before midnight; he briskly walked to their chamber, anxious to see her – to know for sure that she was safe, he rudely knocked over Ser Ghant on his way to the quarter.

He knocked on their door lightly and he called for her a couple of times.

He couldn't help himself but smile when he heard rustles of sheet and her excited footsteps – seconds before she opened the door and jumped into his armoured body and raining him with kisses, amongst her incessant chatter, telling him how much she missed him.

She was practically in his arms, first sentence to her was 'don't fucking jump Leana, you are with babe.' all she did was grin and kissed him some more. He was one hell of a happy man. He noticed their place was fucking bright from all the candles she lighted – sleep was the last thing they did that night. His sweet wife wanted to talk while he wanted to fuck, though it didn't take a lot to convince her.

Sandor remembered how thankful he was when he found out from Leana that Bronn moved to the empty room two doors down the hall and she noted that he brought his whores back with him.

/n

Sandor looked down from his horse, and said to Bronn, "I am leaving."

"It's about time, my friend." He looked up and smiled, "Go Dog! Take care of _my girl_ for me."

"Don't get killed." Sandor replied as he led Stranger towards the King's Gate.

He heard from afar, "I'll die with girls on my cock and a smile on my face, dog!" as he headed to the King's Gate, his sole purposed was to find his Leana.

/n

TBC

**I just love Bronn! And Ser Barristan too, of course!**

**Gee guys, thank you for all your comments and kind words. Truly, you kept me going. I am obsessed with writing this story for you all.**

**Thanks to: GOTfan, The Unfamiliar, atiketook, Lightan117, LadySierra, melkS, sammichs, Ladiladida, Wartcap and **

**CaroH99, you've been with me from the beginning!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sandor Clegane felt fucking lighter just as he passed the fucking gate, not a care in the world...

Few moments after he passed King's Gate, he led Stranger further North to King's Road. He guessed with Leana's condition, surely Lord Stark would took the safest and easiest road – the King's Road, straight to Winterfell. He estimated that they would be near Harrenhall or The Trident by the time he reached them.

It took him barely an hour from the moment the King released him from the Kingsguard until he reached the King's gate, all his possessions that he deemed important and coins for the trip were bundled on Stranger's rump. He uprooted his life which was meaningless without her.

He longed to see her face when she first saw him, Leana would jumped into his arms. He wanted her in his arms, in his life.

Sandor Clegane rode hard and as always Stranger had no problem with his speed. He hardly been ridden by him for quite some time, and seemed anxious for fast ride; the Stallion went full speed when he urged him. His beast never disappointed him.

"Come boy," He said to his horse, he knew he was five days behind them, but with Stranger, he will be able to catch up with them in less than a fortnight. He couldn't get it out of his head; what Ser Barristan said to him that the Queen's wrath will follow, he'll be damn if all after all these, he'd lost his wife.

=/n

**At King's road**

Leana was in better shape, one week past the journey she seemed better, she started eating and drinking. She told her uncle that she would like to ride with them and he said yes. They rode side by side as they talked.

They had to travel slower than Ned Stark would like to, but he was so damned relieved that Leana was better that he did whatever possible to made her comfortable and happy – even though his instinct was telling him otherwise. He thought at least she wasn't cowering and sleeping in the carriage anymore.

Her Uncle Ned told her had what happened after she left Winterfell; how her father joined the Night's Watch, barely a week after he reached home. Little Rickon was borne, he is four years old now, Robb was married and he had a one year old girl. Her Cousin Sansa was married to the Bolton four years ago, cousin Arya was still as wild as ever along with Jon Snow. He knew she was closest to Jon Snow, his bastard son.

He told her that they had four dire wolf pups borne before he left Winterfell, he hoped that she could helped take care of them, an attempt to make her less sad about losing White.

She told him how her Uncle Tyrion protected and took care of her, how the imp loved her. She spoke about Bronn and how her White was killed. How she kept practicing her archery. Her Uncle Ned didn't like the fact that she roamed around brothel house from the age of twelve; she said to him that Sandor wasn't happy about that either and he made her promised not to visit the brothels anymore. But mentioning his name made her sad, so they stopped talking about him.

"Uncle, I am carrying a Clegane," she said to him.

"We'll raise the child with love and honor, Leana. It doesn't matter whether he or she is a Clegane or Stark or Lannister,"

"The Lannisters hate me,"

"Not all of them,"

"Tyrion,"

"All these years, he kept us informed. He said we couldn't send you raven because it's not safe but he kept us informed all these years..." Ned Stark shared his secret with her.

"I didn't know," She was shocked.

"People are going to treat him differently, an outcast like me...it's a Clegane," she said with bitterness.

"We love you, Leana...and the babe. When your mother was at Winterfell, we loved her, she spent a lot of time with your Aunt Cat...she made your Aunt Cat promised that she'll take good care of you..."

He continued, "Clegane loves you Leana,"

"I don't want to talk about him, please Uncle Ned."

"Clegane made his choice, so that you and the babe live."

That night when they stopped to rest in the Inn, her uncle told her that many people loved and were waiting for her, wanting the best for her, although he decided not to tell her about Lord Beric. She had enough burdens in her mind.

Ned Stark recalled when Leana was six, Benjen was badly injured. The little thing did not leave his side, but she didn't cry either. His Maester Luwin declared that the little girl acted like she was sixty instead of six.

His son Robb told him that Leana said his father was injured and she had no mother to take care of him, so she had to stop playing for a while. A lump in his throat, Leana fully understood that that her father was alone, if not for her.

He walked to Benjen's apartments, he opened the door and true to what the Maester and Robb said to him...He saw the six year old crawled up to her father who was lying in bed and said to him and she'd never leave him, she'd never get married and have babies, she'd stay with him forever in Winterfell for happily ever after. He saw his brother cried and hugged his daughter, as he stepped back and leave the father and daughter alone.

Benjen Stark loved his daughter, he knew that very soon he had to abandon her at Casterly Rock and after six years...he was still mourning for his wife.

Behind closed door, he felt tears on his eyes; he heard his brother cried while his daughter coaxed him, the little girl told him not to cry as the stiches might come undone. He knew that his brother wasn't crying for his fucking wounds and stiches...

His bother Benjen, never took another wife, he had a lot of marriage offer, he was a good looking man, still young, with Stark as his last name. He finally understood why Benjen wanted Leana to be promised to Lord Beric, so if he passed, his daughter would be taken care off.

He told Leana that even Ser Barristan sent raven to Winterfell to save her from the Queen, imagined what would happen to him if the Queen found out and King Robert wasn't at King's Landing. He could lose his head.

"Ser Barristan was very kind to me, Uncle Ned." She said to him, as she remembered begging the man in tears when he dragged her to the Throne hall to marry Sandor; she cried shamelessly like a little girl and said to the Lord Commander that she didn't want to be married and all she wanted was to go home.

She shook her head and smile for her silliness, when Sandor helped her up in front of the septum, her face was drenched in tears and she remembered wailing to him that she didn't wish to be married and would like to go home. Sandor said nothing - he just looked at her while he wiped her tears.

If only she knew then how good Sandor would be to her, how loved and protected she was...she would have run down the aisle herself to marry the big brute. Her husband never touched her in anger, the worse he did to her was shouting. Without realizing, her hand reached for her Hound necklace, "Sandor," she called for him. _Can you hear me?_

=/n

Before she realized, they had been travelling for almost two weeks. She noticed that her uncle was still tense. He man hardly slept; she could see it from his eyes.

"Uncle Ned, what are you worrying about? What is wrong?" she asked as she edged closer and placed her head on his shoulder. She could felt his short beard on her forehead, she remembered when she was a child he used to rubbed his beard on her cheeks to tease her.

"We are not safe yet, girl. It is only half way to Winterfell, still a long way to go." He circled his arm on her shoulder.

Leana looked up and smiled at him, "King Robert gave us his blessing. Uncle, do you think suddenly the Lannisters will attack and kill us all?"

Ned Stark laughed, "No love." It's true, Robert gave them his blessing and he specifically said anyone who stopped them will be branded traitors; head on spike!

"Take it easy uncle. Please...You haven't slept much, you look tired. Aunt Cat would be most upset if you got sick,"

"You are right. I am an old man, just a little nervous that I am not home," He appeased Leana. He did not wish to scare her, the Queen would not stop just because the King said so, for she was a Lannister with the gold coins that ravel the King.

"Uncle, do you think father will come and see me?"

"Yes, I am sure, child. We'll send raven to the night watch as soon as you arrive in Winterfell." He promised her. "Your father is the first Ranger, Leana. He's in good standing with the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

Lord Eddard Stark watched his beloved niece chat with Jory and his men, she was still the same, a happy funny girl who was adored by everyone. The girl was a survivor.

She almost gave him a heart attack yesterday morning; they just finish breaking their fast. She dragged him away from his stead; all she said was, "Uncle Ned, I want to show you something,"

That 'something' was a large golden jewelled chest she brought with her from King's Landing, he shouted in shock when she showed her what was in it! He saw thousands of silver stags coins and dragon gold coins, along with some precious stones.

"Leana..." he was speechless.

"The chest is from my Uncle Tyrion when I turned sixteen. And when I was married, The Queen bitch gave me jewelleries and stones which I've sold in King's Landing. I hate her, I don't want to keep her stones, but I thought we could use some coins...those stones fetched quite a lot of coins..." she continued to chirp.

He looked at his niece, "Don't curse Leana, your father will still tanned your arse." And she grinned cheekily at him. How he missed her dearly.

Ned Stark wondered how her life turned out if she was never brought by her father to Casterly Rock. What would happen to her if she stayed in Winterfell along with his children?

Knowing his friend, Lord Beric would visit Winterfell to court his niece and by sixteen or seventeen she would have been happily married to the young Lord; no doubt enlightening his life with sons and daughters; she'd be the Lady of Blackhaven. He knew that Beric would love and honour her.

He remembered the day Benjen come to his work chamber, Leana was recovering from a fever, she was barely four. The girl was tough, she didn't fret for one bit. It was his wife who fretted for her.

Benjen sat in front of him and said. "Brother, I need to find someone good and strong and gentle for my daughter, who would love her and take care of her."

He remembered laughing and told his brother, that his daughter was only four but he stopped laughing when he heard him.

"My wife is dead, if I am dead, Leana will be an orphan." And Benjen walked out, before he had to chance to tell him that Cat and he loved Leana like their own daughter.

It was Benjen who asked him if he could ask for Beric Donarrion to take Leana as a wife when she was of age. He knew the man well, an heir to Blackhaven. Beric visited Winterfell quite often under his father's command. He said yes to Benjen, Leana was only five.

Fate decided otherwise...

He was still looking inside the chest, "These are not..."

She knew what he wanted to say, "No, these are not Sandor's, Uncle Ned. He never cared for what I have, I left our coins in King's Landing...and I want you to keep these for me in Winterfell."

His niece was bloody rich, she had as much coins as Winterfell but she seemed to have no idea about it; she could have hired a private army to protect these coins but no, she wanted him to keep them for her. If his niece was as rich as him – an outcast in the Lannister's clan - he feared how rich the Lannisters were and the power that came along with their coins.

/n

The following night they stopped at an inn along the Kingsroad; it was not a big inn but it would do. They set up tent around the inn. Leana didn't realise how much she missed a real bed and a good bath until she had one.

As she stripped naked for her bath, she saw her stomach, it's showed now, it's slightly bigger, she almost couldn't see her feet anymore, she smiled – if only Sandor was there. Last night she felt her babe moved for the first time.

She heard a knock at the door, "Leana,"

"Come in, uncle."

Her Uncle Ned entered her room, he was dressed in his simple tunic but still with a long sword on his leather belt "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes uncle, thank you. We will sleep well tonight."

Ned Stark saw the Hound black steel helmet right next to her pillow, he walked closer and took the helmet in his hand_, a beast of a helmet, _as he studied the steel.

"Sandor gave it to me...he wants me to have it." He heard her explained.

The Hound loved his niece and she loved him as much, they were paying for the hatred the Lannisters and Starks had for each other. There was nothing he could do about it right now and his concern was her safety.

"Go to sleep Leana. We will ride hard tomorrow morning. I want us across the border by tomorrow nightfall. You will stay in the carriage, alright?"

"Yes, I will uncle."

"Good night, love."

"Good night, uncle."

Candles were burning, she was in bed with clean sheet, it was heavenly – the only thing missing was Sandor, how she wished he was there, she was used to have him next to her, in his arms – feeling safe and warm, he'd never let anything happened to her and the babe. Before Sandor she had her White, she never slept alone before.

She touched the Dog helmet next to her pillow, as if she was touching his face, "Good night Sandor," she whispered to herself. She was worried about him, she wondered how he fares? Did the Queen punish him?

She shook her head. _No...no, it won't happened_. _King Robert is at King's landing...he won't allow it!_

Her chamber was fairly bright from the candles she requested, she heard people chattering under her window. Her uncle was only a couple of rooms away. She heard Jory talking to his men, splitting them in shift to guard through the night – she felt her babe moved a couple of time, how she wished her Sandor had the opportunity to felt his child moved.

She could only imagine how happy he would when he felt their babe move. She could only imagine – his large palm covering her belly as he felt the babe kicked, Sandor would smile. Not many people knew, but her Sandor had a sweet smile, she saw it often; he would have such pride and happiness in his eyes...how she missed him.

She smirked sadly, telling herself to stop imagining things; she would never see him again...

Soon after she was lulled into sleep;_ I'll be home soon, safe. My life will change for the better. My child would have a better life than his father. Every day I would tell him what kind of a man his father was, how good, how strong and yet how gentle he was. My child would have a Clegane as a name, to honour his father._

=/n

Leana was awaken by a loud bang of doors, window and flickers of the candles around her, it was a windy night. She hugged her pillow and snuggled closer, her other hand touched Sandor's helmet – it was very cold to the touch. Her chamber was bright from dozens of candles she had burning.

She raised her blanket to her chin, she was wearing her short white muslin which was perfect for King's Landing and it wasn't warm enough there; her eyes closing and was about to fell asleep again when she heard a screeching scream, someone was screaming in pain.

She sat right up, trying to shake her sleepiness, then she heard her uncle called for her from his chamber and she heard footsteps before her Uncle Ned barged into her room. He might be panicking and was there to check on her.

Only, it wasn't her uncle, it was her brother in law, Gregor Clegane...stood menacingly, filling up the door frame. Looking down at her with a cruel smile on his face. "Leana Clegane...We meet again, my sweet."

TBC

HOLY CRAPOLLA!

HOLY SHIT!

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Thanks for the review posted: The Unfamiliar, atiketook, Guest, melkS, Lightan117, wartcap and CaroH99!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The Mountain that rides.**

"Gregor," she called the man's name - It's like watching her nightmare come true.

"The Queen wants you dead, I am bringing her...your head," he walked closer to her.

"You are going to kill me." More of a statement than a question from her, she instinctively grabbed for the Dog Helmet laid next to her as she edged back. Leana started hearing steel clashing and people shouting from outside her door and window.

Ser Meryn entered the chamber, "What the fuck are you waiting for?! Get her head!"

"Get out!" Gregor growled at Ser Meryn but was still looking at her as he took off his helmet and his armours.

"Fuck! You are going to fuck your brother's wife then have her head?! You are one hell of a man, Clegane." Ser Meryn laughed and walked out, looking for Ned Stark's head, and left Gregor Clegane did what he did best. They've arrived moments ago with forty of their best men.

"Make it fast!" Leana heard Ser Meryn commented crudely. S_ome knight you are! _Leana saw Ser Meryn walked out.

Leana noticed, Gregor didn't even bother closing the door. She grabbed her sword, she knew she could never win this fight. She placed the sword close to her throat, "I'll do it myself," she said to him.

"You rot in hell!" She cursed at him.

Unfortunately Gregor was very fast; without warning, he grabbed the sword by the hilt. Leana almost lost her grip, _no way in hell_, she thought. She rather died with her own sword than have him violate her and felt her baby bleed and died in her.

She grabbed the sword by the blade with her left hand and she felt it cut in her grip as she tried to hang on to it, blood started dripping from the blade to her arms then drip to the sheet.

Leana saw her brother in law's eyes with disgust, she hang on to the sword with all her might but she was no match for him. She saw the opened door, she let go of the blade and she tried crawling to the door. She heard shouts and screams outside. She kicked and screamed as she felt his grip on her waist, dragging her back to the bed.

He slapped her face a couple of time, still with gloves on; his brute strength was no match for her, the slap knocked her backward, her hear spin. Not enough for Gregor; he shoved her, he roughly slammed her body to the bed post and he kicked the sword towards the door behind him. She saw him leisurely took off his gloves...

=/n

Ned Stark was rudely awaken by a shout and two men barging into his room before he managed to get out from his room for Leana. He saw two Lannisters Soldiers attacking him which he easily overpowered. _I need to get to Leana, _which was all he thought about.

"The Queen sends her love," he heard a man, it was Ser Meryn.

"Ser Meryn, very gallant of you to greet me in the middle of the night..." Lord Stark looked at him.

"I am just doing the Queen's bidding," He growled and didn't waste any time.

He attacked Ned Stark, slashing at his direction, Ned Stark retaliated but before long, he saw terror in Ser Meryn's eyes, before he heard a roar and blood spurting from his mouth at the same time he noticed a sword plunged through his neck before the sword separate his head from his shoulders.

Lord Eddard Stark then saw Sandor Clegane stood behind Ser Meryn for seconds before the large man with blood on his face stormed out. _Leana_, he ran for her.

=/n

Gregor slapped her again and again, and threw her back to bed with brute strength, she hold her stomach with her bloodied hands, an attempt to protect her child, instead of covering her face or protecting her head. The Mountain saw blood and he saw red, blood lust.

"You little cunt! What's wrong? Don't you want me? You let my ugly brother fucked you bloody!" He pinned her down. First thing he did was ripped her night shift, with one yank he tore her shift which exposed her breasts.

Gregor's eyes feasted on Leana's teats, she saw him smirk before he latched on to one of her breast, he bit her nipple, hard. She screamed 'no' in pain. She wanted to tell him to spare her, her babe was his brother's, and that they were related by blood. She saw his eyes and heard his lustful cruel growl and nothing come out from her mouth.

The man was worse than animal, he would rape and took her head to his Queen, who probably made him rich by doing so.

Amongst her pain and fear, she knew he was not wearing part of his armour anymore, - if only she could reach her sword and stab him. She screamed in shocked as he pulled her down by her legs, trying to pin her under him and he started groping her.

"If you want to kill me. Kill me now, you shit!" She shouted at him.

"Not that fast, my sweet," She saw him trying to unlaced his breeches with one hand – she struggled with all her strength.

"I'll fuck you until you bleed my brother's son, then I'll be taking your fucking head! You fucking Stark!"

She started kicking him ferociously, scratching his face. He only laughed and started pressing her breasts and squeezed them roughly, it was really painful. She screamed in pain and anger; she managed to scratch his left cheek which pissed him off but at the same time spurned him even more. Leana felt like she was a rag doll to him.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her, he pressed his knees onto her back thighs to weigh her down, her screamed of pain was muffled by his hand over her mouth. His full weight was on the back of her upper thighs; she felt her torn nightshift rose.

For seconds she almost gave up, she was about to be rape, it was too late, and there was nothing she could do about it, her baby would die in her. She kept screaming and she bit his fingers. She could felt his manhood on her naked thighs; his filthy grimy hands on her arse and on her sex. Felt one of his finger slipped into her slit roughly. _Please, no, please - my babe. _She cried as she felt his cock at the entrance of her sex, bracing herself for the worse. _'Sandor', _she uttered his name, _I fail you._

She heard a growl and a shout and it went quiet, _no no please_.

She felt trickled of warm liquid on her back, she kept biting his fingers and finally she was not smothered anymore, and Gregor's weight on her was half gone. She turned and saw her sword pierced through Gregor's chest and she heard, "This is for father and for touching my wife." Then she saw him – she saw Sandor standing behind Gregor.

She was shocked when someone grabbed her and started screaming again as she clutched her torn shift, she moved back but then she saw it was her Uncle Ned.

He pulled her from underneath the Mountain and saw blood all over her; blood from her nose and lips, her face battered; not knowing whose bloods are those; deep gash on her palm as she clutched her bloodied torn shift. Blood still flow freely from her palm. Ned Stark thought the worst, his pregnant niece was raped by the Gregor Clegane.

He grabbed Leana's face, she was in a frantic daze, "Did he rape you, Leana?"

Leana shook her head desperately, unable to speak. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

She didn't care, she felt no pain – only relief. She heard the Mountain gargled – she turned to see the man who attacked her, his eyes bulging, blood from his mouth, one of his hands gripped the thin sword that was pierced through his chest.

"Don't look Leana, don't look." Her uncle said to her as he pulled her away and cradled her head in his shoulder. Ned Stark was looking at the man who killed his brother. Sandor Clegane, arrived in the middle of the Lannisters' ambush and safe their lives. He felt his shoulder wetted from her blood.

The Hound pushed his brother's body to the bed as he pulled Leana's sword from him. He slipped the steel in his belt as he stride to her. She is bloody_, he is too late. _

In chaos, he was frantically searching for Leana – he could not see clearly in the dark corridors, when he recognized the steel on the ground just outside an opened chamber, its Leana's sword which he gave her in King's Landing. He stormed to the chamber and saw everything. Gregor's breeches were undone and he was raping Leana. Sandor could hear her muffled screams.

Satisfied that Gregor was dead. He kneeled and he touched her shoulder, saw Ned Stark worried and livid eyes as the man handed Leana to him – and he left to find his men. They could still hear steel clashing.

The second she was with him, "What are you doing here?" she asked innocently, her head throbbed and she was still in shock. Her breathing was hard and uneven. She could hardly see his face.

"Are you alright, Leana?" He wanted to roar in anger as he saw her battered and bloodied face.

She nodded for him. "He didn't," she shook her head, as Leana covered her nose, trying to stop the flowing blood, but made it worse. Her head was spinning.

He pressed their heads together, "I thought...I thought I was too late... and the blood, my babe,"

"He didn't...no...Our babe is alright," she pulled his palm with her bloodied hand and placed it on her belly – she felt safe.

The she remembered, "Sandor, what are you doing here?" she was still confused. "What about Kingsguard?"

"Fuck the Kingsguard!" he replied as he tore part of the sheet to bandage her palm and ripped the sheet to absorb the blood from her nose and lips.

"Leana, what did you do?"

She shook her head, still in daze, but then she turned her head and saw her dead brother in law, dead - eyes opened. "Hei...don't look." Sandor touched her split lips.

"He is dead now." He looked at her bloodies shift and saw her belly, he placed his other palm on it. Enveloping it with his warmth.

"I am alright, the babe is alright." She smiled and hugged his armoured body. They both heard Ned Stark barking orders.

"You are here," she couldn't believe it, "I thought I never see you again, I thought I'll die and you have to see my head on spike," she whispered.

"Hush wife, it's over. I am here. King Robert released me from my duties. If your uncle will have me I'll go to Winterfell with you." And saw her smile – he missed that smiled.

"We'll wait until the babe is borne before we decide where we go next," he said to her, he grazed her split lips with his thumb.

Sandor knew that they don't have much time to discuss anything, it could wait. He raised her to stand, her night shift was almost torn in half; she swayed and he held her steady with his hand.

Their reunion was cut short. She only heard her uncle called for him. "Clegane. Go! Now! It's not safe here. I don't want to risk it. We'll ride hard across the border."

Without delay he scooped Leana in his arms and carried her out. Both her hands were hanging on to the cloth on her nose. She wanted to ride with him on Stranger but both Sandor and her uncle shouted 'No' at the same time. He placed her in the carriage, "We'll talk," and left her.

They rode at a neck breaking pace for almost half a day, before they finally stopped for water. Ned Stark led their way with Sandor Clegane at the right flank. Lord Stark looked back to signal his men to slow down and stop by the lake but found himself speechless.

Lord Eddard Stark saw the Hound riding with his black stallion with his full armour and dog helmet on. No men in their right mind would dare stop them. The Hound looked like a magnificent beast – no wonder the Lannisters and the Royals had him as their killer.

It was noon when they finally stopped to water their horses and tend to the wounded. The men knew exactly what to do and did not waste any time at all.

The first thing Sandor did was approach Leana. He remembered she was still in her bloodied torn nightshift. He grabbed one of his blanket tied at his saddle back and cover Leana with it before he took her down from the carriage and walked together to the small lake with Stranger in tow.

He was taken back when he saw his wife, now there was light to see - she was battered, blood tainted her torn shift; she was waiting for him when he opened the carriage door. She broke a smile while looked at her in anger. Like a child she gave his arms to him.

"Stranger...My beautiful Stranger!" Leana caressed the Stallion's mane as they walked.

"Let me look at your hand," he grabbed her hand and opened the make shift bandage carefully. "How?" he asked, as he saw deep gore of a gash across her palm.

"Gregor wanted to rape and kill me, I rather kill myself than...him. I grabbed my sword to my neck but he was too fast and...I" she couldn't continue as she thought about what happened back in the inn.

"Hush. It's alright, you are safe now. I am here. I keep you safe." He rasped, he felt a lump in his throat, he realised how close he was to losing his wife and child.

He had been riding Stranger for almost one week with only two stops a day. Sometimes he only stopped by the meadow to feed his horse, and he'd go without food for days – rationing his water. His concern was on Stranger, to make sure he was fed and strong enough for the gruelling journey.

He stopped at an inn on his 10th day and was informed that the Starks were there, merely two days ago. He was getting nearer; calmer and satisfied that he was close to them, he felt his hunger, he ate his hot meal heartily, as he listened to the inn keeper talking about the entourage.

He was about to ask for a bed but his heart dropped when he heard that the Inn keeper was complaining of rude bannermen of the Lions asking questions about the Starks as well.

Sandor Clegane cancelled his plan to spend the night, the Queen only sent the best to do her last attempt to kill Lord Stark and Leana, it was the Mountain - his brother. He paid his coins and continued his journey in a neck breaking pace.

The following night he found the Stark ambushed by the Lannisters; Fear ran through his blood that made him saw red, he made his way and started killing all the Lannisters soldiers he saw. His sword met them like they were butter. It was easy to spot the Lannisters with their red and golden armours amongst the darker armoured Starks.

He was desperately searching for her. He only need to saw her – safe, but he after he cut Meryn down, and saw his fucking brother raping his wife, mounting her from behind and blood all over the bed, Leana screaming. He thought he lost his child and about to lose her too. And that's when he plunged her sword into his heart. He should have done it a long time ago.

The Starks were outnumbered by the Lannisters, they must have known from King's Landing.

But here they were, alive and safe by the water. He thanked the Gods that he arrived at the nick of time. Leana heard her uncle's voice; she released her grip on Stranger and without realizing she gripped his arms, not wanting to let him go.

"Clegane." Lord Eddard Stark called the man away from his niece.

He was looking at the couple for quite some time before he called for him; he saw the Hound wiping her dried blood on her face very gently, kept dipping the cloth in the water; the man looked angry and worried and he saw his niece who was seated on the ground, one hand on the stallion's rein, one hand on his shoulder...while she smiling at him, unaffected by her bruised face and what happened only hours ago.

Leana wanted to come with him but Sandor said no, he wanted her to stay with the horse, reminded her how poorly he behaved amongst strangers. He knew she was reluctant to be away from him after what she went through. Leana released Stranger's reins and she was gripping his arms, whispered 'no' to him.

Sandor saw a flash of panic on her eyes that were already swollen. Calmly, he held her head and whispered to her that she was safe and he'd come back.

He placed his dog helmet in her hand, "I'll come back. It won't be long." He touched her dejected face with his palm and noticed the redness on her cheeks had turned to blue, and saw her nodded.

She was not a fool, she knew it was an excuse, Sandor also wanted to talk to her uncle alone. She saw Sandor handed a scroll to him; they spoke for quite a while. She saw her Uncle Ned called for Jory and saw Sandor shook Jory's hand. _She had never seen Sandor shook hand with anyone before!_

Leana was distracted because she saw some of the men were hurt, cut and gashes on some of them. They told her it was only paltry wounds. She saw the little boy who usually brought her meals, walked with bucket of water going around the wounded man. The little boy offered her a wet clean cloth and she smiled and thanked him.

She quickly tended to the men as best as she could. She wondered what's going to happen to her and Sandor, will her uncle accept him? It doesn't matter anymore; after ten years being away from her home, she decided she doesn't have to be in Winterfell to be happy...

TBC

Finally a new life for our couple – if they made it to Winterfell.

**Many thanks for the review posted: Guest, RedSmileyFace, Qahla Kwoli, Lightan117, Lady Sierra, MelkS, CaroH99, pinkipanda and (Corpsebunny, please don't throw your computer out the window, please.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Since they were last ambush by the Lannisters, they only stop and rest once or twice a day and during nightfall; instead of three or four stops and at nightfall as they did during the first two weeks of their trip. Leana hardly saw Sandor. She was in the closed carriage while he rode with Stranger. She peeked through the small opening and looked at the men with envy as they rode on their horses.

When they stopped, they'd built tents and fire; they were avoiding spending the night at the inn whenever possible. The first thing Sandor Clegane did when his entourage stopped was making sure that Leana was alright. After he made sure she was comfortable and well, he'd left her for Lord Stark.

He'd come back to have supper with her, but then he'd leave again. All he said was, "I'll be with your uncle; don't wait for me, I'll see you at our tent." He'd kissed her head and walked away to her Uncle Ned, sometimes with Jory, other times just the two of them.

She didn't have mirror but she must have looked awful because the men would winched after they looked at her; Jory closed his eyes in anger when he saw her face, her Uncle Ned look furious whenever he saw her face and walked away before he came back to asked her how she was doing...Her Sandor said her face was covered in blue and green marking and split lips and eyes were swollen.

Sandor asked if she was in pain, she would smile and said she her head throbbed but the bruises were not bothering her. He kept saying that he was sorry but she looked at him and only smile and she told him that she was so happy beyond the seventh heaven that he was with her.

She didn't mind Sandor spending time with her uncle. Her husband was weary but he looked calm and at peace. She felt her eyes getting heavy, she yawned; when she told the men that she was going to retire, Jory insisted on taking her to her tent, holding her hand.

"Jory, it's only behind those trees! It's not far and I am alright. It was my face that was beaten, not my feet."

"It's alright my lady...I meant Leana. I promise Cle..." he stopped in time, but Leana looked at him suspiciously, "I am not a cripple, Jory. Next time tell him that."

"I don't think I'll be telling him that, my lady." Jory smiled at her, she didn't want to be called my lady and her husband would growled and said 'I am not a ser' when his men called him ser.

Leana chirped to him as he walked her that she was not a weakling and tried showing him her muscle which made him laughed.

=/n

Sandor Clegane slipped under the cover, he welcomed her scent, and he knew it by heart now. They are sleeping under a tent. She was already asleep, her breathing was steady and peaceful, she looked happy and resting well, despite of her beaten up face...he smiled.

He lied next to her as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her; it had been a long journey and ordeal for her. He saw her sat on the ground and closed her eyes that morning, he knew she had a headache; he knew his fucking brother, the man was bigger than him and he had no problem thrashing him, let alone Leana.

He closed in eyes in horror, he imagined Gregor raping her, beating her up, his child bleed from her and Gregor chopping Leana's head off...just like his dream, he saw her head on a spike...what if King Robert did not set him free? What if he was too late?

Leana instinctively snuggled close to him – as always. He kissed her brow, placed his large palm protectively on her belly and felt the bliss. How could he ever live without this?

All those lonely years, cold nights and drunken stupors to dull his pain; He recalled the week she left him and he shuddered in dismay, he was broken, he couldn't function.

He closed his eyes. He had few hours to sleep. Jory assured him, they had everything under control and he was to rest and rise after dawn to continue their journey. It was only about one week away from Winterfell.

As he was about to be lulled to sleep, he felt something – a movement. He opened his eyes, wary; he listened – nothing. He closed his eyes again, then he felt a kick, a gentle nudged at his palm. Then another kick, stronger nudge! He chuckled, it's his child, it's moving, and it's kicking.

He felt Leana started moving, reposition herself. Moments later, he placed his palm on her belly again - unsure and soon – another kick or punch, who knew. This time it woke Leana up, he laughed. It looked like his boy or girl was bothered by the weight of his palm or maybe just a way of telling him that he or she was alive and well.

"Ser!" Jory urgently called out from outside the tent, he heard a noise or laughter in the middle of the night.

"I am not a Ser, Jory. It's my babe, it kicked me," he said proudly.

"Good to know, Clegane." Jory laughed. He was happy for him. He knew Leana well; they were childhood friends before he was a boy squire when she was at Winterfell.

A week ago, his men looked at the giant who stood by the lake; he was in his Kingsguard armour. A golden dark bronze enveloped with his black cloak. His men couldn't stop looking at him, they couldn't help it.

The armour on the beast of a man looked imposing and grand. He could see it from Clegane's sour face, as Leana took the last piece of his Kingsguard armour off him. He looked damn happy, as he plunged into the lake to wash himself, later on Leana helped him with his black armour.

Jory saw the Hound kicked his KingsGuard's armour aside with disdain and the man cursed. He said to Leana that he wanted to fucking burn the damn armour. Leana frowned at him and said 'no'; she mentioned their King Robert's name...then she asked the little squire boy to put the armour aside.

He remembered the bossy, noisy and nosy little twit who was spoilt by his Lord and Lady Stark. Over the few days of their journey all she did was cowered and cried. And over the past week he was getting to know the taciturn Hound.

"What are you doing? It's in the middle of the night." Leana woke up groggily, her back was killing her. And she was jarred awake by kicks, loud laughter and Jory's voice.

"I'm sorry Leana. Clegane got kicked!" and Jory walked away from their tent. He saw a couple of his men running towards him, thinking they were being ambush again.

Sandor kissed Leana's neck, "My child, it kicked me." He was so happy.

"Don't play with him, its bed time," she was happy too because it didn't really move much after she was attacked by Ser Gregor.

Sandor heard Lord Stark's voice. "Sorry wife, I have to leave you for a minute. Go back to sleep,"

He felt guilty for making so much noise. Lord Stark sounded concern, "Apology my Lord. My babe kicked me for the first time."

He saw Ned Stark weary face, dressed in his simple tunic and coat holding a torch; then Sandor saw Ned smiled and nodded at him knowingly, "You'll be so happy now you can't sleep, Clegane." Ned spoke out as he left them, walking back to his tent.

For the past week Ned Stark had been looking for a chance to speak to Sandor and Leana but haven't find the right moment, it was about Leana's betrothal to Dondarrion, he was about to tell the man, but he saw how happy he was getting kicked by his babe, he decided to give the man a few more days of peace before telling him.

He was very surprised to find himself liking the brute brutal man. He'd seen him killed with no question. He was relieved to see his scarred face when they were ambushed by the Lannisters. He knew the Hound was honourable when he let Leana go.

Yesterday, he noticed a dire wolf ring on the man's forefinger, no doubt a ring from his niece. He thanked the old Gods for not abandoning his beloved niece, a stray pup who was given a protector of a husband...who worshipped the ground she walked on.

He witnessed over the few days how gentle he was with her; his large awkward fingers placing ointment on Leana's face. He could see the love he had for her even though the man hardly talked.

His beloved niece managed to look pass his gruesome face and demeanour and saw him the man that he was and she loved him with all her heart. _Who would have thought? Who would have thought Sandor Clegane would love and honour his wife? _

He thought he'd find a battered woman teetering at the edge of her life when he first saw her in the Throne Hall...but no, he found a beautiful young lady who looked well and happy who ran to him embrace_. I thought wrong of him._

/n

He was right! Ned Stark was fucking right! He was so happy now, gone are all his weariness, gone were all his aches and pains from the journey. He spend the whole night wanting to feel more of the kick, he kept placing his heavy palm on her belly – provoking it.

The babe kept kicking until Leana was fully awake and annoyed with him, slapping his hand away. "Stop it, your child is awake now and I want to sleep," she begged.

Sandor Clegane playfully kissed her, "I love you Leana," and she forgiven him. He felt like he was the wealthiest and healthiest man in the world, not because of his gold coins but because he had Leana and his babe, they were his family.

=/n

Lord Eddard Stark dropped the news on the couple about three days before they reached Winterfell. They stopped at the Inn for their meal, Ned Stark realised he could not delay it any longer, they are almost at Winterfell – he just didn't know how the Hound would take it.

Leana was with Stranger when she heard uproar from the inn. Jory and she were watering their horses. Jory quickly left his horse, "Wait here Leana. If anything happened, go!"

Leana panicked, _not again while they are so close to home._ She heard men shouting – actually a man was shouting, she recognised the voice, it's Sandor's – he had very distinctive roar which she knew by heart.

She pulled Stranger to follow her, tied him up and ran to the inn. _How much longer must she keeps running or actually waddling like a duck?_ She had enough.

The men tried to stop her from coming into the inn, they were looking at the Hound losing his temper – shouting at their Lord. But when they wanted to come closer, their Lord signalled them to stop and to wait outside. They were unsure for their Lord's safety until their Captain of the guard told them to wait outside.

Leana barged in, looking at her husband and her uncle, standing in front of each other. She saw a bench tipped over. She remembered her uncle called for Sandor, wanting to speak to him when he wanted to water Stranger, and she told him to go while she took over Stranger. And now...

"I have enough shit from the fucking noble Lords!" Sandor shouted.

"Clegane! Listen to me. I am sure he would understand,"

"Can you guarantee? Lord Stark?"

"He is an honourable man,"

"PISS ON THAT! I have enough honourable men making excuses to get what they want!"

"Sandor," They both heard her. They saw her looking at them, confused with the heated argument. Sandor looked like he was about to kill her uncle.

"What is this?" she looked at the mess and the heated argument.

Sandor stormed to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her, "We are leaving!"

"Sandor! Leana! Listen to me!" Ned Stark tried to stop them.

"We'll find a place...I'll find a fucking Maester...Keep you safe. The fucking lords can shove it up their arses!"

"Leaving? Sandor! Where? Why?" she asked as he dragged her toward Stranger, he was cursing furiously. Leana saw an expression she never saw before from him, it was disappointment.

They almost reached Stranger, "Sandor...calm down...please. I'll go with you. You know I will...calm down. What news?" She saw looking back and saw her Uncle Ned following them.

The Stark men were surrounding them in a big circle, unsure what was expected of them. Over the past week, they've got to know the Hound but the man looked like he was mad.

Before Sandor managed to answer her, "You were promised to Dondarrion," Ned Stark spoke up.

"Who? What?"

"Lord Beric Dondarrion; Leana, when you were five, you were promised to the man,"

It took her a while to digest the new information which was pissing off her husband, she might be small compared to him, but she hang on to his arm, stopping him from dragging her further. He didn't want to hurt her so he stopped.

"I was betrothed...when I was...five." she showed her fingers, signalling five. _This is so ridiculous. _

"Yes."

"And you were furious for what had happened when I was _– five_!?" she looked at Sandor then her Uncle Ned, looking at her Uncle's Ned eyes. She gave him a look of_ you should have told __**me**__ instead of Sandor._

"Do you know the man, Leana?" Sandor asked. He knew Dondarrion, he'd seen him at King's Landing many years ago.

"No. I was five!" She was annoyed. "I don't remember!"

"You saw him again when you were seven, a year or so before your father took you to Casterly Rock." Ned looked at his niece.

"I don't remember uncle, I don't. I meet a lot people while I was in Winterfell. I don't..." Suddenly Leana swore like a pirate, she was pissed off. The men were looking at each other, The Lady Clegane could swear. Lord Stark was surprised but didn't say anything; pregnant woman was not someone he wanted to cross.

"And you were angry because I was promised to a man, when I was five?!" she looked at the giant man.

"Piss on that!"

"I am with child. Your child! The whole kingdoms know it! What does it matter that I was promised to another man when_...I was five!_!"

"No one else is touching you or taking you away again, Leana!"

"No one is taking her away again, Clegane." Lord Stark started speaking again, words that was at the tip of his tongue before Sandor Clegane obviously panic, Lord Stark felt pity for the Hound, he spend his whole life as a dog and killer, now he found Leana, like an injured dog he will bite if provoked.

"We are married – I am already heavy with your babe, still in me!" she looked at Sandor who now stood sheepishly and she walked away from him.

Jory looked at his Lady walked away from her man, her face flushed in anger. The petite Lady could swear like a pirate and she tamed at the Hound; as he looked at the sheepish Hound.

Lord Eddard Stark saw the Hound was about to follow his angry pregnant wife, he stopped him, "Clegane, give her time. I have done this _five times_ – trust me. You don't want to anger your _pregnant_ wife."

"Aye, pregnant women are deadly," One of the men commented, as he shook his head as he told his stories how scary his wife was when she was expecting.

"You don't want to cross your pregnant wife, lad. It's a bad idea," One of the older man looked at Sandor.

"He'll learn," Lord Eddard Stark smiled – looking at his men giving the Hound advice as he stood amongst them – awkwardly.

=/n

Hours later, Sandor found Leana with Jory seating around the fire. Jory saw the big man approached them and he walked away to give them time alone.

Leana looked up and saw him, he looked damn pitiful.

"You don't trust my uncle." She said as she poked the fire with stick.

"I trust no one. We are all killers." He sat beside her as he pulled her closer to him. "You are upset."

"I was," Leana was still looking at the flame licking at her stick.

"Not all Knights and Lords are like your brother, Sandor." She looked at him, suddenly saddened by the thought of his childhood. She looked at his half scarred face.

She dropped the stick into the fire. The amber fire illuminated his face, his grizzly face, his long hair covering his scars and his short dark beard. She loves this man. He had proven himself worthy for the man he was.

Leana cupped his face, swept his long hair from his face, "I love you Sandor. This babe will love you," she placed his palm across her belly and kissed him; he returned her kiss and a groan escaped his mouth – how he loved his wife.

She broke their kisses and whispered to him "I hope one day, me and your child can heal your heart, Sandor."

"I know Winterfell is not your home. Please give it try...and if you don't like it, we'll leave – together." She promised him, her nose was touching his. I promise. "It's ironic I only realised this after ten years..."

"My home is with you, Leana. I lost my home when my father died."

"My uncle is a good man, I hope you will meet my father too; I promise, when our child is one year old; you can decide, wherever you want to go...And I will handle Lord Beric, I don't remember the man, but if my father choose him for me, I am sure he is a good man. He'll understand...and...You, Sandor Clegane! You took me to your bed! I am already with _your_ child! Who would want me?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "I would take you..." he honestly meant it...and she laughed as she rested her head on his chest.

=/n

The couple was in their own world, almost unaware of the sets of eyes watching few meters away from them – talking about them.

"He is scary,"

"Aye, like a mad giant."

"His face!"

"And I've seen him killed!"

"When? At the inn?"

"Aye. At the Inn when he cut the Lannisters' bitches in half."

"I saw him cut a man's head off in one single stroke of his bloody sword,"

"My Lady is not scared of him."

"No, she is not. She is a Stark!"

"Look at our little lady Arya. She is fierce! And good with arrows too!"

"Me' think the Hound is scared of his lady."

"No he is not!"

"He is! He squirmed when my lady was pissed off because the Hound was shouting at our Lord!"

"The Hound is a big man,"

"My master is a big man," Little Simon said proudly. He was just told by his Lord Stark that he was to squire for the Hound. The barely eight year old nodded his head furiously. He remembered the giant man shoved him roughly when a Lannister was about to cut him; he was crouching by the door. The man pierced his sword to the Lannister instead, shouted angrily at him to hide before he stormed away.

"My lady is a tiny lass."

"Not so small anymore with her swollen belly in front of her." They laughed.

The group of men were startled by a shout, "What the hell are you gossiping about? Like women!" Jory shouted at them. He heard about half the men were talking about as they watched Sandor and Leana sitting closely and kissing by the fire.

"Apology Captain," they scattered to do their duties.

"Get on it, we are leaving soon, Lord Stark wants us to arrive in Winterfell within two days." Jory barked and followed his men. Few of the lads were young and unseasoned. He hoped they reached Winterfell soon for Leana's sake it must be very uncomfortable for her in such condition, but never once she complain.

They were close to Winterfell, Jory Cassell could smell winter – they were safer, but his Lord didn't want to risk anything...

TBC

Next chapter is smut guys!

**IF YOU GUYS COULD VOTE FOR A POLL (Posted on my profile page, PLEASE) in regards of this story. Thank you!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED: The Unfamiliar, LadySierra, Lightan117, Corpsebunny (glad your laptop is still in tip top shape), wartcap, melkS, Qahla Kwoli, Guest and CaroH99!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 (smut warning – please don't read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

The nearer they were to Winterfell, the more relax Lord Stark and his men were. Sandor thought they would be slowing down, but obviously the men wanted to be home as soon as they could. Some of them missing their wives and children, some of the older men missed their grandchildren.

Before The Hound met Leana, he would probably spat on the ground, mocking the men who missed their women and family. But now, he couldn't imagine being away for that long from his wife.

His lips twitched when he heard one of the younger man boasted how his missus was waiting for him with an open arms and wet cunt. Years ago he'd telling them that killing is the sweetest thing of all, not fucking.

Their lewd talked was stopped as soon as they spotted him appeared from behind the trees, they should have spotted him minutes ago instead of gossiping like women.

Then they saw their Lord and his niece walking toward them. Sandor smiled as he saw her. She was wearing a long yellow dress today, with Clegane sigils on her sleeves. Leana always wore his sigils proudly even amongst the Starks.

Her eyes and nose were no longer swollen; her battered face was now greenish yellow instead of blue. Every day - without fail, he would sat her down and rub ointment on her face, she would smiled at him and told him that she missed him and she loved him.

The last time he saw her naked and tasted her sweetness was last night...

Yesterday morning, after he finished bathing; he helped Leana wash in the lake. She was rubbing her hands and stomach with soap when he saw her bruises which were hidden under her clothes all those time; he saw a fucking bite mark around her nipple and bruising on her breasts.

In anger, he walked through water to her. She looked surprised - then she saw him looking at her breasts and body; he was fucking furious.

"It's alright Sandor. I am not in pain anymore." She looked at him.

Sandor marked her body lovingly in the height of passion, they caused delicious pains and he never drew blood from her.

The bruising from Gregor were very different; he saw red blue teeth mark around her swelled nipples and green bruising on her sides and breasts. He hated that he couldn't protect her. She told him that their babe was fine and that's what mattered as she quickly urged him off the water and dry themselves.

She whispered to his ear and told him that she wanted to make love to him, he looked at her and said, "I am not touching you." and walked away rudely.

Leana was so upset and rejected...but she decided to prove him wrong...

/n

The men set up camp around the inn; that night he had Leana in bed before he left her to check on his men. Lord Stark divided his men between him and Jory. Satisfied that they were all set he returned to their room, found her asleep under the fur blanket.

He quickly striped from his mail and clothes and slipped under the blanket. He could feel the chill in the air; Jory said winter is coming. _Its bloody Winterfell, winter __**is**__ already here!_ He thought. As soon as rested his body on the bed, as usual – she snuggled up to him. Seconds later he realised his wife was naked. He groaned in frustration.

There was a reason he hadn't touch her since King's Landing. He didn't want to harm her and their babe and he remembered just last week when he saw what he thought his brother was raping her with blood all over her and the bed, he thought he lost his babe. This morning he saw the teeth mark and bruising on her breasts which Leana covered well for a couple of days, until she bathed.

Now, she lay next to him all naked - flushed and willing, all soft and beautifully swollen with his child in her. He was annoyed when his cock hardened in anticipation. "Fuck this," he murmured to himself.

"Sandor," he heard her called for him.

"Sorry I wake you," he kissed her head, _don't kiss her lips!_ – He berated himself. As he knew her soft feminine lips would be his undoing; what those lips could do to him as they closed around his cock.

Through the yellow lights form the candle flickers he could see her smiling sleepily at him. Then she raised her body and kissed him. He heard her moan as her lips touched his, she sucked on his tongue as he couldn't help himself, his tongue darted into her sweet mouth.

"Leana," he groaned. "We shouldn't,"

"Why?" she continued kissing him, one of her hand reached down and caressed his lower stomach, playing with his coarse curly hair.

"I don't want you and the babe hurt," he rasped as he closed his eyes in sweet agony. Without warning, she reached for his hardening cock and played with its head, and gently stroked his length up and down, just as he loved it.

"You won't," she answered him. She bit his lower lip gently – playing with it. "Please," she begged him, "Don't you want me?"

"Fuck! Of course I want you, wife." He broke their kiss and tipped her chin up, looking down at her – her eyes were glazed with desire. He was getting hard by the seconds.

"I don't want to hurt you. Like my brother tried to hurt you. I saw all those blood and..."

"You would never hurt me like Gregor did. I want to make love to my husband." She sighed against his lips again.

"Fuck me, Sandor. I want you in me..." she rasped like a wanton wench to his ear, for some reason lately she had been craving for him – in her.

That was his fucking undoing. He kissed her, starting from her jaw line, playing with her earlobes until she squealed with delight, before she covered her own mouth to silence herself, their window was left opened.

He made his was to her neck and focused on her breasts which were heavy and soft in his palms, he gently kneaded them, not wanting to hurt her. Her nipples swelled and darken. He sucked them very gently. Leana almost jumped from the bed. She was so sensitive from her pregnancy.

She felt his already wet cock twitching on her left thigh. "Aaaahhh..." she groaned and she shut her eyes as Sandor sucked on her breast. He heard his wife started whimpering. He inserted his middle finger into her slit. "Fuck." He swore as he felt her liquid already seeping out from her slit.

He wanted to fuck her but he didn't want to crush her. He raised Leana on all fours. He kneeled behind her, front of his thighs rubbing against the back of her thighs. She could felt his coarse hairs tickling her and some of his scars on her thighs.

With his large hands, he caressed her back and her rounded rump – her body was truly changing. She was a skinny lass, but now, all the soft meaty curves were tantalizing him. He held his cock in his hand, saw pearly liquid crowing its head and nudged it at her opening.

Teasing her slit with the engorged tip of his cock, "Yes, Sandor, yes. Please." He heard her beg for more.

He pushed his hip forward just a fraction to bury his fat tip in her. He felt her pushed back, wanting to take his full length. "No, no...Leana, No." He gritted his teeth to control himself. He had no plan on giving her his full length in her condition. He held her writhing hips still - to make sure she didn't push back again.

Holding her in place with his hands on her rumps, he slowly pushed in and pulled out from her, only giving her less than half of him. He heard her moans and calling his name. He witnessed his wife on all four in front of him, her soft milky skin tantalizing him – wanting him, willing.

Then he looked down on his cock, head of his cock sliding in and out of deliciously pink wet slit, making a lewd wet quenching noise. Sandor Clegane thought he was in control, but he wanted to felt more of her tightening on his cock, he inched a little of his length in her then Leana snapped her head back in ecstasy and she slipped back to his length in full in one solid stroke; Her arse touching his stomach.

He roared and clenched. His head snapped back, pulling her hips to meet his full length...again and again...until they were now urgent. He went from slow and easy to savage and hard in seconds. The slippery length of his glistening sex was buried deep in her to the hilt.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck." he gasped and groans.

It's been too long since he fucked his wife, "Leana, I am not going to last," he gritted his teeth as he plunged into her sweetness. He felt her trembled and called for his name, "Sandor...Sandor...Sandor..." before she burrowed her face to the pillow, trying to silence herself as she came hard; it had been too long since he filled her with his delicious length. She could felt her juice seeping out from her, coating him.

Gone was all his control of not wanting to fuck her hard. He slammed himself hard and brutal into her, his arse clenched as he was at the brink of orgasm. He could hear his stones slapping against her bottoms.

He snarled viciously as he came almost violently, he drove his cock in her cunt like a savage beast seeking release. He felt it from his lower back to his stones and to his cock as he spurted his copious seeds in her welcoming sex.

Realizing what they just did, he quickly pulled out from her and grabbed her, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he saw her winching.

She laughed, "No...I am alright. It's the babe. It's kicking." She giggled; she was still in all fours.

"Help me," she said to him.

He helped her, he rested Leana against the bed rest, her legs gave up from the ordeal, she placed both hands on her stomach. Still smiling she closed her eyes, trying to savour their recent love making.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his worried guilty eyes, "I'll never touch you again until the babe is borne, Leana."

She laughed, "Don't be silly, Sandor. Here, come here, sit next to me." She asked for his hand. Then she placed his large palm over her stomach and he immediately felt his child moving restlessly.

"Is he hurt?" he asked.

"Of course not, he is just awake...because we were...awake." he noticed that she blushed.

He knew that he probably sounded like a fool, "I just can't lose you and the babe, Leana."

"I know, Sandor. We are fine, I feel safe that you are here – with me." She rested her head on his chest.

They lied down, resting for a while, "Who would have thought," Leana played with his chest hairs absentmindedly. "The Queen placed us together."

Sandor Clegane smirked, "It was Gregor, not me. Until shit Joffrey decided that I am a better match for you because of my scar ..." _She was perfect in every way._

"I am glad it's you Sandor. I couldn't imagine otherwise..." She shivered, as her mind wondered back to Gregor.

"He is dead. It's over. He can't touch you anymore." He hugged her closer to him as he felt her shiver which he knew it's not because of the cold. They were both boiling hot from their fucking, lying naked on top of a fur blanket.

"Come, girl. Time to sleep, my babe needs to sleep," He wanted to cover her with blanket but she refused, "No, let it be, just for a while. I am hot."

He looked at his wife in happy disbelief; barely four or five months ago, when he first bedded her, she was shy and often looked away when they were naked; looked at her now, lush and naked on their fur blanket.

"Where are you going?" Leana saw him get up.

He walked toward the window and looked out. Some of the men around the fire looked up and saw him – bare chest, but did not say anything. They probably heard their love making, but he didn't give a shit. The young men needed to be more vigilant. He closed the window and put on his clothes.

"I need to talk to those men. They gossip like silly girls,"

"Sandor, they are young men. Don't be too harsh,"

"Lord Stark wants me to train them once we reached Winterfell. Gossiping when they are on guard is not acceptable!" Suddenly he was back as The Hound again.

"What?! Why? My uncle has Lord Cassel training them."

"Go to sleep," He kissed her brow – still coated with their sweat. "I won't be long,"

Leana knew this has something to do with the scroll Sandor brought with him from King Robert which he handed to her Uncle Ned. She decided not to press him further.

=/n

Sandor Clegane woke up from his day dream of his wife as he saw her approached him. "Wife," he greeted her with a kiss on her head.

"Can I borrow your husband, Leana?" Her uncle joked. She laughed and nodded.

"Men, ready yourself; we'll make our way after we break our fast," The Hound voice boomed before he walked away with Jory and Lord Stark.

There were surge of activities around Leana, the men rushed to do their duties. Leana shook her head with pity; one of the boys rushed and fell as they lose their footing in a rush to do Sandor's bidding. _Maybe the Hound is scary_, she thought as she looked for Stranger.

She was too heavy and awkward to get on the horse by herself. She looked around for help, she felt like riding just for a while, it's been quite sometimes since she rode Stranger.

The eager boy rushed to her aid, "You need help me'lady?"

Leana gave him the sweetest smile. "Thank you, Simon. Yes please. I am too heavy now."

"No, no me'lady," he flustered as he helped her, "You are not fat, you are just with babe, the Hound's babe." She wanted to crack up laughing, he just called her fat.

Simon realised what he just said, "Apology me'lady! I did not mean you are fat! I only mean, the baby is fat...I mean, a big babe because its father is big..."

She had pity on him, "Simon. Shhhhh," she looked at him, "It's alright sweetheart, don't say that to him though,"

"No, me'lady." He nodded his head eagerly. "Lord Stark said I am to be the Hound's squire. I am an orphan. I 'ave no one. I won't disappoint him, me'lady. I promise!"

The boy looked like he was about to cry to prove himself. He must be no more than eight. _Around my age when I was brought to Casterly Rock_. Leana noticed he had a slight limp on his footing.

She remembered asking him his age, he told her, he was twelve! Jory laughed and said he was not twelve. Jory told her that he didn't really knew his age, but he was guessing that he was either seven or eight.

Then it hit her, _squire? Since when Sandor had a squire?! And from what Simon said, it was her Uncle's order. I'll talk to him later, _she decided as she spurred Stranger.

"Where are you going me'lady?"

"Just around the lake, Simon. It won't take long."

"Yes, me'lady." The boy bowed at her, _he is adorable_.

"Come Stranger, how I've missed you. I have apples for you. Come boy," she pressed her boot to his rump.

Leana reached the other side of the lake, away from the noise from the Inn and the camp; she had a little bit of quietness just her and Stranger. Finally she had a moment to breathe and looked at where she was, she was almost home, _winter is coming_.

She couldn't wait to see her Aunt Cat and her cousins. She was wondering what had happened over the last ten years, then she saw glimpse of silver and steel, with horses pounding on the dirt; they were ambushed again, _NO_! She has to warn them. She focused and saw their banner; there were about a dozen of men in chainmail and armours.

=/n

Back at the camp, Lord Stark, Sandor Clegane and Jory Cassell walked out from the Inn, coins been paid they were ready to made their way. Less than two more days until they were home, Lord Eddard Stark finally had a smile on his face.

He felt safe and he had a plan for their future which was rock solid. He needed to talk to Cat and his Bannerman as soon as Sandor Clegane and his niece settled at the keep. The future of the North depended on his strategies.

"Where's my horse?" Sandor asked the boy who was following him like a dog.

"Me'lady had your horse, Ser."

Sandor Clegane didn't have the chance to scold the boy not to call him Ser, hearing Leana riding on a horse without him, brought back the ugly memory he had when she was injured at King's Wood.

Jory and Lord Stark saw The Hound's face ashen with fear and anger. They were ready to calm him down in case he started shouting on little Simon. But before they had the chance; they saw a group of men on horses approaching them, by the way they moved the men were armed.

Bile rose on Sandor's throat...his wife was gone on Stranger and now they were ambushed again...

TBC

Gotta be kidding me, right?!

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED: The Unfamiliar, Sandradee27, Lightan117, melkS, Qahla Kwoli, Guest, nikess96 and mythwriter!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! They kept me going!**

For those who have not vote on the poll, please do so(Posted on my profile page, PLEASE) in regards of this story. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Leana's heart stopped for a second, clutching her rein on Stranger. Then she saw the banner, it was a dire wolf and she saw him – her heart soared in happiness.

"JON! JON SNOW!" She shouted as she urged Stranger to the cluster. He still looked the same. His unruly curly black hair, his small face; thought he is definitely much taller!

Jon Snow was on a mission to find his Lord father. He had permission from Lord Cassell, he brought along with him a dozen of men and supply – just in case. He heard the shout, someone was calling him. He looked around and he saw the black stallion with a lady riding him.

"JON!"

"Leana? Is that you? Cousin?!" He replied, he couldn't believe his eyes, as he approached her - he saw the pregnant lady.

Leana threw her arms around him, he hugged Leana like a long lost sister. "You are home, girl! It's too long, cousin! I've missed you. We've all missed you," He felt Leana cried in his embraced. He wondered what had happed to her in those ten years. She is now – pregnant!

"Stop crying. It's not good for the babe. And you shouldn't be riding because you are fat!"

Leana pretended to be angry and smacked him, _she seemed happy_, as Jon Snow saw her covered her belly fondly. _Perhaps being away from the Hound made her happy._

"What a beast, you have!" Jon noticed Stranger, the stallion is magnificent.

"I know, isn't he beautiful?" she said proudly.

"Beautiful is not what's in my mind Leana," Jon looked at Stranger.

"You shouldn't be riding by yourself," Jon didn't look too pleased.

"Go," He signalled his men to continue their way to the other side of the lake when Leana told them where they were.

On their way to the Inn, Leana chattered nonstop – just like when they were young, she was a bloody chatterbox and hardly gave him a chance to talk, since he was a quiet boy – she was his voice. The little girl once told him that she'd protect him - they were the closest.

She was the always the first one to throw a punch if anyone bullied him, he was a bastard, people treated him differently behind his Lord Father. Even though they were the same age; he was the quiet one, she was the noisy one. Unfortunately Leana punched like a girl.

In less than five minutes of their trip to the Inn she pretty much told him about _everything! Well, almost everything._ She told him about her uncle Tyrion Lannister, Bronn her sellsword, the nasty Queen, sweet King Robert, shit prince Joffrey and The Hound Sandor Clegane, her beloved husband.

Jon was surprised that The Hound was with them, the last he heard from King's Landing only Leana left with his Lord father. Before Leana had the chance to tell him more, they reached the Inn.

Leana was still looking at Jon Snow, _still _talking to him! She missed the furious look Sandor Clegane gave them; while Lord Stark and Jory looked worried. The big man stalked to her about a few meters away from them but Leana was still too busy talking to notice him.

Jon tried to stop her, he wanted to tell that that there was a very angry man with a half faced burned storming toward her – but she didn't give him the chance, _just like old times._

Jon Snow thought the man was about to dragged his cousin down the horse and beat her to pulp, his hand touched the hilt of his sword, but he saw his Lord father shook his head, signalling him.

For a man his size, he was surprisingly gently as he touched her arm in anger, "Leana! I told you not to ride Stranger! You left alone!" he growled, Jon Snow could see that he refrained himself from shouting at her, it looked like he wanted to roar in anger.

"I miss being on Stranger and it was just across the lake," she chirped innocently, like it was nothing..._His cousin is still the same, she hasn't change at all, still fearless – to a fault,_ Jon Snow thought.

Leana then remembered, "Sandor, this is Jon Snow! My cousin! I told you about him, remember?" She looked at Jon as she grabbed Sandor.

Sandor realised she was too happy to be noticed his displeasure. She placed her hands on his shoulder with ease and trust, as she always does, as he helped her down – she smiled at him, very pleased.

Sandor Clegane didn't have the heart to shout at her in such condition and in public_. I am weak._

Jon Snow dismounted from his horse and greeted The Hound, "My Lord,"

"Oh, don't call him my lord. He'll bite your head off. He is not a lord. Don't call him Ser either...He is not a ser. You can call him Sandor or Clegane, or Sandor Clegane..." His pregnant wife chirped incessantly as he steadied her on the ground.

Jon Snow only smiled at Leana and then he nodded at Sandor, he shook the man's large hand, "Clegane. Welcome to Winterfell."

"We are not exactly in Winterfell, yet." Leana looked at Jon Snow.

"What do you want me to say then Leana? Good luck being married to my bloody chatterbox cousin?" Jon teased her.

Leana pretended to be angry and gave Jon Snow a playful smack, and she hugged him again. She remembered to reached up to kiss Sandor quickly before she left again with Jon – talking.

Sandor Clegane was speechless; he found a bench just outside the inn and sat like a fool. Moments ago when his boy squire told him innocently that 'my lady' was taking his horse across the lake by herself and then he saw a group of armoured men approached them, he thought she'd been captured and they were ambushed.

Then, he noticed the dire wolf banner and he breathe better, he was about to mount one of the horse to look for his wife when Jory whistled at him, and as he looked up, he saw his wife trotted along with a man with unruly black hair – she looked happy and was chattering nonstop, like her old self in King's Landing when she first arrived.

It took a lot of effort for Ned Stark not to smile when he saw the Hound – speechless. The furious man did not snatched her away from her stead, in his anger he just grab her arm for her attention as she was busy talking to his bastard son Jon Snow.

Now, he was sitting at a bench in front of the Inn – speechless, drinking his wine from his skin – lost in his thought. Ned Stark thought about the Hound's childhood, scars, how he was treated like a dog and now when he finally found Leana, she healed him – he was not about to lose everything he ever had.

"You'll be alright, Clegane." Lord Ned Stark sat beside him.

"I can't lose her. I can't," he said in anguish.

Ned Stark unfortunately understood how the men felt. Five years ago Winterfell was sacked by the Lannister.

"You remember five years ago Clegane. Winterfell was sacked by your brother and Tywin Lannister. I was with my wife at the Tully's"

"I was at King's Landing. Yes I know. King Robert heard about it weeks later and the Queen denied her involvement,"

"It would never happen again. Brann become a cripple. I failed my family. It will not happen again. I am truly glad you are here Clegane. Welcome to Winterfell – Winter is coming." He placed his land on The Hound's shoulder.

"Ready your men," Lord Stark left the Hound.

=/n

The rest of their journey was a happy one as far as Leana could remember. Jon noticed there was a slight hitch as Leana wanted to ride on a horse. Her husband and his Lord father said 'no' at the same time.

Jon Snow knew Leana well, she won't give up, she'd beg until she got what she wanted. She didn't look too please. She was about to argue when The Hound took her to her carriage and swiftly lifted her into it, ignoring her pleads. Jon Snow laughed, he saw the Hound kissed her senseless to shut her up then close the carriage door. _He is good to her._

_**Once**_– only once his Lord father shouted at her because she got dangerously near to the new horses in the stables, after she was told not to. The little nosy five year old saw the war horses arrived, her eyes lit up and she couldn't help herself. She followed her beloved Uncle Ned, Lord Cassell and their men into the stables – after she was repeatedly warned not to!

Little Leana was more shocked at his shouting than the fierce massive war stallions around her; he could hear his father very loud shout of her name before he grabbed and took her outside the stable.

She cried pitifully until Lady Catelyn his stepmother ran to her, thinking she'd been strike by her husband. His stepmother gave his Lord father an angry look as she carried her away in her arms. _His cousin Leana was spoilt!_

His stepmother, Lady Catelyn Stark loved her dearly like she was her own daughter. She was a cuddly child who could make adults gave her whatever she wanted. When he was a boy, he truly believed that his cousin could get away with murder unless – his Uncle Benjen was there to spank her. Despite of her naughtiness and curiosity he found no malice in her. And she loved him, she told him so many times...

_=/n_

**Winterfell.**

It was almost noon by the time they reached Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark dismounted from his horse and was hugged and kissed by Lady Stark, his wife. "Welcome home Ned."

"You must be pleased with me, Cat," he whispered to her, "I brought her home,"

When Sandor Clegane dismounted from his horse, he approached the carriage; knowing his wife, he was expecting Leana to jump out from it, but she didn't and he saw the reason. Simon, his skinny squire boy was sleeping, his head on her lap.

Leana smiled at him when he opened the carriage door, she placed her finger on her lips, to signal him not to wake the boy up. She gently placed the boy's head on the pillow before she jumped to Sandor's arms. _I am home._

First person who greeted her it was her Aunt Catelyn. Lady Catelyn Stark pushed through the crowd and found her beloved niece. She froze for just few seconds as she saw Leana's belly and she saw the Hound standing next to her. She hugged her girl and they both cried.

She told Leana how much she missed her and told her from now on everything would be alright. Leana remembered, "Auntie Cat, this is Sandor Clegane, my husband." She smiled teary eyes.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Sandor Clegane."

"My lady," He bowed to her.

"You are not guests here. You are family." Catelyn Stark looked at the couple.

"Come now! What are you waiting for? Come, follow me. The rest can wait." She ordered them cheerfully, as Leana and she were still in each other's arms walking toward the keep. She was surrounded by her Cousin Arya, Robb, and little Rickon; Brann was carried by Hodor. Even Theon Greyjoy was there.

She was surrounded by hugs and kisses; Robb messed her already messy hair before he kissed her brow and hugged her, "Welcome home, cousin. You are sorely missed." Then he introduced his wife, Lady Talissa and their one year old girl.

It was a merry but busy occasion. Lady Catelyn Stark ordered the servant boys to ready the bigger room at the other side of the keep. She didn't know that the Hound would be coming, the last she heard, it was only Leana. She wanted the couple to have privacy. Arya wasn't too happy with the arrangement because they had prepared a room next to hers for Leana.

Jon Snow took Sandor Clegane to the bath house, along with Robb then followed by their Lord father. Her aunt made her sit on a feather settee by the fire while she waited for her quarter to be readied.

"Are you comfortable Leana? Early supper will be served soon at the dining hall."

"I am comfortable, auntie, thank you." Leana smiled and nodded

Leana was still bombarded by kisses and hugs, her Cousin Arya was knelling by her side – asking lots of questions.

"Arya, stop asking questions, your cousin is tired; Later girl." Lady Catelyn looked at her youngest daughter.

Leana hugged Arya, Lady Catelyn looked at the girls and her eyes welled up and laughed when Arya looked at Leana's stomach and said cheerfully, "It kicked me."

"It's saying hello you, Arya," Leana kissed Arya's head.

Then Arya looked at her belly, "It's the hound's baby?"

"Arya!" her mother shouted at her, "Don't be rude!"

"It's alright, auntie," Leana looked at her aunt.

"Yes, Arya. It's the Hound's baby."

"He looked – scary, his face..." Arya was being honest. Lady Catelyn couldn't believe her ears.

"His face was burned when he was six," Leana told Arya which made Arya cringed.

"He is good to you?"

"Yes."

"And..." Arya wanted to know a lot more about the babe, Casterly Rock, the Hound and King's Landing; before she was cut off by her mother.

"Arya, you are not a child anymore. You are almost fifteen! Enough questions for the day." Lady Catelyn reprimanded her.

Leana was six when baby Arya was borne and she told her father and her Uncle Ned that she was so happy that Arya was a girl – Finally! She had another girl to play with! As she had been playing with boys and she said boys were unruly!

Her Uncle Ned looked as her and laugh, "You are as unruly as the boys, love." Before he picked her up and took her to see baby Arya. She was so pleased when her Aunt Cat made her sit at the edge of the bed and placed Arya in her arms, made her feel so grown up. She said to her Aunt Cat that she wanted to give birth to a baby too.

Leana felt sorry for Arya, she was only six years younger than her, they shared a chamber when they were young. She looked restless "Arya, I live here now. We can talk about anything anytime, alright. And are you still good with your bow and arrows?"

"I am better than Brann." Arya answered proudly.

"That's because she is older than me and I am a cripple now," Brann cut his sister off.

"Brann, you will learn to shot an arrow from a horse."

"Maester Luwin said I could do so,"

"What did I say, now?" Maester Luwin entered the hall. Leana jumped off from the couch, running toward the old man who fixed her blistering feet when she was a child because she hated wearing shoes.

"Leana, please girl, you are with babe!" Lady Catelyn was scared for her niece as she jumped and run toward the old Maester. She was still as lively as ever, she fondly remembered how the little girl used to run into her arms.

Lady Catelyn remembered when she panicked, one particular night; she checked on the girls and found Leana's bed empty. She ran to her husband who then sleepily walked into Benjen's chamber to found the little girl asleep in her father's arms.

She even recalled when little Leana would knocked on their door in the middle of the night; the guard announced 'it's the little ladies, my lord' before her husband opened the door.

Little Leana was dragging half asleep barely three years old Arya with her, said to her husband that there were big scary monsters under their beds and politely asked if she could sleep with them. Her Lord husband picked them up and throws them in their bed and Leana would squeal cheerfully.

While Arya fell asleep right away in her arm, Leana was in her husband's arm, she kept talking about the scary monsters under their beds, until her husband said that if she did not sleep right away, he'd make the monsters came and kiss her good night. Leana gasped, cover her mouth with her hand and finally shut up...

"Maester Luwin! I miss you," she ran to his opened arms. She saw the old man eyes glistened with tears.

"The last time I saw you...I plucked a bee from your palm...now, look at you now. You are about to become a mother, "he looked at her proudly. "You are home, girl."

"Leana, last month we have four dire wolf pups – I am taking you and Sandor tomorrow to see the pups. You can have them all." Little Rickon spoke up. Not wanting to miss out.

Leana laughed as she kissed her cousins. Lady Catelyn looked at her girls and boys, they were all happy. She just wanted to be happy tonight, undisturbed by worries of war and their safety, just for one night she didn't want to think about anything else and what to be of their future. Her husband gave a look which she knew something wasn't right, she'd found out soon enough...

TBC

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED: mythwriter, The Unfamiliar, Sandradee27, Lightan117, melkS, Qahla Kwoli, gamabunta95, atiketook, Lady Sierra, corpsebunny, avidgamer2000 and wartcap!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! They kept me going!**

For those who have not vote on the poll, please do so(Posted on my profile page, PLEASE) in regards of this story. Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

By the time the men returned from the bath house it was almost time for supper. It was a small feast to welcome Lord's Stark niece and her husband. The tables were laden with food: Suckling pigs, roasted pigeons, pumpkins, potatoes, cakes, strawberries, iced milk and plenty of ale and wines to go around.

For the first time in his life, Sandor Clegane felt at ease, like he belonged. The keep of Winterfell was darker, rougher and a lot simpler than any keep he had seen; he could see that it was built to survived attack and war, not for luxurious living like King's Landing or Casterly Rock. He saw no gold sigils adorning their fixtures like Casterly Rock. It was a large, highly efficient keep for the Starks, yet somehow he felt comfortable.

The men were still looking at him with fear and awe but they didn't look away. They just bowed slightly and called him "My lord," or "Ser". He was tired of saying 'I am not a lord' or 'I am not a Ser', he just ignored them and nodded his head. He noticed men and women were curious, just like King's Landing, news travelled fast – and he was damn sure people heard that the Hound was in Winterfell with their Lord.

He looked at Lord Stark at the head of the table right next to his wife, he looked happy but worries lined his eyes and face, the Hound knew exactly what was in his mind. He felt a hand on his lap and a tug at his hand, "Sandor, are you alright?" Leana was looking up at him.

He nodded at her. He felt fucking good, after the proper scrub at the bath house with hot spring water, he thought he'd fall asleep. He had no clean clothes with him and his boy squire brought him clothes which belonged to a man named Hodor, he was pleasantly surprised that they fit.

"Sandor, what is with _you_ having a squire?" Leana remembered as she saw little Simon again, serving food. She noticed he was still too short to lay the food on the high table, so he hopped on the bench. The boy was adorable with his black straight hair but very thin.

"Your uncle asked me if I would take the boy under my care – and I said yes," Sandor explained, it felt different and he was slightly uncomfortable when someone asked him to do something instead of commanding him to do something.

"He limped," Leana looked at the boy. She thought he needed a good scrub as well.

Meanwhile across the table, Leana heard Arya asking her father if she could move her chamber closer to where they are now staying, Arya said _why on seven hells_ cousin Leana's quarter was at the other side of the keep? Before her mother glared at her for swearing.

She heard Theon replied, "Because they don't want to be bothered by nosy little Lady like you, they are newlywed. They need their privacy."

"I never care for him much," Leana whispered to Sandor. "He was mean when we were children. I don't like him," She continued.

"He is a Greyjoy and your uncle care for him," Sandor murmured to her, making sure they were the only one who could hear him. Theon was seated next to Robb and his wife across the table while Leana and he were seated right next to Jon Snow and Jory.

Suddenly, a sound of broken clay pot shattered. "Oh Simon," Leana looked at the poor boy who fell with his water jug.

"You little shit." Theon swore as he saw his boots wetted by the spill.

"It's just water, Theon." Robb looked at him incredulously.

"I am sorry, Ser." Little Simon apologized to Theon and Robb. He looked scared and flustered. Theon looked like he was about to smack the little boy.

"You are alright boy, be careful next time," Robb looked at the little boy kindly. Talissa, Robb's wife helped the boy up.

Leana felt Sandor's body tensed immediately, looking at Theon, as if daring him to strike the boy.

Leana knew Theon, "He won't strike the boy here – in front of us. He'll do it when no one is looking. He did that to me before." Leana whispered to Sandor while still looking at Theon.

"He strikes you before?" he asked dangerously.

"He strikes Jon Snow and called him a dirty bastard. I throw my apple at him and he strikes me...then I shoot my small arrow at him. You see that mark on his left brow...that's mine." Leana looked at her husband – with pride and she saw his lips twitch.

Sandor saw Jon Snow who was seated beside his wife and was secretly throwing food for his dire wolf, gave a small laugh as he heard Leana's admission.

"But then I was punished by father. So...he won." Leana pursed her lips in annoyance. Then she felt her babe started moving again and this time toward her rib which was broken at King's Landing. She squeezed Sandor's hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I am just tired." She didn't want him to fret.

He knew that she was lying, she looked tired and pale, and she only squeezed his hand if she was in pain. "I'll take you to rest," He stood up and excused himself, telling everybody that his wife needed rest.

Little Simon appeared out of nowhere, "I can take my lady if you let me, me'lord."

Leana decided he was the sweetest thing ever, she wanted to kiss his cheeks. The boy was only as tall as Sandor's waist and very thin, The Hound looked at the boy – his gnarly lips twitched.

"You need to eat and grow, boy. Come now!" He said to the boy before he took Leana's hand.

Leana thought he was rather stiff with the boy, but didn't say anything about it. She winked at Simon who followed them to their quarter.

Arya was right, it was far on the other side of the keep, and she knew this part of the keep...it looked familiar, then she realised, this was her father's apartments. Sandor opened the door and was surprise with how spacious, comfortable and warm their place was.

It had a large bed with pillows and fur blanket on, across their bed stood a fire place which was already lit. A huge window next to their bed with a massive wardrobe and table next to it.

"Sandor, this was my father's." Leana tear up. This was where her father and mother lived before she died and then her father left for the Night's watch.

"You are home," He hugged her. Before long they realised the little boy was looking at them, perhaps confused why the lady was crying and he said timidly, "I lit the hearth." He was proud of himself; he helped prepared the quarter and got his master some clothes from Hodor, Lady Catelyn mussed his hair and said he did a great job.

Leana laughed while Sandor looked at him sternly, "Don't play with fire, boy." She saw their chests and belongings were already in the chamber.

A middle age woman introduced herself as Lady Catelyn maid and she helped Leana changed. She urged Sandor to return to the feast. Leana smiled when he saw little Simon followed her husband.

It was almost midnight when Sandor made it back to his place, after supper he was called by Lord Stark to his working chamber. He had a fucking heart attack when the man showed him a golden jewelled chest and its content which belonged to his wife.

Knowing how rich the Lannisters were and how the imp loved Leana, the chest was probably made of pure gold. He looked at Lord Stark like an idiot. He'd seen the chest, Leana told him that it was a present from her sweet Uncle Tyrion for her name day, it was the content that shocked him; he thought Leana left all of her coins in his wooden chest along with his which he emptied when he left the capital.

He opened the door to his chamber, what a sight to behold, the dark chamber was warmly brighten by the fire place; Leana was asleep. From the corner of his eyes he saw his squire of a boy walked toward the hearth to add more wood. He instinctively stopped him, "Don't."

"Go to sleep, its late." He said to the boy.

"Yes, me'lord." He bowed and left him.

Sandor Clegane took a while of his time to soaked in his new place; it was bigger than his in King's Landing, very modest but despite the fact that they were in Winterfell, it wasn't as cold as he imagined it to be. In fact he felt warm and at ease, the wall of Winterfell was made from black stones which were warm to the touch.

He stood at the edge of the bed – watching Leana – the love of his life, asleep. She was safe now. He remembered she told him that she'd go wherever he wanted to go, they don't have to live in Winterfell to be happy.

He was about to join her in bed when he heard rustling in front of his door. Still wary, he stride toward the door and opened it, there he was – his squire boy, rolling his makeshift bed in front of their door.

"What the hell are you doing boy?"

"Sleeping me'lord,"

"Where do you usually sleep?"

"I shared a room with the kitchen boys me'lord but they snore me'lord so I usually sleep in the kitchen..." he looked scared now because Sandor looked unhappy.

He felt her touch on his back, "Simon, you don't have to sleep there..." Leana looked at the little urchin.

"I want to me'lady. I am the Hound's squire." Then she looked at her husband who was speechless.

"Alright, sleep there. We'll talk tomorrow," Leana felt sorry for him, "Is your leg hurting you?"

"No, me'lady, not anymore. Maester Luwin fixed me' leg,"

She wanted to know more but it was late and Sandor had an unreadable expression on his face. "Come, Sandor. Let him sleep. Good night Simon," she kissed the boy's head. The boy smiled his toothless grin and touched where Leana's kissed him.

"Good night me'lady me'lord. I am here if you need me,"

Leana closed the door, she felt her husband hugged and kissed her neck from behind, "sorry I wake you."

"It's alright. Are you alright? You looked...upset."

"It's the boy, he is a child and all alone."

"I'll find out soon, there must be a reason why my uncle had him here at the castle and I don't know why he placed him with you."

"Come Sandor," she pulled him to bed. Within minutes they were lulled to sleep, Sandor Clegane heard a whisper from Leana, "Welcome to Winterfell, my love."

=/n

Her first day in Winterfell, she woke up from a kick on her side belly. She sat up straight clutching her stomach for a few minutes, it's her broken ribs. She planned to take her husband around the Winterfell, but she was surprised when she woke up all alone and it wasn't that late – she only wanted him to feel at home, to be comfortable.

Sandor Clegane woke up past dawn and for a moment he laid in bed contented. He could hear the dogs barking and sunlight shone through the window. He looked upon his lady wife, still asleep, one of her hand was clutching her belly; she looked like she was in pain. He must remind her to see the old Maester as soon.

He saw shuffling in front of his door, his squire boy, last night he was surprised to found the boy sleeping in front of his door, he never had a squire before. What the hell was he supposed to do with him? He reminded him of himself when he was young before Gregor burnt his face.

Sandor Clegane joined Lord Eddard Stark, Jon Snow and Robb breaking their fast as they talked about the edict from King Robert, he noticed that the Greyjoy boy wasn't there.

He was looking for Leana when one of the sentries told him that she was with Lady Arya and Brann at the west stable with the dire wolf pups. That's when Ned Stark told him that Lord Beric will arrive in Winterfell by tomorrow.

Leana walked out from the stables with a dire wolf pup, it's a female, after listening to her cousins bickered about name, she named the pup 'Winter' because she was as white as snow. She was surprised when Arya and Brann asked if she wanted to take another pup for The Hound.

She wanted to say to them that The Hound was not a Stark, but instead she said, "Why don't you ask him?"

Brann was on Hodor's back, Leana and Arya walked in hands toward the courtyard but they were stopped by the sight of almost hundred of men gathered by the Lord Stark, and more were coming.

"The last time I've seen these many men..." Arya sounded scared.

"...they left for war," Leana whispered in fear as she remembered her father and her uncle leaving Winterfell marching against the Greyjoy when she was a child.

"Come girl," Leana grabbed Arya's hand and run towards the courtyard, she forgot she was more than five months pregnant, she forgot that she couldn't run anymore and she was probably waddling like a duck. They were stopped by her aunt Cat who saw them and caught their arms.

"Girl...girls. Leana, you shouldn't be running. Arya? What is it?"

"What happened mother? Why are there so many men here?"

Leana was looking for Sandor and spotted him standing next to Robb, as Arya blurted her worries to her mother.

Catelyn Stark realised what they were scared about. "It's not what you think. Come."

She saw Leana clutching her chest, "You shouldn't be running, Leana!" Her aunt sounded angry.

"I am fine. It's nothing." She clutched both Arya's and Catelyn's hand.

"Come," Lady catelyn Stark decided to take her niece to the Maester herself.

"Arya, go, and tell me everything," Leana whispered to her cousin who looked at her unsure, "I'm alright. Go."

=/n

Half an hour later, Catelyn Stark was seething with rage when she found out that Leana broke her ribs because she was beaten and kicked by the Mountain at King's Landing. Leana was glad her aunt did not see her face when it was battered.

The old Maester looked displeased, "Leana, your babe is still growing and it will get bigger and stronger, which means you will possibly break your ribs again."

Leana said nothing, she had worse, "I had worse, Maester Luwin; as long as my babe is alright, I am fine."

She looked at her aunt, her face red and flustered, "I am fine, auntie. It doesn't matter anymore, I am home – safe."

"I'm so sorry child," her aunt cried and she hugged her.

Their hugs were disturbed by a commotion behind the closed door when it was suddenly slammed opened. Maester Luwin thought the gigantic man ripped the door off its hinged; he was followed by Lady Arya and Simon.

"Leana, are you alright?"

Before she managed to say anything, her aunt spoke with disdain, "Her ribs were broken, from the beating at King's Landing, they healed, but her babe is growing, moving and kicking. She is in a lot of pain and her ribs will be broken again as the babe grows."

How Leana wished her beloved aunt let her did the talking, she saw Sandor's face ashen; she would have told him that it was indigestion. Her first day didn't go as Leana planned. She wanted to be her cousins and Jon, practising archery and walking around the compound – instead she was right back where she was this morning – back in her bed. Sandor didn't hear any of her argument. He simply picked her up and took her back to their room.

It was not a quiet day for her though. People come and go for the entire day and she loved it. Jon Snow come in, he told her that she was too fat anyway to run around the compound before he come back with books for her. Her Aunt Cat stayed in her room while she was knitting.

Then Arya came back with a small black dire wolf pup in her arms – the pup was asleep. Her Aunt Cat almost cried witnessing them.

"Hound, would you like a pup?" she looked up Sandor Clegane who towered over her.

"Arya, his name is Sandor Clegane, not Hound!" Her mother looked at her, wondering what to become of her wild fifteen year old girl. Her Lord husband never said anything about her un lady like manners.

"I am not a Stark," Sandor dismissed Arya, rather rudely.

"You saved a Stark, actually more than one Stark."

"My father told me...you saved his life and Leana's life when they were ambushed by the Lannisters. My family is very important for me; I should give you more than just a pup...but I don't really have anything else..."

All eyes were on them.

"This is Soot. I named him Soot because he is as black as soot. He is the smallest one and the only black one of all of the pups," without hesitation or further question, Arya placed the sleeping pup in Sandor's hands.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of him, Hound. You can change his name – if you want to,"

"I like Soot," Sandor managed to rasped.

Sandor Clegane stood like a fool holding a sleeping pup in front of Arya, he wanted to say thank you but he never say thank you before in his life. From then on, only Arya Stark called Sandor Clegane "the Hound" in Winterfell and he called her 'the wolf girl" because she was as wild as the wolf.

"I'll take good care of Soot; I'll cut down any man who dared hurt Soot." That's how the Hound said thank you to Lady Arya Stark.

Lord Eddard Stark witnessed the touching scene in front of him; he was standing by the door when his youngest daughter approached the big man. He had a great family, a loving one. His daughter Arya was different from most ladies her age but she was special, brave and very loyal; just like Leana. Giving Sandor Clegane the pup was Arya's way of welcoming him.

Last month, when Theon wanted one of the pups, Arya rudely replied that he was not a Stark. And now she just gave the pup to a Clegane.

Last night when he entered his chamber, his wife was already in bed with a grey dire wolf pup. He asked his wife what the pup is doing there in their quarter. His wife said, "Ask your daughter,"

Arya had been pestering him to take one of the pups and he had been refusing her request, he told her he was too busy for the pup. Too busy thinking about the Lannisters and he had been readying himself for Theon Greyjoy...

TBC

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! They kept me going! There is no point in continuing writing if you guys don't like it. Thank you for taking the time.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED: Bronte, The Unfamiliar, Lightan117, atiketook and avidgamer2000 **

For those who have not vote on the poll, please do so(Posted on my profile page, PLEASE) in regards of this story. Thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sandor just left their quarter when Arya knocked and entered their chamber. He told her to stay in their chamber to rest and she nodded to him. Leana looked at her cousin with a sparkle in her eyes, "Arya, bolt the door and come here," Leana whispered urgently to the girl.

Within half an hour Leana Clegane learned that yesterday at the gathering, her uncle introduced Sandor Clegane as his Castellan as well of Master-at-arms along with Jory Cassell as Captain of the guards. The men were to train under both men's supervision.

Arya continued with how father told his bannermen not only they are expected to train under the Master-at-arms but they are going to continue the construction the military stronghold, which was abandoned when Winterfell was sacked.

The Keep was located in White Knife, barely two days away from Winterfell. Anyone who travelled to Winterfell through King's Road would have to pass through White Knife...Arya wasn't sure, she was overwhelmed with all the news.

"And Lord Beric Dondarrion is arriving sometime today." Arya quickly added as she remembered.

"Today?!"

"Yes but he..."

Arya was cut off as Leana threw her blanket and went down from her bed. "Leana, you can't. The Hound said you are not to..."

"The Hound? I am not to what, Arya? Not to get out of bed? Come help me dress Arya. Come."

Arya had no choice but to help; she knew Lord Dondarrion, her cousin Leana was promised to him when she was five, she was just a babe then. Arya had seen Lord Beric a couple of time, but he mostly talk to her father.

=/n

CLEGANE's POV

Sandor Clegane knew that Lord Beric Dondarrion would arrive by noon. He was informed by the Lord Stark himself, who also told him that he would do the talking. The Stark needed the Baratheon's bannerman loyalty. It's a dangerous time to lose his friendship as well.

Sandor Clegane shouted with all his might as he was training his men while little Simon sat on the ground and watch with awe.

His men were young and strong with good skills but they were lacking in stamina and speed – they tire easily, lacking the brutality which he possessed.

The sun was scorching even in the cold weather. He noticed his men were already losing their strengths and focus when his boy squire ran to him to tell that he was summoned by Lord Stark, he was needed at the main hall.

He grabbed the wet cloth from the little boy and passed him his weapons before he made his way to the main hall.

=/n

**Lord Beric**

Lord Beric dismounted from his horse as he soon as he passed the keep's gate. Few months back he heard that his Lady Leana Stark was wedded to the Hound of House Clegane by the order of the Queen.

Then he heard news that The King was in Winterfell and Ned Stark was asking for an annulment. Finally, about a month ago he received news from Lord Eddard Stark that he was taking Leana home.

Lord Beric Dondarrion planned to honour his promised and marry Leana Stark if her marriage was annulled as planned. He knew the Hound and he didn't much love for the Lannisters' killer, Prince Joffrey's guard dog.

He remembered seeing Leana Stark when she was a little girl. The child was fearless and cuddly when she was a toddler; he first met her when she was barely five. He saw the little munchkin who ran around with the Stark Boys with small wooden sword and bow until her father and uncle called for her.

She approached them and jumped into her father's arms with all her might and arms circling her father's neck then she planted a kiss on Benjen Stark's nose. She then gave her arms to Ned Stark who took her from her father; he protectively carried the toddler and asked her to greet him as "Lord Beric,"

The little girl greeted him politely but noticed his sigils; she said to him, "You are not a Stark,"

"Leana..." Her father looked at her disapprovingly but with love in his eyes.

"You are not a Stark, my lord," she rephrased her sentence and spoke politely.

"And how do you know this, little girl?"

"It's not a Wolf, my lord." Leana's chubby finger pointed at his lightning sigils on his cloak.

"So, you've been learning about your sigils, Leana?" Beric asked the little girl.

"Yes, my Lord. Maester Luwin and auntie Cat make sure we learn all the sigils and their symbols, but when we forget, Maester Luwin raps our fingers..." she showed all ten of her chubby fingers to him pitifully – apparently Brann and she were in trouble...and she kept talking about her lessons and Brann..._she loves to talk! _Beric noticed.

The little Leana even asked him if he could sing. He just shook his head and said no. The little girl looked disappointed, a frown on her delightful face. "But you are old, My Lord and you can't sing?" she asked incredulously while Benjen and Ned Stark struggled put on straight faces for him.

He mustered all of his will not to laugh...He then offered his arms to the little girl, but the little girl looked at him unsure and refused his arms, "No, Ser." She shook her head and hugged her uncle's neck tighter. He noticed the Stark men were very gentle and soft spoken.

She squealed in laughter as Ned Stark rubbed his stubbles to her cheek. He threatened the child that he'd hold her upside down if she misbehaved again during lessons; before Lady Catelyn Stark called for her and her uncle lowered her to the ground – head first!

Leana dashed to her beloved aunt. Beric saw that she also jumped to her aunt before circling her arms on Lady Catelyn's neck. Lady Catelyn kissed the child's cheeks before Leana started chattering again. Beric saw her showed her fingers again to her aunt, probably wanting some sort of sympathy as her fingers were smacked by the Maester.

"She is a little...wild. She plays with her boys' cousins. She'll change when she grows up..." Benjen looked at his only daughter.

"I want her happy, just the way she is," He replied, the little girl was brave and funny. It's obvious, Benjen Stark loved his only daughter, but he was still mourning his dead wife, he could see it from his face and he did not take another wife.

The child was loved and lives with a loving family, _she'll make a good wife, and I'll love and honour her when the time comes._

Then the last time they met was when she was six or seven, before Benjen Stark took her to Casterly Rock. Ned Stark and he were against the notion of the girl being dumped at the Lion's den but after a long argument at the great hall of Wintefell, Benjen still decided to bring Leana to Casterly Rock as requested by Lord Tywin Lannister. Leana wasn't his and there was nothing he could do about it then.

He was in his twenties and his mind was still filled with wars and knighthood; his father just passed and he was the new lord of his keep, but he still visited the girl before he left for home.

With permission from Benjen Stark he looked for his girl. He found the little girl sobbing behind an old stable along with her dire wolf pup in her hands. Her hair was unruly and matted, her cheeks smeared with dirt, grime and tears. The child was wearing a dress which was torn at the bottom hem, dirtied by grass and mud stain. She was the most precious things he'd ever seen.

Lord Beric felt so sorry he gently pulled the little girl aside, sat her on his lap and wipe her dirty teary face with his cloth; he asked her why she cried. Within minutes she told him everything – _she could talk nonstop!_

How she hated the mean Theon Greyjoy and she was punished by her father because she shot an arrow at Theon because he called Jon Snow a dirty bastard. She said Theon Greyjoy strike her because she threw her half eaten apple at him...

He remembered laughing when he heard the girl swore angrily. Her Lannisters' green eyes lit up with joy when he whispered to her that he will whopped Theon Greyjoy arse for her, but then she grabbed his arm, shook her head hastily and said "Don't! Papa will punish you too."

He told her that his name is Beric Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven. He told her she may call him Beric.

While still seated on his lap, Little Leana Stark told him that Jon Snow was her beloved cousin, she loved him and she would pummel anybody who hurt him. She dejectedly admitted that her cousin Robb said she punched like a girl, but said that Robb will teach her how to punch properly, like a Stark! She even asked if he knew how to punch because he was a boy.

Lord Beric was planning just to visit the little girl but he ended up spending time with the little lady for hours.

He took her for a ride on his stallion, she refused to sit side way! She told him that she was a Stark, and no Stark rode their horses sideway. He didn't know what to say to that.

He remembered her wanting to hold the rein by herself, she begged him with those sad green eyes and he let her. Later on she proudly showed him how she could shoot with bow and arrows.

When her Uncle Ned passed by, his little Lady chirped smugly that she held the rein all by herself. Lord Stark rose on eye on him and said, "Beric, don't let her bully you into giving her everything she wanted...she has her ways..." before he told the little Leana to behaved and walked away.

Later on, she squealed with joy and hugged his neck when he gave her his bow and arrows. He told her that it was still too big for her and she have to be a good girl and grow up to be able to use them.

They were seating at the courtyard; she was fascinated with his sword and small knifes and like a fool he let her played with them, until she accidently cut him as she tried to swing his steel sword. She looked at him in horror, knowing what she had done.

She dashed to him and hugged him in fear. He told her that it's alright and it will be their little secret. No one would know about it.

Not long after while they were talking about Aegon the conqueror and Maegor the cruel; A Septa presented herself and told him that it's time for Lady Leana's lesson and she needed to be bathe as she was dirty. The child said to the Septa that she was not dirty at all. Her Septa said that she was as dirty as a wild wolf.

Little Leana looked at her septa, and then at him; she grinned at him and started howling like a wolf. He couldn't help but laugh. The poor Septa was horrified, she scolded Leana angrily, she said she was a Lady and a respectable lady did not behaved that way! And her father would hear about it!

He didn't like his little lady getting shouted at by the Septa. The little girl returned to his lap and circled her chubby arms around his arm when she was scolded, as if wanting him to protect her from the septa, he glared at her septa - but there was nothing he could do about it.

Leana walked away grudgingly, struggling with her pup and new bow – refusing help from her Septa. He looked at his future wife walking away and he remembered wishing that he could take her home to be his mother's ward, to keep her safe. The notion of dumping her in Casterly Rock churned his gut.

He turned his back and walked toward his stead when he heard pitter patter of feet running toward him, Leana Stark ran away from her Septa toward him; she remembered her manners, she thanked him for the bow and arrows and asked if he is coming again to shot arrows with her and let her ride on his horse again.

He kneeled to her height, tap her dirty button nose, told her that one day he'd come for her and she could shot her arrows anytime she wanted to, she would have her own horses and anything else she desired.

His little lady smiled a toothless grin, hugged his neck tightly and said to him, "You promise?" and he said "Yes, I promise."

When he was summoned by The Baratheon and he also received a raven from the Stark. Benjen Stark hadn't changed his mind; he was going to take her to Casterly Rock in a fortnight. He rode hard to Winterfell and arrived after dark.

Leana wasn't his yet, he couldn't take her with him. Benjen Stark looked gaunt and he was drunk, no doubt battling his inner demons that he had to take his only daughter to the Lannisters.

They took him to see the little girl who was already asleep before he led his army to the Trident. He kissed her head and said to her that he'd come back for her..._and he never did_. _He failed the girl. He broke his promise._

All he asked from the Stark was ravens to know how the little girl was doing. He wanted to take Leana from Casterly Rock when he heard news that she was poorly treated. He heard that she was beaten and locked in a dungeon by the fucking Lannisters. She'd seen those fiery green eyes and he didn't want the Lannisters to douse her spirits.

She was to be his wife, he couldn't imagine the little Stark being abused by the Lannisters.

Leana was his responsibility since Benjen Stark took the vow as the men of Night's watch; she was practically an orphan. He planned to take her either back to Winterfell or Blackhaven where he could place her with his mother as her chaperone and marry her when she turned sixteen.

Before he made his move, Winterfell was sacked by the Lannisters which delayed his trip to Casterly Rock. Later on he was summoned by the King to protect Harrenhall from the rebels. Apart from that the Starks were against him taking her from Winterfell as it would worsen their relationship.

It's now too late, he failed the little girl. She is now married to the worse of them all. He couldn't imagine the Stark girl being force to marry the scar face dog. But now she is safe – back in Winterfell. He planned to marry her and take her home with him.

Lord Beric Dondarrion noticed it was unusually busy at Winterfell. He saw Ned Stark and his wife, Lady Catelyn approached him.

=/n

Ned Stark saw the Baratheon's bannerman and smiled as he approached him. "It'll be alright," he heard his wife murmured as she touched his hand.

"Clegane is with his men and Leana is resting," She murmured to him.

"Summon Clegane to me," Ned Stark said to her.

"Ned, do you think that is a good idea? He will not..." she stopped doubting her husband, he was an honourable man, he didn't want Sandor to felt like his opinion didn't matter, like the Starks were hiding something – she nodded at him and left after she greeted Lord Beric. Sandor Clegane was not their killer or their dog. They were not the Lannisters. He was their niece's husband, and Ned had a plan for him.

"It's good to see you Beric," Ned Stark hugged his friend. The younger lord had been a loyal bannerman to the Baratheon and a loyal friend to him. He was the first to arrive when Winterfell was sacked.

"What's wrong Ned? You look like you've been through hell." Lord Baric looked at the weary man.

"Where is Leana?"

"She is here, she is resting."

"Is she hurt?"

"She is fine, we arrived few nights ago. It was hard on her."

"I want to see her, Ned."

"Beric, I need you to listen to me..." Ned Stark looked at his friend who he could see that he was getting angrier by the seconds.

"I want to see my Leana." Lord Beric stood still in his track.

"Beric..."

"Where is she? What did the Lannisters do to her? Is the marriage annulled yet?"

"Beric."

"The last time I saw her, Leana was a child; I might not love her – yet, but I care for her. I want to see her,"

"You will my friend...you will,"

"She was promised to me!"

"Come, let's sit and talk," Ned Stark walked into the hall.

Lord Beric knew something was off, he was expecting Ned Stark and Leana waiting for him as he arrived but he didn't see her. "Lord Stark, what is going on?"

"Beric, listen to me..."

He cut him off, "Is Leana hurt? Is she in Winterfell? I want to see her. She is of age. I am marrying her and I am taking her to Blackhaven with me. I don't need her dowry, Ned."

"Over my fucking corpse," they heard a bitter angry growl from the door.

There, stood Sandor Clegane, looming under the door frame; looking gravely dangerous, sweat covered his face as he just finished sparring with the men.

Lady Catelyn Stark could felt the man's wrath as she was standing close to him, she was facing the burned part of his face. She thought the doors were too small for him.

"That can be arranged," Lord Beric replied hatefully to the Hound with hand on the hilt of his sword.

TBC

Reviews are loved!

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! They kept me going! There is no point in continuing writing if you guys don't like it. Thank you for taking the time.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS POSTED: Guest, The Unfamiliar, RedSmileyFace, Lightan117, melkS, Gotfan, DorkySoul and 0oBellin0o **

For those who have not vote on the poll, please do so(Posted on my profile page, PLEASE) in regards of this story. Thank you!

Sorry about the fluff between Little Leana & Dondarrion, as I couldn't possibly do this in the beginning of the story, you'll all be bored to death. That's why I thought Dondarrion POV is a fun way to get to know Leana instead of just narration.

Cheers,

NF


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"ENOUGH!" Lord Eddard Stark shouted.

"Why is the Lannisters' dog here?!" disdained, Lord Beric shouted.

"Cat, leave us." He asked his wife to leave but never left his eyes on the two men.

"Leave all your weapons outside the hall!" Ned Stark barked as Jory waited for them.

=/n

Jon Snow stood by the door as instructed by his lord father. He heard the heated arguments and swearing from Lord Beric and of course, Clegane. He knew Lord Beric well, he was a good man and he was sure he'd make a good lord husband for his cousin Leana, he'd love and honor her – without a doubt.

Sandor Clegane was married to Leana because they were forced to do so, Jon Snow had no doubt that he loved her and will protect her with his life – and she was having his child. He'd seen the both of them together, the Hound loved his cousin and he worshipped the ground she walked on.

Jon Snow knew how concerned his father was if he lost Lord Beric's friendship. Inside the great hall, they were shouting so loud people were stopping and looking at closed doors before they walked away – wondering.

Then Jon Snow saw her – he saw Leana running, actually waddling like a duck toward him, Her face flushed red; she was wearing a white dress with a Stark sigils on her collar with a Clegane on her waist, adorning her swollen belly.

"Leana Clegane, you know that you can't go in there!" Jon Snow stopped her as he blocked her way.

"Jon Snow! You have to let me in!"

They could still hear them shouting, "Jon, how could they solve the problem if I am not in there? I am the problem. It's my husband in there and the man who I was promised to. Let me in or - we'll lose a Baratheon's bannerman and his friendship."

"Leana, your Uncle Ned sai..."

She cut him off, Jon Snow felt like he was fighting a lost cause, "Jon Snow! Let...me...in!"

"No, you can't, pig head!"

"Jon...I know about the scroll from King Robert...Arya told me."

She knew about the edict from King Robert from her Arya, and they could not lose Lord Beric and she owed the man an explanation, that's the least she could do.

=/n

Lord Stark was seated in his high chair, in the middle of the heated argument between the Sandor Clegane and Lord Beric Dondarrion, it started as a barely civil talk but it had already turned into a shouting match! He had to admit, of all the years he spend amongst men and wars, he had never heard a man who could cursed as much and as crude as his niece's husband.

Lord Beric was not questioning the marriage, he just wanted a word with Leana which Sandor blatantly refused – rudely!; which worsen the situation as now Beric told him that Leana never belonged to him; she was promised to him since she was five.

He was expecting a peaceful talk, but Beric was already angry and Sandor was as mad as a bitten dog, there were going nowhere with their shouting. Then, he saw Leana entered the hall with Jon Snow.

The two men stopped shouting. Lord Beric rudely ignored Sandor Clegane and walked toward Leana who was walking towards them. He saw her protectively placed her hands on her stomach and he saw the swollen belly, she was with child, as Clegane declared minutes ago.

Sandor Clegane gritted his teeth in anger as he saw his wife being approached by the Lord. "Leana! What are you doing here?!" harshly, he shouted.

"My lord," Leana curtsied to Lord Beric.

"Sandor, I am here to talk to Lord Beric; the least that I can do." She looked at the giant scar face man without fear – Lord Beric noted.

"My lady, do you remember me?"

"No my lord I am sorry," she replied politely as she looked into his eyes. She did not remember this man.

The Hound pulled Leana toward him and barked at Lord Beric, "You've seen her! Now fuck off!"

"Sandor, I owe him an explanation. He needs to know." She knew her husband well, used to his cursing and brusque manners and from his tone, he was fucking pissed off and about to lose it.

Lord Beric was taken back by her, gone was the little girl with smudges of dirt on her cheeks; she was beautiful, she looked like the late Lyanna Stark, but smaller in stature with green eyes and fiery disposition. Even the Hound rudely telling him to fuck off did not bother him at all. He was captivated by her. Leana Stark was beautiful, her pert little nose, long luscious black hair worn loosely. _She was his! _

It was obviously that she was not afraid of the massive ugly dog which is now her husband. She was supposed to be his and he lost her.

"My lord, could we talk?" Leana touched his hand. Lord Beric nodded, he was still speechless.

"Let's walk outside my lord, it's a beautiful day – and I've been stuck inside my chamber for days." Leana chirped.

Sandor Clegane hated the way Lord Beric looked at his wife. Jealousy spread through his body like venom. The man who Leana was betrothed to was only five years older than him, he was a very rich lord and he had his own keep – and he didn't have ugly scar like him.

Before Leana walked with Lord Beric, she approached Sandor and whispered in his ear, "Your child can't stop kicking me." And she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she left and placed her hand on Lord Beric's arm.

Sandor was about to follow them when he was stopped by Ned Stark, "Clegane. She chooses you. Leana chooses you. She needs to do this; it is the right thing to do. That's why you love her, Clegane – it's her heart. She'd never forgive herself if she did Lord Beric wrong."

"Lord Stark, Leana did not choose me. My brother almost beat her to death and they drag her screaming and crying with cuts and bruised...to marry me." Sandor looked at his Lord Stark before he walked away from him_. I am a nobody. I am a dog who got lucky._

=/n

Meanwhile, Leana was walking with the man who she was promised to when she was five.

"When do we first met, my lord?"

"When you were five and then...six or seven, a year or two before your father took you to Casterly Rock, I visited you at Winterfell."

"I don't remember my lord," she felt so guilty, she looked at the man and she saw kindness in him. He was medium build about one foot taller than her with a blond reddish hair, he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"I saw you one last time...I rode from hard from Blackhaven and arrived after midnight. A week before your father took you to Casterly Rock." He said dejectedly, he was still looking at the beautiful young woman who did not recognize him.

"I am so sorry my lord," She apologized sadly, she did not remember the man.

He couldn't stop looking at her, his gazed lower down to her belly, swollen with the Hound's pup. She was supposed to be his, shared his bed, bore him children, be his Lady of the Holdfast...he failed.

He saw her gave him a small smile, then he remembered!

"Do you remember this?" Lord Beric rolled his sleeve and showed her a small long scar on his arm.

Confused, Leana looked at the scar, _am I supposed to remember his scar?_ She raised her finger and touched the long thin scar; she looked at his face, a kind gentle face - memories rushed back and she remembered.

She gasped and covered her mouth in horror, "I remember! I gave you that scar! Your sword! You gave me arrows! You found me crying and the horse..." she was overwhelmed by her memories_, how could she forget?_ She saw the man finally smile. He looked sad but pleased that she remembered.

"I remember my lord. You were very kind to me. I am sorry but I didn't know who you were."

"You were a child,"

"I was."

"I am so sorry Leana – I failed you. You were promised to me, it was my duty to take care of you. I promised that I'll come for you and I fail." Such guilt on his voice and face as he looked at her.

"My lord, there are many things in life we regret, but that shouldn't be one of your regret. You did not fail me my lord. You show me kindness when I was a girl. Kindness which I rarely felt back at Casterly Rock."

"My Lord, I am married to Sandor and I am carrying his child and..."

He cut her off, "Are you happy? Is he good to you?"

"He is good to me my lord. He saved me from his brother and yes, I am happy with him. We did not marry under the right circumstances but we love each other." She remembered how she was tortured, how scared she was marrying the brute Hound.

"I can't believe I lost you Leana Stark. I come to Winterfell to take you away and marry you," Lord Beric admitted.

His mother who sent him off told him that he looked darn happy. Damn right he was happy...he thought he'd arrived in Winterfell, met Leana Stark, court her for a couple of days, marry her and took her home with him. He was eager...after fifteen long years.

He didn't know that the marriage wasn't annulled and she was with child. He assumed the Hound would have bedded her, but he could look pass that and still took her as his wife, loved and honoured her as he promised fifteen years ago to Benjen Stark.

"I am sorry my lord but you did not lose me Lord Beric. I am hoping if I can't have you as a husband, I love to have you as my friend – my swordplay is still as bad as before," She smiled at him.

Lord Eddard Stark could hear laughter from far; he could breathe easier now. He knew it would be a rough night for Leana because Sandor must be furious...He waited at the courtyard for his niece and Beric.

=/n

Sandor Clegane was waiting for his wife, Leana left in hand with Lord Beric; she whispered to him that their babe didn't stop kicking to remind him that she loved him and she had their babe in her, and he returned to his men to continue their sparring, in his anger he thrashed his men, at the end of the session the men were rolling on the ground, groaning in pain.

Jon Snow was watching them with Arya next to him, she was fascinated, "I want to be like him." She murmured.

Jon Snow looked at his beloved step sister and laughed, "You are a lady." How he loved her, Sansa never really liked him and very often he caught her smirking at him, but Arya loved him with no question, just like Leana.

"So?" She was still looking at The Hound swinging his hammer axe. "I'm going to have him teach me..." Her mind was set. This morning she was watching him with a long sword and now it was massive war hammer.

Since her cousin and the Hound arrived in Winterfell – barely days ago, she would waited for the Hound to start his sparring session and she made sure she had the best seat, where she could see sweats and blood.

"After you are done with your sewing and stitching?" Jon Snow stopped after Arya glared at him, and he hugged her.

Little Simon was seated next to Arya with his mouth gaped open watching his master bashed up the men unaware of everything else, then Jon Snow felt a shadow next to him.

"Lord Stark," he called his father; he wondered if his lord father heard Arya's confession of wanting to be like the Hound.

Ned Stark saw the men on the ground and some of the men who had the guts to keep on going with the Hound, their hands shook and sweat dripped from their faces.

"Leana?"

"She is not back yet," Jon answered, his eyes still plastered at the massive man thrashing the Starks soldiers.

They heard the Hound shouted, "ENOUGH! We'll continue tomorrow. Any men who dare belly ache, I'll make you run through the Godswoods before I thrashed you fucking gnats to pieces!" With that little Simon limped toward the Hound and handed him cloth to clean himself and took the heavy axe from him. He was surprisingly gentle with the boy.

Jon Snow approached Sandor, "Let's go Clegane, bath house!" he urged the giant man as he saw him hesitated; no doubt he wanted to wait for Leana.

"Hound, I need to talk to you," Arya started.

"Not now Arya," her father spoke with a tone that she knew by heart and she shuts up.

"You don't want her to find you all sweaty and full of grime do you? Beside, Lord Stark will wait for her," Jon Snow saw Sandor Clegane looked at his father before he followed Jon Snow to the bath house.

"Boy, you wait here and call me when my lady is back, you hear me?" he said to his squire.

"Yes me'lord,"

=/n

Jon Snow noticed, Clegane couldn't wait to get back to the keep once he finished with their bath. By the time they returned from the bath house Leana wasn't back from her walk with Lord Beric yet.

Clegane was about to look for Leana when he finally saw their silhouette, Lord Beric was holding her hand and she was leaning against him; _they look good together._ He was seething with jealousy, striding toward them - until he saw her winching as she was in pain.

"Are you alright, wife?" he asked and took her hand from Lord Beric.

"I'm alright – just my ribs," She looked pale.

"Come, I'll take you to Maester Luwin,"

"Sandor, you can't keep taking me to Maester Luwin every time I am uncomfortable. The man will go daft." But he had none of that, without fail he took her to the Maester who knew it was Sandor Clegane by the way he opened his door. It was only a matter of time for the man to destroyed his door...

Lord Beric Dondarrion saw how Sandor looked at Leana and how gentle he was with her, _he loves her._

"Lord Beric,"

"Lord Stark,"

"Are you ready to talk?" Ned Stark asked his friend as he saw him looking at The Hound walking away with Leana.

"I can't believe I lost my wife to the Hound, Ned." Lord Beric swore.

"She was not your wife, Beric. She was promised to you. Things happened...Leana is happy."

=/n

It was their very first fight as husband and wife.

Gone was the caring Sandor Clegane, he was the Hound, a fucking pissed off jealous Hound. He brought her back to their quarter after they visited Maester Luwin.

"Leana, you will not leave this fucking chamber and I don't want you to be around that fucking Beric." He slammed their door closed.

Leana sighed exasperatedly, but she understood why he was cranky.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust him"

"You did not answer my question, Sandor." He ignored her question, "Sandor, after all that we've been through..."

"I don't want you talking to Beric," He sat and started drinking his wine. He felt her hand on his wrist, trying to stop him from drinking.

"Don't you trust me, Sandor?"

=/n

Jon Snow was climbing the steps which lead to Clegane's quarter and he heard shouting - Sandor's and Leana's. He shook his head, he was not surprised that the Hound lost his nerve, he didn't blame him. He had a woman who he's been seeing for a few months and he would kill any man who dared claim her.

Worse for the Hound, they were married and she was carrying _his_ child. He was about to turned and walked away to give them some privacy, he could just make any excuse for them.

Jon Snow was about to turn around when he saw a shadow moved – and he saw him. "Simon, what are you doing there? Sitting all alone on the ground?"

The little boy was crying, he shook his head and wiped his tears with his dirty sleeves. They both heard the shouts getting louder and louder from inside the closed door. Actually it's mostly Leana's cries and shouts.

"Come with me,"

"What about me'lord and me'lady, Lord Snow?" He said amongst his sobs.

"Simon, you know I am not a lord. They will be alright, sometimes people shout...at each other...You will stay with Lady Arya tonight, alright?" he held the boy's hand and led him away. He'll place him with Arya tonight.

=/n

He made his pregnant wife cry, how he hated himself for it. Sandor Clegane felt like a fucking jerk. She didn't do anything wrong. He trusted her_, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Leana, don't cry. Please."

She lied on their bed sideway, curling into a fetal position, hugging her stomach as she cried.

"I don't like it when you cry. Don't cry."

He just her nodding and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her from behind, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

She turned to face him and he hugged her tight as he kissed away her tears, until he got a kick and Leana laughed.

"That was for shouting at me," she murmured to him.

=/n

That night, supper was a little bit awkward. Lord Beric was staying the night at Winterfell. He was looking at Leana who was seated with The Hound and Jon snow. Starks' dire wolfs and their pups were roaming around them, _only in Winterfell dire wolf roamed free like as pets. _Lord Beric thought_._

Lord Stark invited him to stay at the keep for a week. They were planning to meet tonight to discuss their plan to protect the North. For a while he was distracted, he saw Leana seating between The Hound and Jon Snow, he saw Sandor Clegane petting two pups – what a sight.

He wondered whether his gnarly face frightened the pups. He never liked him much, he was a brute who did the Lannisters and Royal's dirty job, but he despised the Mountain more.

He could see from Leana's face that she had been crying, her eyes and nose were still red. With the pups on his laps, Sandor Clegane was still holding her close, looking guilty...She was very quiet, not talking, just drinking her water and poking her food around. Even Jon Snow was looking at her...

He couldn't stop looking at her and still couldn't believe he lost his Leana to the brute...

TBC

**Special thanks for posting comments/reviews to: Avidgamer2000, DorkySoul, Lightan117, melkS, Atiketook, guests and RedSmileyface.**

Alright...fasten your seatbelt!...I am about to take you all for a ride, again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was one of the most awful days Leana ever had; she would never forget the incident for the rest of her life.

After the horrible fight they had, she forgiven him right away because he apologized and he looked damn forlorn and pitiful.

Later on, she heard from Sandor there was an argument in their morning meeting, when Lord Stark informed his bannermen his plan for the North. Apparently Theon Greyjoy walked out from the hall.

When Leana asked what it was about, Sandor looked really uncomfortable and said nothing. She found it strange because knowing Sandor, he never had a problem voicing his opinions – usually crudely and straight forward.

"You'll find out...Will you come with me to the big meeting?" He looked at her.

"Yes, of course..." she hugged his chainmail body. "We will all be there...all of us. We are expected there, it's customary," What a strange request, she thought. All of them are expected to attend the meeting anyway.

"Will you stand with me?"

"Sandor...Of course I will stand with you...why do you ask? You are my husband and..." She realised why he asked. He was amongst the Starks and their bannerman. Sandor was a Clegane, the only southerner in the North, actually the only surviving Clegane.

She wondered whether the Lords and Knights of Winterfell looked down on him or treated him like shit, just like in King's Landing. She decided that's a stupid notion, her uncle Ned wouldn't allow it.

"I am a Clegane. I'll stand with the Clegane – proudly," she said to him.

He bent down to kiss her, it was a long delicious kiss, before the kiss was broken by a cough, and it was Jon Snow. Sandor grunted unhappily and planted a kiss on her nose, before he left with Jon.

Leana decided to get back to her cousin for breaking their kiss, "What's her name, Jon Snow?"

Jon Snow turned to face Leana and gave her a confused look, but his face was red. "What are you talking about Leana?"

Leana saw Sandor looked at Jon Snow impatiently and blurted out "The woman with red hair that you've been fucking."

Leana gasped and closed her mouth in horror and embarrassment for her beloved cousin, she had no idea that Sandor knew and she had no idea that he'd said it out loud. Her gasped turned into laughter as Jon Snow gave her a dirty look, he was blushing and he walked away from them.

She felt his lips of her head, "I am glad you are not upset anymore," her laughs lightened his heart. She smiled and nodded her head, "Go...before Jon Snow bursts into flame."

"He thought no one knows, poor bastard," Sandor mocked his new friend as he walked away.

Then, Leana remembered, "Sandor..."

He stopped in his track and turned to her, "Please watch over my uncle... I don't trust...him,"

"I will." Sandor knew exactly who she was referring to, he reassured her before he walked away to joined Jon Snow.

/n

Leana never thought her day would end up in such a way. It was late afternoon, she was still smiling as she remembered how Sandor bested Jon Snow and his little secret with the beautiful red headed girl. Her husband was not a tactful man, he'd said whatever the truth was and he could be shocking!

She was with Maester Luwin and her dire wolf pups. The old Maester was half heartedly telling her off for running around the compound and he caught her saddling Stranger few hours ago. That's when she heard a shout, "LEANA CLEGANE!" just like when she was five and was in trouble for being naughty.

The angry Maester made her come with him and stayed in his working quarter, he said _until The Hound is back to tell her off himself_, the man grumbled half heartedly and continued his work. She saw her beloved old Maester whose grey robe was large and with many layers – it was like magic, he always had something up his sleeves: little trinkets and sweets which she received plenty from, but the man was always strict when it comes to lessons!

She was enjoying the old man's company, looking and learning from his apothecary drawers until Jory, roughly opened the wooden door without knocking. Leana was about to say something smart to Jory, but froze when she saw his sweaty nervous face. She covered her mouth in horror. _Someone was hurt..._

Maester Luwin could walk fast for a man his age, as he followed Jory who stormed out from the room. Leana rose from her chair and followed them. It was chaotic. She heard people shouting, screams and loud commotion at the courtyard but also at the hall. She entered the great hall behind Maester Luwin and she saw blood on the ground. _Oh no..._

Leana felt her knees gave up when she saw a hand, she saw a fucking hand lying on the ground; she felt sick, she covered her mouth to control herself, and she felt like vomiting. She heard her Aunt Cat distress voice and Robb's angry shouts near her. But she couldn't see any of them because of the crowd of anxious people around them.

She wanted to call for her Aunt but nothing came out from her lips. Then she felt his presence and call for him "Sandor." He shielded her with his body, he circled her with his arms protectively.

"Come girl,"

"No." She tried to slip away from him and walk toward the crowd.

"Come."

"Please Sandor, what happened?" she wanted to keep walking towards the crowd.

"Leana, listen to me. Everything is fine, come with me."

She heard her Uncle's voice, he sounded like he was in pain.

"It's my uncle, isn't it? It's his hand!" she looked at the hand.

"No, it's not. It's fucking Theon Greyjoy's hand! I chopped it of him. He is fucking lucky I didn't go for his head!"

Leana stepped back away from his embrace – she was in shocked, looking at her husband, speechless. He grabbed her arms, wanting to explain as he saw her horrified face.

She saw Lord Beric approached them, he placed his hand on Sandor's shoulder and squeeze as he nodded in approval. "Well done, Clegane"

"Sandor, what happened?"

/n

It was such a blur to Leana. Before she knew it, she was carried by Sandor back to their quarter; he placed two guards by their door with a strict instruction not to let her out. Minutes later, Arya and Rickon were also dragged mercilessly by Sandor into their chambers. Brann was carried in by Hodor. They did not look happy at all, tears running down Rickon's and Arya's cheeks.

Arya hugged Sandor waist. He placed his hand on Arya's small shoulder "Stay here with your brothers and your cousin, or I'll tan your arse! You hear me wolf girl!" With that The Hound gave Arya his small knife; Arya took the knife, nodded and grabbed Rickon's hand towards Leana.

Leana was about to lose her minds by the time Sandor returned. Rickon was sleeping fitfully in their bed, Arya was in her arms. Brann was sitting on the chair. Leana knew that her Uncle Ned was hurt, but she didn't know how badly and what has happened?

Foods were brought in by the servants but for the whole day they were locked in her quarter and the guards refused to let them out as they were under strict instruction from Clegane.

It was a sight for Sandor Clegane when he entered his quarter: full of dire wolf pups yapping and three adults dire wolfs which belonged to Lord Stark's children.

Sandor looked weary but composed when he finally entered his quarter with Jon Snow. He told them what he deemed important. First he told Arya that her lord father was alright and they have Maester Luwin with him and he'd take her to see him soon.

Finally, Jon Snow told them what went down that afternoon. Theon Greyjoy asked for private audience with Lord Stark. Her Uncle who brought Theon since he was a boy trusted him and thought nothing of it.

They talked outside the great hall, Lord Stark asked for him to stay in the hall while he talked to his ward. They weren't sure what really went on but Theon stabbed Ned Stark on his stomach, he did not see that coming.

Theon was about to stab him again when Sandor Clegane grabbed his hand and chopped it off on the spot. Arya's eyes shone with approval when she heard what went down.

Jon Snow remembered Theon approached his Lord Father wanting to talk; minutes later, Clegane who just spoke to Robb, asked him where's Lord Stark. He hadn't given his answer, Clegane practically ran out from the hall and arrived in the nick of time as Theon buried his knife for the first time.

/n

Leana saw her uncle in his bed – he was in deep sleep, with Maester Luwin seated beside him. Her Aunt Cat was seated on his other side. She embraced her children when they were brought in by Sandor. If Leana wasn't so upset because of her uncle, she would have laugh as she saw her Aunt Cat hugged her mountainous husband, thanking him for saving her husband's life, kissing his scarred face like a mother hen, while he looked mighty uncomfortable but let her kissed his face.

That night Sandor didn't sleep; he did return to their quarter plenty of time to check on her but he didn't join her in bed. Guards still guarding their quarter; she overheard from Jon that Sandor moved little Rickon to stay with Brann.

Leana still heard people talking from the courtyard, torches lighted almost at every corner of the keep and the wall. It was a busy and noisy night, as Jory and Sandor released all the hounds they had in Winterfell to roam around as they please.

Leana couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking. _How could Theon be that stupid? How did he plan to get away with it?_ With so many Starks bannerman in Winterfell. The inns were all pack to the brim with people. Tents were erected around the Keep. _How stupid can he be? Is he stupid? He did almost kill her uncle_ – if not for Sandor ignoring his order. _What provoked Theon to stab his guardian?_

She knew something big was going on. Sandor didn't have to tell her anything, she knew from the moment he handed the scroll from King Robert to her Uncle Ned, Sandor changed. To someone who didn't know him, he was still the fierce taciturn Hound, but to her, he changed – for the better.

When he was a Lannisters' Dog, behind the Iron Throne his gazes were mostly empty apart from fury and pain. He wasn't a Lannister dog anymore. Very often, she caught him lost in his own mind. His eyes are now alive and full of thoughts.

With Lord Stark, his opinions mattered, he is now asked, instead of commanded. Starting from the Journey of King's Landing, Sandor spent a lot of time with her uncle. She respected her husband, never once she asked him what was going on behind closed doors. For once in his life, Sandor was a part of a family who treated him with respect. He'd tell her when he was ready...

"Leana! You should be asleep already!" Leana was rudely jarred from her thoughts. It was past midnight. She looked up and saw her husband about to enter their chamber when she heard Robb's voice calling for him.

She smiled knowingly and nodded at him before he left again. _It's going to be a long night_...

It must be almost dawn that Leana thought she'd go mad. She tried her luck – but failed miserably. She opened her door and was greeted by two sentries. Called her my lady to acknowledge her, but at the same time, gave her a knowing look that _it's not going to happen._

Leana tried everything she could think off; she was that desperate that she would have scale down from her window if she was not with child. She ordered, she asked, she cried, she even begged them to let her see Lord Stark. All they did was said 'no, I am sorry my lady'.

It was quite a while as Leana tried everything she could think of; she even tried to just walk away, but was blocked by their hands, pushing her back gently into the chamber. She was really frustrated and resolved to begging...then she finally saw him. She saw Sandor climbed up the stairs to their quarter.

He gave her an angry but resigned look but awarded his sentries a satisfied, proud look, _they did not break_; they obeyed his specific commands, not giving in to Leana's ruse.

His wife looked flustered and pissed; he saw her about to open her mouth to defy him but seconds later she decided to not to, she looked worried and miserable.

"Your uncle is alright Leana. I'll take you to see him in the morning when he is awake." He said as he nudged her into their place.

"Your cousins are all asleep, apart from Robb and Jon Snow." He continued as he closed and barred the door.

Before Leana could open her mouth and started asking him questions, "Aye, I know because I checked on them, their dire wolfs are with them," she saw him approached Soot and Winter who were asleep at bottom of their bed, stroking them gently, he could easily fit both of the pups in his massive palms.

"Theon is in the cell, he'd been looked at by your beloved Maester who wasn't really gentle with him, but Theon would survive." Sandor sounded happy that the Maester wasn't gentle with him.

"Jon snow, Jory and I would take turn guarding the keep," For a while he looked peaceful stroking their pups, tapping their small noses playfully with his finger. Leana could see the love he had for those pups. She had no doubt that _he'd chop another who dared hurt the pups._

"Dondarrion and Cassel are staying next to our quarter." Sandor realized this was the first time in his life, she let him talk without interrupting him.

"The Greyjoy piece of shit was angry because your uncle did not invite his father's army from the Iron Island to train in Winterfell. The fucking twat was even angrier when he found what your uncle will announce at the meeting tomorrow."

"Your uncle plans for us and Jon Snow to move to the White Knife when it's ready in. We'll know the detail soon. King Robert planned to sack fucking Casterly Rock when we are ready." Sandor placed the sleepy pups back in their comfortable padded crate. Leana saw Winter sucking at Sandor's finger while Soot gnawed the tip of his sleeve.

"Your cousin Robb, the old Maester and Lady Stark are staying with your uncle. Your Lord Uncle is still in fucking good spirit. He's tough beast. He'll be alright." He continued, he remembered Lord Stark shocked face when he chopped off his ward's hand, he was more worried about the twat's wellbeing than his recently stabbed stomach, all he said to his Lord Stark was, "It's done."

He saw the twat buried his small knife into Ned Stark stomach, he heard his own angry roar as he stride to them, pulled Theon's bloodied hand away and swing his sword at it in a heartbeat, _not in my fucking watch!_

"Are you satisfied, wife? Are you finally going to bed now? My babe needs to fucking sleep. I have few hours to sleep and..." he looked at her wanting to berated her for not sleeping yet, for defying him! But found himself speechless - mouth slightly opened.

His wife sat naked on their bed – waiting for him, with a sweet smile on her face.

TBC

Next chapter is smut. Yikes! Sweet! It's about time!

**Special thanks for posting comments/reviews to: DorkySoul, Lightan117, melkS, Atiketook and Panda babii.**

**Dear QueenLionheart, Glad you are stuck to your laptop for Sandor and Leana =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 (smut warning – please do not read if you find fictional smut offensive)**

Sandor Clegane closed his gaped mouth and stood up. Without breaking their eye contact, he removed his weapons and chainmail unhurriedly. He gazed into her green misty eyes which looked at him with passion. A smile on her lips as she positions herself just as he liked it.

His wife was extremely sensitive during her pregnancy; with Leana perched on their bed, he was standing in front of her. On purpose, he leisurely caressed her swollen belly, watching her body exposing itself to his eyes. He saw her feminine silky bouncy breasts that he adored; they were his to feast on. She was fully his to own and cherish.

His pupils were slightly enlarged from desire with what he saw in front of him. Leana was touching her own breasts, her eyes finally closed, her face glazed with desires, her mouth was slightly open and he could almost hear her moaning.

She wasn't shy anymore, just exposing herself, being vulnerable to him; and he felt himself salivating in his mouth when he saw her thumbs and point fingers squeezing both her nipples. Her breasts looked heavier, spilling over her small palms. Again he heard her puny soft gasps, he can't restrain himself anymore.

He quickly took off his tunic top, roughly pull down his breeches. Leana heard a faint rustling noise he made as he hastily discharge himself of his clothes and she was shocked to find her husband practically butt naked standing in front of her, staring at her, she saw his cock hard, bobbing against his stomach. He was fast! Moments ago he was leisurely taking off his chainmail while his eyes feasted on her.

She chuckled, amazed; placed a hand in his face, kissing him and another hand snaked down to his groin. She knew exactly how to drive him wild, she licked her middle finger then lightly grazed the slit of the cock, just barely there and traced the veins that runs over his straining shaft.

She kissed his stomach, his straining muscle, kiss around his belly button. And Gods, she loves surprising him; she blew slowly over the cock's tip, not touching it. She blew for a couple of times until she saw his cock twitched, moved slightly and grew larger and harder.  
Unexpectedly Leana pushed him back slightly, his very pregnant wife kneel in front of him.

He was looking down at her, took all his self control not to grab her head and fuck her mouth. He saw the exact moment when Leana took most of his cock into her wet hot mouth without touching it with her hands. His head snapped back with a deep guttural long groans of her name as his hands tangled in her hair.

He opened his eyes and was looking at his cock moving in and out of her mouth over and over again, his hips started moving front and back. He felt her hummed as she took him, cradled his stones. His control shattered.

He grabbed her hips and raised her and lay her down, she teased him, she pushed his chest with both her feet, teasing him, creating some distance between them, she felt his muscle straining as she teased and smiled coyly at him.

With the distance she created, he saw her clit as she raised her legs off to his chest. He felt his precum at the tip if his cock pooling and started to drip. He was worried that his wife decided to torture him tonight, as he needed to plunge into her depth.

Then he heard her, "I want you all hard and hot in me…filling me…please…" with both legs still pushing him away by his upper body.

In front of him, her legs' opened in abandoned lush; offering herself fully to him. He lost his train of thought. He'd forgotten where he was, that there were still two sentries by the door though he had no attention to dismiss them. All he knew was her very naked wife, ready for him.

She heard his guttural growl and let out a sharp high pitch scream as he swiftly hooked both her legs unto his shoulders roughly. He holds his erect member by the root with one of his hand to tease her already drenched opening. Slowly, just dipping the head in and out, in and out with circling motion.

Leana sighed with pleasure as he entered her already drenched sex, she started breathing faster. Her swollen cunt clung to him lewdly.

He loved being in her, especially after spending the whole day with the man who was supposed to be her husband. Reminding himself that Leana spread open her legs for him, instead of the Lord Beric.

With overpowering possessiveness he fucked her hard.

He saw Leana raised her head, resting on her elbows, gazing at him, "Please Sandor...yes." he heard her begged.

He placed one hand on her hip another on her shoulder, as he thrusts into her in one deliberate stroke all of him was inside her, up to his root.

"You want this Leana?" He asked, clenching his jaw, trying hard not to lose himself in her tight desperate tunnel, tempting her, as if punishing her for spending time with Lord Beric.

"Yes…yes…yes…please…" She thrashed in front of him. That did it for him, looking at his wanton wife, trashing on their bed, her hands grabbed his arms for assurance, hearing her desperate wails.

He plunged into her over, over and over again, no restrain, just aiming for their goal, giving her what she was begging him for.

He saw her shuddered, he can practically heard his balls slapping her arse from his thrusts, seeing his shaft all hard, almost purple hue going in and out of her, coated with her juice, listening to the lewd squelching sounds the friction of his cock and her wet hole.

He was going as fast as he could, slamming into her, gasping for breath. Then he heard her from whispers to moans, then to higher pitch moans, she called his name over and over again, a very familiar calls from his beloved wife going in frenzy before she come, as her head rolling from side to side, eyes closed and she came violently with her hands holding his arms and his hands grasping her hips for leverage.

He saw her back arch, exposing more of her sweaty flushed breasts. Her swollen belly full with his child only made her more desirable.

He felt her muscle gave several strong squeezes to his bursting cock that's frantically fucking the life out of her.

He screamed her name as he came hard, few seconds after her. When he saw his woman come in front of him, he plunged harder and deeper than ever, his head snapped back, " oh Gods…Gods Leana, Gods, Leana! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!" he grimaced as he was in pain, snapped his hip hard into her one last time as he spurted his seed deep in her warm womb.

He felt weak and strong at the same time. He wanted to stay close to Leana but he didn't wish to crush her. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upward so that she lay further in the middle of the bed and he lay spooning her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lower belly. Sandor Clegane felt a movement from her firm swollen belly.

"Did I wake the babe again?"

"Aye, we did." She whispered, "He is strong, Sandor, just like you."

He said nothing, she had about four more moons to go until she'd give birth to their child. He spoke to Maester Luwin, the old man told her that the child birth would be long and difficult because the babe, like him would be big while Leana was a small lady. It's his only fear, nightmares of losing her and his child plagued him like fire on oil.

He felt another kick from his child, heard her laugh as she winched. She seemed blind to the impending childbirth. Then Leana realised something, "did you send the guards away, Sandor? Oh please say that you did." she was horrified; they were so noisy with their coupling.

Sandor just looked at her and grinned, "No,"

"Sandor!" she was so embarrassed. She hid her face on him.

"It's their job, never mind what they hear."

He stood guard for Joffrey and King Robert for many years, heard and saw worse things than a husband and wife coupling. He rather heard King Robert fucking his whores than listening to screams of terror from Joffrey's quarter...they were far worse than groans of pleasure.

Leana just looked at him, shook her head and laughed when he told her that. Her husband was different from any other men she ever met in her life, he was brutally honest and tactless.

She told him that she loved him before he dozed off to sleep in her arms.

/n

The couple woke up in each other's arms, Leana groaned into his chest when he tried to get up from the very comfortable bed – under a fur blanket.

"Don't leave me just yet, Sandor." She snuggled closer to his neck and she dozed off to sleep. She knew he was awake and would soon leave their warm bed.

The sun was out, the hounds were loud, men's voice outside her window when Leana Clegane finally woke up from her slumber, she could feel sticky traces of him on her thighs and could still smell him when she burrowed her head on his pillow. She broke a smile on her face before she raised herself from the bed.

It was noon when the meeting started. There were about sixty men along with the Starks family. The Bannermen cheered when the wounded Lord Stark arrived in the great hall, followed by Lady Catelyn Starks and his children.

Leana stayed with Sandor since the morning as they broke their fast together. He seemed to be relieved to have her by his side. Leana thought he looked nervous. Earlier that day, she helped him put on his polished black armour. He was surprised when his squire boy brought a dark yellow furred coat cloak with a cross leather strap.

Leana took it from the boy, "Do you like it Sandor?" as she showed him the thick cloak. He looked at the three dogs cloak and his face was unreadable.

"Sandor, you are a Clegane, the last and only Clegane. You despise Gregor, now Gregor is gone...It's time to rebuild your House, a House that you can be proud of...as I am of you." And she put on his cloak on his armour.

The Hound saw her put on the cloak he placed on her when they were married, his finger grazed the silver dire wolf heads on its collar, "My wolf," he murmured.

"Your wolf," She answered and she saw him eying her belly adoringly. Her husband looked even bigger and taller from the furred cloak he had; she thought he looked damned grand and handsome.

Sandor and Leana Clegane stood to the right of Lord Eddard Stark, next to Robb and Jon Snow, while Arya, Brann and Rickon stood on Lord Stark's left along with Lady Catelyn. Lord Stark was seated in his high chair, he looked pale but well enough to attend the meeting as he didn't wish to postpone it.

The Great hall was at quite as a grave when Lord Eddard Stark spoke for the first hour. Finally Leana knew the reason Theon Greyjoy went berserk and attacked her beloved uncle.

Lord Cassell, blessed his heart, resigned as Winterfell Castellan because of his old age and declining health. Her Uncle Ned, still unwilling to lose him, appointed Lord Cassell to foresee the building of the new military stronghold further South at White Knife, about two days away from Winterfell.

Lord Eddard Stark appointed a new Castellan of Winterfell, it was _Sandor Clegane, his master-at-arms_. Arya was beaming and nodding her approval when her father made the announcement. Her Aunt Cat, Robb and Jon Snow smiled. She was in shocked!

"Sandor Clegane, the man who saved me by chopping Theon Greyjoy's hand." The roars were deafening, people were cheering for the Hound.

Leana saw satisfied approval looked for Robb, her Aunt, her cousins and the Lords in the room. They agreed with her Lord Uncle's decision. She heard snippets from the younger men that 'he'll fuck the Lannisters' arse'.

This made her felt sad, because she loved her Uncle Tyrion and he was a Lannister; she was a Lannister and so did her mother...she had been thinking a lot about her Uncle Tyrion lately. She was scared to send raven, as the Queens might intercept. The man also warned her not to do so.

When the time comes, Sandor and Jon Snow would reside in White Knife. Leana did not see this coming, no wonder he wanted her to stand next to him. He needed her for this. This appointment was a complete new territory for the Hound. To be appointed the new Castellan of Winterfell and also Master-at-arms, a great honor with big responsibilities. _She wondered if he really wanted this..._

He felt her edged closer to him, she hide her hand under her cloak then reach for his hand, her grip was firm – reassuring him.

The meeting lasted for quite some time, Lord Stark had plans for the North which ultimately would be led by King Robert himself.

The scroll from King Robert for Ned Stark brought by the Hound himself was shown to the Lords in the great hall. None of them have much love for the Lannisters.

Leana wanted to talk to Sandor but there wasn't any chance at all. After the meeting he was summoned and she didn't think it would be proper to take him away from the bannermen as they swarmed around him.

Sandor stayed with Robb and Jon Snow, continuing their talk with their Bannermen. Leana visited her Uncle who returned to his chamber. She saw his dire wolf pup on his feet.

"I am so sorry Uncle Ned," She whispered as she kissed his forehead. This was the first time she talked to him after he was attacked by Theon. The last time she saw him, he was in deep sleep from the milk of the poppy.

"I am alright, girl."

"I wish Sandor took his head instead of his hand,"

"Don't encourage him, Leana."

"Theon wanted to kill you!"

"Leana, listen to me...Sandor needs to learn to better himself, to control himself...He is no longer a guard dog."

"But -"

"Leana, he is a good man, I know he is worthy of you, the second he let you go back to Winterfell...I know that he is a good man...But this is for his own good." Leana looked at her Aunt Cat who was seated beside him, she looked at her with a smile, her aunt looked tired.

"Clegane is no longer a killer. He is going to be a father. He is a man of his own, in his own term...One day...I want him to be a Lord of his own keep. I want him and you and your children to live in White Knife..."

"Uncle Ned, I belong in Winterfell. Sandor would not agree to it. He hated his 'House' Clegane. He doesn't want..."

"Leana...a man can change. If you give him a reason to change...trust me. And you, young lady, your home is where your heart is...it's not about Winterfell, Casterly Rock, the South, the North...I saw the love your parents had for each other..." Her uncle looked exhausted.

"Rest uncle, I want you well, soon...please..." she placed her head at the crook of his neck, just like fifteen year ago, she always find peace.

"I have my family here. I am happy. I'll get better soon...before your husband chopped off another of Theon's limb." Ned Stark joked.

"He dragged Arya, Brann and Rickon to our chamber, along with our dire wolfs! The whole place was in arrest." Leana joked as she complaint to her uncle, as she remembered the horrific day.

Earlier today, she realised some changes Sandor made at the keep, household guards were stationed at every floor and towers. She heard Sandor asking Robb to hire more household guards.

She was even stopped by the sentries by the gate, she was told that 'The Hound' gave words that she was not to leave the keep as it was unsafe. Uncomfortable with stopping her, they further explained that only Robb and Jon Snow were allowed to leave the great keep unguarded...She nodded and walked back to the tower dejectedly.

"He is the Castellan of Winterfell. I trust that he'd do the right thing by me. I cannot have Winterfell sack again...never! And Clegane can make sure it'll never happen again. I need a strong military man like him."

Lord Eddard Stark knew that Lord Cassell was a good Castellan, the man was a seasoned warrior and wise. Sandor Clegane on the other hand was a killer, he thinks like a killer, he knew how killers think and he worked for the Lannisters, he knew their ins and outs. He made a perfect Castellan and master-at-arms for Winterfell; with his guidance he'd be unbeatable.

He'd seen the man killed in battlefield but she's seen the man kissed his wife's head lovingly as a husband, he'd placed his children's life in his hands – in a heartbeat.

"Hush uncle, don't tire yourself. Stop worrying."

"We wanted to tell you but...we don't want you to worry and get involve and..."

"I know...I know. I trust you uncle, I trust Sandor...and winter is coming."

Her Uncle Ned was given milk of the poppy and he rested well. She sat with her aunt Cat before Sandor found her, she gave her hand to him, asking him to joined her. He was seated awkwardly; his full armoured frame was too big for the chair next to her.

He said thank you to Lady Stark when she told him that she liked his furred Clegane cloak. Lady Catelyn Stark said it suited him. Leana never heard him said thank you to anyone before. Leana knew her Aunt had something else for him.

Leana wished she shut her big mouth – but it was too late. She asked her aunt about little Simon, Sandor's boy squire. That was when Sandor and she found out that Theon gave him his limp. When her uncle found out about the incident from the Maester, he decided that he couldn't trust Theon any longer. That's when he took the boy in.

Leana could felt the fury emanating from Sandor's body. He looked like murder and she knew the amount of restrained he exerted himself to remain seated with her until he made his leave – no doubt to the dungeon where Theon was held...

/n

TBC

Perhaps someone is about to lose another body part?!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING AND POSTING YOUR COMMENTS! THANK YOU: The Unfamiliar, DorkySoul, , lightan117, atiketook and Wartcap.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

That night she waited for him in the dining hall. She had supper served for him and Jon Snow. She was comfortable enough with Jon Snow to speak freely.

They finished their supper and were drinking wine when she asked. There was no other way, she just blurted it out...

"Sandor, do you want this? No one is forcing you, we could leave. Right now, I don't care. We could leave. I'd be happy with whatever you want to do. I don't want you to do anything that you hate or..." That's not a life she wanted for him.

By now, Sandor Clegane knew his wife well, so he let her talk until she could talk no more. He saw Jon Snow looking at him and Leana, still fascinated with how much and how fast she could talk. He wondered how Clegane could develop the patient to let her talk...non stop! Without cutting her off.

He waited for quite a while, he did not cut her off, until she slowed down and looked at him, "No one force me. No one ordered me. Lord Stark asked and I said yes. I haven't said anything to you... wasn't sure..."

"I just want you to have a choice, Sandor."

"I never had a choice since Gregor burned me...Your lord uncle offered me a chance and I took it...for us Leana..."

"I need you to understand that I don't need my husband to be a Lord or a Knight, to have his own keep. I want you...just as you are." Then Leana murmured under her breath, "I don't fucking care."

Jon Snow's laughter could be heard outside the hall.

"What's so funny Jon Snow?" Leana glared at her cousin.

"I haven't heard you curse in a very long time. The last time I heard you curse, it was at Theon and your arse was tanned by your father!"

"Theon...that blithering piece of shit!" Leana continued.

Jon Snow thought his cousin Leana sounded just like Clegane. _How he missed her_, Jon Snow was in still in good spirit even though his lord father was hurt. In fact he was few steps away from Clegane when they both saw Theon attacked Lord Stark. It could have been a lot worse...

He was shock when Clegane chopped Theon's hand with no hesitation, he didn't look like Sandor Clegane, he looked like the Hound. He heard the man roar, unsheathed his sword and cut Theon's hand. He never killed a man before in his life; only his Lord father, Uncle Benjen, Jory and Lord Cassell had took life before.

That's when he realized why the Hound never loses in a fight, because he was brutal and fast. The man had taken perhaps hundreds of life before.

His gut feeling was telling him that things will be alright. He liked Sandor Clegane, the man is crude and fucking honest; above all he was a good man and he couldn't wait to work together with him.

The man was discreet and fucking rude, he had no idea that he knew about Ygritte. When he asked how did he knew. The Hound just looked at him and said, "You looked like a blithering happy idiot _after_ you were with her!"

"She is Lord Cassell's niece. No one knows Clegane, if you could keep..."

"No one tells you they know..." Sandor looked at him.

No word from him.

"Is she worth dying for?" He looked at the Stark's bastard.

"Yes,"

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

"I have nothing...I am bastard...I am not a knight, I am no Lord, I have no keep, I have no..."

"You are a bastard? You are Lord Stark's Bastard!...You are no Lord, you are no knight with no fucking keep..." The Hound growled, he looked annoyed.

Jon Snow looked at the scarred Clegane, he was exactly the same as him and he had Leana and he was fucking happy. He knew how rich Lord Beric Dondarrion was; even the crown was in debt with him... Clegane was a pauper compared to Beric but in the end it didn't matter; it was the Hound who had his beloved cousin, not the Lord of Blackhaven.

"What do I have before Leana? I am the fucking Hound. People looked at me like I am shit! I kill on command not because I want to. No fucking lord, no fucking Keep. I have Leana, she worth more than any gold...Fuck the keep! Fuck the Lords and their lands! I have my woman!" And the crude man just walked away from him, leaving him with his thought and a glimpse of hope.

His Lord father told him that he was of age and he wanted him to live in White Knife with Sandor Clegane and Leana when the Keep is ready. He trusted that he would do well with Clegane because he was very close with Leana and Clegane was his complete opposite, they could help each other better themselves.

This afternoon, he nervously followed Clegane who stormed to the dungeon with his hand on the hilt of his sword and little Simon on his heel. His Lord father asked him to help Sandor with his ferocious temper. He was afraid that Clegane would do to submit to his instinct: to kill without question. No one there truly liked Theon but he grew up with him and he was part of their family.

He witnessed Clegane stood in front of Theon who was cowering as soon as he saw them; Sandor told little Simon that this is what happened to a traitor, he told the boy that he had cut off the hand that made him limped. He advised the scrawny lad that he'd better grow up good and honourable or he'd tan his arse, himself.

The little squire boy just nodded furiously and promised the Hound that he'd grow up good and strong. And he'd be a good squire for him, the brute man said, "Eat boy and don't play with fire."

Jon Snow had no doubt in his mind that The Hound was a perfect match for his cousin and he'd made a fearsome Castellan.

Leana still looked hesitant but finally said nothing she looked tired; then Sandor touched her hand, "I know you want to see your father. I wish I could take you to the Castle Black, but not in your condition, Leana. I've send raven for your father. He'd be here...soon."

In an instance, Leana's eyes shone and she looked so happy she was beaming. She hugged her husband's neck tightly and refused to let go until she was satisfied. Amongst her kisses, she kept saying, "I'm so happy...I'm so happy...I'm so happy" over and over again.

Gone was all the weariness Sandor felt, he was feeling so guilty for making his wife cried because of his jealousy with Lord Beric. His days were now fill with decision making and strategies, not sword swinging under Joffrey's command; very different and it took a lot of him.

The satisfaction he felt making his Leana happy was priceless. Few days ago, Lord Stark was about to send raven to Leana's father. He asked Lord Stark if he could send the raven instead.

The man looked at him and said _yes_, "Benjen would have the shock of his life..." he heard Lord Stark murmured to himself. Benjen had no idea that his Leana was married to the Hound, no raven was sent to the Night Watch.

That night, after Jon Snow and he did their round of the Keep, making sure the guards were all at their stations, Sandor returned late to his quarter. Not wanting to disturb Leana, Simon prepared his bath in his work quarter, it is a small room next to their bedchamber. He said to the boy that he could sleep there if he didn't want to sleep with the kitchen hands.

For a long while he watched Leana asleep with a smile on her face, both hands placed comfortably on her belly, protecting their child. She looked peaceful and happy, he did not fail her and his babe who was sleeping peacefully in her.

/n

Sandor Clegane did not get nervous. The Hound was a ruthless son of a bitch who never gave a shit about anyone. Only one person in Westeros could make him loose his nerve, was Benjen Stark.

Almost a week went without incidents.

He noticed 'wolf girl' belted his small knife which he gave to her when her father was stabbed. She returned it to him but he refused, he said it was payment for 'Soot'. A smile broke on her face and she thanked him – especially after he told her that he'd taught her how to poke holes on men with it.

Lord Beric and Lord Cassell returned to their homes. Lord Cassel had taught him all that he needed to know. The old man had a mission to restore and build their keep at White Knife.

He remembered wanting to break Beric's neck when the bastard hugged Leana a little bit too long for his taste, the way he looked at his Leana for the longest time and when he held her and he fucking kissed her hand.

As he felt his boiling blood as he watched fucking Beric spoke and touched his wife, he felt a hand touched his arm, he looked down and he saw Lady Catelyn Stark, she smiled so kindly at him, she understood how he felt.

Leana just smiled sweetly and bid him a safe journey home. Lord Stark was healing well, the old beast was in good spirit, surrounded with his family and a peace of mind. He even attended the meeting today. He joked and asked Clegane if he'd chopped off anyone's hand while he was recuperating.

He answered, "Would you like me to, Lord Stark? Your wild wolf girl has been pestering me for another demonstration." Everyone laughed because they knew exactly who Clegane was talking about, it was Arya.

"She gave me 'Soot', I am in debt to the wild wolf. I'll give you one more week to get well Lord Stark...or I'd have to demonstrate to your daughter, how to chop a man's limb..." Lord Stark was clutching his wounded stomach as it hurt when he laughed.

/n

Sandor Clegane was sparring with Jon Snow, their men watching, silently thanking the Gods they had a break in between their bashing. The sun was scorching hot but mercifully lack the humidity in King's Landing.

It's amusing how things changed. In King's Landing he was always in full armour with his chainmail. Lately, he'd been only in his armour, then reduced to his chainmail. This morning he was given a tall stack of clothes, breeches and leather vest and coats; carried by his boy squire who chirped that these were proper clothing for Winterfell, and many more were coming, from Lady Catelyn Stark.

His men took a double take on him when he arrived in his new clothes, no armour or chainmail. He was wearing wool breeches and top with leather strap. Even Leana looked at him in awe this morning, she declared that he looked like someone who belonged in Winterfell.

He made his way to Lady Stark to thank her, she was in the provision chamber. She beamed at him as she looked at his attire and tapped his cheek like he was one of her sons. He'd seen her did that to Robb. He wondered, was that how it felt to have a mother, he didn't remember his mother and his father didn't show affection...He could feel people's eyes boring to his back.

By noon, more guards arrived at the east courtyard where they train. They gather like ants on honey...its Clegane and Jon Snow; those were the words said from the Starks soldiers and guards. They arrived wanting to watch the match.

They saw both men topless and sweating. They were both skilled swordsmen, the difference was Clegane was honed in his killer instinct along with his strengths because of his experience in battle but not Jon Snow, he was far more patient and had no killer instinct. Still Jon Snow couldn't beat the Hound. He was far too strong and fast...not until the Hound was distracted.

Jon Snow felt like his arms were on fire from swinging the sword which was easily rebuked by Clegane. Then he saw an opportunity, he saw Clegane looked behind him and was lost in his mind and froze...just for a few seconds. Jon Snow felt his steel cut The Hound's forearm, not a deep gash but deep enough cut to draw blood.

Jon Snow looked at Clegane and he was still looking behind him, unperturbed by his cut, a worried look on his face. Jon was stunned and he looked back before he smiled and looked at Clegane again.

He sheathed his sword and said to Clegane, "He doesn't bite,"

Jon Snow walked towards the man who just dismounted from his horse and shouted, "Uncle Benjen." The man gave Jon Snow a warm hug before he messed his unruly black curls and tapped his face.

This was the first time Sandor saw his father in law, he met Brandon and Ned Stark but never laid eyes on Benjen Stark; he had a long thick black hair, just like his Leana. Slightly taller and bigger build than Lord Stark but made even bigger by his heavy black fur coat he wore. He was wearing all black; his short beard thick and black. He cut an imposing figure.

He saw a familiar expression on his face, when Leana was pissed off. Jaws clenched and a deep frown - Benjen Stark looked pissed off!

Sandor Clegane cursed under his breath, never once in his life he felt unsure, and would the man found him worthy for his daughter. He saw Jon Snow talked to Benjen and minutes later he saw Jon Snow turned and looked at him, as he saw Benjen Stark's eyes on him.

He inked a letter to Benjen Stark, asking him to come to Winterfell as his daughter was now a married woman and back home, he did not mentioned that she was with child and he signed the letter 'Sandor Clegane'. Enough to make any father to dropped whatever he was doing and rode hard for their daughters.

"Fuck this," His squire boy Simon heard him swore under his breath before he strode to Benjen Stark who was walking with Jon Snow toward him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the guards circled them...curious, started taking bets. _Fucking gnats_, he cursed.

Benjen Stark and Sandor Clegane met in the middle of the passageway. Fuck, he wished he wasn't topless and sweating like a pig, he wished he washed, combed his hair better to cover his burn...

Just like Leana, Benjen Stark looked fiercely into his eyes instead of his scars...like it didn't exist. No word was spoken for the longest time, even Jon Snow looked uncomfortable, until...

"You married my daughter,"

"Aye, I did. Ser,"

"I am no ser, boy!"

Sandor glared at Jon Snow who started laughing because that was always _his_ lines that_ 'I am not a ser or I am not a lord_, until he finally gave up because everyone called him Ser or Lord.

"You love my daughter?"

"More than my fucking miserable life."

"Good...if you hurt her, I'll chopped off your fucking hand,"

Sandor saw a twinkle in his eyes, just like Leana's. He knew about Theon's hand. With that Benjen gave Sandor his hand and he hugged Sandor and said "Welcome to Winterfell Sandor Clegane."

Before Sandor had to chance to breathe easily and replied to the man, they heard a scream. A happy excited scream, and they looked up. They saw Leana's flustered happy face from the window above, next to Arya; before it was gone, no doubt about running down the steps of the keep towards the ground for her father.

They all heard Sandor's shout, "DO NOT RUN LEANA!" and the massive man stormed towards the entrance.

Benjen flinched from the loud shout, Jon Snow smiled knowingly and looked at his uncle, gave him a look of _this is what I dealt with everyday._

Just before Benjen asked unhappily _why can't his daughter run? What kind of a controlling man did she marry?_ He saw Leana run into Clegane as he told her off...and he saw her, his only daughter, heavy with child, waddling toward him. He was stunned.

"Don't run girl," That was his first sentence to her before she practically jumped into his embrace – just like fifteen years ago...the only difference, Leana was now a young lady who belonged to another man, heavy with his child.

It had been a long ten years when he last saw this little girl with unruly black hair, dire wolf in her arms with tears running down her cheeks in front of the keep in Casterly Rock. They both cried. He kissed his daughter repeatedly before he rode off as she screamed and cried for him; Calling him 'papa' over and over again.

Lord Tywin Lannister looked at him with vile hatred and he looked at Leana with disdain, said nothing and walked into the keep, leaving his little girl crying and calling for him. He wanted to stab himself to death. He wanted to rode off the cliff and be done with it but he couldn't, he wouldn't – his wife wouldn't agree with it.

With one glower from Sandor Clegane, the crowd dispersed, giving the father and daughter some privacy.

Sandor heard the man apologized to Leana over and over again, kissing her teary face and hugging her, before she told him that she was well and happy. Sandor was about to leave them alone before he heard her call his name, her hand reaching for him.

"Father, this is Sandor. We were married at King's Landing, he is good to me. Don't call him ser or my Lord. He'd get mad and said he is not a ser, or he is not a lord. You can call him Sandor or Clegane. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat liked him. Arya wants to be like him..." and Leana went on for quite a while, she was still in his father embrace, with one hand holding Sandor's arm.

They let her talk, before finally she shuts up. Benjen remembered his girl could talk.

Finally he spoke up while still looking at his daughter, "I'll call him whatever I want to call him, see if he dares defy me...I'll call him 'son'."

"Do you have a problem with that, boy?!" He addressed Sandor while still looking at Leana. There was silence, followed by a gruff voice before they heard him, "no, father."

Then Leana noticed his bleeding arm, "You are cut?! Who did it?! Aren't you cold, Sandor?" She realized Sandor and Jon Snow were both topless and still sweating.

"I'm alright," he looked at Leana.

"You cut him!" Leana gave Jon Snow a dirty look.

Benjen thought his daughter never change, she was still fiercely loyal, fearless and a chatterbox. How he missed her, he hugged her tighter and kissed her hair, then he felt a kick.

Leana smiled at him and said the baby was saying hi before she winched. Instinctively, Sandor grabs her hand with the intention of taking her back to their quarter.

Benjen gave Sandor a questioning look.

"She broke her ribs," he stiffly answered his look, before he managed to explain how she broke her rib, Leana cut him off, "I fell from a horse in King's Landing." She lied.

Benjen wanted to see his brother, he'd heard about the attack from Theon to his brother, he thanked his son in law for protecting his family.

"I'll take you to see Uncle Ned, father."

"No you are not, you are going back to our chamber to rest." Sandor interrupted.

"No I am not. I am staying with my father." Leana blatantly defied him.

Meanwhile, Jon Snow was still giving his Uncle Benjen a knowing smile, look at those two, it was a battle of will_, everyday_.

Benjen knew his daughter well, she was a stubborn little thing and she had her way of getting things she wanted, he wondered whether his son in law would give in, he hoped not, for Leana's own sake. When she was young she could get away with murder with her beloved Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned.

Sandor Clegane had enough, he knew she was in a lot of pain and the old Maester had warned him what might happen to her.

He looked at Benjen Stark who tried his best to gave Sandor a straight face, it sounded and felt right to Clegane when he said the words, "Father, I will see you at Lord Stark chamber."

Even Leana shut up when she heard him called her father. Benjen nodded at him, and without warning he swopped Leana into his arms and carried an angry woman back to their chamber.

Jon Snow saw his Uncle Benjen laughed as he shook his head. "He can handle her alright," he murmured to himself.

"He is good to her, uncle. He loves her. I've seen it. He never touches her in anger."

"I was worried when I received his letter. But I saw how he looked at my daughter. I know she is safe with him. That's all a father ever wants for their children. Come Jon, let see how's your father doing."

TBC

Hope you guys like the interaction with Benjen Stark, I saw it fitting, it's finally time for him to meet our beloved Sandor Clegane!

Hang in there, their babe is coming I promised. I am hunkering to my lappie for the babe.

**Again, I thank you for taking the time and effort for taking few seconds to give post your review. They brighten my days and gave me a sense of direction of how you guys wanted it. It's good to know that hours spent on writing and typing the fic was not a waste. Thank you for reading.**

Cheers!

**Thanks for the review posted: Atlantean-Child, guest, The Unfamiliar, Lightan117 and MelkS**

Anytime, you guys think it's getting boring, just say the words, I know exactly how to wrap it up.

Yours Sincerely,

NF


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Leana wasn't pleased that Sandor just snatched her away from her father.

Moments ago she was so happy and she wanted to spend more time with him. He rudely took her away just because their child kicked and she winched.

Leana sulked in their bed chamber, but she saw his wound. She knew it was a paltry wound but still; she cleaned, dropped ointment and bandaged his cut.

"Sulk all you want girl." He said to her, before Leana kissed his gash, "I don't like you hurt." She murmured to him.

"I want you safe to Leana. Please...I'll make sure your father visits you, alright girl. I promise."

"I'm alright Sandor. I had worse! I am tougher than I look!" she was referring to the beating from Gregor and she showed him her palm with a deep scar when she held the knife with Gregor.

"Not in seven hells, you'll go through that again, you hear me?"

She nodded as he hugged her, she felt safe and contented, and her father was there and then she realized, "You let Jon Snow cut you?" She looked at him in disbelieved; she'd seen him with his sword.

"I was distracted."

"Distracted? With what? Who?...Kitchen wench?" she teased him, but with slight jealousy.

Sandor smirked, "No, your father." And she laughed.

/n

Benjen Stark found out from his son law how Leana really broke her ribs. He was horrified and was beyond furious. Sandor Clegane pretty much told him everything, how the Lannisters hated her, apart from Tyrion the imp, he acted like a father to her.

He first saw her in Casterly Rock when she was ten, how she was thrown in the dungeon for days, then he met her again in King's Landing about half a year ago. How the Queen ordered Gregor to beat her up and dragged her down the Throne Hall to marry The Dog.

"Gregor Clegane is dead." Ned looked at his brother. "Your son in law killed him. We were ambushed, the Queen wanted my head and Leana's head and...He almost rapes her."

Sandor couldn't see Benjen's face, but he could see Lady Catelyn's horrified face, this was the first time she heard about it. In Sandor's heart, he was glad the little Leana missed her arrow on Joffrey or he'd have to kill her, he couldn't imagine if he had to kill his future wife then.

Everyone was quiet, even Jon Snow was shocked; He had no idea, Leana never said a word about these incidents. She arrived in Winterfell – almost unchanged from the misery and abused she received. Only Sandor knew how badly she was treated and how they affected her.

They could feel the fury emanating from Benjen Stark. He stood up and walked to Sandor, " I want to say...I wish I let Lord Beric take Leana from Casterly Rock, but then she'd never had meet you and..."

"Your daughter healed me, Leana fucking healed me...after all that...she healed me...I would die for her."

Benjen Stark looked at the broken man, half of his face licked by fire. "You saved my brother and my daughter...You are my son now. You are not alone. We'll fuck the Lannisters together!"

"Benjen, don't be stupid," Ned Stark looked at him. "He is Winterfell's Castellan now. He is no longer The Hound."

"They abused her! They almost kill you and Leana and..."

Lady Catelyn Stark handed the scroll from King Robert to her brother in law...

Benjen Stark read the scroll. The man opened his mouth and said, "This doesn't change anything."

"I love my daughter; Tywin Lannister has no love for her. He hated her! He wanted her there as a pawn...my daughter is no fucking pawn."

Sandor Clegane loved his father in law.

/=n

Leana was waiting...like a good girl, just like she was five and her father told her to be good and wait in her chamber with cousin Arya before he'd come in to tuck them both in.

She was comfortable in her chair, feeding Soot and Winter when she heard her father's voice. Moments later she heard knocks.

"Father," She called for him, she was so happy she could burst into flame.

Her door was opened "Two pups Leana?" Benjen looked at the Black and White pups on her laps. His son in law told him how he killed 'White' in King's Landing.

"This is Winter, she is mine and this is Soot, he is Sandor's. Arya gave it to him." She said proudly and she saw Sandor entered their place but left again, giving them time alone together just as he promised her. "Arya had another pup, she named him Hammer..." she went on.

/n

It was past midnight when Sandor entered their quarter, he saw Leana already in deep sleep, he could tell - her hands circled her father waist, and Benjen Stark was sitting on their bed, back resting against the bed frame, his hand on her head. Their dire wolf pups asleep on her feet.

Benjen Stark was wide awaked, still lost in his thoughts, he looked weary, and his face full of regret and vengeance, Sandor knew that notion too well. The man saw him and he gently took his daughter's hands and placed them gently on the bed, he slowly rose from the bed and walked toward him.

Sandor saw him looked at his burned face. "It's true...what they said about your face?" Benjen asked, he heard of what people said about The Hound's melted face, the man is now his son in law.

"Aye," he rasped.

"I'm sorry,"

"Leana healed me..." he murmured to himself.

There was a long silence, all Benjen Stark did was looked at him, not his scarred face, not his hideous scar...just like Leana...he looked at his eyes, he looked at him whole, as a man – worthy of his daughter.

"I always wanted a son...my wife would love you...she would..." Benjen said to him before he exited their chamber. He could still see his fucking sorrow in his eyes and voice, the man was still mourning.

Sandor Clegane didn't know what to say to that, he was speechless. He managed to rasped, his voice gruff with emotion which he tried to hide for many torturous years, "I've always wanted a father..." His father stopped being his father when he turned his back on him...twenty five years ago.

"I'll take you to your chamber," Sandor tried to regain his composure, not knowing what to say.

The man smile to him, "You don't have to...I'll see you in the morrow, we'll talk. Sleep well, son." He said to him before he looked at his daughter again, squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Sandor stripped from his clothes and joined Leana in bed, she instinctively snuggled to him; their dire wolfs on their feet, he placed his palm on her belly and closed his eyes. He was going to be a father...

Leana's father called him 'son', The last time someone called him son or boy, that man lied to the entire village that his bedding caught on fire, instead of admitting that his oldest son was a fucking monster. His father wanted more, he wanted what Lord Tywin Lannister offered him, fame and fortune at whatever cost.

Now, while he was in bed with his wife amongst her family. For the first time in his life Sandor Clegane wasn't aimless: he just wanted to be a good father, a good husband and a good man...For the first time in his life, he wanted to do something good for his House.

/n

Sandor Clegane woke up a well rested content man, but only to be ruined by Leana's disappearance from their warm bed. His hand flayed looking for his wife before he realised that she wasn't in bed. His large hand touched cold sheet. _How the fuck she left him without waking him up?_

His frown and panic were quickly replaced by a sigh as he knew how happy Leana was, that her father was home. He had no doubt that she was with him at the very moment. He smiled to himself, he yawned crudely.

He saw Soot and Winter approached him and jumped to his stomach, they must have heard his loud yawn; he could feel their weight now. The pups were slowly weaned off their mother and they've been feeding them nonstop.

He tapped both their still pink noses and said; "Where in seven hells is your mistress gone to?" he loved these two pups.

Leana and Arya thought him how to take care and feed them, but the most important thing was to never let anyone else touched their pups. Arya took another male pup under her care, sometimes he would fed them all at the same time. The Wolf girl also 'forced' her father to take in a pup, and Lord Stark finally gave in.

Arya convinced her father to take the fourth pup under his care, at first the Lord of Winterfell said no as he didn't have the time to nurse a new born pup, but wolf girl sneaked the pup in to her parents' chamber and since then the pup has been with the Lord and Lady Stark.

He remembered White, Leana's beautiful fierce dire wolf who perished in King's Landing under his own hands. Soot and Winter were not their pets; they were their companions and would grow to be their fierce protectors.

Sandor Clegane found Leana sitting next to her father in the dining hall. She was glowing with happiness, he saw her placed her father's palm on her tummy – waiting for a kick and they both laugh.

"Leana...father," he greeted them, giving Leana a look of disapproval for leaving the bed without waking him up...It was a lost cause, as she was too happy to noticed.

She chirped that she saved him a seat, right next to her as she beamed at him. Sandor was glad that she had her appetite back, lately she hardly ate. Then, Arya and Jon Snow arrived and they sat opposite them.

They were breaking their fast, talking and joking. He could see that Benjen Stark loved his nieces and nephews as much as Lord and Lady Stark loved Leana. He never had this when he was a boy, his father never talk much, while Gregor was always mean and harsh. He didn't know his cousins.

Meal times were always gravely quiet and scary for him when he was a little boy, avoiding his brother's wrath. When he started working for the Lannisters and the Royals, he was the Hound, he ate alone in his dark corner.

Sandor saw Benjen Stark face, he looked worried and he knew that his father in law wanted to talk to him.

"Leana, why don't you take Arya with the dire wolfs to the stables? I want all pups or any adult wolf to be accustom to Stranger or any of other horses."

"Of course," She beamed before she told her father what a beautiful horse Stranger was.

Their noisy breakfast was disturbed by the arrival of a sentry. Sandor saw the man carrying a scroll to him with urgency.

"My lord...ehmm...Clegane. A raven from King's Landing." The man handed him the scroll. While Lord Stark was hurt and recuperating, as the Castellan of Winterfell, everything went through him. The dining room was as quite as a grave as soon as Sandor received the scroll and the name King's Landing was spoken.

The Hound kissed Leana's forehead before he stood up, "Stay with father." That's all he said before he left her, followed by Jon Snow back to his quarter to read the scroll. Benjen could see that his daughter wasn't happy but she restrained herself to questions his decisions.

Arya voiced her displeasure, "It's always us girls who are left behind. We know nothing; we are always the last ones to know! I hate it."

"Do I look like a girl to you, Arya?" Her Uncle Benjen looked at her with his mischievous eyes as he tapped Arya's button nose. _How different she is from Sansa!_

"But..."

"Arya, everything they do is to protect you...our family. Nothing else matter. You hear me girl!" Benjen Stark looked at his youngest niece. A girl...actually a Lady of fifteen, Arya Stark was bright and brave, she had no problem expressing herself.

"I know Uncle Benjen, but sometimes I feel left out because I am a girl...and..." Arya was cut off by a commotion from the hallway.

It was Sandor Clegane and Jon Snow running toward Lord Stark's quarter. Leana stretched her neck to see what was going on before Jon Snow entered the dining hall, "Uncle Benjen,"

Within Seconds, Benjen Stark rose, he knew something amiss.

"Come girls, Lets go to the stable, bring the pups and lets have Nymeria and Ghost get acquaintance with Stranger," Jon Snow said to Arya and Leana, as they were about to followed Sandor.

Leana heard Jon Snow said to her father, "I'll stay with them." And her father nodded and made his way briskly.

Leana stood defiantly – facing Jon Snow.

"Do you think I am stupid Jon snow?" she asked dangerously.

"No, Leana. You are not stupid. No one thought you stupid. A chatterbox, yes! But stupid...never!" Jon Snow joked as he urged them.

"What was it Jon? What's wrong? Why is Sandor running for Uncle Ned? Its bad news isn't it?"

Jon Snow was a bad liar and he is still a bad liar, "Leana, I did not read the scroll and Sandor did not tell me anything before..."

"Liar..."

/n

"I am sure he was poisoned, just like Jon Aryns." Benjen spoke up.

"How am I supposed to tell my wife that her uncle is dead?!" Sandor Clegane was seething.

Lord Eddard Stark looked pale, not from the pain but from the news. Moments ago he received his Castellan who told him that Tyrion Lannister was dead. The raven was from the imp's bodyguard. The imp felt sick and never woke up. Apart from King's Landing, he assumed no one in the Kingdoms knew about this fact yet.

"I don't know...but she'll found out sooner and later."

"I can't tell her...not now...not like this...she," Sandor was talking to himself.

"She'll find out, Clegane. She will and it would be better if she heard it from us..."

"Do whatever you think is right, son...whatever you think is right..." Benjen looked at his scarred son in law.

"The imp was her father for ten fucking years. She is not going to take this well." He growled.

"Sandor..." Lord Stark looked at his Castellan.

Barely a fortnight ago, he remembered to velvet pouch Tyrion gave him before he left King's Landing. He cursed to the seventh hells when he looked into the fucking Lannister pouch which belonged to Leana's mother. He saw at least a dozen of small diamond and blue stones.

He passed the pouch to Leana, she smiled, touched the stones and told him that she was missed her Uncle Tyrion and Bronn...not a word about the fucking diamonds.

"Few days ago, she told me she missed the imp and...She told me that she was afraid the Queen would hurt her uncle...and she was fucking right." Sandor was frustrated, "Not to forget, The Queen had make her first move, which means she will be unstoppable. King Robert is no longer safe. We don't have enough time to gather and train our men!" He knew the Queen too well.

Never in his life had he felt so strong for his King. Robert Baratheon freed him. Without Robert Baratheon he was probably dead already, and if he was still alive, he'd probably begged for his own death. He'd witnessed Leana's head on spike at the castle wall – just like his nightmare. His babe he sired perished with her.

King Robert was a good man, he was a drunk King because he was still mourning for Lyanna Stark and he married a vile woman. The Baratheon King saw his pain and helped him...

"I did her killing for ten fucking years! I know what she is capable off! King Robert had Ser Barristan with him but she could still take him down! The woman is rich! Richer than the King!"

"She wouldn't dare...kill the King?!" Lord Stark whispered while he knew that his Queen was fully capable of carrying the deed.

"Look what she did to Leana. Barely days after King Robert left King's Landing. She tortured her! She almost kills her!" Sandor whispered to himself," almost..." as he remembered the tortures as she did not want to marry him.

Sandor shook his head as he tried to let go of the debacles. "King Robert is no longer safe..." and he excused himself, "I have to tell Leana..."

He remembered her excited face, eyes lights up hoping that the scroll was for her from the imp...and his heart broke for her when the sentry walked pass her, saw her sad dejected face. He'd held her and she would smile at him. She stopped talking about the imp and kept to herself...he did not hear her incessant chatter from her when they were in bed anymore.

The last time she mentioned the imp, he told her, her beloved imp of an uncle was a Lannister. No one touched a fucking Lannister. He was wrong, especially for a Lannister who loved and protected a Stark cub.

TBC

Thanks for the feedback guys, I do my best to incorporate your request =)

**Thanks for review posted: Guests, nightwatchers2, DorkySoul, RedSmileyFace, SweetKitty71, Lightan117, pandababii and mmcsr!**

A little bit of lost before the arrival of their babe. Hope Leana didn't take the news too badly. Please don't hate me

Cheers,

NF


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Leana opened her eyes, her sight was blurry, her head felt so heavy. She saw shadows of people and heard hushed voices around. She heard Sandor's angry voice, followed by her Aunt Cat's, then she heard her Aunt Cat telling someone to get out from the chamber.

Then she remembered...and she felt tears steak down her face.

Sandor found her sulking in the stables with Jon Snow and Arya. She pretended to enjoy herself for Arya who was annoyed and sulking. She was sitting on a stack of hay when she saw him walked toward her.

He looked troubled and fuming mad.

"Sandor! You are not going to lie to me aren't you? Jon is a horrible liar!" she tried to joke but she saw how worried he looked, she kept quiet.

Sandor kneeled in front of her, he placed his head to hers. Right away she knew it was her Uncle Tyrion. Only very few people in King's Landing she cared for and Sandor knew.

Her dearest uncle warned her repeatedly _not_ to send him ravens as it was not safe. He promised her that he'd send her ravens once it was safe enough. Lately, she had been waiting...and waiting, sometimes she would get excited when she saw a sentry walked toward her with scrolls on his hand.

She held her breath and felt disappointed when the man walked pass her. Sandor must have noticed, as she felt his hand on her and hold her tighter for a few seconds – he did not say anything.

"No...no...please Sandor...no." she shook her head as she closed her eyes in angst.

"I'm sorry, wife. I am so sorry." He whispered to her as he hugged her.

"No...not my uncle Tyrion. No..." he felt her body shook as she cried and hugged her own stomach.

Sandor saw Jon Snow and Arya along with their dire wolfs – watching them. Leana cried for the lost of the imp, a father to her for long ten years. He loved and protected her until the day he died. She was sorry that she wasn't there to hold his hand, she was sorry that she wasn't there to protect him. She was sorry for everything. She should have known...

She cried for her Imp father. Sandor Clegane said nothing, he just hold her for the longest time.

"Was he tortured?" she sobbed, thinking of what the Queen could do to him.

"No Leana, no. He died in his sleep Leana...he felt nothing. He wasn't in pain."

"I want to bury him, Sandor..."

"Leana, they probably took his body to Casterly Rock. He is in peace now, girl."

"He loves Casterly Rock." She nodded, agreeing.

"Bronn? Shae?" She gripped his arms, hoping for some good news.

"Bronn sent the raven. I don't know what he'll do next...I don't know about Shae. We are the first to know about your uncle's death...soon the whole Kingdoms would know."

"Come, girl, I'll take you back to our chamber." He saw Leana paled considerably.

"No Sandor, I'm alright." She briskly wiped her tears with her hand and gave him a fake smile. He knew her heart was still bleeding for the Imp.

"My Uncle Tyrion doesn't like me crying," She said to him as he helped her stood up. "He said crying is not going to solve anything! Before he waved his fingers at me...and I would..." she felt exhausted, she steadied herself on him; she was not a weakling. _I am going to be a mother._ She'd stay strong – just like how her Uncle Tyrion taught her to be.

But perhaps, she should go back to her bed, she felt tired. She looked up and saw Sandor's face, frozen in fear as he looked down on her. She looked down and saw nothing alarming, she saw her belly but nothing else.

Leana heard Arya gasped in horror and Jon Snow called for her. She looked back at them, followed their eyes and looked at her dress. She saw blood...staining her dress.

She heard Sandor barked at Arya for Maester as he scooped her into his arms. From the corner of her eyes she saw Arya ran toward the keep, while Jon Snow called for her father and aunt.

Fear gripped through her gut, _she lost her child_. _Everyone she loved perished..._That's the last thing she remembered before she opened her eyes again.

/n

"Sandor," She called for him.

"Leana. You are alright girl, you are alright," He enveloped her hand in his.

"My babe..." she cried.

"Leana, the babe is alright, he is still sleeping in you. Maester Luwin said, you are to stay in bed, but the babe is alright." Sandor took her hand and placed it on her belly.

Leana nodded furiously, she felt him wiped her tears. "My babe is alright," she told herself.

"I'm so sorry, Sandor. I don't know what happened."

"Hush, it's not your fault. You are just tired and you were grieving for your uncle. The imp will be most upset if you don't take care of yourself, Leana. You hear me?"

She nodded again before she closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep.

She was in bed for a whole week; her Aunt Cat stayed with her most of the time, taking turn with her father while Sandor visited her as often as he could.

One week later, her father said good bye to her. He told her he had to make his way to the wall. He had duties and responsibilities, the Lord Commander had been kind enough to let him visit Winterfell for her.

He promised her that he'd be back when she birthed her babe. He told her that her mother loved her, her mother kissed her then bold head and had her in her arms for the longest time before she passed. She'd be so proud of her now.

Benjen Stark told his daughter that he had no doubt that her sweet mother would have approved of Sandor and would have loved him dearly too.

He told her that she was not alone, she had Sandor and he'd take good care of her. All Leana did was nodded with tears still running down her face. She watched from her window with her Aunt Cat; they saw Sandor, uncle Ned and all of her cousins bid her father goodbye.

She was miserable in bed but she did it anyway for her child. Soot and Winter accompanied her. There were growing up fast, their antics made her laugh; they had great instinct, many times Leana woke up to find those two laid their heads on her belly.

Their dire wolf pups started to growl, still puny growls, but they growled fiercely when someone open their door and only stopped started yapping when they saw Sandor. Sometimes, Arya would bring 'Hammer' to make her smile, but Winter and Soot weren't always happy with the intruder.

She saw her husband would beam at the two pups, praising them, 'good lad and good girl', they'd rubbed their fury faces on his chest before gnawing at his sleeve which was full of holes by then.

When her Uncle Ned recovered, Sandor had less pressure, but he still followed her Uncle around, learning from him and training his men. Some days he rode to White Knife with Jon Snow, she made him take Soot with him, even though he wanted to leave him with her. She hardly saw him, but she felt save in Winterfell – surrounded by her family. Sandor must have felt the same as he would never leave her if he didn't feel that she was safe.

Many times she saw Sandor talking to Jory and Jon Snow, she heard the ruckus they made as they laughed and joked. Sandor looked happy and contented, he felt safe. Gone were his mail and armour, if not for his melted face, anyone from King's Landing wouldn't recognised him anymore.

Her Aunt Cat loved Sandor, she felt much better that Sandor was always with her Uncle Ned when he travelled.

Leana thought it's funny because her Uncle Ned wanted Sandor in Winterfell so that he could have a peace of mind that his family was safe, while Her Aunt Cat wanted Sandor with her Uncle Ned when he travelled because she'd have a peace of mind that he'd be safe!

Thanks for her Aunt Cat who supplied Sandor's attire, he looked like a Northerner with his leather vest and breeches, along with his crisscross leather band across his chest to hold his black furred cloak along with a neck brace.

Simon, Sandor's boy squire followed him when he travelled. She made sure the boy did his studies with the Maester. Simon was an obedient boy who did what was expected at him. Leana saw the old Maester gave her a look to remind her that she was a lot harder to handle when she was young than good Simon Snow.

Just like Sandor when they were first married in King's Landing, the boy hated to take a bath – _everyday. But he did it anyway, to please her._

Ghost, Jon Snow's dire wolf didn't really like Soot because the small pup was a complete pest to him. Still very young and wanting to play, the pup would annoy Ghost by snapping at his nose and yapping away like a tiny mad wolf.

"Be kind, Ghost." Jon Snow would say to Ghost. Leana loved her gentle and soft spoken cousin. Never once Jon shouted at Ghost.

Leana saw Ghost gave Soot a condescending look, snapped at the little pest and looked away. Soot would then lie on his back, showing his fat rounded stomach to Ghost and she laughed.

She thought Sandor never looked happier, he witnessed Soot's antic and saw his exposed rounded fat belly from the milk he was given, he would exhaled and laughed, he grabbed Soot by the scruff of his neck, raised the fat pup high to his eye level and said, "You forget your size, boy!" and took him away. Cradling Soot in his arm, loving the pup. He was good with animals and they helped him find his peace too.

Winter was a true lady, she was a lot calmer and less cheeky than Soot but she could be very nasty if provoked. Sandor got really upset when they started fighting. He hated it when they attacked Arya's pup 'Hammer' when he got too near to Leana or him.

She told him that it was nothing unusual, they were still young and they were siblings, but he was really bothered by it and said to her it was unacceptable. He would discipline them while she didn't have the heart.

Arya and she cringed when Sandor grabbed all of the three pups in his hands and locked them up in a crate, he'd wait on them to make sure no one was injured. He wanted them to tolerate each others.

Sandor was a son of a kennel master, since he was a boy he was surrounded by hounds and he loved them. He started training and breeding the hounds of Winterfell, along with Arya and her Uncle Ned. Leana loved hounds she swore to herself that once she gave birth she'd joined them.

Her cousin Arya looked so proud when she helped birthed five pups from one of the pregnant dog. She couldn't stop talking about it to anyone who would hear her and said that she'd start breeding horses and Winterfell would have the best hounds and horses in the whole Westeros.

Robb said she started smelling like the dogs and stables. Arya would snort..._just like Sandor_ before she told Robb that she didn't give a shit.

Leana heard her Cousin Robb murmured under his breath, wondering who would be willing to marry his wild sister. Arya heard him and stuck her tongue at him and before she grinned and said she had plan to be married. She planned to live in Winterfell _forever!_

Suddenly all eyes were on Leana...and she remembered, _those were her lines_, she told everyone when she was a child that she didn't want to be married and wished to stay in Winterfell forever with her father. They looked at her, Sandor who was seated beside her and then her swollen belly and they laughed. She blushed with embarrassment and annoyance...while Arya and Sandor looked confused.

All was well, until it was almost time for her to give birth. By that time she was as big as a Keep. She walked so slow and felt so heavy. Her child moved a lot, she couldn't wait to have the babe in her arms.

Sandor looked at her belly sometimes with love but sometimes with fear. Even Maester Luwin looked worried, she belly was so big, she needed help to bathe and dress. No one was surprised; Sandor was a big man, bigger and taller than average men. Leana was very short, even Arya was slightly taller than her.

She was with Aunt Cat about to walk out from the Keep's gate to the nearest market in the village when she felt an excruciating pain, a second before she heard a crack, like a tree branch cracking. She broke her rib again. She screamed in pain and she fell to her knees. Her Aunt Cat started shouting for help.

"Auntie Cat. I am alright...I am alright. It's my rib. I am alright. I had worse...I can do this..." Her face was covered by sweat as she gripped her aunt's hands.

Jory arrived and he nervously carried her to her chamber, along with the Maester.

"I'll send for Clegane, Leana."

"No, Don't Jory, please! No." There was nothing Sandor could do, her rib was already broken.

Jory looked unsure and he called for her Uncle instead.

"Don't call for Sandor please. I am alright." She begged her Uncle Ned before Maester Luwin gave her a concoction to drink to help her rest. Sandor was not in Winterfell. One week ago he rode for White Keep with his squire Simon and Jon Snow; the last she heard he was with the Tully and was on his way to the Blackhaven for Dondarrion's men.

She had few weeks to go before her due date but Maester Luwin was unsure because she was so big. Despite her begging, her Uncle Ned must have sent for Sandor because her husband arrived few days later looking desperate and scared.

It was after supper, she was in bed while Arya kept her company, they were gossiping about Jon Snow and his beloved red haired girl named Ygritte. Winter and Hammer were playing and gnawing each others.

She laughed and realised that her cousin Arya spend too much time with The Hound and the men when she wondered if Jon Snow was going to get Ygritte with child before he married her. She warned her cousin not to let her dear mother and father heard that, before they were disturbed.

She heard a commotion before she saw him opened their door. He looked like he'd just been through the seven hells, his long hair plastered to his face, his beard grown and he was dripping wet, it had been raining for the past two days.

"Sandor! You are back!" She squealed and opened her arms for him, unperturbed by how he looked.

Arya smiled and said to him that he looked like a soak dog before she left them, looking for her beloved Jon Snow and Ghost.

"I was at Blackhaven. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. My rib...It cracks again. But I am alright. I can't wait until I have our child in our arms..." She chirped.

"I told my uncle not to send for you!"

"Lord Beric woke me up in the middle of the night as soon as the raven arrived." He kneeled beside their bed and hugged her tight' he remembered banging on Jon Snow's door to wake him up and made their way to Winterfell. She couldn't imagine how he felt to be woken up with such news.

/n

Sandor would never forget the days Leana started her labour.

It started before supper time, they were seated at the dining hall. She was really quiet and for some reason he stayed really close with her that day, she had been mellow for the entire day; Leana wasn't her talkative self and she kept to herself a lot. She said nothing when she heard the lewd jokes and silly jest from Jon Snow and Jory, they were looking at her – because she made no comment. She just sat quietly...

He asked if she was in pain; weakly, she said 'no', and then she told him she was tired and wanted to go sleep early. It wasn't even dusk yet. He looked at her, worried; he knew his Leana, she _never_ asked to go to bed early.

He nodded and he helped her up; he thought he'd stay with her in bed when he heard her gasped in surprised, a gush of water come out from her, like someone spilled water from a jug. She paled in fear.

Jon Snow almost choked on his drink before he shouted that she was fucking leaking and the Maester walked hurriedly to Leana, he told her that her water broke. The old man looked at Leana and smiled, "It's time Leana." He calmly said to her and took his wife from him.

Within seconds the old man and Lady Catelyn started barking their orders, as they each grabbed her hand, pushing him aside. Both Jory and Jon looked at her in fear – speechless. Sandor wanted to take her to their chamber but they said they had prepared a place for her. He said bugger it to hell, she'd stayed in their bedchamber.

His wife screamed and cried for four long days, he was losing his mind, all he could do for her was pacing in front of their door, or sat by the stairs. He was with Leana for a whole day before he got kicked out by the Maester himself. The old man shouted at him and asked him to get out, then Lord Stark and Robb grabbed him. He was also berated by Lady Catelyn Stark who closed the door on him.

All he could hear was her scream of agony...and there was nothing he could do about it.

TBC

Alrighty, the jig is up, the wait is over, you'll meet the babe in the next chapter!

Give me a CHEER! Hip Hip HOOORAY!

Are you wondering whether they'll have a son or daughter?

Thanks for posting your review guys: Atiketook, melkS, lightan117 and Ms. RomanceFan


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Xander Clegane**

She had her newborn son sleeping in her arms; looking at Sandor sparring with his men, it brought back memory when they were in King's Landing. She remembered in one of the tourney for Joffrey.

She heard her Uncle Tyrion hissed in pain as he saw the fight. She was gripping Bronn's upper hand, until the sellsword shook his head and told her off, "Your husband is _at least_ one foot taller if not more than everybody else, he is fucking massive! And fucking fast! His opponent is a cunt...He is not going to loose...hey...LOOK!"

Leana looked up and let out a scream just as she saw Sandor was struck by a war hammer. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her shout. Fortunately it was not a sure struck. Sandor retaliated and the man fell. She glared at Bronn who was laughing at her and continued making bets – having the time of his life. Her sweet Uncle Tyrion was just tapping her hand to calm her down.

She hated tourney and the fights! That day she didn't make any bets. The second her husband bowed at the little prick Joffrey, marking the end of his fight; she practically run toward the tent and waited for him eagerly. She saw him took off his dog helmet and saw him fasten his pace as he saw her waiting for him; she saw a smile on his sweaty face – for her. He was pleased that she was waiting for him.

Sandor was not a Knight, he had no squire and no one attended to him, unlike his brother Gregor and other Knights who joined the match.

That night she begged him not to join anymore tourney as Sandor placed his winning on the table. "That is how I make my living, Leana." Calmly, he replied. He liked it that she cared for him, but this was his life.

"We have enough coins. You don't have to do this, please." Leana begged with her sad green eyes. "Please, Sandor, please..."

"It's expected of me and I love smashing those fucking gnats," as he felt Leana's gentle touch on his now bluish stomach from the war hammer earlier. He heard her whimpered for him.

Her son's cries woke her up from her day dream. She was back in Winterfell's courtyard, a fine sunny day for the northerners; her babe was swaddled comfortably in his fur blanket; Winter and Soot were sitting quietly by her side, soaking the heat from the sun.

She smiled at him in awe, she just nursed him few hours ago, she wasn't sure how often she should feed her babe, but her Aunt Cat said just feed him whenever he wanted to – the boy had an appetite!

"Are you hungry again, Xander?" She was about to leave the courtyard when she felt a shadow in front of her, she knew the shadow that was blocking her sun, she knew the smell of his sweat and body. She looked up at him.

Her husband was looking down at their squalling infant in her arms, "Sorry, he didn't mean to disturb your training," she realised how loud Xander could be. Arya flinched when she heard his screams but she kissed and cleaned him nevertheless, she was so good with Xander, even her Aunt Cat was looking at her daughter with wonder

"He is not disturbing us," he murmured to her.

Sandor took off his glove and tapped his son's nose. The squalling infant with a red face felt the gentle tap from his father, stopped his piercing screams and opened his eyes. Leana knew the drill. He wanted to hold him – as always.

Very gently he held him in his arms and looked into the boy's green eyes, his mother's eyes. His men knew their Master at arms well, since the boy was born, they saw the giant Hound sat on top of a barrel and looked at the boy, just looking – no word was spoken.

He was contented just looking at his boy, who would looked at him with his curious eyes. Sometimes the boy would smile, or sleep, or just looked at each other and sometimes he would cry to remind his father that he was hungry.

His babe would open his small mouth, contorted into different shapes, but no sound comes from it yet, apart from loud piercing screams – he was fascinated with him. He would wait for his smile which sometime he awarded him if he waited patiently enough.

Sandor Clegane wondered how come someone so small and helpless could command such love and affection from him. Here there were, away from King's Landing, away from the shit and Gregor_, I am a father_.

"My Lord," his man called him and he nodded at them. He was Sandor Clegane, Lord of White Knife, a vassal to Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell; barely a few weeks after his son was born.

Only less than one month ago he met his boy, he could fit his small head in his palm and hold his body with one hand. He was growing like weed and he was most thankful for it.

His labour was long and hard, from the time Lady Catelyn Stark pushed him out from his own quarter until the time he heard Xander's cries, it was a long fucking three days; he couldn't believe she was fighting for her life for four days.

Lady Catelyn's Stark stayed with Leana - she did not leave her side until his babe was borne. He was with Leana on her first day of labour, until Lady Stark called for her husband and Robb to drag him out from his own chamber, because he started shouting at Maester Luwin.

The Stark men surrounded him with wine and brown ale, but he could still hear her scream and wail of pain, he'd cringed. Sometimes he could hear Lady Stark's voice, telling Leana to be brave and to keep on pushing. He could even hear the old Maester's voice. He fisted his hands every time he heard her wailed in pain. Her cries were torturous and they cut his heart.

On the fourth day, he saw Lady Catelyn Stark talked to her husband at the courtyard, she looked pale and tired – He dropped whatever he had in his arms and he stormed to Leana...thinking of the worse, only to see blood, bloodied sheets and the old Maester holding Leana's hand; there was so much blood around her and on her thighs; Leana was half asleep, exhausted but tormented in her pain.

He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped sweat on Leana. She was drenched in them. He whispered to her, "Please Leana, don't leave me...be brave...please, be brave..." He couldn't imagine what Benjen Stark went through when he lost his wife twenty years ago.

He heard a commotion and saw Lady Stark, along with wolf girl and a maid, bringing in bucket of boiling water, seconds later he was chased by the fierce Lady Stark. Only this time, she grabbed his hand and she told him to pray for his wife if he believed in the Gods.

Sandor Clegane exited his chamber...he saw the old man gently tried to wake his wife again, shaking her shoulder and calling her name. He could hear the love the old man had and concern for her. The Maester said to her that it's not much longer until she had her babe in her arms.

Sandor Clegane never pray in his life, not even when his face was burned and he was in so much pain. Jon Snow saw his face and, "What is it? What did Lady Stark Said to you?"

"To pray..."

Jon Snow looked at him for some time and they started hearing Leana's scream of pain again before, "Come with me."

He had no jazz left in him, his knees felt weak and he couldn't think, he followed Jon Snow like a lost dog.

Jon Snow took him to the Godswood, a dark and grim forest, very different from any woods he'd even been, it's like they were untouched by human's hands for centuries. It was not far from Winterfell's Keep. He saw it every day for the past few months from the tower.

They walked for a short while and reached a very dense part of the woods and he saw a small pool of black water, next to it stood a tree, "This is the heart tree...my lord father took me here...to pray, to be alone, to be with my thought...they've...been good to me..." Jon Snow's voice faltered as he touched the trunk.

He looked at the tree with a face on its trunk; it looked strangely sad and twisted but wise. For the first time in his life Sandor Clegane felt small and useless, he was nothing. He was but a speck of dust.

"I'll leave you here...I'll be...around," Jon Snow said to him before he left him.

The Hound kneeled and for the first time in his life he prayed. He asked for forgiveness for all the souls he had taken, he prayed for Gregor's and his parents' soul, he prayed for his sanity and most of all he begged mercy for the life of his wife and his child.

He heard rustled of leaves and he opened his eyes and he saw her...he saw 'White', looking at him. He recognised her marking, White was pure white, but she had a very distinctive mark on her black nose. He loved Leana's White beast...He thought he'd gone mad and was fucking dreaming. He couldn't move, frozen in place.

He wanted to touch the dire wolf which he killed but he couldn't, the white dire wolf come closer to him, she was only inches away - he could almost felt and hear her breath...until her nose touched his lips, he could feel her cold nose when suddenly...

He was disturbed by loud ringing bell, he turned his head in surprise for just one fucking second and White was gone. He was looking into trees and red leaves. He cursed like a son of a bitch for the sudden annoying bell before, he heard Jon Snow shouting for him. He heard the bastard called for him like a man who was about to lose his head.

Then he heard him clearly, "It's the bell! CLEGANE! It's the bell! LEANA! It's the fucking bell! HURRY! CLEGANE! LEANA! YOU DOG!HURRY DOG! HURRY!" Jon snow cursed before the bastard run toward the Keep, leaving him behind. _First time the bloody bastard called him a dog!_

A jolt in his stomach, _Leana...his child is borne!_ Sandor Clegane run like his life depended on it, following Jon Snow who was also running toward the great keep of Winterfell. Out from the Godswood, they could hear the bell louder, saw people from the village walking slowly toward their keep. He saw Jon Snow cheerful face while he was still running and he broke a fucking smile on his gnarly face.

The bell constant ringing was loud now they were almost at the gate, but his heart sang along with the fucking bell. He could barely hear the sentries and guards congratulating him...all he did was run and they cheered for him.

He knocked over some poor servants in a bid to enter the tower, he heard Jon Snow knocked over a bench and cursed in pain. Sandor Clegane could hear loud piercing noise that was supposed to be a cry from a babe, it was more of loud angry piercing wail than what he imagined a babe cries.

Then he saw Lord Stark waiting for him in front of the stairs' landing, the man looked jolly and said to him, "You are late Clegane," before he hugged him and said, "You are a father now – no longer a Dog. Remember that Clegane. You are a father! GO!"

He didn't remember entering their quarter; he was told off by the Maester later on that he almost gave him a heart attack when he ripped the door of its hinged!

All he remembered was Leana was holding their child. She looked so darned happy, with her bundle of screaming joy in her arms, "It's a boy." She proudly said to him.

No word was spoken, it was only the small screaming infant in his arms, he thought it would be awkward as he never held a babe before, but no, it felt fucking right. Then he saw his son opened his eyes and shut his mouth for a few seconds.

For that few seconds, he saw Leana's eyes on the boy, bright green eyes looking at him, stealing his heart, right away mending his chipped soul, digging him out from his own grave where he hid his entire life... They boy had dark brown curl, just like him.

The tranquillity didn't last more than few measly seconds, after his boy decided he'd seen enough of his beloved father, he opened his mouth and he started screaming again.

"He is hungry," he heard Lady Stark voice, felt her hand on him. He didn't realised she was standing next to him; she looked tired and she was looking at his son.

He saw his beloved wife extended her arms to him, eager to have their newborn back in her arms. Leana looked like a woman who went to seven hells and back for their son. He gave the boy to her and she placed his mouth on her nipple for him to suckle and few seconds later, they could hear...silence – until they hear gentle suckling noise from the babe.

He kissed Leana's head and whispered thank you to her, before he stood up and grab Lady Catelyn and hugged her tight, murmuring in her ears, 'thank you' over and over and over again.

Lord Eddard Stark heard him whispered to his Lady wife; "You are the only woman in the whole fucking Westeros who could chase me out from my own chamber and lived." before he kissed her cheeks and hugged her for a long while.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jon Snow who was brimming with smile, he looked darn happy, standing by the _door less_ frame as he rubbed his shin.

He looked for the Maester and held the man till the Maester started coughing; the following week the Maester was surprised to find a new door for his working chamber. When he asked Lord Stark about it the man said that Clegane thought of it when he repaired his own door.

Sandor remembered the bell rang for three bloody days and he wasn't bothered by it. He made sure Leana was bathed and resting before he left her.

Lady Catelyn Stark was surprised when he told her that he didn't need help from the servants, and he'd help Leana bathed himself. In their chamber, after the servants scrubbed the dried blood and changed the sheet; he carried her sweating and bloodied body and gently lowered her to the bath tub in their chamber.

He saw her closed her eyes in bliss as she rested her head on his arm, she fell asleep in the tub. He couldn't stop kissing her head and he helped her washed her hair. Nosy 'wolf girl' was at his door along with Simon, knocked incessantly as she told him that he forgot cloth to dry her cousin. He couldn't get mad at her, she helped Leana birthed their babe.

That very night, after all of the excitement...their son was sleeping beside his mother, he was so very small but strong at the same time. He couldn't stop looking at him. _I have a son._ He looked at his wife one more time, resting so peacefully and comfortable, not a care in the world, and a small smile on her pale face.

TBC

Thank you for waiting so patiently to wait for their babe, I hope it is worth the wait**...Tell me**, is it worth the wait? I am so in love with Xander already.

Dear DorkySoul...enjoy...hope this make your essay a lot less painful. Cheers,

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for the review posted: The Unfamiliar, DorkySoul, Guest, melkS, Lightan117, RedSmileyFace and Firedew (thanks for the input!)**


End file.
